Krystahl Kingdom Crossover Saga
by hajikurazaki19
Summary: A new adventure with new friend in new worlds. Mostly OCs with guest appearances. The end is here.
1. Krystahl

**Hello, this is my first Fan fic. It is mostly OCs, but I hope you like it. It came from a dream that I had once. Don't be too eager to judge my character by his name. Though it is obvious where it came from, it will be explained.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else for that matter, but I do own my OCs.**

**Please note that I did not play the whole first game, or the second game at all. I just did some research to get my feet wet. I realize that some of the references will be not true to the game. Don't flame me for it. I tried my best and also did what I thought made sense.**

**Read and enjoy. :)**

* * *

A thousand years after the legacy of Kingdom Hearts. After the fall of the Organization XIII and the restoration of the Light. After the last of the Heartless had faded away and the last of the Nobodies had reclaimed their souls. After the darkness was sealed away forever. All was good.

Until it was due to happen all over again.

Memories. That is all they ever talked about. Memories, hearts, light and darkness. That is all they ever said. Open your heart to the light and you will keep your most precious memories. Thus was the way of the Kingdom of Krystahl's annual Kingdom Hearts Festival. Keep your friends close, your memories closer, and you shall find the key to never-ending happiness.

The Kingdom of Krystahl was a wonderful place, crafted from the finest marble and the clearest crystal. Pillars of lighted gemstones and decorated with the brightest stars. The people were rather somber for a place so beautiful, for the festivities came to an unexpected halt. The theater that displayed the most valiant of the fabled Keyblade Master Sora's adventures was interrupted by a lanky boy of only fifteen years.

His hair was the standout of his persona. A burning scarlet, slicked back into a wild mane. Blonde hair layered on top. He had piercing green eyes that held distaste for the townspeople and their banter. He was growling in disgust at a costumed Shadow Heartless that danced about playfully. He grabbed the costumed man and punched him squarely in the face.

"Why do you mock him?" The boy screamed at the crowd. "Why do you praise him so? He wasn't real!"

The crowd booed him. "Go away, scum. You do not believe. You are not a part of us."

The boy spat back. "You liars! All of you. How do you know this even existed? These Heartless and Nobodies. They weren't real. Darkness and Light. These are fairy tales. Children's stories used to lead you into a false sense of security. There is no such thing as a hero. Sora was a crock!"

The crowd booed louder. "Go away. Why do you even exist if you do not believe? We are all a part of Sora. He is pure. He is great. He is the essence of light itself. He is—"

"Sora is dead!" The boy snapped. "If there was such thing as a Keyblade Master, he died long ago. If there were really Heartless, why are they not present? Why are they not attacking us now? Why is everything fine? If there really was darkness at every turn like in these stupid stories, why are we safe?"

The crowd quieted. A single woman broke from blocks of people and grabbed the boy's hand tenderly. "Let's go Roxel. It's time to leave."

The boy, Roxel, followed the woman reluctantly. "I'm sorry, Mother."

The woman didn't smile. Her face was stern. "We need to talk."

The woman pushed a clear crystal door open and pulled Roxel in quickly. "Sit down." She commanded.

Roxel sat and watched his mother as she moved about the spotless room. It wasn't clear if the room was supposed to be a living room, or some kind of den, but it was magnificent. Small markings were etched into the crystalline walls, depicting great battles and beautiful creatures. The mural was always awe-inspiring to Roxel, though he knew who the people were, and what that great battle was supposed to be.

Roxel's mother returned and sat across from him. She held a tattered book in her hands. She looked forlorn, like she had had this conversation many times before. Every year in fact. Every year at the start of the Kingdom Hearts festival.

"Roxel, do you know where your name came from?" she asked softly.

Roxel rolled his eyes and launched into an explanation that was emotionless and monotone. "When I was born, I had both blonde and red hair. You said that I cried with a certain sarcasm that reminded you of stories your mother told you. You said I was destined to be great and that I was due to have a hard life, grappling with the thoughts of other invading my mind and consuming my soul. You said I was a mixture of Axel and Roxas from your childhood stories. A proverbial Roxel. And you named me such."

Roxel's mother sighed. "True. You were named after the characters in my stories, but they are real. More real than you could possibly imagine."

Roxel stood abruptly, "These are just stories, Mother. Nothing more. How can they be? As far as the world is concerned, Heartless feed on darkness. And I have a lot of darkness."

Roxel's mother gasped. "That is just not true. You are special. You could be a direct descendent."

"If I were a direct descendent, life would be pointless." Roxel scoffed. "You believe these fairy tales with every fiber of your being. It makes me sick. And it makes you look like nothing more than an ignorant child."

Roxel's mother sucked in the breath of a true believer. It had that air of disturbing hatred for Roxal that turned the very atmosphere to ice. She seemed almost hostile in appearance.

"Tell me." Roxel said. "Tell me why you believe these stories."

"Because they are true."

Roxel whipped around angrily. "They are not true. They are lies. Stories. Children's tales. They build up dreams and break them down. People around here are zombies. Believing in something so ludicrous."

"You are just spiteful!" Roxel's mother screamed. "You are an ungrateful existence, and you deserve to have your heart eaten."

"And you just named me Roxel because you wanted so desperately for Axel or Roxas to sweep you off your feet." Roxel retorted. "You wanted them to be real so they would save you from your pitiful existence. Just face the facts. You wanted them to be real so you could live a fantasy life."

Roxel's mother sobbed. She hated so much that Roxel spoke half-truths. She hated that she had such an unworthy child in a world were Heartless did not exist. She began to question her own faults. Where had she gone wrong? Had she gone wrong?

Roxel watched his mother's silent suffering. She soon ran out of the room, sobbing a little louder. She had left the old tattered book on the table. Roxel looked at it, but shrugged away from it. He knew exactly what it was.

It was a book of Children's Tales.

He had read that book so many times before, it sickened him. He knew every story. Every detail was carved into his brain. And he had once loved those stories.

The tales of Sora defeating the Heartless, and saving the many worlds from darkness. The tales of friendship and secret loves that were tested. The tales of the Organization XIII being brought to its knees. And the constant reminder that if you believe in the light in your heart, you would always prevail.

But, they were lies.

Roxel had searched for Heartless to destroy. But he never found any. He looked for the Nobodies slinking in corners, but he never saw them. They were nowhere and nothing.

Roxel began to resent those stories. And he had a renewed hope that his resentment would create a Heartless, but still nothing. There were no Heartless. No Nobodies. No evil. No darkness.

Nothing.

So the stories must have been lies. There was no way that the whole world was good. There were too many problems. Too many bad things being done. Too many inconsistencies.

Roxel shook his head. He was dwelling too long in his memories. It had recently become a newly developed habit. He was working on crushing it, for it was a needless distraction.

He flipped the pages of the tattered book lazily and slammed it shut. He picked it up and put it on a bookshelf. He figured that he needed to apologize to his mother. He had hurt her. He needed to make amends and take her back to the Kingdom Hearts Festival.

There was no real reason to destroy her livelihood. There was no need to crush her dreams. He would allow her to pray for her saviors to come, knowing that they never would.

He left his house soon after, pulling lightly on his mother's arm. He led her to the Festival, bringing a light back to her eyes. He smiled. Though it was small, his face lit up. He would just let her be happy. Just this once.

But he hadn't seen a thin letter fall from the pages of the tattered book. A thin letter with a Mickey Mouse head stamped on it.

* * *

**There you go! My first chapter. I hope you liked it. Kind of standard, but I have to introduce my characters. My chapters will get longer. Let me know what you think.**

**Reviews are welcome. I like constructive critisism, too.**


	2. The Awakening

**Hello again. This is the second chapter. I have like eight chapters written already. (My muse has been singing to me a lot.) I hope you like this one, too. If you read the first chapter, you know that I don't know everything about KH. This is my world, I control it. It own it.**

**But, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a long time before Roxel returned home with his mother. Days. The Festival was ongoing, and Roxel's mother didn't want to miss a moment of it. They stayed up for days, partying and remembering the past.

But Roxel was still the only one who sat on the sidelines.

When they returned, Roxel's mother went straight to her room and set up a tribute. Roxel went to the shelf and touched the old tattered book.

"You lied to me." Roxel whispered. "You lied to us all."

Roxel looked down, and by his foot, the thin letter rested halfway concealed by the bookcase itself. He leaned over and picked it up. He turned it over in his fingers and noted the Mickey Mouse head and stared at it.

The letter said, 'Roxel'.

Roxel opened the letter and pulled out one single sheet of paper. On it were six beautifully printed words. 'It is time for your Awakening.'

Roxel gasped as he suddenly lost all thoughts and conciseness. He was rising. Rising into a deep black that scared him beyond any dream or reality he had ever witnessed. It was never ending. And at the end of the darkness was light.

As soon as he passed through it, he fazed through the floor of an amazing stained glass platform. Before him was darkness. Behind him was darkness. Everywhere was blank and malevolent darkness.

He took only a few steps before the glass shattered beneath his feet and he tumbled down onto a flight of glass steps.

Roxel scrambled to his feet, only to be swept away be a fierce roar that echoed for centuries. Something was coming. Something big.

Roxel raced up the steps. They glowed as he rushed past them. They provided much needed illumination, but Roxel wasn't paying attention. He only stopped when he reached a second platform.

_You are ready now._

"Where am I?" Roxel screamed into the black. "What did you do to me?"

_Nothing._

Roxel turned around quickly. "Who said that?"

_You did._

Roxel backed away. His foot touched the top step, which fell and faded into the abyss.

_There's no turning back now._

Roxel summoned up his courage and yelled at the voice. "I'll fight you."

_If you wish._

The floor shook violently. Out from the shadows slithered a small worm. It had massive jaws that were under-bitten. And in its dark eye sockets was a small white pupil. It looked evil beyond measure. But it sat motionless on the floor, squinting…studying.

_Summon your weapon._

Roxal leaned away, still dangerously close to falling over the edge of the platform. A pedestal rose before him. It divided into three and three items materialized above them. They glowed brilliantly, like the gods themselves.

To the left was a staff. Blue in appearance, and adorned with many baubles and trinkets. It was a weapon no doubt, but it lacked a powerful persona. It seemed almost puny.

To the right appeared two disks. Black as a starlit night. It had the deepest hued metal and silver edges that shone brightly. It appeared menacing, but a rather intelligent weapon. One that took much skill to wield. Chakrams.

But before him, was the legendary Keyblade. A single skeleton key. Gold hilt, silver body, sleek look. It was a powerful weapon. A sacred weapon. A weapon that could do unthinkable things.

_Choose carefully, though you really have no choice._

Roxel leapt towards the Keyblade. He swiped at it. He knew it contained infinite power, and he thought he could wield it better than anyone he knew, but a force stopped him. His fingers were repelled by a force field. It glittered where his fingers made contact, but he could not pass.

_Try again. You are unworthy to hold such power._

Roxel looked at the staff and the Chakrams. His fingers twitched slightly.

_Watch out!_

The little worm slithered towards Roxel with its jaws wide open. It hissed and leapt at him.

_Quickly!_

Roxel dove out of the way and landed in front of a pedestal. He didn't care what his weapon was. He grabbed the first thing to touch his fingers.

The worm slithered towards him. It lunged at his chest and was sliced to pieces by two disks. The Chakrams.

_Wise choice._

Roxel stood up, the Chakrams clasped in his fingers. "I didn't really get a choice."

_Your journey now begins._

Roxel looked around frantically. "What do you mean?"

_Find the Door back to your world. Got it memorized?_

Roxel didn't have time to protest before the shadows engulfed him. There was darkness. Forever. But, a burst of sunlight shone through his eyelids.

Roxel groaned. "Where am I?" He cracked an eye open. The sun was shining and he was lying on a beach. He sat up.

"This isn't Krystahl." Roxel stood up and brushed the sand off his pants. He was alone. At least for now.

"Hello?" Roxel called through cupped hands. There was no answer. Roxel stopped.

There was a girl on the pier. She was staring out over the ocean. Her hair was a light brown and she had two thin blue tassels hanging just below her ears. She seemed to be humming, though Roxel could not recognize the tune.

"Hello?" Roxel said.

The girl turned around. As soon as she saw him, she smiled. "Hello. Welcome to Destiny Islands."

* * *

**Bah! You know I had to throw Axel's signiture phrase in there. :) I love him. Hope you liked this chapter. I like reviews. I like constructive critisism. Please tell me what you think about Roxel. Is he a good character? I want to hear from my fans!**

**Have a nice day.**


	3. Destiny Islands

**Hello! I'm so excited for this chapter. I introduce main character number 2. I hope you are enchanted. I love all those who reviewed. I'll only publish after I see more reviews. Bummer. But! I have a bunch written. I'll only publish more than one if you ask extra nicely. As for cherrybomb's question. Yes, the forced conversation is meant to illistrate Roxel's life. He is the only non-believer in a world consumed by nonsense. It makes it hard to live in a world like that. He'll loosen up I'm sure.**

**Yet again, don't judge my character by her name. It's not what you think. ;)**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I sure wish I did!**

**Enjoy your time on Destiny Islands.**

* * *

Roxel stared at the girl. "Where are we?"

"Destiny Islands." The girl said. "I'm Soriku. I'll be your guide for today." She stood and flattened the wrinkles in her tiny skirt. "I hate this thing."

Roxel looked away. He had never seen this girl before. He had never seen this beach. He had never even seen the ocean before. But Soriku did not seem the least bit concerned that she was talking to a complete stranger.

"So, are you from the main land or something?" Soriku asked. "What's your name, bud?

"The name's Roxel. And I'm not your bud." Roxel shook his head. "I kinda just landed here."

Soriku thought about his name for a second. Almost like she had heard it before. "So, you're not from around here?"

"No."

Soriku smiled. "That's okay. Would you mind if we stopped by my house real quick? I hate wearing this skirt. I only do it because my mom says it's good for attracting tourists. Sick perverts."

Roxel nodded. "Sure."

He followed Soriku to an immaculate treehouse. She walked up the smooth steps to a wooden deck. She entered a small room. Roxel waited outside. He wasn't from this world, so he didn't feel right walking into any unknown rooms. He was far too cautious for that.

Shortly afterwards, Soriku came back out. She was wearing a pair of baggy tan shorts. She reached into her pocket and handed Roxel a button. It read 'Destiny Islands' in a bold yellow font.

"For your backpack or something." She said.

Roxel accepted it gratefully, putting it in his own pocket. "So, are you gonna help me or what?"

"Well, what to you need?" Soriku asked. "As your host for today, I'm obligated to help you."

Roxel sighed. "You sounded a little…unenthusiastic when you said that."

Soriku grimaced. "Yeah, sorry about that. You see, a lot of tourists come here and ask about Sora, the Keyblade Master. He was from here you know."

Roxel scoffed. "Sora was a crock."

Soriku shook her head, "No he wasn't. He was the greatest thing that ever happened. If it wasn't for him, Destiny Islands would have been lost forever. He's a hero."

"He's a lie." Roxel snapped back.

"Fine then," Soriku huffed. "I don't even know why you came here. All we do here is keep up the island."

Roxel crossed his arms, hiding his fear the best he could. He shouldn't be one to talk. He was in a stranded world by himself.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Roxel muttered. "I guess you can believe what ever you want. I'm just here to find a door."

Soriku perked up when she heard that. "A door? What kind of door?"

Roxel scratched his head. "I don't know. The voice just said to find a door that would lead me back to Krystahl."

Soriku's eyes widened. "You're from another world. You must be a descendent!"

Roxel blinked. She was starting to sound just like the voice, only he could actually see her. She was speaking in riddles. And he was starting to get annoyed.

"I'm not a descendent, or from another world, or any of that. I'm just lost, and I'm doing what this stupid voice told me to so I can go back home. Are you going to help me or not?"

Soriku grabbed Roxel's arm. "Please, take me with you. I want to go on an adventure. I want to leave with you."

"I'm not taking you anywhere," Roxel snorted. "I'm going to Krystahl. You're staying here." He tried to pull his arm away.

"Are you a wielder of the Keyblade?" Soriku held on to Roxel's arm tightly. He could not escape. "Your name. It is a mixture of Roxas and Axel. I've heard it before. My name, it is a mixture of Sora and Riku. The very ones who lived on this island so very long ago. We are meant to do great things."

Roxel wrenched his arm out of Soriku's grip. "We are meant to do nothing!" He spat. "I don't need your help. I'll find that stupid door on my own."

Soriku tried to grab Roxel again, but he dodged her, and flew down the stairs and into the surrounding trees. He wasn't going to stick around to hear about destinies and Keyblades.

He just wanted to escape.

Soriku looked longingly after him. She had the feeling that Roxel wasn't going anywhere without her.

The wind gusted harshly, but died down almost instantly. Soriku ignored it, sweeping into her room and pulling an old diary off the shelf. She opened it and read the first page.

_One day, the strongest minds, bodies, souls, and hearts will save the world from being born again. They will stop the world from sleeping, or else the world will fall back to its old pattern._

_ -Sora_

There was no way Soriku was letting Roxel leave her behind.

* * *

Roxel was curled under some palm leaves. He stared out into the fallen night, wishing for the warmth of his room. Wishing that he had never opened that letter. That letter had turned his life upside down.

_Now do you understand?_

Roxel gasped and looked into the shadows of the trees. He saw nothing. The wind picked up again, making it hard to hear the voice when it spoke.

_Find the Door. Time is running out._

The wind gusted. It was howling, and a hard raindrop struck Roxel in the face. It felt unnatural, heavy, and evil.

"Roxel!"

Roxel stood. He grabbed a stick and held it up. "Stay back, I'm armed."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Soriku pushed the palm leaves aside and grabbed Roxel's hand. "We have to go. There's a storm coming."

Roxel leaned back. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Please, I think I know where that door is that you're looking for." Soriku pleaded.

Roxel allowed himself to be guided through the trees, stopping every once in a while when the wind buffeted him. The sky darkened, and an eerie purple glow came from a particularly active cloud.

"Does this happen often?" Roxel screamed over the howling winds.

"No, not in over a thousand years." Soriku screamed back.

She dragged him to a small cove, where a cave was hidden behind over grown trees. She pushed Roxel up onto the latter, trying to steady him in the wind. She soon followed, holding onto the latter with fierce determination.

Roxel crawled through the cramped hole at the top. Based on the way the tunnel was, it was obvious that the hole had once been ground level. It must have shifted over time.

At the end of the tunnel was a cave. The walls were cracked, and tiny white carvings surrounded him. Soriku pulled herself in after Roxel. She kneeled and tenderly touched a few cuts on her ankle.

Roxel looked closer at the carvings. There was a boy and a girl, with a star between them. There were trees and grass and sunshine. It had the roughness of a child's inexperienced hands.

"What are these?" Roxel asked.

Soriku stood up with slight difficulty. "These are the very drawings that the great Sora himself drew. That one by you is him and Kairi when they were kids. And that one—"

She motioned to the other side, where a more advanced drawing depicted a huge castle with a heart above it, and thousands of dark creatures at the bottom. It looked like the carvings on the wall in his house.

"The Battle of a Thousand Heartless." Roxel whispered.

Soriku smiled, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I've seen them in books," Roxel said, lying.

"Anyway, I don't usually show people this." Soriku explained. "Most of the tourists are too big, or too afraid to come in here. There's a door at the end. I thought this might be the door you were looking for."

Roxel looked to the end of the cavern. Sure enough, there was a door. It was half concealed by rock, a casualty of the earth shifting around it. Roxel went up to it, and laid a hand upon it. It instantly rejected him.

"Ow!" Roxel yelped. "Stupid door. Just take me home."

Roxel pushed on the door. It didn't budge an inch. It stared him in the face and didn't move. It was clearly mocking him.

Soriku looked down the tunnel and gasped. "Hurry, Roxel! They're coming!"

"Who's coming?"

There was a loud rumble, and silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Roxel, who had been tense from Soriku's warning, relaxed. "I think we're—"

The loud rumble turned into a freight train in a heartbeat. The cave rattled with the ferocity of the sound, and rocks began to fall from the ceiling. The cave struggled to keep its bearings, before a mighty black hand crashed through, ripping the roof clean off.

Soriku screamed, and Roxel raced to her and pulled her out of the way as a black fist crushed the rock underneath. Towering above them was a huge Heartless. The Darkside. The hole in its chest resembled a heart, and an iridescent glow lit up the darkened sky with its malevolence.

Roxel pulled Soriku closer to the door as heartless swarmed around them. Soriku held on and pushed with her good foot. The heartless got closer. Roxel pulled harder. And Soriku struggled to keep away.

A Shadow leapt up, hissing madly, claw outstretched. It almost landed upon Soriku's chest before a bright light blinded it, and it disappeared in a vortex of purple and black light. A small heart rose from the remnants and flew high into the air, before it, too, disappeared.

Soriku had screamed, and continued to scream long afterwards. As soon as she had realized she was no longer in danger, she closed her mouth and opened her eyes. In her hand was the most sacred of all weaponry.

The Keyblade.

Soriku was mesmerized. "Oh my God, i-it chose m-me."

"That's great." Roxel grunted. He was by the door, which stood up by itself. "Come on! Open!" He yelled, pounding on the wood with as much force as he could spare.

The heartless kept coming. They disappeared with one strike of the Keyblade, which Soriku swung wildly. Roxel continued to pound on the door, calling for help. Soriku cast the Keyblade back.

Then, it glowed. A beam of light came from the tip and hit the door. The door shuttered, then slowly opened. There was nothing but black to greet them, though a blast of wind pushed them back.

The Heartless dispersed. They fled in the presence of the hot wind that blew out of the door.

_You have found us. Now let us go._

The Keyblade glowed again. This time, the beam of light shot into the sky and a great crack split the clouds and swirled them like a tornado. The Darkside reared back, shooting its own dark energy into the clouds. The result was a cyclone of white. A huge white dragon-like creature twisted in the sky, roaring.

It wasn't long before the wind picked up again. This time, it sucked the Heartless from the ground, and grabbed a hold of the Darkside. It pulled them into the vast fissure that was cradled in the heavens.

Roxel watched this amazing spectacle, fear coursing through his veins. The door's black void opened wider, drawing them in. Roxel looked into the doorway and jumped. A pair of white pupils looked back at him. They were watching…studying.

_Welcome home, Roxel._

Roxel stared at the white pupils for a long time before he lost conciseness.

_Time to wake up._

* * *

**Hmmm. Destiny Islands attacked by the Darkside. Where did I hear that from? But, alas, something takes it. I wonder what it is. LOUDLY DO I WONDER ABOUT IT. (Ten points to whoever gets the reference.)**

**I like reviews. I like constructive critisism. I love Axel. Man! He is beast.**

**Have a nice day. :)**


	4. King Hawthorne

**OMG! It's the next chapter. Ta Da! Hellos to all. Not much to say here. I wished I had more reveiws before I updated. *sigh* But you be meeting the King of Krystahl. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But, man, if I did...**

* * *

Roxel woke to the cheers of a large crowd. He sat up and looked about. He was lying in Krystahl, still holding Soriku, who was breathing shallowly. The crowd around him cheered as the sounds of battle rang in the streets.

"Be gone, evil Heartless!" screamed an actor. "You have taken your last breath!"

Roxel jumped to his feet. He pulled Soriku up and onto his back. A few people turned to look at him, but as soon as they knew who it was, they turned back, sneering.

"R-roxel," Soriku whispered weakly. "The Keyblade. It chose me."

Roxel made his way through the crowd, carefully weaving so he wouldn't hurt Soriku's ankle more. "I know. We have to go see the King."

"King Mickey?"

Roxel shook his head. "No, King Hawthorne. The King of Krytsahl."

The crowd thinned as Roxel made his way to the huge castle. It was so far away, and it looked white in the day time. Like frosted ice. But, the closer Roxel got, the darker the sky became and the brighter the castle shone, until it was a solid mass of carved diamond.

"We're here," Roxel said.

Soriku looked up at the castle. "It's so pretty, Roxel. But, it was just daytime a minute ago."

Roxel entered the castle. He passed through a tall archway. It swirled magnificently. The carved diamond looked like smooth silk the way the curves drew the eye to the ceiling, which was completely clear. "That's because in my world, the castle is always in the night. It makes it more beautiful."

Soriku turned her head, looking at more of the castle's beauty. They walked down a small hallway, before ending in a huge room. The walls went on forever, and the ceiling was lost.

In the center of the room, there were two thrones. The backs high, and the seats laden with the finest cloths. In one sat King Hawthorne, eyes smiling and intelligent. He was a bulky king, his muscles bulged threateningly. His crown was of clear diamond.

"Ha, hello, Roxel," King Hawthorne laughed. "Are you enjoying the festivities this year?"

Roxel placed Soriku on her feet. She wobbled dangerously, and held onto him for support. Roxel bowed deeply, showing unwavering respect. "My King. I am not enjoying the festivities this year. Nor will I. But I come asking for wisdom."

King Hawthorne chuckled merrily. "Fine, young one. Come sit upon thy second throne. Ask what you will."

Roxel helped Soriku to the floor. He looked stern. "Sit here. Don't speak unless spoken to. I will ask him about what just happened. I will try to get you back home."

Soriku protested weakly. "But, I want to stay."

Roxel stopped her. "No, you have to go."

Soriku watched sadly as Roxel placed himself on the seat of the second throne. King Hawthorne turned to him and smiled, bringing his booming voice down to a bare whisper. "What is it, Roxel? What is it that bothers you so?"

Roxel was slightly surprised by King Hawthorne' intimacy. He wondered how the King knew him so well, having only met him twice before.

Roxel leaned closer. "I was kidnapped."

King Hawthorne raised a bushy eyebrow. "Oh?"

Roxel nodded. "I woke up in this dark place. With lots of stairs and stained glass platforms. I tried to escape, but this…thing was watching me."

"Thing?"

"Yeah. It was white. And it had these eyes. Just a white pupil. And a huge jaw."

"I see."

"And it attacked me!" Roxel said a little louder than he intended.

King Hawthorne frowned deeply. "Go on."

"I tried to grab a Keyblade, but it rejected me."

King Hawthorne stopped Roxel. "You tried?"

Roxel nodded. "But there were these disks."

"Did you at least touch it?"

Roxel stuttered, taken aback at the King's sudden interest. "Uhh, no, but I managed to use the disks—"

"You didn't touch the Keyblade?" King Hawthorne asked again.

"No, I didn't. But, I managed to use these disks to kill that thing." Roxel said, slightly irritated.

King Hawthorne fell silent. He sat that way for a long time before he spoke to Roxel again. Soriku motioned for Roxel to come to her. He obliged, squatting in front of her.

"What is it?" Roxel asked.

"Tell him about what happened on the island," she whispered. "Tell him about that dragon-thing, and about how I used the Keyblade. He seems interested in that."

Roxel nodded and turned on the spot. "Your Majesty?"

King Hawthorne looked up at him.

"When I woke up. I was on an island that was attacked by a huge monster. We were almost killed, but Soriku here somehow acquired the Keyblade and saved us. We were both sucked into this door that was in a cave, and we both woke up here." Roxel finished.

King Hawthorne stood suddenly and disappeared behind his throne. Roxel and Soriku were left alone for a long time. Roxel soon helped Soriku to her feet.

"I think the King dismissed us," he said. He dragged Soriku away. "We'll just have to figure out a different way to get you back home."

They were almost out of the throne room when King Hawthorne dropped in from above them, swinging a huge sword like a warrior. He was snarling a horrifying battle cry. Roxel tried to pull Soriku out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough. The sword clashed with a beam of light.

The Keyblade was firmly clasped in Soriku's hand, deflecting King Hawthorne's sword with ease. Soriku looked slightly surprised, but she had an air of arrogance about her. King Hawthorne smiled and let his sword fall to the floor.

"Never did I think it would happen," he said, smiling. "Never in a thousand years."

Soriku smiled, "What does this mean?"

King Hawthorne took a deep breath. "It means that I am not the only one to fend the darkness off anymore."

Roxel steadied Soriku before running to his King, who fell to the floor. "My King! What's wrong?"

King Hawthorne coughed. "I have hid the darkness from you for so long."

Roxel shook him. "What are you talking about? What darkness?"

"I've used my heart to protect Krystahl form the Heartless for so long. I've let it fall into the very world I was trying so hard to shield you from." King Hawthorne trembled. "I'm so sorry, Roxel. I let you down."

"What? You didn't let me down." Roxel said. "You just need rest. You just need to lie down for a little bit."

King Hawthorne moaned in pain. "They are taking my heart, Roxel. You must go. You must find Asmuth. He will help you."

"Asmuth?"

"Yes," King Hawthorne nodded and pointed a shaky finger to a small book that materialized before them. "Take this book to him. It is called the Book of Retribution. He knows what to do. He'll help you."

Roxel sniffed, holding tears back. "But, my King, I—"

"You must go now." King Hawthorne commanded with renewed authority. "The Heartless are coming. I will use the last of my heart to heal your wounds and keep you protected from them. But, my heart is gone. I am no longer in the light."

Soriku's ankle glowed a sage green and the cuts upon it healed instantly. She stood up and ran to Roxel. "King Hawthorne, thank you."

King Hawthorne nodded, smiling sadly. "I am so honored that I could help the new Keyblade Master. I am so happy."

Roxel cried as his King faded away. There was nothing left, but a keychain. It was small, and on the end of the gold chain was a diamond crown. Roxel picked it up and put it in his pocket.

The floor rumbled. The spot on the floor where King Hawthorne used to be opened into a dark void. The floor changed to an evil shade of purple, and climbed up the walls. The diamond walls swirled into amethyst.

Roxel looked concerned. "Come on. We should go." He leapt to his feet and scooped the Book of Retribution into his arms. It was rather large. But it was more the fact that it was thick than the actual dimensions of the cover.

Soriku followed silently. She took one last look at the great throne room, imprinting it into her memory.

* * *

**Awww! Poor King Hawthorne. I didn't meant to kill him. But, it was detrimental to the story. Onward!**

**I like reviews. I like constructive critisism. I like people who like my story.**

**Have a nice day. :)**


	5. Asmuth

**Fuu fuu fuu...I is here again. Newest chapter. Time to meet main character number 3. He's one of my favorites because he is like...great. But, that's just my opinion. Read on and review. Time to play Lawyer says.**

**Lawyer says: You don't own Kingdom Hearts and you never will.**

**Me: Sad face**

* * *

Roxel made his way through the crowd again. The sun was bright, shining a hopeful light on the unexpected citizens. They ignored Roxel, turning their noses up at him. Soriku followed. She was saddened at the death of King Hawthorne.

"Hey, Roxel?" Soriku said softly.

Roxel continued without stopping. He didn't feel like talking. He just witnessed his King die right before his very eyes. He looked at all the cheery townspeople and grit his teeth, still holding his sadness back.

He bumped into someone. They dropped a small stack of books on the ground. Roxel didn't stop to help him, or even to see who it was. But, Soriku stooped to the ground and picked up a rather small, frayed journal.

She stood and handed it to the person. It was a man. Maybe twenty years old. His skin was brown, a rare sight in Krystahl. And his eyes bright. He looked smart. And he seemed to be in a rush.

"My goodness," he said, taking the book back. "My apologies. I'm just in such a rush these days. Thank you."

Soriku smiled. "You sound funny."

The man frowned. "Just because I'm educated does not make my speech funny, young lady. I am proper. There is a difference."

Soriku suppressed a laugh. "Okay."

"Come to think of it," the man said, looking closer at Soriku. "I don't believe I've seen you before."

Soriku rocked on her heels. "Well, you haven't. I'm from Destiny Islands."

The man cocked an eyebrow. "I see."

"Soriku!" Roxel said, coming back. "We don't have time to talk. We're looking for Asmuth, remember?"

The man looked at Roxel. "What do you need him for? People don't usually look for him. What's wrong?"

Roxel dragged Soriku away. "It's none of your business."

The man followed them, making a point to stay sophisticated despite his distaste for Roxel's arrogance. "Actually it is. I am Asmuth."

Roxel stopped. "We need to talk."

* * *

Asmuth folded his hands in his lap. They were sitting in an empty clothing shop. Soriku perused the racks, trying things on while Roxel and the newly discovered Asmuth spoke.

"That is…" Asmuth paused, thinking carefully. "Very bad."

Roxel nodded. "I agree, but I don't know what he was talking about when he said his heart was protecting us."

Asmuth pulled out the small frayed journal. "This journal here was written many years ago. It is the collections of my esteemed bloodline. Carefully chronicled within its pages are mountains of information."

Roxel looked away, scoffing loud enough to draw Soriku's attention. "Do you always speak in cryptic metaphors?"

"Think what you want, Roxel. I am a wealth of information." Asmuth said. "You were sent to look for me. So, what is it that you want me to do?"

Roxel fell silent, thinking. "I want you to tell me what is going to happen now."

Asmuth shrugged. "I have nothing to go by. All you told me was that King Hawthorne died. I need a little more information before I can make any kind of hypothesis."

Roxel shifted a little bit before placing the Book of Retribution on the table. Asmuth's face fell. He did not look at all pleased to see the thick volume in front of him.

"Why did you bring that to me?"

Roxel opened the book, turned it around and pushed it closer to Asmuth. "King Hawthorne told me to give it to you. He said you'd know what to do with it."

Asmuth looked at the seemingly blank pages. His frown turned into fear faster than Roxel though possible. Asmuth was terrified.

"This is not good," Asmuth whispered. "We have entered 'The Grace Period'."

"What's the Grace Period?"

"Our world is about to be taken. As is written in the Book of Retribution."

"But what does that mean, Asmuth?" Roxel shouted.

Asmuth slammed the book shut and shoved it in a bag that he had slung over his shoulder. "We should go now."

Roxel followed, dragging Soriku. "But, my clothes." She protested.

"For some reason," Roxel said, pushing people out of his way. "I don't think that's going to matter anymore."

* * *

**Short chapter I know. But, nevertheless, reviews are my favorite. I like constructive critisism. Isn't Asmuth great? Help out you guys. This consists of mostly crossovers into unlikely worlds. Where do you think our heroes should go? Give me some ideas. I have a teeny bit if writer's block for future chapters. Thanks alot.**

**Have a nice day. :) I'll publish two chapters today because this one is so short.**


	6. The Behemoth

**On noes! This be the action chapter! Just read on.**

**Beef..I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"Asmuth!" Roxel called.

Asmuth did not slow. Roxel pulled Soriku harder to keep up. "Asmuth!" he called again.

"We can not stay here. We must leave."

Roxel let go of Soriku and yanked Asmuth back. "What's going on?"

Asmuth pushed his face close to Roxel's. He was angry. "You want to know what's going to happen? I'll tell you."

Roxel leaned away.

"Our world is going to plunge into darkness. It is going to spiral into the black abyss and be swallowed for an eternity in Hell. King Hawthorne used up his light reserves to protect his subjects from the heartless. It proved too much for him as you can plainly see."

Roxel began to protest, but Asmuth cut him off.

"If you and your friend don't leave now, you will become heartless, and all my research would have been in vain."

"What research?"

Asmuth backed away and turned. "It is all written down. You may read it if you like, but I wouldn't expect someone so naïve to understand. We are in the Grace Period now. That means we have until the first onslaught to get to safety."

"Onslaught?"

Asmuth laughed. It was crooked and condescending, "Yeah, did you think we would be safe? You are a sad stupid boy. But you were right about one thing."

Roxel took a defensive step forward. "And what was that?"

Asmuth smirked and ran forward. "Sora was a crock."

Roxel was about to ask what he meant, but a powerful, earth-shattering roar echoed from the castle. The townspeople stopped in their tracks. Soriku grabbed Roxel's arm and pointed to the dark side of Krystahl.

"Roxel, look!"

Roxel turned. Darkness quickly swept over the town, plunging the citizens in shadows. There was immediate discomfort. But all was silent. Roxel squinted at a slight movement. The castle seemed to be shifting.

"Asmuth—"

"Shhhhh!"

Roxel looked around. Some of the people bent over suddenly. Their faces twisted in pain, eyes bulging madly. They turned an eerie yellow and grew to a bulbous size. Soriku took a serious battle stance.

The Keyblade materialized.

"No!" Asmuth screamed.

The townspeople leapt at Soriku, hissing greedily. They were now Shadow heartless. Weak pathetic beings, but they knew there was a strong heart in their midst, and they had to get it.

Asmuth ripped out the Book of Retribution and cried, "STOP!"

The shadows stopped in mid-air, frozen by magic. Their yellow eyes still focused on Soriku. They drew in her image and passed it through their collective minds. Catch her at all costs.

"We need to go now." Asmuth said. "The Rescuer is in the castle courtyard."

"The Rescuer?"

"Our Gummi ship."

Soriku and Roxel followed Asmuth up to the castle. No heartless tried to catch them. They were lucky for only a little while though, for as soon as they arrived at the castle gates, the earth-shattering roar echoed once more.

"It's the Behemoth."

The castle's pristine appearance was interrupted. Even though it had turned to a dark amethyst, the walls still held a striking beauty and their features were still awe inspiring. But, its beauty was no more when a monstrous Behemoth smashed through the crystalline castle.

It was the same malevolent shade of purple, though the shades varied slightly. Its hooves were split like crab claws, and it had a single black horn atop its head.

"Oh. My. God." Soriku said. At her last word, the Behemoth looked down at them and roared, sending Lightning strikes down from the heavens.

Asmuth jumped out of the way, barely making it past the powerful magic spell. He grabbed Soriku, who was about to try and attack the Behemoth. "No, it's too powerful. You'll get yourself killed. We need to go."

Soriku instantly protested. "But I am the Keyblade Master. It is my duty to kill it."

"Yeah, but if you die, how are you going to help the rest of the worlds?" Asmuth asked. "That's your duty, too."

Soriku thought, but not for too long, for the Behemoth called the lightning again. They rolled out of the way. "Fine, let's go."

Asmuth led them to the far end of the courtyard. There they found a small shed. It was surrounded by heartless. Soriku was about to summon the Keyblade, but Asmuth stopped her.

"Don't." He said. "They are not full heartless yet. They don't know that your heart is what they seek. We can pass them, but we mustn't take long. They are almost completely faded."

Roxel looked at the heartless pitifully. Most of these people used to be friends with him before he became a bitter soul. He watched them, dying inside as they turned to the darkness. But, then something struck him.

His mother.

She was still alone. At his house, probably scared to death at the darkness that surrounded her. He almost went into the shed with Asmuth and Soriku, but he turned around and ran as fast as he could.

"Roxel!" Soriku called.

But he kept running.

The Behemoth had left the vicinity of the castle courtyard, and thrashed about, heading towards the town. Roxel ran all the way to his house, rolling out of the way of any heartless that crossed his path.

Soon, he reached the threshold of his home. It was empty inside. The lights were turned out, and the bookcase in the front room was broken, the books hanging lamely.

"Mother?" Roxel said cautiously.

"I'm in here, baby."

Roxel turned to where he had heard the voice. It came from his mother's room. He was so relieved to see her, normal as ever, sitting on her bed with the old tattered book of children's tales.

"Mother, we need to go." Roxel said.

His mother looked at him, smiling callously. She pulled a page out of the book and dropped it. Roxel looked around her feet. The floor was littered with the ripped out pages.

"We need to stay, baby." Roxel's mother said. "We have been given to the darkness, so we must stay and take our punishment for being so naive."

Roxel took a step closer to her, pleading. "But, you were right. Everyone was right. There are heartless. And Sora was real. Don't you care about that?"

He stared at his mother, waiting for her to answer. He didn't notice the room getting darker, though the lights were already out. "We need to go before you become a heartless."

Roxel's mother stood and dropped the book. She went to Roxel and hugged him, sobbing softly as she did. "I can't leave, baby. I already am."

Roxel's eyes widened as he felt the soft hug turn into a cold grip. Right before his very eyes, his mother turned into a Neoshadow effortlessly. He pushed her away and ran out of his house.

She raced after him, sprinting faster than any other heartless on that world. She soon caught up, and tackled Roxel, hissing savagely. Roxel tried to keep her away, but she was far too strong.

He then thought back to when he had that dream. He thought about the three pedestals. He remembered the Chakrams. He wanted them to materialize. He thought hard about them, wishing for them to save him.

But nothing came.

The Neoshadow was about to deal its final blow, when a huge jet of fire fell from the sky. It leapt away nimbly, sinking into the earth and hiding. Roxel stood up and looked to the sky. Asmuth was hanging out of a ship with the Book of Retribution open.

The ship came down, stopping only when it was a few feet off the ground. It was colorful. One of the strangest ships Roxel had ever seen in his life.

"Get in," Asmuth commanded.

Roxel scrambled onto the ship, but the Neoshadow grabbed his foot, trying to pull him back out. They struggled briefly, before the ship rose quickly. The Neoshadow held on, but after a swift kick from Roxel, it plummeted to the ground.

Roxel got in, and closed the door behind him. The howling wind ceased. He brushed himself off, before looking around the cabin, and being attacked by Soriku.

"You came back for me," Roxel said, pushing Soriku off.

Soriku smiled. "Of course we did. Asmuth said that it was more important that I escaped, but I told him I would stay here if he didn't save you. So, he did."

Roxel looked at Asmuth, "Thank you."

Asmuth leaned back, putting the Book of Retribution back in his bag. "No problem, but don't do it again. I don't know if I'll be able to pull that off a second time."

Soriku sat down. "Besides, it is called The Rescuer."

Roxel looked out the port hole on the door at his world. It was nothing but a black cloud. There was lightning striking repeatedly. It looked desolate. After a while, a bright light erupted from the darkness, and shot away.

And the Kingdom of Krystahl collapsed into darkness forever.

The hurt in his heart overwhelmed Roxel. He clutched his chest, feeling like his heart had been ripped from his ribcage. The reality hit like a sledgehammer. Krystahl was gone. And then, a second reality hit. He had to get it back.

By any means necessary.

* * *

**Hey! They made it out alive! Hooray! Time for the real adventure to begin. Remember, reviews, critisism, the works.**

**See you next time. Have a nice day. :) Give me worlds to go to.**


	7. Disney Castle

**Hello. Time for the major OOC chapter. Some may not like what I have done, but I don't care. You shall worship the story. *evil laughter*. Just kidding. Read on my loyal subjects. I love reviews, though I request that even those who follow it and don't review to drop me a line. I want to see what people think. That's all I ask. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Boo hoo.**

* * *

Space travel held little to be desired. The stars were bright, but it seemed that each star was actually its own world, with its own rules, and its own gravitational pull. The Rescuer rocked back and forth, trying to resist being pulled into any unidentified universe. Roxel was slightly worried.

"Where are we headed, Asmuth?"

Asmuth sat up. He had been lying on the bench, writing in the frayed journal. His eyes were glowing with a certain eagerness that read new discoveries. It was obvious that he had never traveled between worlds before.

"I don't know." Asmuth said promptly. "There was just a single navigation Gummi in the control panel. I think this ship was pre-programmed to go to wherever it is that we're going."

Soriku looked back from the vast window at the front of the ship. She was so excited. "Have you ever been to another world before?"

Asmuth sighed. "Sadly, no."

"Then how do you know so much about it?"

Asmuth smiled cryptically. "I do read a lot. I mean thousands of books so far. There were a few I read about Gummi ships, how they work, and maintenance. You know. Just in case."

Roxel crossed his arms. "But, I'm sure at the time, it seemed like an impossible dream. Almost pointless to indulge in something that wasn't going to happen."

Asmuth snorted. "Yeah, but if I hadn't read those books, we would still be back in Krystahl, loafing around as heartless. So shut your mouth."

Roxel flushed. "Jerk."

Soriku looked at the both of them, ignoring their audible tension. "Well, I'm glad we're together."

Roxel turned to her. "By the way, why did you want to come with me back to Krystahl anyway? I tried to leave you behind."

Soriku shrugged. "I don't know. I guess there has always been a part of me that knew there was something out there."

"I see." Asmuth whispered.

Roxel coughed. "Bullsh—"

A loud alarm went off. It filled the whole cabin with its warning. The trio hadn't been paying attention, and The Rescuer was plummeting towards the ground. The air around them heated to a white hot, singeing the shell of the ship. Pieces flew off and disintegrated.

"We're gonna die!" Soriku screamed, as the window cracked.

Asmuth ran to the controls and pulled up on them. The ship steadied and rose. "HOLD ON!"

Roxel jumped into a seat and held onto a bar that was screwed in haphazardly. "This thing is a piece of crap!"

The ship plummeted further, dipping below the clouds and flying over a vast stretch of grass. There was a single dirt road slicing through it. Asmuth followed the road until The Rescuer gave up and flopped on the ground.

Roxel was thrown out of his seat. He hit the back of his head on the roof of the ship, and crashed back down. Soriku was kicked back by the force of the landing. Asmuth hit the window, and The Rescuer skidded to a halt.

Asmuth whimpered, but regained his bearings. "Is everyone okay?"

Soriku rubbed her shoulder. It was cut deeply. "Yeah, I'll live. Roxel doesn't look to good though."

Roxel struggled to sit up. His head felt like it had been split open. His vision wavered, and the back of his head was wet. "Asmuth, you suck at flying."

Asmuth suppressed a smile. He knew how badly Roxel was hurt, but there was nothing he could do about it. His bag glowed and bright blue. Asmuth noted it, and the glowing dimmed.

"Do you think you'll be okay to walk, Roxel?" Asmuth asked.

Roxel nodded, sending a thunderous pain through his mind. "Yeah, just stop rocking the ship. I feel a little nauseous."

Soriku helped him to his feet. She had gained a surprising amount of strength since she became the Keyblade Master. "You'll be alright."

Asmuth opened the door to The Rescuer. The sun was shining merrily, despite the fact that they were almost killed in the landing. "I think this is where we were supposed to land."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know." Asmuth said, pulling out the Book of Retribution. He opened it and read a few pages. "It says we are in Disney Castle. We need to talk to King Mickey. And Roxel needs to be cleansed."

"Cleansed?" Roxel said angrily. He stopped as another bone crushing pain attacked him.

"King Mickey will know what to do." Soriku said, eyeing Asmuth's book.

Asmuth put the book away. "It's called Lexicon."

Soriku stared down the little dirt road. "What's called a Lexicon?"

Asmuth stood on the other side of Roxel and held some of his weight. "The Book of Retribution. It is only one in a series of many. The whole collection is Lexicon. I noticed you looking."

They started walking, hefting Roxel's weight between them.

"How do you know?" Soriku asked.

Asmuth looked down. "Because it told me."

Soriku nodded. She half-carried Roxel. They went over a small hill. When they stopped for rest, Asmuth pointed to the horizon.

"There! I see it!"

Soriku squinted. She saw the vague outline of a magnificent castle. It was unlike the diamond castle she had seen in Krystahl, for this one was colorful, looking more like a decorated cake than anything else.

"How are we going to get there in time?" She asked, looking at Roxel. He had long since lost consciousness.

Asmuth fell silent. "I don't know. But, we won't make it in time. Roxel needs medical attention that I can't provide."

"Can't you send a signal or something?" Soriku said.

Asmuth massaged his forehead. "I can't believe they didn't see us land…" He looked back. "Hold on."

He stood up and ran back to The Rescuer. Soriku called for him, but he didn't answer. He looked about the cabin, ripping off the paneling. He was looking for something. A button, or a lever, or some sort of launch control.

He found none.

But, just as he was about to leave the ruined ship, he glanced back and saw a tiny silver chain hanging from the ceiling. He looked closer at it. An almost illegible sign sat right next to it.

'Pull if you really need some assistance.'

"That's weird." Asmuth whispered, but he glanced around once more before he yanked the chain. A small flap opened which had another illegible sign on it.

'You should probably leave now.'

Asmuth chuckled hollowly. "Ha ha, very funny."

He left the ship and returned to Soriku, grumbling under his breath.

"So, did you find anything?" Soriku asked.

"Yeah, I found a chain that yanks mine. It said to pull if you needed assistance. I did, and it said to leave. It was like a cruel joke or something. Ha ha, very fricken funny. I almost forgot how much I loved humor." Asmuth said.

Soriku reached up, but retracted her arm as her deep cut pulsed. "It hurts."

Asmuth kicked up dirt. "This is so frustrating!"

"Maybe—"

Soriku ducked as an enormous explosion blew a crater in the side of the small hill. The flames shot hundreds of feet in the air, and the black smoke drifted higher. The putrid smell of burning metal and rubber poisoned the air.

"Oh my God." Asmuth yelled. His voice was drowned out by the crackle of the fire, and the chopping of the vehicles that flew overhead.

They weren't quite helicopters, but they were eerily similar. Just like the castle, the helicopters were colorful and cartoony, bearing the famed Mickey Mouse head. They had brooms standing upon them, wizard hats floating just above their oak handles.

Asmuth whipped out his journal and scribbled in it aggressively, noting every small detail. The brooms cast a simple magic spell and rain poured from their twig-like hands. The fire on The Rescuer went out instantly.

The brooms landing in front of Asmuth and gathered around him. He was at least twice as tall as them, but he bowed respectively and motioned to Roxel.

"My friends are hurt," he said. "I started the fire to gain your attention. I was hoping you would help us. I did not know that the ship would explode. I am sorry, and will repay you for the damage done to your world."

The brooms spoke to each other. Their voices sounded like a wood floor being swept. Neither Asmuth nor Soriku understood what they said. But, they sounded angry.

"We want to see King Mickey," Soriku said quickly.

The brooms shifted, making more of their sweeping noises, before they hopped on their helicopters, and flew off.

"Hey," Soriku called. "They're leaving us."

Asmuth cursed loudly, but before the whole word escaped his lips, they disappeared in a puff of shimmering light. They reappeared in a magnificent throne room. Again, it was unlike the Krystahl castle, as it was draped in real fabric, and had an air of humor about it.

Asmuth stood still. At the end of the room sat King Mickey himself. He was old, withered, tired. His eyes were untrusting, almost hostile. His ears were torn and he had scars on his face from many years of battling heartless. He looked haughty.

"What brings you to my kingdom?" King Mickey asked in a high pitched voice that did not suit his image.

Asmuth motioned to his friends once again, "My friends are hurt. I am asking you to help them. Our Gummi ship crash landed."

"You destroyed my field."

"Yes, I apologize." Asmuth said. "I did not intend for it to explode."

"Why are you here?"

Asmuth paused. "I don't quite know."

King Mickey hopped off his throne and shuffled up to Asmuth. His face was mean. He stared at Asmuth for a long time before going around him and staring at Soriku and Roxel.

"What happened to him?" King Mickey asked, nudging Roxel with his foot.

"He hit his head," Soriku said. "Lexicon said he needs to be cleansed. He did hit it pretty hard."

King Mickey scoffed and turned around. "That is not why he needs to be cleansed. His soul is dark and bitter. He is so full of darkness, it sickens me."

"Will you help him?" Soriku asked. Tears welled in her eyes.

"No."

Soriku stood abruptly. "How could you?"

King Mickey stopped. "How could I what?"

"How could you not help him?" Soriku screamed. She was angry. Her thoughts of what other worlds would be like were crashing down upon her. "You helped Sora on his quest. You helped Riku close the door of Darkness. You helped to restore order to the world."

King Mickey laughed. "Those are just stories, my child. Nothing happened the way it was told."

"What?"

King Mickey conjured the Book of Retribution from Asmuth's bag. "Do you know what this is?"

Soriku nodded. "Lexicon."

King Mickey flipped through the book. "Not only that. It is the Book of Retribution. Do you know what is inside?"

"Words I'm assuming," Soriku said sarcastically.

King Mickey ignored her sarcasm. "Retribution is punishment for what one has done. This book has the true story of Sora, the Keyblade Master. Why do you think Zexion was reading it all the time?"

Soriku clapped her hands over her ears. "It's not true. Sora was great."

"Sora was weak." King Mickey said finally. "Time to return to the real world."

Soriku growled angrily and charged King Mickey, summoning the Keyblade with all her heart. The deep cut on her shoulder instantly healed, and she swung at the King with all her strength. King Mickey dodged nimbly, summoning his own Keyblade and deflecting Soriku's attack.

As they stood locked together, King Mickey's face softened for only a moment before it hardened once again. "GET OUT!" He shouted, and pushed Soriku back with a strong Aeroga spell.

Wind blew around the throne room, ripping the tapestries off the walls. They fluttered around, wrapping around pillars and flapping uselessly. Soriku tried to resist, but the winds were far stronger than her foothold. She fell back and slid along the floor.

Asmuth grabbed her and held on as things flew out the wide double doors. He had pulled Roxel to safety. "Are you okay?" He yelled over the howling winds.

Soriku let the Keyblade disappear. She crawled behind the pillar and hugged Asmuth close. After what seemed like hours, the wind finally died down. King Mickey stood in a battle stance in the middle of the room, huffing.

"Get out," he said finally.

"But—" Soriku started, but Asmuth stopped her.

"We have no ship, Your Majesty."

King Mickey pointed to the open double doors with his gold Keyblade. "I don't care how you get off my world. Just leave. I can't afford for it to be diseased again."

Asmuth nodded and carried Roxel on his back. He quickly scooped up the Book of Retribution and departed.

"I cleansed your friend," King Mickey called after them. "He seems important to you. And I only did this, because of your bloodline, Asmuth. I will never do it again. You're on your own from now on."

Asmuth bowed once more. He mouthed a quick 'thank you' and left the castle, Soriku trailing behind.

"So what do we do now?" Soriku said.

Asmuth was quiet for a long time. "We need another Gummi ship."

* * *

**Yeah. I went there. King Mickey is a jerk in my world. Deal with it. *ha* Anyways. I hope you liked the chapter. Reviews, critisism. Remember. And seriously, help me out. Where would you sent our heroes? I'm stuck.**

**Have a nice day. :)**


	8. Experiment 626

**Hallo, welcome to chapter eight. This is the Axel chapter for the sole reason that he was number eight in the Organization XIII. How will our heroes escape? Read on to find out. The answer may or may not surprise you. Depends on how good you are at guessing.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, so it is, in fact, the end of the world.**

* * *

Asmuth and Soriku traveled back to the destroyed Gummi ship, saddened at their failed attempt to elicit help from King Mickey. Roxel was still unresponsive. Asmuth leaned him against the twisted and burned metal of The Rescuer, careful not to let him touch any of the sharp edges.

"I hope he wakes up soon," Soriku said.

Asmuth nodded and pressed his hand to Roxel's forehead. "His temperature is normal. Breathing seems fine. I think it's just a matter of how long it takes for him to wake up."

Soriku sat beside Roxel and leaned on his shoulder. "Well, he's been through a lot. His world was lost forever. He lost all his family and friends. He must be so sad."

Asmuth sat across from Soriku and opened his journal. "We'll just have to wait. We can't really make a plan of action until he is awake. We can't leave him alone out here." He wrote in his journal and sighed. "We just need an ally."

Soriku picked up a small stone and played with it. She looked at it and smiled. "You know, this rock looks like a tiny guitar. It's kind of funny. Here, take a look, Asmuth."

Asmuth looked up and then looked back down, not really noticing the shape of the stone.

"Hey," Soriku huffed. "Just take a look. I think you might like it."

Asmuth sighed deeply and took the stone from Soriku. "It's nice." And he shoved it back.

"It's not actually a guitar," Roxel whispered, still half-asleep.

"Roxel!" Soriku gasped. "Roxel, are you okay?"

Roxel smiled. "It's actually called a ukulele."

Soriku laughed lightly. "A ukulele then,"

We were wondering when you would come back to us." Asmuth said, standing up.

Roxel nodded weakly. "I had this dream. There was this person. He looked exactly like me, only he was evil. And he could fly…"

Asmuth shook his head. "Just a dream, Roxel."

Roxel rubbed the tired from his eyes and shook the grogginess from his mind. His vision cleared, and he stood up, stretching. His arms reached for the happy clouds in the sky, twitching slightly from under use.

"I feel good," Roxel said, smiling. "When do we get started?"

Soriku and Asmuth frowned in unison.

"What's wrong?" Roxel asked.

"We didn't exactly make nice with the King," Asmuth said. "He did not want to help us. We are stranded here unless we can figure out a way to get off this world."

Roxel stared at the two of them. "How long was I out?"

Soriku counted on her fingers silently. "I would say about six or seven hours maybe?"

Roxel's jaw dropped. "Hours? My god."

Asmuth stood quickly and shook Roxel. "We need to keep ourselves together. We can fix this. We just need to be creative."

Roxel looked to the sky and scoffed. He was slightly annoyed, but it was more due to the fact that he had been completely useless for several hours than their actual situation. "Yeah, we just need to summon some sort of friend from a magic stick, and all will be better."

"Guys?" Soriku said loudly.

Asmuth and Roxel spun on the spot and looked at her. Soriku held out the tiny ukulele shaped stone. It was glowing brightly. It trembled for a long time before a vast plume of smoke erupted from its center.

A small blue creature leapt out from the smoke, landing on all fours. It had long ears and a bulbous nose and dark friendly eyes. As soon as the smoke cleared, the creature stood on its two stumpy legs and extended a blue claw towards them.

"Hi-gh." It said, grinning.

Roxel and Asmuth were speechless. "Uhh…hi." They said together.

"You summon Stitch." The creature said.

"Stitch?"

Soriku stood and bowed to the blue creature. "Nice to meet you, Stitch."

Stitch sniffed around Soriku's feet. "Cousin!" he said happily.

Soriku laughed and picked Stitch up. "I like him. Can we keep him?"

Asmuth regained his composure and shrugged. "I don't think he's a pet."

Stitch perked up. "Stitch. Experiment 626. Me like Stitch better."

Roxel scratched his head. "Are you…an alien?"

Stitch nodded and jumped out of Soriku's hands to sniff Roxel. "Stitch from far away." He pointed to the sky. "Space."

Roxel looked up. "That is so cool!" He said smiling wide.

Asmuth thought for a second, before he held his hand out. Stitch shook it. "Stitch, could you help us?"

Stitch nodded. "We cousins now. Cousins are 'ohana. 'Ohana means family."

Asmuth smiled knowledgably. "Yes, I know."

Soriku brushed the dirt off her shorts. "We need to get off this world so we can help Roxel. His world was lost."

Stitch listened patiently.

"We were wondering if you knew where we could find a Gummi ship." Asmuth finished. "You could come with us if you like. We could even take you home if you help us."

Stitch thought for a second, digging a claw into his ear.

"Would you like to go home?" Soriku asked softly.

Stitch nodded. "Stitch has Gummi ship."

"So you'll help us?" Roxel said.

"Yesh, Stitch will help. Stitch knows how to fly."

Asmuth smiled, genuinely happy that they were going to leave. "Where is it?"

Stitch pointed towards the Disney Castle. "King Mickey."

Asmuth sighed. "That's great."

Roxel looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"We really pissed off King Mickey." Asmuth explained. "Or rather, Soriku pissed him off."

Soriku flushed. "That was not my fault. I was trying to defend what was right and true. It's not my fault that he turned mean."

Roxel crossed his arms. "Soriku, what happened?"

Soriku press her forefingers together in embarrassment. "I…uhh…sort of…attacked King Mickey."

Roxel half closed his eyes. "Somehow, that does not surprise me. What for?"

"He wasn't going to help you!" Soriku shouted. "So I thought that if I beat him in a battle, he would help you. Figures I lost, and the only reason he helped is because Asmuth has a rich bloodline."

Roxel grimaced. "I see. Bloodline, huh?"

Asmuth interrupted them. He followed Stitch up the destroyed hillside. "We should not dwell on such insignificant details. We have a ship to steal."

Roxel looked at Soriku and then at Asmuth. "We should go." And he ran after them.

Soriku swallowed any thoughts she had and reluctantly followed suit. She did not like King Mickey, and she did not like that everything she believed in was not widely accepted. This made her angry.

* * *

Roxel, Soriku, Asmuth, and Stitch each popped their head over the wall to the garden. They tried to keep their heads low, but Stitch's ears drew attention to themselves. Asmuth nudged him gently.

"Put your ears down, they'll see us," he whispered.

Stitch dropped his ears, though they twitched with excitement. Roxel looked over. There were many card soldiers pacing, standing guard, and talking amongst themselves. He motioned for Stitch to come closer.

Stitch crawled along the wall and brought his head up next to Roxel's. "Yesh?"

"Where is the ship?"

Stitch pointed to a tunnel that was constructed of rose bushes. "Gallery."

Roxel smiled, thinking of a quick battle plan. "Okay. In the Gallery."

Asmuth blinked twice before he looked at Roxel quickly. "We shouldn't go barging in like that. In case if you had forgotten, you don't have a weapon."

"And you suck at flying, so you have no say." Roxel retorted.

Asmuth sucked in a defeated breath. "That doesn't make any sense, but whatever. I'll listen to you this time."

Roxel grinned triumphantly. "Okay, this is what we're going to do." He hiked himself over the wall without saying anything.

Soriku scrambled after him. "Wait! You didn't tell us what the plan was."

The card soldiers turned as Soriku called after Roxel. They immediately attacked, bringing out their heart-tipped spears. "Intruders."

"My God." Asmuth said, rubbing his face. He pulled out Lexicon and read a few pages. He jumped over the wall and landed in some bushes, staying hidden from view. "Stitch?" he called softly.

Stitch crawled to his side.

"Hey, buddy." Asmuth whispered. "I need you to do me a favor."

Stitch rolled out of the bushes as a ball. He knocked over the card soldiers before they could pile on Roxel and Soriku. Asmuth raced through the rosebush tunnel and into the Gallery.

It was magnificent. Circular in design, and conical in shape, it docked many colorful and complicated looking Gummi ships. Asmuth stood on a loading dock. He heard voices and jumped into the nearest ship.

"I don't think they mean any harm, Mickey," said a high-pitched female voice.

"Minnie, I'm not going to meddle this time. I learned my lesson the last time." King Mickey said harshly.

Asmuth could hear Queen Minnie flinch at the King's words.

"Besides," King Mickey continued. "I'm sick of starting over and over again."

"It's okay," The Queen said sympathetically. "It'll be different this time."

Asmuth waited in silence, silently praying that King Mickey would not look in this particular ship.

King Mickey sighed. "I'm not so sure about that."

Loud crashing and bangs echoed in the hall, as Roxel was dragging Soriku away. "We have to go now!"

Dozens of card soldiers piled in after them. Stitch ran backwards, shooting lasers at them, cackling. "Mi-gah!"

King Mickey turned on the spot. "You!"

Roxel stopped. "Me?'

"I told you never to come back."

Soriku smirked. "Yeah, but you also said you didn't care about how we left."

Roxel threw Soriku onto a Gummi ship. "We don't have time for this."

Asmuth peeked out and jumped into the Gummi ship. He ran to the controls and started pushing every button and every lever he could find. He pushed one button, and a large cannon that sat on the roof fired and massive fireball.

It blew a hole in the side of the castle, and the flames instantly spread to the surrounding tapestries. Stitch threw his laser gun at the card soldiers and hopped into the Gummi ship.

Roxel closed the door. "Asmuth, we need to go!"

"I'm trying!"

"Didn't you say you read the books on gummi ships?"

"But these are newer models." Asmuth said, frantically pulling more levers. "I don't know anything about these ones."

King Mickey growled and summoned his Keyblade. He charged the ship, rearing for a powerful magic attack. The tip of his weapon glowed a burning red.

Roxel looked out the window. Panic instantly rose. "Asmuth!"

"I'm trying!" Asmuth screamed. He wrenched the controls, and the Gummi ship lurched forward.

"He's gonna use fire!"

Stitch jumped on the controls and pulled on them, too. The Gummi ship shot into the air, narrowly veering out of the way as a Fira spell explode dangerously close to the cockpit.

Asmuth clutched his chest. His heart had been beating out of control. "You know how to fly Gummi ships?"

Stitch turned around in the captain's seat, smiling wide, "Yesh!"

Asmuth caught his breath and started laughing. "I thought you just meant rockets. My God, I love you already."

Soriku jumped on Asmuth and pulled both him and Roxel into a hug. "Now let our adventure begin! Time to save Krystahl!"

"Here here!" Asmuth cried happily.

Roxel opened his mouth, but closed it quickly. He was happy to finally be on his way, but there was one question that loomed over his most present thoughts.

Where were they going to start?

* * *

King Mickey watched the Gummi ship sail away. "Those, bastards!"

Queen Minnie placed a delicate hand on the Kings shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Mickey. They were meant to go on their journey."

King Mickey sighed and turned to his Queen. "I know. It's just I don't want to do this again."

The Queen hugged the King and smiled. "We shall soon see what path we will be on."

* * *

**Ha. Stitch as your Gummi ship pilot. I don't have a name for their new ride. Any suggestions? The best sounding one wins, but if there is nothing I like, I shall name it myself.**

**Reviews and critisism. Got it memorized?**

**That concludes the Axel chapter. Have a nice day. :)**


	9. The Warphole

**Don't have a cow, it's chapter 9! I loves all who review. I be writing other stories, erm, one shots whil I wait for my muse to sing to me. Just in case you couldn't guess, we are going to our first crossover world. A book, that I didn't write. The Lord of the Flies. Quite good if you ever get the chance to read it.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Maybe I should steal it.**

* * *

Asmuth and Stitch sat in the cockpit. Asmuth scrawled in his journal as Stitch taught him how to fly a Gummi ship. "And you don't pull the silver chain…ever?"

Stich shook his head violently, ears flapping loosely. "Never."

Soriku and Roxel sat together on a soft bench. This bench, unlike The Rescuer, had seatbelts and harnesses. It was safe and smooth sailing, completely ignoring the gravitational pulls of the various worlds.

"So, Roxel," Soriku said. "Where do you think we should go first to find your world?"

Roxel shrugged. "I don't have the slightest idea, but maybe it's where all hearts go when they are lost. Kingdom Hearts."

Soriku nodded in agreement. "That makes sense. But, we don't know where Kingdom Hearts is. There isn't a story I've read that says where the real one is."

Roxel smiled. "Maybe not, but we have Asmuth. He's read like ten million books so far. He would know."

Soriku glanced at Asmuth, who still seemed preoccupied with learning the controls of the Gummi ship. "Maybe we should ask him later. He looks busy."

Roxel turned his head a little, a condescending smirk playing on his lips. "Are you bipolar or something? You, like, change your mood very quickly. It's hard for me to keep up."

Sorkiu frowned. "That's mean."

"I didn't even say anything offensive."

"I'm not bipolar. I have conflicting beliefs and views right now." Soriku growled defensively. "I'm still dealing with the fact that everything is not what it seems."

Roxel laughed hollowly. "I could have told you that."

Soriku stood up and stalked away. "You are such and asshole!"

She crossed her arms and sat moodily on the other side of the cabin. Roxel turned away and crossed his arms as well. He had obviously insulted her, though how he did that escaped him. He did not even consider that he may have been jealous that she was the Keyblade Master and not him. She could have picked up on that. A hissing voice whispered crude advice to him, but he brushed the voice aside.

"Roxel!" Asmuth yelled.

Roxel jumped out of his contemplations and glared at Asmuth. "What?"

Asmuth sighed, impatient. "Where are we going?"

"Aren't you the pilot?"

Asmuth returned the glare, but his was more intense. Probably due to his extensive knowledge of how things work and how people are. "I am, but I don't know where to find Krystahl. That's why you're here."

Roxel pressed his fingers together. He looked at them interestingly as he whispered his reply. "I don't know where the heart of Krystahl is."

Asmuth half closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He voice was dripping with sarcasm. "You don't know where it is?"

Roxel jumped to his feet, ready to physically defend his view. Asmuth did not copy his move, and he felt stupid for it. After a tense moment, Roxel sat back down. He had realized that fighting in such a small space yielded many dangers.

"No, I don't."

Asmuth sighed again and leaned back in his chair, frustrated growls echoing in the ship. "Then, how do we know where to go?"

Soriku piped up, but her voice was heavy and hurt. "We could always wing it. We'll come across it eventually." She glanced at Roxel. "Somewhere out there."

Roxel kicked himself mentally. "Maybe, it's at Kingdom Hearts."

Soriku frowned. "Or maybe, it's all in your mind."

Roxel turned to her. "What did I do to insult you so much? I didn't say anything or do anything to you."

Soriku looked down. "I think you're an asshole because you were right about the world not being what it seems. I hate that you were right. But, I don't hate you."

Asmuth opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. "Then, we shall go to Kingdom Hearts."

"You know where it is?"

Asmuth shook his head. "No, but I've read about rumors of its whereabouts. It constantly moves, sucking up released hearts. We just need to find where it rests."

"Much easier said than done," Roxel lamented.

Asmuth ignored Roxel's obvious sadness as he turned to Stitch. "I found this Navigation Gummi."

Roxel looked up at him. "Found?"

Asmuth kept his face blank. "Well, the proper term is 'stole', but I didn't want to sound belligerent."

Stitch took the Navigation Gummi and installed it into the control panel. It buzzed for a moment, and then fell silent. Asmuth wrote in his journal. The sound of his scribbling was the only thing heard for a long time, before the cannon on the roof shot out a sparking ball of energy into space.

Nothing happened for an extended period of time. They just seemed to stop, and time grew longer and longer. Suddenly, a vast warp hole opened in the void of space and sucked their Gummi ship into its wide maw. Stitch pulled on the controls and the ship kept steady until it was spit out on the other side.

The ship had only rocked gently from side to side during its travels, but as soon as it had exited the warp hole, it lurched forward, giving in to the gravity of a bright world.

The world was round, consisting of mostly ocean, with a small island resting at the top of it. The island itself was beautiful, but a serene savagery gave it the look of unadulterated cleanliness. There was no obvious civilization present.

"Where are we?" Soriku asked.

Asmuth pulled out Lexicon. "There's nothing written here. Perhaps we have stumbled upon a new world?"

Roxel looked out the window. "Or, maybe the author has never been here before. Doesn't make it new by any means."

Asmuth pushed Roxel lightly. "If he's never seen it, then it is new. Even if it's new to us."

"Or maybe," Roxel said, pushing Asmuth back, "the author is being a jerk and just not telling us. It seemed to like us at Disney Castle, but maybe it doesn't now. Or maybe it doesn't know where we are."

"Or maybe it would tell us if the two egomaniacs stopped fighting for five minutes," Soriku said curtly.

Asmuth and Roxel both fell silent. Stitch giggled loudly in the background as he guided the Gummi ship to the island. They fell just a bit short of the sandy beach, for there were dozens of little boys, some as young as five, milling about. They were building crude huts. And gathering colorful berries.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Roxel said as the Gummi ship landed in the clear blue waters.

* * *

**I just couldn't wait to tell you. I'm so impatient. Any ways, on to the first world!**

**:) Have a nice day. Send in those world ideas!**


	10. The Lord of the Flies

**My God this is a long chapter. It is by far the longest i've written. You will enjoy this, if not for the world itself, then the part near the end. I focus a little more on Asmuth in this one. I need to develop his character sometime. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I so don't own Kingdom Hearts. I'll consider buying stock in Square Enix when I'm old enough to buy stocks. Oh. I didn't write The Lord of the Flies either. Just so you know.**

* * *

"The name's Ralph. This is Simon, and Piggy." A young British boy said confidently.

Simon was a shy looking boy, about the same age as Ralph. He had a pile of berries in his hands and he placed them into a pattern in the sand. Piggy was round. His face was dripping with sweat and his glasses kept sliding off the end of his nose, which he hastily pushed back into place. They were all smiling at the new arrivals.

"So are you here to save us?" Ralph asked. "We've been here for awhile. A few hours if you can believe it."

Roxel looked around. "Uhh…I guess so."

Asmuth hushed him. "We would appreciate food and water. Then we will speak to you about your situation."

Ralph shrugged. "Well, good luck. We just got here. We don't know anything about this island, except it is not England."

Roxel, Soriku, and Asmuth had waded through the shallow water to the beach. They were tired when they got there. The gravity on this world seemed so much heavier than normal. Stitch stayed behind. He didn't like water too much.

Asmuth perused through the various plants that nestled themselves around the borders of the forest. He picked many of the berries and carried them in a makeshift basket made of his shirt, which he had taken off in the blistering heat.

"Here," Asmuth said, placing the large pile of berries on front of his friends. "These should be okay to eat."

"How do you know?" Roxel asked, squeezing a berry in between his fingers. "They look suspicious."

Asmuth popped some berries in his mouth. "I read a field guide once. I recognize some of these berries."

Soriku smiled as she handed some of their food to Ralph, Simon, and Piggy. They accepted them gratefully and inhaled them. "So, how did you end up on this island?"

Ralph munched loudly before he swallowed and frowned. "Our plane crashed. We were on our way to school. All of us." He motioned to the other boys, many of which were crying or sitting silently in the sand.

Asmuth studied them. "Don't you think you should have a Chief or something? Some sort of order?"

Ralph thought about this for only a moment before he jumped to his feet and grabbed a pretty Conch shell. He blew into it. It made a loud, deep reverberating sound, bringing a commanding attention to it.

All the little boys ran to Ralph and sat around him, giving their undivided attention. Most of the youngest boys held each other close. Ralph waited for the noise to die down before he raised his arms.

"These are my friends," Ralph said with authority. "They are here to save us. We shall help them. They say they are looking for something."

The little boys grew excited at the thought of a scavenger hunt. They whispered happily. Ralph blew the Conch again and silence fell once more.

"The tan one…"

"Asmuth."

Ralph nodded. "Asmuth here says that we need to have a Chief. Someone who can keep order until we are saved."

"And whoever said that was going to be you?" came a sneering voice.

Ralph looked at the boy who spoke. He was older than Ralph, and was very mean looking and richly dressed. "Who are you?"

"Jack," the boy said. "Jack Merridew."

Ralph frowned. "Well, Jack Merridew. Do you want to run as Chief too?"

Jack grinned. "Yes, I want to boss these littluns around. I can do it better because I'm older."

"Then we should vote." Ralph said finally. He looked at all the boys. "Who wants Jack to be Chief?"

Only a few of the youngest boys raised their hands. They had fear in their eyes. They had obviously been threatened by Jack and the other biguns. Ralph counted the hands.

"Twelve." Ralph whispered. "Now, who wants me to be Chief?"

The rest of the boys raised their hands and Piggy counted them quickly. "Fifteen. Ralph wins."

Jack snarled. "That's not fair! I'm older, so I should be Chief."

"We voted." Piggy said meekly. "Ralph is Chief."

Jack scowled and motioned for the other older boys to follow him into the jungle. Asmuth watched them closely, making mental notes as opposed to whipping out his journal. Ralph talked to the littleuns, reassuring them that everything was going to be okay. Piggy helped in the comforting of the little boys, and Simon was no where to be found.

Soriku leaned close to Asmuth and quietly asked him a simple question. "What is it that we are looking for?"

Asmuth whispered back, being careful not to let anyone else hear. "Some sort of item that doesn't belong here. A map. A Gummi. Anything. We need to find it and we need to leave."

"Are we going to help them?"

"We can't do anything about their situation." Asmuth said. "We must leave them when we are done here."

Roxel sifted around in the sand. He picked up a stick and jabbed it hard into a small dune. He found nothing.

"Aww well," he said, standing up. "I thought there would be something there."

Asmuth sighed. "We need to blend in. These people are talking about things they expect us to understand. We must act like one of them."

Roxel nodded. "I'm getting a bad feeling about that Jack guy. Do you think he might be a heartless?"

Asmuth looked away. "I don't think so. If he were a heartless, this world would have been lost already."

"Hey! Asmuth!" Ralph called. "Come and sit with us."

Asmuth nodded and sat in the sand with the rest of the boys. He shot Roxel and Soriku a look. It was a look that read of a plan of action. They knew what it meant, but still, the task at hand was a formidable one.

How were they supposed to know what did and did not belong on this island?

"Tell us a story, Asmuth."

Asmuth waited for Roxel and Soriku to flee into the trees before his face softened and his voice fell to an informal slur. "You wanna know a secret?"

"Yes!" the boys cried collectively.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone." Asmuth said slyly. "Especially that Jack Merridew."

"We promise." They put there little hands on their bare chests, over their hearts. The universal 'I promise' sign.

Asmuth leaned forward, and the boys climbed over each other to hear better. "I…can do magic." And he pulled a gold coin from behind the ear of the youngest boy, who broke out in tiny huffs, amazed at what he had just seen.

* * *

Roxel and Soriku traveled through the dense trees clumsily. Neither one had ever been through foliage as thick as this before. They were in search of Jack. They thought that he was up to something, but for Roxel, it was to see if he could possibly be a heartless of some kind.

"I don't see anyone," Soriku said. She was in the lead, and was pushing wide ferns out of her way. "I think we lost him."

Roxel stopped and smacked a bug that had landed on his arm. "We didn't lose him. Listen."

They both fell silent and cocked their ears to the source of a faint whimpering. They followed this sound, brushing past a small shrub. Underneath of it was a small rabbit. It had obviously been attacked by something. It had tiny bruises all over its body, and its hind legs were broken, the bone jutting out harshly.

"Oh my God," Soriku shrieked. "Look at it. Who would do something so terrible to something so small?"

"Hey!"

Roxel turned to Jack's voice. It was clearly sarcastic, and in this case, slightly sadistic. Roxel took a defensive step forward and called into the trees. "Come out here you big coward!"

Jack sidled out of the trees, covered in black paint, a strange symbol burned on his stomach. His eyes were completely black. The only thing in his eye socket was a single white pupil. It was watching them.

"I know your little secret," Jack sneered. "I know you came from another world. I know about your Gummi ship."

Soriku summoned the power of her Keyblade, but did not bring it into full existence yet. She waited to see what Jack was going to do before she would risk proving him right. Two of Jack's cronies slid into view, both also branded with the strange symbol.

Roxel growled threateningly. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Jack smirked and faded back into the surrounding jungle. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Roxel raced after him, leaving Soriku alone. He gritted his teeth as thorns and other sharpened bramble cut his face and tore his hands. Jack laughed hollowly up ahead. Roxel burst through the trees and skidded to a halt as he saw Jack and his sidekicks wrestling a piglet on the ground. The piglet squealed in agony as Jack proceeded to stab at it with a broken stick.

"Kill the pig!" he cried. "Kill it dead!"

Jack then smashed a rock over the poor creature's head, killing it instantly, and sending waves of blood over the low brush. Soriku just came in from behind when she saw the massacre before her. She flew into a blind rage, and summoned her Keyblade, swinging it furiously, and pinning Jack up against the trunk of a thick tree. He still bore his snide grin, and branded belly.

"How could you?" Soriku cried.

"Kill the pig!" he answered, signaling his two cronies to flee. "Kill it dead."

Soriku cast her weapon back, crying hysterically before she brought it down on Jack's head. Roxel leapt at her and grabbed her arm forcefully, swinging her around and tossing her to the ground. Soriku looked up in alarm. Roxel was taken aback at Soriku's action.

"Soriku," he asked. "What are you doing? We're not supposed to kill him."

Soriku stood and pointed her Keyblade at Jack, who hadn't moved. Whether it was from fear or arrogance, it wasn't clear. "He's a monster. Look at his eyes."

Roxel glanced back at Jack and shuddered at the sight of the white pupils. He wondered briefly if the other boys had noticed their inhabitant's altered appearance. "We still can't kill him. This is his world. He needs to be alive."

Soriku let her weapon fall. It gouged the earth beneath it, but it still kept its beauty. Jack slipped away, taking advantage of their ignorance. "But, he's…"

"We'd do more damage if we killed him." Roxel said. "He must be possessed."

"Fine," Soriku said, dismissing the Keyblade. "But, we should warn Asmuth. It's getting dark.

* * *

Asmuth had finished the last of his stories, and was tucking the young boys under palm leaves and semi-thatched roofs. They liked him and they cuddled close to each other to keep the cold and the bad dreams away.

"It's a shame," Asmuth whispered to himself. "They may spend the rest of their lives here."

Asmuth turned as the leaves rustled, and Jack stumbled out, looking confused and scared. The other two boys were not with him. Asmuth noticed this, but he decided he would address that with Roxel and Soriku when they returned. He was worried. It was getting dark soon.

He waited for his comrades. It felt like several hours before the leaves rustled again, and Roxel and Soriku crawled out of the jungle, exhausted. He ran to them.

"Where were you?" he whispered. "It's dark already."

Roxel wheezed and stood, angry at Asmuth's tone. "Well, next time, you can go out there."

Soriku nodded. "We got lost on the way in. And we got lost trying to find Jack."

"Why were you trying to find Jack?" Asmuth asked. "I told you to find something that didn't belong on this island."

Roxel interjected. "Well, that Jack character certainly doesn't belong here. There's something wrong with him."

Asmuth folded his arms. "I just saw him. He looked fine to me, albeit scared shitless. But that's to be expected when you're a young boy stranded on an island."

Soriku protested. "You don't understand. He was a monster. His eyes were black and his pupils were white. He said he knew we were from another world."

Asmuth's eyes widened in horror. "Nobody told him, did they? I thought Stitch hid the gummi ship just fine. How could he know?"

Roxel looked at Soriku accusingly. "Well, we didn't give it away the first time, but when Jack ran we followed him. Soriku was the one who used her Keyblade to almost cleave him in two."

Asmuth rubbed his temples, irritated. "I would think that you would know this. Roxel, I'd forgive you because you are so dense. But, Soriku, you lived on Destiny Islands. How could you meddle?"

"I didn't meddle. He was obviously a monster."

Asmuth stopped her. "Was he a heartless?"

"What?"

"Was he a heartless? One hundred percent heartless?" Asmuth said again.

Soriku looked down at her shoes, digging them into the sand as she tried to avoid Asmuth's eyes. "No…"

"Then you have no excuse." Asmuth said. "How do you know that whatever he is is _not_ supposed to be here? Maybe that's the way it is here."

Roxel jumped to Soriku's defense. "That's not fair. It had a symbol like the heartless, but it was squished up."

Asmuth sighed. "Squished up?"

"Yeah," Roxel took a sharp rock and drew the symbol he had seen branded on Jack. It looked like a curled up animal with the outline thick, and a circle where one eye would have been. Upon closer observation, it looked like a crude drawing of a human fetus. It was terrifying, even though it was just a rough sketch.

Asmuth paused. "That is the strangest thing I've ever seen. That was branded on Jack?"

Roxel nodded. "And he was very sure about what he said. I think he wants to escape from here. He was talking very strange. Almost like something was thinking for him. Because he wasn't like that when we first landed."

Asmuth glanced at the boys. Some of them shivered in the cold. He looked concerned for their safety, not because of their situation. It was almost like he knew something. "I'm going to try and figure out what it is we need to get out of here. I don't like the way Jack is skulking around here. I think he might be turning into a savage. He has to stay Ralph's problem, and not ours. We have been here far too long."

Asmuth waited for an answer from Roxel or Soriku. When none came, he vanished into the black trees. Neither Soriku nor Roxel made any move to stop him. They watched Jack pace around in the sand in the distance. He was acting sporadically, and the simple act of pacing unnerved them to no end.

Something was about to happen.

* * *

Asmuth crept through the dark trees. His knees were being scraped by the roots of the jungle. He tried to stay as low to the ground as he possibly could, moving steadily, but quiet as the night itself. He had remembered the older boys talking amongst themselves about a 'beast'.

He thought he had an idea about what this beast would look like, but he had to be sure. For a long time, he was sifting through the various flora, counting the different kinds of leaves and stems for his journal on his way. He soon came to a small clearing. There was a strange shape sitting at the end. It had a bulbous head and a thin body. It wavered ominously.

Asmuth drew up the tiny magic reserve that he had. He figured that if need be, he would empty his reserve to completely and utterly destroy the strange figure that stood at the end of the clearing. Asmuth crept closer to it, keeping an eye around him as well. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Or studied.

But he hastily ignored that feeling as a putrid smell attacked his nose. And a loud buzzing over took his hearing. He closed his eyes as tiny flies pelted themselves against him, trying to protect the figure, which Asmuth had discovered, was a severed pig's head mounted on a stick.

He jumped back, sickened by the sight. It was evidently Jack's doing, but Asmuth was not thinking about that as tried to get away. The smell was irritating his eyes. He tripped over an upturned root and slammed his head against a tree trunk. He sat up, dizzy and nauseous. He didn't move for a long time.

When his head finally cleared, the mounted pig's head was gone. Asmuth stood up quickly, head still reeling from its injury. He looked around frantically for the pig's head. Perhaps it had fallen, or an animal had taken it, but there was no evidence of either occurrence.

Asmuth turned around, and right in front of him stood the pig's head, using some sort of human pelt to stand. Its eye sockets were empty. Completely devoid of any flesh. It stared at Asmuth, half rotten mouth agape. It was wheezing, but the wheeze was the sound of flies buzzing. Asmuth froze. He had never seen anything so terrifying in his whole life. None of the books he had ever read could have prepared him for what he was seeing.

Without any thought whatsoever, Asmuth kicked the human pelt body, crumpling it instantly, and releasing all the flies. They buzzed around and clouded Asmuth's vision. Asmuth kept his eyes half closed so he could attempt to run from the grisly being. He saw the pig's head fall to the ground, writhing in the dirt, trying to regain some sort of control.

Asmuth fled. But, another being obstructed his path. It was Jack. His skin was red and oozing. His mouth open in a big 'O'. His eyes darted around madly. He shrieked, and the symbol on his stomach burned a bright white. The pig's head slithered quickly behind Asmuth and grabbed him with squirming tentacles.

Asmuth gasped and closed his eyes, drawing upon the last of his magic. "STOPRA!"

Everything froze. Even the flies that incessantly buzzed. Even Jack, who seemed to be strong enough to at least struggle against the spell. Asmuth ripped the slimy tentacles from around his neck and flew through the trees back to the beach. He did not look behind him, for he was far too scared to see if Jack and the pig's head were following him.

He had to escape.

* * *

Roxel and Soriku sat together on the beach, sitting close to each other for warmth. They hadn't noticed the youngest boy sneak from under the semi-thatched roof. They hadn't noticed when Jack slipped into the jungle again, or when the stench in the air had changed to one of evil. They were too cold.

Asmuth crashed through the last of the beach-front brush, absolutely livid. He was wheezing heavily. Roxel jumped to his feet and rushed to Asmuth's aid.

"Hey," Roxel sat, helping Asmuth down. "What's wrong?"

Asmuth tried to catch his breath, but every time he opened his mouth to speak, the memory of the pig's head knocked the wind out of him again. All he could muster was a faint, "Jack."

"Jack?" Roxel said. "You mean he was in there?" He stood and headed to the jungle.

Asmuth leapt at him and grabbed his arm. "NO!" He screamed. "It'll get you!"

Roxel tried to pull away, "What will get me?"

Soriku screamed and pointed to the edge of the beach. There, stood Jack, the pig's head sitting upon the body of the youngest boy, who had, obediently, gone to Jack when he had called him. Strangle, mangled gurgling noises came from the pig's mouth. It sounded eerily like human speech, but it was muffled, as if by fluid.

Roxel instantly backed away. Fear gripped him so harshly, he couldn't even think of the words to describe what he was feeling. It was like all the fear he had ever known, embodied itself into this pig-child beast.

That's what it was…a Beast.

Jack smiled, his grin reaching from ear to ear. Teeth unnaturally sharp, and dripping with sadism. He beckoned them forward.

By that time, Soriku's scream had alarmed the other boys, and, upon seeing Jack and the Beast, they fled in all different directions. Asmuth had managed to summon the courage to leap to his feet and usher the boys into the water, away from the terror. Soriku conjured her Keyblade and stood, ready to fight.

The Beast motioned towards Soriku, and Jack raced towards her, drawing back a reddened arm to claw her face. Soriku easily deflected the attack, but his strength was immense. She hadn't been prepared for that, and was sliced down her side. She gushed blood. It spilled through her hands and onto her legs. But, she grasped her Keyblade and hit Jack on his head, crumpling him.

Roxel continued to stare at the rotten flesh of the Beast. It stared back at him, and it opened its maw, releasing a horrid sound. Roxel couldn't even fathom anything anymore. The Beast glided towards him, arms out stretched like a zombie. Roxel fell to his knees, cowering, when a familiar voice spoke to him.

_Protect yourself._

Roxel shut the voice away and hugged himself. He was too scared. The Beast gurgled on and almost placed a grimy child's hand on Roxel's shoulder, when the scared adolescent blindly threw his hand out to protect himself. The Beast squealed and flew back, though it still remained on its feet.

Roxel opened his eyes as he felt metal in his hand. The Chakrams had materialized. He stood with a regained confidence and the hurled the Chakrams at the Beast. They erupted into fire, and the Beast's flesh melted off in a flurry of fire, sparks, and flies. The pig head fell off the young boy's body and twitched in the sand.

Roxel caught the Chakrams as they flew back, flames disappearing. He looked at his shiny weapon and grinned. He had finally summoned his power, and he was unstoppable. Finally able to fend for himself against the heartless and the monsters. He was so happy.

The little boy whose body had been possessed by the pig's head squealed and ran to where the other boys stood, huddled in the shallow ocean water. Roxel stood over the pig head remains and spat on them. They finally rest, never to move again. A tiny white worm crawled out of the dead flesh and joined together with a similar white worm that had left Jack's broken body. It formed into the same creature the Roxel had seen in his dream.

Roxel threw a Chakram at the worm, but it had disappeared before it could make contact.

_Well done._

Roxel dismissed the Chakrams as a single gummi rolled down a small sand dune. It was glowing. A Navigation gummi. He turned around and waved it at Asmuth, who threw a solemn thumbs-up and settled the boys.

The sun rose in that instant, and Ralph stepped up to Roxel. "Thank you for saving us, friend of Asmuth. We owe you our lives."

Ralph bowed and went to Soriku. He pressed a pasty leaf to her side. The pain subsided, and the wound healed. "I found this plant while I was helping you look for whatever it was you were looking for. Something took me though. It gave me this plant to help you. You are the Key Bearer?"

Soriku nodded.

Ralph stood and announced to his small group of followers. "We shall go to the top of the mountain by the edge of the sea. There, I, Simon and Piggy have built a fire to signal for help. We shall wait there, and let our new friends continue with their business."

The boys cheered and followed Ralph through the newly lit jungle. Asmuth helped Soriku up and grabbed the Navigation gummi from Roxel.

"We need to leave now." Asmuth said, still shaken from the night's encounters.

"But what about the Keyhole?" Soriku asked.

Asmuth looked at her. "What that thing was, was not a heartless. The heart of this world hadn't been taken. There is no need for that."

Soriku frowned, disappointed. They then waded back to the Gummi ship, eager to leave this world and never come back. Asmuth climbed onto the ship. They were greeted happily by Stitch, who had made quite a mess of the cabin.

Asmuth flopped on the bench and lifted his head just enough to say one last thing. "The Lord of the Flies."

"What's that?" Roxel asked, while he too flopped onto the nearest soft surface.

"That's what I'm calling this world." Asmuth explained, energy draining fast. "I heard one of the boys talking about it."

Roxel grunted a response and relaxed. He was too tired to say anything. They were finally leaving. The Lord of the Flies. Their first new world.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this world. For the record, that horrifying monster was NOT a heartless. It was a new species that I created for this fan fic. It is incredibly unoriginal, but I don't care.**

**:) Have a nice day! Next you get to meet Haji! Yay!**


	11. Haji

**Hello my peoples! This is the Haji chapter. He has got to be the best character in this whole series. But, let me get one thing straight before you continue. Haji is NOT named after me. I created him in a history class I had two years ago. I gave him the whole name Haji Kurazaki. I named myself after him because I liked the way the named looked when it was written down. I am not that conceited that I name a character after myself. I am named after him. There is a huge difference.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but it will be mine one day. *shifty eyes***

**And, one more thing. You people who don't review are making me so sad. I want people to tell me what they think other than it was good. I want more feedback from you. Even stuff that you didn't like. Please, help an author out. That means you, non-reviewers. *glare-ness***

**Anyways, enjoy. :)**

* * *

Asmuth stayed on the bench, silently going over what had happened on The Lord of the Flies. He remembered the white worms that had slithered out of the remains of the enemy. He knew what they were. He just couldn't deal with the reality of the situation.

He cracked an eye open and saw both Roxel and Soriku leaning on each other. Soriku twitched from the pain in her side. The cabin had been cleaned by Stitch, who was sitting in the cockpit, fiddling with the controls.

Asmuth closed his eyes and rested, but it wasn't long before a blue claw poked him gently. When he opened his eye, Stitch was sitting on his chest, smiling.

"Stitch was thinking," Stitch said, jumping off of Asmuth.

Asmuth sat up. "What's that?"

Stitch pulled out a Navigation gummi. It was different then the one they found in The Lord of the Flies. This one was dull and lifeless. It held no glow or personality. It was black.

Asmuth looked at the gummi. "What is that?"

Stitch just smiled and wiggled his ears happily. "Haji!"

"Haji?"

Stitch disengaged the gummi from the control panel and replaced it with the black one. "Cousin!"

Asmuth woke Roxel and Soriku and threw himself into a seat. "Buckle up. We're taking a little bit of a detour."

Roxel strapped Soriku in and buckled himself. "Where are we going?"

Asmuth shrugged. "To get a friend, I guess."

A warphole opened and sucked them in, Stitch cackling the whole ride.

* * *

The Gummi ship landed safely on the top of a black mountain. Stitch exited the ship first, sniffing the black and gray rocks. Asmuth followed. He looked over the edge of the mountain.

It landscape was black. The sky, black. Everything was black, with faint purple swirled into the sands. There was no sun or moon to speak of. Just darkness. The only thing that gave the slightest illumination was a city that was far onto the distance. There seemed to be a purple glow about it.

"Is that where we need to go?" Asmuth asked Stitch.

Stitch rooted around for a little while longer before he pointed to the city. "Haji!"

Asmuth looked into the cabin of the ship. "Are you guys coming?"

Soriku barely moved. Roxel jumped to his feet. "I'm coming."

Asmuth shook his head. "One of us needs to stay if Soriku isn't coming. And by the way she looks, I'd say she's not."

Roxel puffed out his chest. "I'll go. I can use a weapon now. You can handle yourself here. You know magic. And maybe Lexicon will give you a hint about where Kingdom Hearts is."

Asmuth opened his mouth to protest, but stopped. "Fine. Stay with Stitch. You're looking for a guy named Haji."

Roxel nodded. "Guy named Haji. Got it."

Stitch hopped on Roxel's back. "Let's go!"

Roxel looked over the edge of the monolith and climbed down. He was careful to use every foothold he could find. There weren't very many. Soon, he came to the last one.

"Stitch," Roxel said. "A little help here."

Stitch nodded and sprouted an extra pair of arms. Alien hair grew from his back, and two antennae poked from the top of his head. He grabbed Roxel with his extra hands and scurried the rest of the way down.

The ground wasn't the same sandy consistency as the top of the monolith. It was gelatinous. It was gooey. It clamped onto Roxel's shoes and made horrible sucking noises when he shook his foot free. He climbed onto a rock and sat on it.

"We can't walk on this, Stitch. "Roxel said. "We need to find another way to cross."

Stitch pointed to the city again. "Haji."

Roxel stared at the city. "I know, Stitch. But we need to figure out how to get there."

Stitch jumped in place. "Glide."

Roxel turned to him. "Glide?"

Stitch laughed. "Magic. Glide."

Roxel frowned. "I don't know how to do magic."

Stitch put his claw over his heart. "Believe."

Roxel put his own hand over his heart. He tried to find whatever it was that Stitch was talking about. He felt a warm feeling, but other than that, there was nothing. "I don't think I can do it."

Stitch hugged Roxel, "Believe, Cousin."

Roxel sighed inwardly and concentrated. He searched his whole being for a part of him that believed he could fly. A small part. Even if it was only an inkling. But, again, he found nothing.

"Stitch…I—"

Roxel quieted as he gently hovered above the rock. He was floating! Actually floating. And he believed that he could Glide. He smiled widely, happy at his ability to use such enchanting magic. He turned his thoughts to the city, and his body obeyed his every thought.

Little did he know, Asmuth was reading spells from Lexicon, silently wishing them good luck.

* * *

Roxel whooped out loud as he flew through the heavy air. He twirled and tumbled and plummeted, laughing as loud as he could. He had never felt so free, so alive. He cherished every moment he had as he danced, exercising every move imaginable. He loved flying. There was nothing else like it.

Stitch flew nearby, not being able to keep up with Roxel's delight. He lazily drifted towards the city, ignoring Roxel's squeals of excitement. He only became alert when he saw a dark figure rise from the city skyline.

"Roxel!" Stitch yelled. Roxel hadn't heard him, so he frantically chased the young enthusiast.

Roxel turned. He dropped from the sky when his concentration was momentarily broken by the creature that had noticed them.

It was huge. A great winged heartless. Bigger than the largest Wyvern. It had furling wings that flapped quickly. It was gaining on them, screeching into the inky sky. It had glowering yellow eyes that focused solely on its target.

Roxel panicked and dove towards the ground, hoping that the heartless hadn't seen him. Unfortunately, the heartless veered towards them, slowing to a restless anticipation. It did not attack right away. It was obviously waiting for something.

Roxel traveled only a few feet off the gelatinous ground. He looked up at the heartless. Its size was heart-stopping. It had looked so much smaller when he saw it rise from the city. The sheer vastness of its underside was enough to drain the color completely from Roxel's cheeks. He couldn't believe something so large could exist. It had to be the size of the sky itself.

Stitch flew faster. Roxel followed the best he could, still cowering at the size of the heartless. A loud bellow drew their attention to the wide mouth of the super-sized monster. Roxel watched in horror as hundreds of Wyvern departed from the mouth of the huge beast.

They flew collectively, like a flock of hungry raven, heading straight for Roxel and Stitch. Their yellow eyes moving about madly. Their strong legs tucked under their muscular bodies. They were killing machines.

Roxel summoned his Chakrams and held them, poised for battle. He turned so he flew backside down. The Wyvern kicked their legs out and tried to claw Roxel, but one flick of his wrist and the Chakrams sliced their appendages off, showering him in black fluid. It wasn't quite blood, but it had the same feel and odor.

The wyverns screeched and dropped into the gooey earth. It swallowed them and spit their hearts out. Roxel continued further, listening to the shrill cries as more heartless lost their limbs and fell into the void.

Many of the Wyverns fell back, and Roxel's Chakrams returned to him, slick with blood. He didn't dismiss them. He tried to keep a hold of the slick metal, almost dropping them, but they stayed in his grasp. He was surprised that the attack was so short, but he had not seen the droves of Dustflier heartless rise up.

Their predominately brown skin barely contrasted against the dark sky. The only thing that really stood out was their red tipped claws, and the heartless emblem on their chests. Roxel raised high up to their level and flung the Chakrams at them, but they used their club-like tails to deflect them. His weapons did not return to him. Roxel ducked under the barrage of spiked tails and grabbing claws, trying to reach his ever falling weapons.

But, to his horror, he was snatched out of the air by a hooked pink-purple tail. He was being carried away by a Phantomtail. Its wide wings slapped Stitch away. He fell into the dark void below, and Roxel was taken away.

"Stitch!"

Roxel tried to break free, the Phantomtail holding fast. Many other heartless tried to steal Roxel, but the Phantomtail was much bigger and faster than the Dustfliers. It opened his mouth and unleashed a fierce ball of blue energy, which exploded, knocking many of the heartless out of the sky.

Then it whacked Roxel. He fell into darkness as he was swept to the purple city.

Roxel woke in a stupor. He was shackled to the floor with huge blocks that encased his whole hand. He struggled to move, but he was too weak to move the blocks.

"What is this?" Roxel shouted. There was no answer.

Soon, the creak of a cell door caught his attention. Two Large Bodies came in and grabbed the huge blocks, moving them with ease. They did not touch Roxel at all as they moved him about what appeared to be a prison.

"Hey!" Roxel yelled to deaf ears. "Let me go."

The two Large Bodies ignored his cries and threats as they threw him into a room. It was large and circular, and housed a bald man sitting on a high table. He looked haughty, covered in broken pieces of armor. The Large Bodies dropped Roxel in front of the man and departed.

"Hello," the bald man said. "I'm Master Xehanort. What brings you to the world of darkness?"

Roxel stood up as much as he could, but barely managed to stoop over. He hated this position, for he felt like he was bowing to something evil. And he was thoroughly against it.

"I'm here for Haji!" Roxel screamed.

Master Xehanort laughed hysterically. "Haji? You're looking for Haji?"

Roxel didn't understand what was so funny. He had a reasonable request, nothing too challenging. "Yes."

Master Xehanort stopped laughing long enough to jump from his high table and look Roxel in the eye. "What do you need him for? Are you looking for his assistance?"

Roxel nodded and Master Xehanort laughed again.

"You must be joking!" he snorted. "Haji would never assist the likes of you. He doesn't even know you."

"How would you know?" Roxel barked defensively.

Master Xehanort turned away from Roxel and crossed his arms. "There isn't a single act of darkness that gets past me. Haji doesn't know you. And I will make sure that he doesn't. I've worked too hard to let that little puke start it all over again for me."

Roxel fell silent.

"Here, I'll give you a chance." Master Xehanort contemplated as he stroked his beard. "Answer me this one question and I'll let you go, though I doubt you actually know this one. You surely would have forgotten it this time."

Roxel furrowed his brow. "What?"

Master Xehanort jumped to his seat on the high table and crossed his legs. "You have only one chance to answer this. If you get it right, I'll let you be on your way. But, if you get it wrong, I will take your heart and never give it back."

Roxel nodded. "What is it?"

"Why are you here?"

"To find Haji."

Master Xehanort scoffed and frowned. "No, I know that. But, why do you want Haji? He would destroy you the moment he saw you. That's what happened last time."

Roxel was confused at Master Xehanort's words. He had never seen Haji before, let alone met him. He thought long and hard before he opened his mouth again. "Because he is going to help me find the Heart of Krystahl."

Master Xehanort tapped his finger on the table. He was deep in thought. "Hmm. He's going to help you find the heart to your world."

Roxel struggled against his shackles. "Is that good enough?"

"No."

Master Xehanort summoned a Keyblade. It was black and silver, with spikes jutting out. Two demonic eyes stared out and focused on Roxel. He held it up, summoning a great power that blew the front doors open. Roxel was terrified. He tried to drag his shackles away, but he barely scraped it a few millimeters.

"And, now I get your heart." Master Xehanort laughed as a beam of pure darkness shot from the tip of his mighty weapon and towards Roxel's heart.

There was a moment where the entire world slowed down. The darkness had almost claimed Roxel's heart, but a blast of fire disturbed its path. Stitch rolled into the room, carrying a lance. He laughed raucously, wielding the lance valiantly. A poor Red Nocturne was speared on the end and was spitting fire, trying to break free.

Stitch encouraged another blast of fire from the trapped heartless and aimed for Master Xehanort. The fire encased its victim and burned the high table to ashes. Stitch dropped his makeshift weapon and ran to Roxel, using all his strength to pry his hands out of the metal blocks.

"Run, Cousin!" Stitch cried as he fled through the open doors. Roxel hastily followed, not wanting to be there when Master Xehanort beat away the flames.

Many heartless tried to stop them, but Stitch used any weapon he could find to beat them away. And though they did not disappear, they were stunned long enough to allow safe passage. Stitch dragged Roxel away, turning seemingly random corners until there was no sign of any heartless.

Roxel caught his breath and smiled graciously. "Thanks, Stitch."

Stitch nodded and peered around the corner. There were a few Green Requiems floating about, but it was otherwise clear. Stitch rolled out cautiously, following a familiar scent. Suddenly, a group of Neoshadows surrounded them, plunging into the ground and using their tentacle-like ears to create a cage around them.

Master Xehanort appeared before them, skin burned from the fire. He looked absolutely horrid, anger possessing every wrinkle that wasn't charred. "You!"

Roxel backed away, but did not touch the dark tentacles. "What did I do?"

"You lost," Master Xehanort spat. "You are to give me your heart!"

The shadow cage rotated, becoming like a razorblade. It nicked Roxel on the arm and blood splattered on the ground, which sucked it up greedily. Stitch tried to bit the razor-cage, but it cut him too. He struggled to get up, barely being able to lift up his head. But, then he saw something.

"Haji!" Stitch cried.

Roxel looked to where Stitch was pointing. A normal looking human stood there. His single visible eye was a brilliant yellow. He had a messy mop of black hair, tips highlighted bright red. He wore a coat. It was also black, but it was laced with red thorns and had red fur-like trimming. He wore no shirt underneath and his pants were blue, but not like denim. His black shoes had yellow eyes on them, and Roxel couldn't help but be forcibly reminded of a Shadow's gaze when he looked at him.

Master Xehanort turned around and instantly the color drained from his face. "H-Haji!"

Haji looked critically at Master Xehanort and then to Roxel and Stitch. He had a slight southern drawl to his voice. "What's this?"

Master Xehanort dropped his tough demeanor. It seemed that however strong he was, Haji was stronger. "Nothing! These intruders want to disturb your perfect little world here. They are trying to start us over again."

At these words, Haji became hostile, and he became so much scarier than Master Xehanort had been. He flew through the razor-cage, which disappeared instantly, and gripped Roxel. "You!"

Roxel cowered before Haji's anger. "I didn't do anything. I swear. I just wanted your help to restore my world. Stitch said you'd help."

Haji calmed. "Stitch?"

Stitch jumped on Haji, hugging him tightly. "Haji!"

Haji's anger and hostility dissipated. Even the dark world seemed a little brighter. As Stitch crawled over him, taking in his scent, Haji laughed light-heartedly. Master Xehanort faded into the shadows, frowning. Obviously, something had not gone according to plan.

Haji paused for only a moment to notice Master Xehanort's departure. But he looked at Stitch again and all his concerns melted away. "What brings you here?"

Roxel was entranced by his voice. It was so deep, but it managed to sound friendly. "Like I said, I need your help. My world was taken by the heartless."

Haji turned and walked away. "That's too bad."

Roxel couldn't let him go. He had worked too hard to get here. "Haji! Wait! Please! Help me."

Haji glanced at him. "I can't."

"But, I need you. You're the only one who knows how to help. Stitch brought me here. You must know something!"

Haji thought for only a moment. "I—"

But he couldn't finish. An Angel Star scooped him up into its empty chamber and flitted away. Roxel ran after it, not wanting to let Haji get away so quickly. The Angel Star hovered high off the ground, calling lightning from the sky. It struck the ground with a hard static sound, ripping the stone like pavement from its foundation. A nearby building crumbled and fell over, debris flying everywhere.

"Haji!" Stitch called, climbing up the side of another building and leaping onto the angel Star.

Haji pressed himself against the glass, yelling at the top of his lungs, but no one could hear him.

Roxel watched Stitch try to pry the Angel Star open, but it thwacked him with a robotic wing and curled up, becoming an impenetrable barrier. Haji knocked on the glass, trying to shoo Stitch away.

The Angel Star made a strange sound, and a barrage of Phantomtails dropped from the clouds and covered the purple city in a blanket of wind. Master Xehanort stood on the head of one of the Phantomtail heartless, pointing his Keyblade towards the clouds. They swirled ominously and reached down towards the Angel Star.

"I'm not going to let you leave, Haji!" Master Xehanort screamed. "I'd rather reset the clock then let you defy me!"

Haji kicked the glass body. He managed to crack it, and the Angel Star squealed in pain. Master Xehanort threw his Keyblade viciously, the axe-like blade shattering the Angel Star's glass body and vanquishing it. Haji jumped out of the shattered heartless and landed on the broken pavement on all fours. He then turned and ran away, still running on all fours.

Roxel was surprised by Haji's agility. He loped up the side of the building and seizing the head of Master Xehanort's Phantomtail and hurling it to the ground. It crashed into the pavement and was crushed by more falling structures. The other Phantomtails screeched and flew after him, but each one was easily defeated by Haji.

Roxel could only watch in wonder, being completely powerless. He tried to summon his Chakrams again, but still they did not return. He had to run for cover as more and more heartless bodies piled in the streets. He was almost crushed by one, but Stitch saved him.

Master Xehanort soon became impatient and attacked Haji himself, swinging his deadly blade with intense ferocity. Haji dodged, but was cut slightly. He leapt away and sprinted towards the black gooey plains. Master Xehanort followed, swiping at Haji whenever he got close enough.

"Don't betray us, Haji." Master Xehanort fumed. "You were the first, but you most certainly won't be the last."

Haji skipped out of the way, balancing on one hand as he swiftly kicked Master Xehanort. "I'll do what I think is right. You have no control over me."

Stitch crawled to Roxel's hiding place and tapped him. "Glide."

Roxel nodded, and jumped as high as he could, drawing out that feeling he got when he had flown the first time. The magic instantly kicked in, and he shot through the air towards where the Gummi ship sat, watching as Haji crossed the gooey plain, Master Xehanort in hot pursuit.

Roxel raced past the frantic Master and kept his speed with Haji. "You want to help us now?"

Haji didn't turn as he answered. "Sounds like a good idea, considering recent circumstances."

Roxel grasped the back of Haji's coat and bee lined for the top of the monolith. He yelled as loud as he could to Asmuth, hoping that he was listening. "Asmuth! Start the ship!"

* * *

Asmuth, who had been tending to Soriku's wounds jumped when he heard Roxel's voice. He hopped onto the controls and started the ship. The engine roared to life, and the ship rose a few inches off the rock.

Roxel crashed into the ship, dropping Haji just outside and landing haphazardly on the cabin bench. He scrambled to his feet and held his hand on the door handle, ushering Haji in.

"Come on, Haji," Roxel said, motioning to Haji anxiously. "We need to go now."

Haji stood still. "I'm not going until you accept my conditions."

Roxel grew more frantic when he saw another drove of winged heartless make their way to them at a frightening speed. "What conditions?"

Haji held up three fingers. "I have only three rules. One, always listen to Haji. If I tell you to do something, you do it."

"Okay," Roxel said quickly. "Rule number two?"

"If I ever have to perform my…civic duty, don't try to stop me. No matter what. I won't hesitate to take your heart as well."

Roxel nodded. The winged heartless were getting closer. "And three?"

Haji hopped in, but held the door open as Roxel tried to close it, and Asmuth floored the engine, sending the Gummi ship rocketing into the air. Stitch hugged Haji as he watched his world become smaller. "I'm allowed to leave whenever I wish."

Roxel sighed. "Deal."

Haji looked at the gooey plains as they flew higher. "You don't have your weapons."

Roxel shrugged. "I dropped them. They're in that sticky black stuff."

Haji furrowed his brow and searched the landscape. He saw a faint glimmer of metal in the blackness. "I'll get them for you."

"But, they're too far aw—"

Haji had jumped out the Gummi ship and dove into the gooey plains. He was shortly spit out whole, the Chakrams clasped in his hands. He landed heavily in the cabin. He stood up and met the disbelieving eyes of Roxel and Asmuth.

"There you go," Hahi said, returning Roxel's weapon. "You're welcome."

"Thanks," Roxel replied weakly.

Asmuth turned in his seat and Stitch took over the controls. "How did you do that?"

Haji shrugged lazily and sat down next to Soriku. She didn't move. "Easy. I'm a heartless."

* * *

**Oh my geezerz! Isn't Haji beast? I wanted to have a heartless character. He is such an important plot point...on a show about ninjas! (Any one who gets the reference gets brownie points!)**

**Hope you liked it. Have a nice day. :)**


	12. Bolt

**Hello Hello Hello. I tried to think of interesting worlds to go to, but nothing came instantly to mind. So this is kind of a 'thinking-about-where-to-go-from here' filler chapter. Maybe to show you more of my incredably unoriginal species of something or other. I look forward to you reading the chapter after this one. I had fun. Oh, but I troll.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did, Sora would be tortured to death. I also don't own Bolt. Disney does. And Disney rocks...except for when they make movies about angsty wrist-cutting teens. *cough* Demi LoVato *cough***

**Anyways. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Asmuth sat across from Haji, studying him intently. He wrote in his journal and asked constant questions. He was like a looping record player.

"So, how do you travel vast distances in a short amount of time?" Asmuth asked quickly.

"The laws of physics for most worlds do not apply to us." Haji answered just as fast.

"Are there other human-like heartless?"

"Ansem, Master Xehanort, me, Anti-Sora. Those are the only ones."

"What language do heartless speak?"

"We don't have to. We communicate through thought. One of us can think something and another can enacted the plan. That's how we started the Invasion."

Roxel looked at Haji. "You were there for the Invasion?"

Haji fell quiet and his voice sounded slightly put-off. "It does seem that I said too much."

Roxel leapt at him and grabbed his collar. "Who are you?"

Haji calmly wrapped his fingers around Roxel's wrist and pulled them off. "I am Haji. I am helping you. You best be minding your own business."

Roxel was about to protest, but Haji cut him off in the same angry tone that had scared him so much when they first met. "It's dangerous to meddle, child."

Roxel trembled and backed away. "I'm sorry."

Haji ruffled his mop of hair and sighed. "No, I should apologize. I am the one who is older and wiser. I should not meddle myself."

Roxel nodded and looked away. Soriku stirred and sat up, rubbing her head. "Hey, what's going on?" She looked at Haji. "Who is he?"

Haji acknowledged her and smiled. "I am Haji. At your service." He bowed respectively. "I thought I wouldn't see another Key-bearer for at least another century or so. My, how time flies."

Soriku blushed. "You don't have to bow to me. We can be friends."

Haji frowned. "No, we can not be friends. We are not equals. You are powerful, yes, but there are things you could not possibly understand that lurk among us." He glanced at Asmuth. "But, I am confusing you. Now, onto Kingdom Hearts. I can't take you there now, but I know a guy who knows a guy."

Asmuth smiled. "Okay, where's the guy?"

Haji bowed his head. "Well, I hid the path so well. We actually need to make a pit stop to get the proper Gummi. We can't get there any other way. We'll need to take on a different form though."

Soriku smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. "What kind of form? Valor? Wisdom? Final?"

"Animal."

Soriku's face fell slightly. She was clearly disappointed. "Animal?"

* * *

"Haji!"

"Bolt."

Haji, in a tiny orange feline body looked up to the white German Sheppard. He was considerably smaller than the other animal, but Bolt seemed to lower himself in respect.

"I haven't seen you in forever." Bolt said happily.

Haji laughed hollowly. "Yeah, certainly seems that way."

Bolt looked at Roxel, Soriku, and Asmuth. All of which were animals. "Who are your friends?"

Haji turned and looked each of his counterparts. "The brown cat is Soriku. The reddish dog is Roxel, and the black…uh, hamster is Asmuth. I am here to help them."

Bolt nodded and started down the ally. He walked slowly, so Haji could keep up with his shorter legs. Soriku and Asmuth followed them, wobbling on their new legs. Roxel stayed behind. He didn't like this world very much. He was a dog, who couldn't do much besides be a dog.

He silently cursed Haji for bringing them there. He was perfectly capable of getting the Navigation gummi himself. Roxel pouted and stared after his friends, hoping that they would come back soon. He did not want to wander in this world and get lost.

But, something caught his attention. A slight movement in the shadows. He tried to resist the temptation to take a peek. Alas, he failed as he leapt onto a trashcan and peered over a low wall. On the other side sat a small group of the same white worms that had possessed Jack on The Lord of the Flies.

Roxel instantly panicked and raced after Soriku and Asmuth. "Guys!"

Soriku turned, flicking her tail sporadically. "What is it, Roxel?"

Roxel skidded to a stop. "Those white things. They're here. I just saw them."

Haji looked at him, shocked that he was bringing this up just now. "What white things?"

"We fought these white worms on the world before yours," Asmuth explained. They were very smart, and they possessed some of the native inhabitants. They could talk like us and were very aware of what we were."

Haji growled, the hairs on his back bristling sharply. The white worms slithered out, their under bitten jaws smiling as wide as they could. They were being cocky. Soriku tried to summon the Keyblade to her side, but to no avail. The white worms circled them and grabbed at them with long white tendrils. Haji easily dodged them, like he had been confronted by these creatures before.

Roxel bit the tendril that had wrapped around his hind leg. The worm was unfazed and continued to constrict its victim. Roxel barked frantically trying to break free. His Chakrams materialized, but lay uselessly on the pavement.

Bolt attacked the worms directly, but they were waiting for him. They wrapped their tendrils around him and transformed into a larger creature. It looked the same, but a small propeller like tail lifted them off the ground and carried them away, Bolt struggling against their hold.

Haji chased after them, nut his shorter legs couldn't keep up the speed. "Bolt! Where did you hide the trinket?"

Bolt barked for freedom, but Haji couldn't hear what he said. He still chased them, asking the same question over and over again, but Bolt couldn't make out a clear enough answer.

Soon, Haji gave up. He breathed heavily, cursing aloud at his inadequacy. Roxel caught up and sat next to him, breathing just as heavy. His hind leg was scarred white. He whined and watched as Bolt was taken.

"What are we going to do now?"

Haji's hair bristled and he whipped his tail across Roxel's snout. "Why didn't you say anything about the Births?"

Roxel looked away. "I didn't think it was important."

Haji stalked away. He didn't even scold him, and that probably scared Roxel more than anything. Soriku patted Roxel and followed Haji. She wanted to comfort him, but she wasn't quite sure what to say.

Asmuth stopped and poked Roxel. "It's okay. I'll talk to him. We can fix this. But, at least we know what they're called."

"Births." Roxel whispered. He was hatching a plan.

* * *

"Okay, we need to find Bolt." Haji instructed as he pointed to a strange map. It was covered in lines of various thickness and colors. His claw was tapping a large spot in the middle of a large city. "My guess is that the Births took Bolt here."

Roxel sniffed the map. "And what is here?"

"It's called Central Park." Haji said. "We are in a place called New York City. Bolt is an actor, and I asked him to hide the gummi for the sole reason that he would be able to act like he never heard of it if anything should happen. Unfortunately, the Births are smarter than that."

Asmuth traced over the lines with his tiny paws. "How are we going to cover such a vast area as small as we are?"

Haji smiled cattishly, "You don't think I am lacking in connections do you?"

Asmuth waved his arms. "Of course not, I'm just saying. We don't even know what these…Births are. We don't know what they're capable of."

Haji nodded. "True, but remember the first rule?"

Asmuth nodded. "Fine. What do you want us to do?"

Soriku leaned to Roxel and whispered in his ear. "Rules?"

Roxel frowned. "Yeah. One, listen to Haji. Two, don't stop him from taking hearts. Three, he can leave whenever he wants."

Soriku smiled. "Seems simple enough."

Roxel tried to stay as quiet as he could when he replied. "Yeah, but how do we know he won't leave when we need him most?"

Soriku swished her tail lazily. "Nobody would be that uncaring."

"But, he's a heartless."

"That shouldn't matter." Soriku said. "We can trust him."

Asmuth and Haji darted towards Central Park with intense urgency. Soriku raced after them, weaving in and out of the people's legs. Roxel kept pace with her and huffed a quick question.

"How do you know?"

Soriku returned his question with a sly smirk and bat from her tail. "I can sense these kind of things."

That wasn't a good enough answer for Roxel, but he accepted it and concentrated on the task at hand. He had to find Bolt and get the gummi.

New York City was huge. Much bigger than the entire world of Krystahl. Roxel couldn't believe how many people were walking about, pushing, shoving, yelling, laughing. So many smells and sounds. It was magnificent and scary at the same time.

Roxel didn't notice that some of the people looked at him with greedy eyes. Their pupils swiveled after him and his group, but they did not make any moves towards him. Haji led them to a vast park. There were many trees and winding paths and benches every hundred feet or so. A large pond reflected the sunlight on its mirror surface and ducks splashed happily.

Roxel stopped briefly to take in the beauty of this strange world. He looked at everything. He didn't get the chance to appreciate the fact that he was a misplaced boy in a strange world as a dog. He knew for a fact that no one he knew on his world had ever done something so amazing.

"Roxel!" came a voice from up ahead.

Roxel snapped back into reality and jumped forward, following the voice that had called him. He rounded the corner and was ambushed by three people. They had long claws and smart smiles. They grabbed him in a net and dragged him away only after kicking his head in.

The Births had caught him.

* * *

It wasn't long before Roxel woke up. He had been unconscious for a relatively short period of time. He looked around. He was in a cage, and right next to him was Bolt, whining in pain.

Roxel sat up attentively and stuck his nose through the cage bars. "Bolt." He whispered.

Bolt stirred slightly, but otherwise remained still. Roxel opened his mouth again, but a loud clang from nearby shut him up. One of the Births who had captured him swept into the room as if flying and gathered supplies. He made no discernable sounds, but Roxel could swear he heard equations being whispered like a spell.

"Ah, you are awake now." The Birth said. "Good. Good."

The Birth continued to gather supplies, dropping them into bins that were lined up against the wall.

"Where are we?" Roxel shouted.

The Birth ignored him and opened Bolt's cage, pulling him out and placing him on a metal table. He checked him, opening his mouth and digging in his ears, muttering things to himself.

Roxel watched and looked for a way out, but there was no obvious route of escape. The Birth was soon joined by two others, who also proceeded to check Bolt.

"He seems strong enough," said one.

"But not as strong as the red one," said another.

"He's not from this world."

The two Births looked at the third, amazed.

"He is from?"

"A little known world. Krystahl."

"King Hawthorne?"

"No, but closely related. He seems to have had an Awakening."

"Heartless?"

"Nobody?"

"Neither."

"Well, it's obvious that he is not a Somebody."

Roxel tried to follow their conversation, but they were throwing around ideas that did not make sense to him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke up, not knowing exactly what he was getting himself into. "You know about Krystahl?" he asked meekly.

The one Birth turned and smiled at him. "Of course we know, stupid boy. We wouldn't be trying so hard to study you if we didn't."

Roxel paused. "Study?"

"Yes, do you know nothing? We assumed you were the smart one."

Roxel shook his head. "No, that's Asmuth."

"Asmuth," the Birth said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "We have already tried using him in previous experiments. He is not what we are looking for."

"He doesn't understand what it is we seek. Remember? We tried to explain it before? You remember what he did?"

"Ahh, yes. The Fourth Wall. Big mistake on our part."

Roxel jumped up. "What are you talking about?"

The Birth looked at him. "Do you travel with Haji this time?"

"What do you mean this time?" Roxel barked.

"Do you travel with Haji?"

"Yes."

"Then he will help us."

Roxel barked at them. He couldn't think of a more intimidating way to get his point across. He was scared. They were talking about things he didn't understand. This time. Next time. Haji helping them.

Haji.

He had to be a traitor. That would be the only reason he would have known what they were called. That they would be in Central Park. He must have led him into this trap. There was no telling what had happened to Asmuth and Soriku.

The Births ignored Roxel's angry barking. They had already planted their seed of doubt. Now all they had to do was let it fester. They studied Roxel in his contemplations and his growing hatred for Haji. They watched Roxel's heart grow dark. But, there was not darkness growing. Nor was there light. There was a different kind energy growing. Longing. A wish if you will.

"He is the one," the Birth said. "Hopefully."

The Births threw Bolt back into his cage and moved away, but a loud crash echoed down the hall and they huddled together. For a long time there was no movement. Roxel watched the empty hall. Suddenly, thousands of pigeons swarmed the cavern. Their feathers fluttered around and Haji, Asmuth and Soriku stood at the exit.

"Roxel!" Soriku cried as she leapt on top of his cage. It toppled over and the door sprang open. She pounced onto Bolt's cage and released him as well.

Bolt rolled out limply, still weak from whatever it was that the Births did to him. Roxel curled up next to him, refusing to move. He had realized that Haji was a traitor, and he wasn't going to let him toy with his emotions anymore.

"Roxel, come on!" Soriku cried as she pushed him. He didn't budge. "How are we going to save Krystahl if you are just going to lie here?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Roxel barked. "Haji is helping these…Births. He betrayed us."

Haji stepped up to Roxel and scratched him, angry. "I haven't even been traveling with you long enough to betray you. You've only known me for a day or two and you are already throwing me under the bus? I don't think so, Jack."

Haji swirled around and attacked the Births, ripping them apart savagely. Bolt still did not move, but he seemed to be pulsing soon after Haji hade attacked the Births. Soriku felt useless as she tried in vain to summon the Keyblade. Nothing happened.

Asmuth rooted around in the supplies that the Births had collected, unnoticed by any other party. He collected small samples of what he could and snuck off, wanting to have time to better examine what it was that they were up against. He headed for the gummi ship as Haji landed, tail aloft in a cloud of shadows.

Haji glared at Roxel. "How could you think I would betray you so easily? Have we not talked enough? Have I not answered every question asked?"

Roxel shook his head. "You just shirk off the questions and claim you can not answer them truthfully." He took an offensive step forward.

Haji returned his action with a hiss and a step forward. If it was a fight he wanted, it was a fight he was going to get. "You best not mess with me."

Roxel mocked him. "Or else what? You'll lay another rule on me?"

They were nose to nose. They were both trying to prove who was more superior. So far, it seemed that Roxel was tougher on the outside. His growls were fiercer. His glare was stronger, and his voice was harsher. But, Haji's calm was off putting. Though he was smaller in stature, he was able to keep a level eye with Roxel.

"I'll snatch you, boy," Haji snarled.

Soriku divided them. "Stop it you two."

Haji backed down, but he was still eerily calm. "I don't have time for this."

Roxel smiled triumphantly. "That's right. Back down like a little bitch."

Haji ignored him and nudged Bolt. Bolt looked up weakly and whined. "What did they do to me?"

Haji sniffed him. "I think they infected you."

Bolt whimpered. "Infected? How am I supposed to help Penny?"

Haji smiled softly. "Don't worry. I promise you'll get to see Penny…"

Bolt managed to wobble to his feet. He felt strange, like there was something in his mind. Something trying to control him. Haji was the first to notice the slight change in Bolt's demeanor. Though he still walked with a slight limp, and he still had the same humble tone, Haji could tell it was too late to do anything.

They trudged to the surface. Bolt whimpered every once in a while, but stood his ground, trying his best not to show any weakness. Soriku, who had been keeping in step with Haji, fell back to Roxel's pace.

"Don't feel bad," Soriku said. "Haji just wants to help us. He'll explain himself."

Roxel glared at Haji, not taking his eye off of him for one moment. "I don't trust him."

Haji only briefly noticed Roxel's anger, which drove him over the edge. He was about to charge him. Bring him down for being so nonchalant, but as soon as he was about to tackle Haji, Bolt went through a rapid transformation.

His white fur grew long and turned into sharp spines. They quivered with anticipation and power. His eyes morphed from a playful brown to a bleak black with white pupils. His teeth gnashed together, creating a horrible grinding sound. He barked once, and the windows on the closest buildings shattered. And he grew.

The people in the streets scattered. Never before had they seen such a hideous monster. Never. They screamed in shock and trampled over each other, trying to escape the long spiny tail that swung around. Some of the people were speared in the quills and stuck there like lint in a hairbrush.

Roxel looked up at the mutated Bolt. He was at least a thousand times bigger than him, if not more. The trees caved under the thrashing of Bolt's new tail. Roxel shrank away, wishing he could attack the monster with his Chakrams, but knowing he could not wield them without being human. He looked to Haji, however, his knowledge of possible betrayal flooded him again and he turned away.

Haji glared at him, his voice a strained calm. "I'm not trying to be your friend. If you don't want my help, fine. But I was under the assumption that you were trying to find Kingdom Hearts. I'm the only one who knows who is willing to help you. You must trust me. Even if it against your better judgment, though it probably is."

Roxel was startled by this confession. Did Haji just admit that he was betraying them? Or was he soon to do so? The cryptic messages everywhere were getting on his nerves. He wished someone would just say what they meant. He was starting to get lost in translation.

He had no choice but to swallow his pride. "Fine. What do we need to do?"

Haji backed away from the mutant Bolt. "We can't fight him."

"But—" Roxel started, but he was cut off.

"Even if we were human, we could never fight him and win." Haji said. "Both you and Soriku are too inexperienced with your weapons to take on such a powerful Birth. You would end up killing yourselves. And that would be a huge waste of my time."

Soriku puffed out her chest. "I am not inexperienced. I'll take him all by myself if you're too scared."

Soriku took a deep breath and she managed to will herself into a human form again. She called the Keyblade and used what she thought could be magic to throw herself at the mutant Bolt's face. She made it halfway there before the spiny tail whipped about. Soriku shielded herself, but the force of the blow knocked the wind from her lungs and catapulted her over the trees. It seemed that just in time, Stitch had guided the Gummi ship into a position to catch her safely.

Asmuth stood in the doorway, still a tiny rodent. The Book of Retribution lay next to him, the pages flapping violently. He didn't bother calling to his comrades, for he knew they wouldn't be able to hear him. Instead, he muttered a few words and the text in Lexicon glowed an eerie red.

A large fireball erupted from the entrance if the Gummi ship and charred the spines on Bolt's face. He howled in pain, but did not turn away or hide his face. Some burned quills fell to the ground, but grew back instantly, taking on a more steely appearance. Bolt arched his tail and sprayed spines at the hovering nuisance. Stitch tried to dodge the incoming missiles, but some still stabbed the side their vessel.

Haji bumped Roxel and ran towards the terrifying and distracted Bolt. Another fireball crashed into the huge monster, but the steely quills did not fall this time. Roxel could barely make his feet follow the suicidal orange cat. This was testing his courage in everyway. He wasn't sure if he could follow Haji so willingly, but the first rule floated in his head.

_Rule one, Always listen to Haji._

Roxel nodded ever so slightly and followed Haji, gritting his teeth as he hopped over the spear like quills that jutted from the ground. They bent towards them, trying to block them. Haji almost rammed into a quill, but Roxel used his strength to boost Haji up and over. A fireball blew the obstacle to pieces and threw fire everywhere.

The huge Bolt turned his attention to the two animals that made their way towards him. No amount of fire coming from the Gummi ship could distract him. He growled and swung his tail, the dead human bodies still stuck in the quills. It crushed the rock in the ground and Haji leapt onto his tail. Roxel paused for only a moment, completely unaware that his feet were still moving, carrying him over the dangerous terrain that was a spiny extremity.

Just like the spines jutting from the earth, the spines on Bolt's tail bent towards them, but this time they had human body parts reaching for them. The rotting faces screamed in horror, crying for freedom from their Hell. They knew that if they could catch the nimble feline and the cumbersome dog, they would gain freedom, or at least that's what they thought. Roxel was scratched many times by the long fingernails on the zombie hands. Haji was almost caught, but assistance from Asmuth prevented that. They were almost there. Almost to the top of the monster's head when Bolt bucked, tossing his head from side to side.

Haji dug his claws into the flesh, trying to stay on the mutant. Roxel wasn't so lucky. He flew off and over the trees. He yelped, but he suddenly felt weightless. He was surrounded by a honeycomb force field. He floated towards the Gummi ship and was deposited into a chair safely. Stitch thrust the ship up. Roxel instantly panicked.

"Wait!" Roxel cried. "What about Haji?"

Asmuth raced to the control panel, scampering as fast as he could. He ripped the black Navigation gummi from its spot and threw it out the open door. It seemed to fall in slow motion. Haji saw the guide to his world fall from the ship and hurled himself towards it, morphing back into a human form. He grasped the gummi in his fist and cast it into the open maw of Bolt. Bolt swallowed it and suddenly time stopped. Haji managed to land in the Gummi ship. He slammed the door and turned to Stitch.

"GO!" He screamed. "Fast!"

Stitch wrenched the controls and the ship shoot through the atmosphere. Roxel looked out the window at the world as it became smaller and smaller. It was instantly consumed by darkness, and the world faded away. It was gone. Forever.

Roxel sighed, and transitioned into human form again. "It's gone."

Haji brushed himself off. "Yes. Unfortunately, I could not allow something like that to exist."

"But, he was your friend," Soriku said, holding back tears.

Haji nodded. "True, Bolt was a friend, but he won't suffer anymore. He is at peace."

Roxel scoffed softly. "Says you."

Asmuth wrote in his journal, barely looking up. He had not enjoyed his hamster form for one minute. He wrote the details of their endeavor quickly. For a while, the cabin was silent. Haji and Roxel glared at each other in an unspoken battle. Asmuth looked up and chewed the end of his pen thoughtfully.

"Haji," he asked. "What are Births?"

* * *

**Okay, so don't ask why I made this chapter. It's probably because I just watched Bolt for the first time. *Hohum* I thought I needed to expose you to Births a little more. I think they are rather okay, but I'm thinking I might just have to change the rating to M for violence. That's for later chapters though. It's a shame. I'm way too violent sometimes, but I guess it can be a little more controlled.**

**Trolling. Trolling.**

**Has a nice day. :)**

**Oh, send in those world ideas. I'm starting to get the feeling that no one is listening to me. :( Boo.**


	13. Training

**Holy Hell! This is the chapter where Axel and Roxas make guest appearences. This is probably the only time it's going to happen so relish in its glory. I'm so sure this is the most epic thing ever conceived by a conceited brain. Ha! I kid.**

**By the way, I've been listening to a guy called TechnoStriker on 'that-website-where-people-post-videos-of-themselves-doing-stupid-things-website'. You should know what one I'm talking about. His KH remixes are good. And that's what I listened to for most of my writing this chapter.**

**I had a dream that I owned Kingdom Hearts. Too bad it's not true.**

**Enjoy. I've decided to treat my readers and upload all the chapters I have done so far. You're welcome. :)**

* * *

Haji gulped. "I'm not sure."

Roxel stood up, preparing yet again to throw himself willingly into a fight. "Cut the bullshit, Haji. We know you know what they are. Tell us, or I'll force it out of you."

Haji ignored Roxel's threat. "I honestly don't know. I mean I've heard rumors, but nothing that I have been able to find any backing for."

Asmuth smiled, touching pen to paper. "Well then, what are the rumors?"

Haji sat in the captain's seat and crossed his legs. He tilted from side to side, thinking for a long time before he actually said anything. "Well, from what I can figure, Births are embodiments of the mind."

"What?" Roxel said.

Haji glanced at him. "Like a Heartless is the embodiment of a Heart consumed by darkness. Nobodies are the Body and Soul. Births are the Mind. Like…brain heartless."

"Brain heartless?" Soriku chided.

"It's the closest thing I could get to explaining it." Haji said, defending himself. "I mean, they are an unknown species. I've never seen them before until just recently. And I've been around for a while."

Asmuth wrote every word. "And do you know any thing else? And I do mean anything."

Haji nodded. "Just one. Their symbol. You know how it looks funny. It's supposed to be showing the process of Reverse and Rebirth. And before you ask, I'm not sure what that is either. And I don't know anybody who does."

Asmuth seemed satisfied with Haji's answers and slunk back to whatever facet of his mind that had been preoccupying him. Haji, too, remained silent as Stitch traveled further into space. Roxel glanced at Soriku and then to Haji.

"Haji?" Soriku asked in her softest, sweetest voice.

"Hmm?"

"You said that we were inexperienced earlier."

"So?"

"So…how do we get experienced?" Soriku posed. "I mean, we can't fight anything because you say it's too powerful. And I don't doubt you, but I'm curious as to how we gain experience without fighting."

Haji grinned widely at this. Soriku had a pretty fair point. "Well, I could train you, but you wouldn't like the method very much. I'm sure you would find it ludicrous at best."

Soriku wrung her hands together. "I would love it if you trained me. And Roxel too!"

Haji laughed. "You would love it. Ha! That made my day."

Roxel grit his teeth.

"Oh, don't look so angry, Jack." Haji joked. "I could turn you into warriors equivalent to Sora in a matter of days, but what would be the fun in that?"

Soriku squealed. "We could be like Sora?"

Haji nodded, still laughing. "For sure. If you'd like, I could at least pose a challenge. I suppose you would need to at least get a feel for your wonderful gifts. I could do you that much, but don't expect it to go as smoothly as before. This time, you actually have to use your brains."

Haji held out his hand and a swirling ball of darkness formed in his palm. "Go ahead. Touch it. It won't bite too too hard."

Soriku eagerly touched the darkness, and immediately fell unconscious. Roxel was hesitant. "I'm not sure."

Haji sighed. "I'm not going to steal your heart. I promise."

"You promise?"

Haji nodded. "I never break my word."

"How do I know that you won't start now?"

Haji laughed emptily. "You are not that important to me."

Roxel was taken aback by his answer. He did desperately want to learn how to wield his Chakrams. He was tired of having to rely solely on his life being in danger to achieve any kind of summon. He swallowed his pride and touched the darkness.

He was immediately enveloped in a strange warmth. It felt like hatred. He fell through hatred until he landed flat on is back. He open his eyes to Soriku, who was sitting on a pier similar to the way she had when they first met. Roxel looked at her carefully. Was this a dream?

* * *

"Soriku?" Roxel asked.

Soriku turned to him. "Hi, welcome to Destiny Islands. I'll be your guide today." Her smile was sweet.

Roxel looked around. "How did we get here?"

Soriku grabbed his hands and dragged him away, dancing to her own song. "What are you talking about? We've always lived here. Don't you remember?"

Roxel frowned, but Soriku's smile brought happiness to his heart. He couldn't remember how he had gotten there, but he was already wishing he could stay forever. Soriku brought him to the small islet that overlooked the sea. The waters were so blue and clear and the waves splashed on the rock face softly.

"Soriku…"

Soriku looked over the ocean, singing softly the same tune she had before. Roxel still did not recognize it, but it sent good chills up his spine. He completely forgot why he was there as he took slow steps forward. He was going to stare over the open waters with her. He was going to live on the island with her forever, and never have to worry about the darkness. He was going to be safe.

"Roxel…"

Roxel grabbed Soriku's hand and smiled. His heart smiled with him as he leaned on her. "Yes?"

"Could you save me?"

Roxel straightened up. "What do you mean?"

Soriku pushed away. "I mean you've been leaving me. Over and over again. You always say you need to help your friends, but you can never tell me who they are. You always say 'I need to help my friends.' But, when you leave, you never come back."

"But, I—"

Soriku hugged Roxel and cried. "I'm your friend too you know. When will you save me?"

Roxel shook his head. Things weren't making sense. He had the overwhelming sense of Déjà vu and hugged Soriku closer. He nestled his face into her hair and whispered. "I promise to save you, Soriku. I would never leave you behind."

Soriku shuttered.

"But, you can't even save yourself."

Roxel turned around. There was no one there. Soriku had vanished in a barrage of beautiful birds. She reached for him, but was swept away, her saddened smile still fresh in Roxel's memory. He shook his head angrily and trembled with rage.

"Where are you?"

The bright sunlight of Destiny Islands ripped apart, revealing destroyed palm trees and blackened sands. A tall thin figure appeared. It was shrouded in a black cloak and its face could not be seen. It swayed from side to side, almost as if mirroring Roxel's scared movements.

"Were you looking for me?" The figure asked.

"Who are you?"

Roxel could almost hear the figure smiling as it lifted its hands slowly and pulled down its hood. The first thing that caught Roxel's attention was the man's fierce green eyes. They glared at him with hostility and a kindness that was hard to identify. He smiled and ran his fingers casually through his thick red hair.

"I am Axel, can't you tell?"

Roxel stepped back. His voice sounded familiar, but he had never seen this man before, though he knew him from his childhood stories. Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

Roxel pointed a shaky finger at Axel. "You are real?"

Axel threw his head back and laughed into the fast approaching night. "Of course I'm real. What did you think? Evil doesn't exist?"

Roxel stared at him. "So, what is it you want?"

Axel tapped his two facial markings. "I'll give you two guesses."

Roxel didn't let his guard down as he thought about it. "Do you want my heart?"

Axel smiled. "Close, but wrong. Guess again."

Roxel felt panicked. "Uhhh…are you here to…kill me?"

Axel smiled wider, then frowned. "You really don't remember?"

Roxel didn't answer.

Axel shrugged. "Well I suppose you wouldn't. This is only the third time. I would expect nothing less from the great Vexen himself. What else could possibly be better than a successful experiment?"

Roxel's breathing suddenly became short. He searched his mind for the Chakrams. This time, he was going to use them in a pre-emptive strike rather then a last resort. He felt them come closer and closer into existence. He spread his arms out wide, grinning as they whirled into fiery existence.

Axel cocked his head and stared smugly as two blood red Chakrams slowly spun into two expecting hands. He leaned a little on one side and transported himself in front of Roxel, who gasped and broke his concentration. Axel twisted Roxel's hands away from the Chakrams and took them tenderly into his own.

"My friends," Axel whispered. He closed his eyes and opened them again, bringing them to Roxel's, uncaring and mean. "Look. They like me more. Isn't that a surprise? Now, I'll let you run from me, but you better be quick."

Roxel gasped. His fear overtook him and he fled. He ran straight for the trees, hoping that Axel was not behind him. He didn't dare look over his shoulder. He was too scared. "God, help me."

Axel folded his arms, slightly miffed at Roxel's cowardice. "It's no fun when they don't stay and fight."

* * *

Soriku sat up. She had never felt so unwanted before. She looked around. She sat in an empty courtyard. It was in the middle of a town. There were neon light signs blaring into the night. Other than that, the courtyard was completely deserted.

"Soriku!"

Soriku jumped up. The voice that had called her sounded scared. "Roxel?"

"Soriku!"

Soriku turned on the spot. She ran only a few feet before a tall figure appeared. She stopped, stunned. She had never seen someone do that before. The figure remained still, swaying slightly from side to side, a black cloak concealing its identity.

"Roxel?"

The figure still did not move. Soriku was hesitant. She could feel a slight smugness from the figure. She was sure that it was Roxel, though her heart knew it was not. She ignored the shouts of concern her heart gave her and took another step forward.

"Roxel?"

The figure lowered its hood. Soriku saw the brilliant red hair fall around thin shoulders.

"Roxel!" Soriku cried. She ran towards the red hair.

As the figure turned, Soriku stopped in her tracks, horrified. "You…"

Axel grinned. "What? Expecting someone else?"

"Axel…"

"So you know who I am." Axel tapped his forehead. "I'm so flattered."

"Where's Roxel?"

Axel leaned back. "He's gone. I'm going to kill him."

Soriku summoned her Keyblade and leapt at Axel, ready to slice his head off. Axel grinned and stepped to the side, and Soriku's Keyblade was knocked away by a short blonde boy. His iridescent blue eyes glared at her with the utmost revulsion.

"Oh no, Roxas." Axel mock cried. "The Key-Bearer wants to kill me. I'm so scared."

Axel stepped away, walking nonchalantly into a Corridor of Darkness. "Protect me, Roxas. I have things to do."

Roxas nodded curtly, not taking his eyes off of Soriku.

"Hey!" Soriku yelled, grabbing her Keyblade and running after Axel. Roxas only glanced at her and she flew back, the Keyblade falling to the ground. Soriku looked up, and only a moment later, two criss-crossed Keyblades were at her throat. Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"Time to show me what you've got."

Roxas withdrew and waited as Soriku stood slowly and brushed herself off. She picked up her Keyblade for the second time. She fell into a battle stance and cocked her head slightly. She paused for a few seconds, gathering what strength she could muster and charged Roxas. Roxas didn't move. Soriku was almost upon him. Her blade came so dangerously close to its target, but was blocked by Oathkeeper.

Soriku tried to swing around, still moving forward with too much momentum, to strike Roxas's other side, but Oblivion struck her down. Roxas had only moved enough to defeat Soriku and turned around.

"This isn't worth my time." Roxas said. "You are unworthy."

Soriku stood up again, wiping a small trickle of blood from her mouth. "What did you say?"

Roxas spun around and punched Soriku as hard as he could. Soriku flew back and was kicked up by a hard swing from Oblivion, and was immediately knocked back down by Oathkeeper. Soriku couldn't think straight. Every time she stood, she was knocked away by either Oblivion or Oathkeeper. No matter how hard she tried to summon her Keyblade, she could never seem to bring it into full existence before another hard strike would break her.

"You will never be able to summon it." Roxas said finally after what seemed like an eternity of torture.

Soriku could barely breathe. It took all her strength to just suck in enough air to continue living. "I will never give up."

Roxas remained stoic. "I never told you to. You can die for all I care."

"Roxel will help me."

Roxas laughed hollowly. It made the air thick with resentment. "Roxel can't even beat Axel at his own game. What makes you think he will be able to beat me at mine?"

Soriku struggled to roll over. She coughed loudly and forced herself off the ground. She grunted in pain. "We are the good guys."

Roxas furrowed his brow. He was furious. He clenched his fists around the handles of Oblivion and Oathkeeper. He stalked towards Soriku, bringing up his blades to strike. Soriku cast out her hand to defend herself, having nothing else to do so.

"Protect me." She whispered.

Roxas swung down, but he was deflected by a honeycomb shaped shield. He tried to push hid blades down, but he was resisted. He glanced away in thought, then scraped Oblivion across the shield, tearing it. Oathkeeper soon followed, ripping the last of Soriku's morale to shreds.

"Look at yourself." Roxas growled. "You can't even use magic."

He lifted a single gloved hand and held to Soriku. "Here, let me show you how it's done."

Soriku prayed. She looked deep within herself. She needed to summon the Keyblade, if not for battle, then just to see it one last time before she died. Just one last look before all was lost.

"Firaga."

Red flames blasted the courtyard. Bluish bricks ripped from their foundation and swirled around the vast column of flame. The earth rumbled beneath Soriku's body. She closed her eyes, but she could still see the red glow of death. She smiled softly, hoping it wouldn't burn for too long.

She didn't feel her body rise. Nor did she feel the solidness of a sleek handle fill her hand. She was floating in a realm of peace. She only opened her eyes when she felt the cruel taste of heat licking her cheeks. She could not believe her eyes when she was holding Diamond Dust in her hands. It's crooked neck arched in white. The blade, an intricate crystal. It split the flame column and directed it towards the buildings, which instantly caught the fire and spread it around the courtyard.

Roxas let his hand fall. "Good for you. You saved your own ass. But, still, you are not good enough."

Soriku let Diamond Dust fall. It gleamed on the fire's red glow. "I'm not as bad as you think."

Roxas smiled. "Then think fast."

Roxas flew forwards, Oblivion and Oathkeeper crossed, barely making a sound as he struck Soriku. Soriku hefted Diamond Dust as a shield and was pushed back by the force. She managed to stay on her feet, but her arms were vibrating. She dropped her weapon and Roxas stood before her.

"You see?" Roxas said. "Not worthy."

He stepped on Diamond Dust and it cracked. He grinned maliciously as the neck of the Keyblade shattered under his power. Soriku clutched her heart and screamed. She threw a weak punch at Roxas, who grabbed it and squeezed her hand. She cried in pain and pulled away. Roxas squeezed harder and the snap of Soriku's breaking hand stopped him from completely tearing her arm off.

Roxas let go, and Soriku fell to her knees. "Beg for mercy."

Soriku sobbed, cradling her injured hand. "I will not."

Roxas huffed angrily and brought down Oblivion and Oathkeeper. He had almost killed his target when a sharp voice stopped him.

"Roxas!" Axel said.

Roxas dropped hid blades. His hands were shaking. "Axel."

"We are not here to kill her," Axel warned. "Got it memorized?"

Axel pushed Roxas away from Soriku and helped her up. Roxas took a few steps back and fell. He looked up at Axel, who did not return his glance. He dismissed his forgotten Keyblades and sat, lost.

"We are just training her." Axel patted Soriku on the back. "You failed."

Soriku was hurt by his words, but she did not argue. Her hand healed after Axel poured a strange green liquid on it. She felt her energy return and the color returned to her slightly burned face. She frowned at her failure.

Axel left her and pulled Roxas to his feet. "You're okay, buddy."

Roxas ignored Axel and opened a Corridor of Darkness. "I'll see you later."

Axel turned to Soriku. "I'll make sure he doesn't kill Roxel right away. Consider yourself lucky. You have to live."

Soriku grabbed Axel's arm as he entered the vortex. "I'm not going to let you kill him!"

Axel shuddered and pushed her away. "You don't get a choice."

And he disappeared.

* * *

Roxel raced through the ashened trees of Destiny Islands. He could hear Axel's goading voice behind him. He only knew he was there because he sometimes felt the heat of Axel's Chakrams whiz past him. He tried once to catch the Chakrams in mid flight, but he had only succeeded in cutting his arm beyond repair.

"Roxel!" Axel sang. "Come play with me. I only want to play one game with you."

Roxel slid in the ashes and fell. He scrambled to his feet, gripping his cut arm to try and stem the bleeding. Axel was soon upon him and squeezed his shoulders and spun him around. A small splash of blood landed on his cheek.

"You lose."

Roxel aimed a swift kick at Axel, who easily dodged it and flipped Roxel onto his back. Roxel rolled over as the Chakrams came from no visible place and dug themselves into the softening earth. Roxel tried to grab one with his good arm. He barely touched the crossed handles before it disappeared and reappeared in Axel's hand.

"Don't kill me!" Roxel begged.

Axel smirked. "My, Roxel, begging does not suit you at all. Try something else."

Roxel jumped to his feet and ran again. Axel gave chase, calling his name over and over. Roxel knew that the worst hadn't even come yet. Axel was only toying with him now. It was going to get harder. It was just a matter of how quickly Axel would get bored with his antics. Roxel ducked as a Chakram passed over his head.

Soon, Roxel came to the other edge of the island. The ocean stretched out before him, its waves choppy and dangerous. There was no where else for him to go. He turned slowly. To his surprise, Axel was not behind him. He looked around frantically, trying to find his pursuer. Axel not being behind him scared him.

That meant the game was over.

Roxel breathed heavily. He concentrated, trying to summon his own weapon before Axel had a chance to attack him, but to no success. The darkness fell heavier. Roxel saw a flash of purple in the corner of his eye, but nothing else for a long while. It seemed that Axel was not striking on purpose to expose Roxel to the worst fear of all, the fear of safety.

Suddenly, the loud rush of spinning metal and roaring flames ripped his ears apart. Roxel had no idea which direction the sound was coming from, so he threw himself forward, hoping it was the right choice. To his dismay, the Chakrams flew past him. It tore his clothing and singed the ends of his hair.

Axel appeared before him, arms stretched out to the sides. Darkness swirled about his finger tips and several columns of flame erupted from beneath them, forming a huge circle. Roxel choked. The fire was sucking all the oxygen from his lungs. He almost passed out, but the flames were extinguished.

Roxel was so confused. All he could hear was the insane laughter of Axel echoing over upon itself. He waved his arms around, trying to fight off the sound of Axel's voice. The blood on his arms smeared on his face as he hid from the inevitable. But, he realized that he had to have courage. If not to save himself, then to at least not die a coward.

Roxel struggled to his feet, ready to face his fate, whatever that may have been. He was almost all the way up until Axel pushed him down and leaned over him, spite dripping from every pore. They were nose to nose.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this." Axel whispered. He licked the blood off Roxel's cheek.

Axel raised a hand. An enormous flame sprouted from it and engulfed the sky. The bright orange glow was accompanied by a horrid wind that had come from a blonde boy that stood away from their struggle. Roxas.

"Areoga." Roxas whispered, and the wind blew harder.

What was left of the trees was ripped from their roots. Their ashes swirled into a massive tornado that dominated the sky and twisted the fire. It shaped into a symbol. Though it moved slowly, Roxel knew what symbol it was creating.

Axel continued to laugh as he brought his hand down, and fire came forth, scorching the ground close to Roxel's body. Roxel jumped out of the way as best as he could, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep up his adrenaline rush for long. As soon as the fire symbol was completed, Axel looked up at it and drew his final attacking power.

The Chakrams came forth again. They were spinning faster than the sound barrier would allow. Sonic booms push Roxel closer and closer to the edge of the island. He was close to falling over. He held up his arms to shield himself from the buffeting of the sound.

Axel released all his energy into his weapons and they flew forward with blinding speed. Roxel kept his eyes open, focusing solely on the one thing he knew he had to do. His end came closer and closer. He reached out as the Chakrams whipped past him. He closed his eyes and his hand at the same time.

The roaring of the fire stopped. His fingers were keeping up with the rhythm of the spinning metal. He brought them to a slower speed until it was firmly clasped in his weakening grip. One Chakram. Just one. Blaze of Glory.

Roxel looked at Axel. "Looks like I win."

Axel wagged a finger at him. "I think you are missing something."

Roxel watched in horror as Axel wrapped himself in fire and charged. Roxel prepared himself to the best of his ability. Axel opened his mouth, adding jets of fire to the growing symbol in the sky. He took one last glance at it before he was upon Roxel with all the fury in the world.

Then he stopped.

He was nose to nose with Roxel again. Roxel hadn't the strength to stop Axel, for it had waned. He knew that if Axel had not stopped on his own, he would be dead. Axel stared at the fire symbol, furrowing his brow.

The symbol was that of a Heartless.

"Shit." Axel backed away and rubbed the back of his head. "Jeez, I'm sorry Roxel."

Roxel was thrown completely off guard. "Wait, what?"

Axel smiled sheepishly. "I broke character." He pointed to the sky and shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, it's not my fault, I don't know what's like to be a Nobody."

Roxel looked at the Heartless emblem. He didn't understand. Axel then disappeared in a whirl of his cloak and Haji stood in his place. Roxas, too, disappeared and Asmuth stood there, Lexicon open in his hands.

Roxel looked between the two of them. It didn't quite register until Soriku stumbled out of the ashes of the trees and Destiny Island faded to the cabin of their Gummi ship. Roxel fell down and remembered that his arm had been destroyed. He looked at it. It was in no way broken or harmed at all.

"Haji?" Roxel exclaimed.

Haji turned to them, smirking triumphantly. "Now, what did you learn?"

Soriku stood and slapped Haji as hard as she could.

Haji rubbed his cheek. "I deserved that."

Soriku pushed him. "You could have warned us! I thought I was going to die!"

Haji flushed. "Well, it wouldn't have worked if I had warned you. The point was to discover how to use your own weapon in the way it was meant to be."

Roxel remained silent. It felt so real. His memory of Soriku. It was like he had lived that memory before. Like it was something that had actually happened to him. Something that was real, but that was not Krystahl.

"Haji?"

Haji looked at Roxel, pushing a still livid Soriku away. "What?"

"Was that a memory?"

Haji forced Soriku into a seat and sat down next to Asmuth. "Not quite. I reached into the deepest parts of your being to create the environment you were to train in. I knew that it would be custom tailored to your needs."

Roxel sighed. "But, it felt so real."

Haji grinned. "It was supposed to."

Roxel furrowed his brow. There was something not right about his experience. It felt real. It felt too real to be fake. It was going to consume him. "But…never mind."

Haji leaned back. "Don't stress yourselves over it. It was just training. Consider yourselves learned in the art of your craft. But you are by no means masters. You can at least protect yourselves and destroy enemies without having to die in the process."

Asmuth read from The Book of Retribution. He looked slightly concerned. He looked up at Haji. "So, where do we go now? You didn't get the gummi from Bolt."

Haji sighed. "The only place where you can when you have nowhere else to go."

Soriku gasped and smiled. "Traverse Town?"

"Traverse Town."

* * *

**Hmm. What was Roxel's training about? Anyone want to hazard a guess? Wasn't this chapter just lovely? You know I had to give a valid reason for any OOC-ness that Axel and Roxas may have endured.**

**Reviews DAMMIT! You peeps don't give me none. *in polite tone* Thank you to those who do. You get a cookie.**

**By the way. I make constant references to Little Kuriboh's Naruto abridged. Watch it sometime. You'll laugh...I promise. And I never break a promise.**

**AHHH! Stooping so low as to quote myself. Boo. Has a nice day. :)**


	14. Traverse Town

**I thought this chapter was kind of sad at the end. But by no means was it climatic in anyway. Sorry.**

**I've recently run into a bout of writer's block. *hiss* Make an evil face. I'm working on it though. I might try writing something else. But, I'm sure it'll be over before you, my favorite readers, even read this chapter. I'm just putting it in there. We can't be all serious all the time now can we?**

**As always. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but it is my bitch. :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The tall double wooden doors of Traverse Town were welcoming. Stitch landed the Gummi ship and crawled out. He pried the doors open, and Roxel followed. He was still confused about Haji's 'training'. Asmuth came out with Soriku, who was pushing him around. She was tiffed that he had almost killed her while he was in the form of Roxas.

"You could've killed me!"

Asmuth sighed, "But, I wasn't going to."

"And if Haji hadn't showed up."

"I would have stopped."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

Haji closed the door to the ship and entered Traverse Town with determination. He was already working out his plan. He had connections abound in Traverse Town, he just wasn't sure how to sneak away to get his job done.

Roxel noticed Haji lagging behind. He didn't say anything. Thoughts of his possible betrayal were still dominant in his mind. He wasn't going to let him slide just because he made them a hell of a lot stronger in a short period of time.

On the other side of the door, there were two people waiting for them. One, with brown hair and a small scar across his face. There was a single lion shaped pendant on his chest. He looked serious. Next to him stood a woman. She wore few clothes, but the smile on her face was enticing.

"Hi!" the woman said.

The man looked up. "We thought you were never going to return to us."

Roxel looked around. "I've never been here before."

Haji pushed him aside. "That's because he's talking to me."

"Haji?"

"Hello again, Yuffie. Leon."

He looked between the two of them and motioned to Stitch. "You can have some relaxation time if you like, Stitch."

Stitch smiled and crawled away, off to have his own fun.

Haji looked to Leon and scowled. "You were taking us somewhere?"

Leon nodded curtly and turned. He walked away, leading them to a hotel that was in a courtyard covered in bluish bricks. The neon lights blinked, illuminating the night sky. Soriku shuddered uncomfortably. Roxel looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"This is the place that Haji sent me for training."

Leon stopped. "Haji trained you?"

Soriku nodded.

Leon spun around and glared at Haji. "When did this happen?"

Haji leaned forward defensively. "I had to. They were weaklings. It was a necessary action."

"You remember what Merlin told you?"

"You remember what he told you?" Haji barked.

They were chest to chest, ready to fight, but Yuffie divided them. "That's enough you two."

Leon huffed and entered a beautiful hotel. Haji ignored Yuffie and turned. He brushed his jacket and took a step away.

"Where are you going?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm only here to get something." Haji explained. "Then I'm leaving. I'm not going to stick around too long. So you don't have to worry about your refugee camp." He sprinted away on all fours, melting through the buildings in a swirl of darkness.

Yuffie shrugged and ran after Leon.

Soriku tapped Leon on the shoulder. "Why is Haji's training a bad thing?"

Leon looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Do you really not know?"

Soriku shook her head.

"Sad." Leon said. "You have to come into contact with darkness to do so. That makes your heart vulnerable."

Roxel scoffed. "Well, it can't be any worse than traveling with a psychotic Heartless."

Yuffie huffed. "Haji is not psychotic. If he was, he would have stolen your hearts already."

Asmuth, who had remained silent while taking uncountable notes on Traverse Town, whispered to Yuffie. "You seem to know quite a bit about Haji. Would you care to enlighten us?"

Yuffie scowled. "No. It's none of your business. If you want to know, you need to find another way of learning about it."

Leon crossed his arms. "If you want my advice. I'd get rid of Haji as soon as you can. He's a danger, but not in the way that you'd think. He'll destroy everything we've worked for. He just can't help himself."

Yuffie nodded. "It's not his fault though. He keeps missing his window of opportunity."

Roxel frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah?" Soriku added. "Haji has been nothing but helpful to us."

"So you say." Yuffie growled.

"As soon as Merlin told us that Haji was coming, we knew we had to be there to make sure he didn't destroy us again." Leon said. "We succeeded so far by keeping you separated while Haji talks to Merlin."

Roxel jumped up. "Why?"

Leon left the room, Yuffie following him impatiently. "There are some things that are better left in the dark." And he locked the door.

* * *

Haji's traipse through his Corridor of Darkness was short, though it was filled with displaced memories. Some of his own and some that seemed to belong to many other people. He didn't dwell on them for too long, for he hurled himself through the other side onto a tiny island with a tall house on it. It was in a dark cavern and surrounded by water.

A wizard wearing a tall blue wizard's hat sat on the edge of his island with a crooked fishing pole tapping the water surface gently. The twinkle in his eye was unmistakable. It was Merlin.

"Ahh, hello there, Haji," the wizard said, stroking his beard. "What brings you here again? I thought you were successful."

Haji frowned and straightened. "Sadly, I was, but still the cycle started again."

Merlin grinned. "Well, of course it did. I'm still here aren't I?"

"I need to make things right this time."

"You said that before." Merlin mused. "And I told you what you had to do. But, you didn't do it."

Haji sighed and looked down. "May I sit with you?"

Merlin patted the grass next to him. "If you don't think it'll alter the timeline in a negative fashion."

Haji sat next to Merlin. He pulled off his shoes and rolled up his pants, sticking his feet in the water and wiggling them. The water rippled outwards, making tiny splashing sounds that echoed in the large cavern.

Merlin watched his line carefully. "There seems to be something on your mind, Haji. Care to explain?"

Haji shrugged. "I'm not sure if I'm doing it right this time."

"Oh?"

"I mean, I followed my steps carefully. I've hidden the true path in clues. And, so far, everything seems to be going right."

"Then what's the problem?"

Haji flushed, anger radiating off of him and scaring away the tiny fish that swam in the water. "It's that Roxel kid."

"What's wrong with him?" Merlin asked calmly.

Haji simmered. "He keeps getting in the way. Every time I try to do the right thing. He always pulls me off course. It's like he is bent on starting over again."

"And by right thing, do you mean the right thing to fix the loop? Or the right moral thing?" Marlin asked.

Haji looked at him. "Whose morals are you talking about?"

"True."

Merlin reeled in his line. Sadly, the hook was empty. He stood up and packed his things into a trunk that had magically appeared. "Maybe we should talk inside? I might be able to help you, but you must listen to me this time."

Haji followed, leaving his shoes by the water's edge. "For sure."

Inside Merlin's house were thousands of books, pots and pans, and miscellaneous other things piled all over the place. Haji sifted through the mountains of stuff before he placed himself at the table on the platform in the middle of the house. He hunched over and rubbed his temples, trying to bat away an incoming headache.

"Would you like some tea?" Merlin asked, pouring himself a cup.

Haji shook his head. "No, I'm rather in the mood for something else."

"Perhaps some chocolate milk?"

Haji looked away. "I'm not in the mood for that either, though I will take a cup, thank you."

Merlin smiled, the twinkle in his eye flashing, and poured Haji a cup of frothy chocolate milk. He sat down and folded his hands. "Now, about Roxel."

Haji bit his thumb nail. "I could kill him, but that would defeat the purpose of my mission."

"Which is?"

"I need to get the heart of Krystahl so I can kill King Hawthorne." Haji explained. "He's the reason this started in the first place. With his stupid paopu fruit and his need to be intertwined with everyone's destiny. It seems unfair. So, if I kill him, the cycle will stop. Roxel is the only one with enough determination to get the heart of his world back. I need him."

Merlin grunted. "I would think so. But, you never told me why you hate this Hawthorne guy in the first place."

Haji scowled and looked away. "I used to have friends. Good friends. But after Sora won the Battle of a Thousand Heartless, things changed. I think the destruction of Xemnas's Kingdom Hearts broke something."

Merlin nodded. "I see. That would make sense. Destroying something so vast and powerful would have lasting effects."

Haji sighed, "But not so far as to completely bend the—"

A loud crash cut Haji off. It was soon followed by a monstrous splash and an earsplitting roar. Haji and Merlin rushed out. In the water, a huge white creature was hunched over, a strange dark substance dripping from its maw. It had Black eyes and white pupils. It was a massive Birth.

Haji gasped. He crouched and prepared himself for a fight, but Merlin stopped him. "Don't, Haji."

Haji shook with rage, black shadows crept up his arms. "Why not?" He growled in an other-worldly deep voice.

Merlin frowned. "You promised."

Haji stopped. The shadows instantly disappeared. He stood and turned to Merlin. "When?"

Merlin thought for a second. "The first time. When you saved Sora from Ansem."

Haji looked away. He could remember only vaguely what had happened the first time he did this. He had evolved since then. "Sorry."

Merlin smiled. "No worries. I'll take care of it." He raised his arm, wand in hand.

Haji grabbed him. "Wait! It's too powerful."

Merlin smiled and released a potent spell that tore the Birth from his world and sent it away. Merlin smiled blissfully as he, too, faded, draining all his strength to rid his sanctuary of the ultimate darkness. Haji tried to pull Merlin back from the abyss, but Merlin forced him away.

"I've given you the path to what you seek." Merlin's voice whispered, lingering in Haji's ear. "Do not fail this time. It is the last chance you ever get."

A single Navigation gummi floated from the top of the cave, lighting the whole of it with its pure light. It was a magnificent spectacle, and Haji was the only one to witness the last of Merlin the Wizard. It was the highest honor one could receive in a lifetime. There was no messing up.

Haji nodded and let a single tear escape, before he hopped across the rocks to the other side of Merlin's cavern after collected his shoes from the water's edge. "I will not fail you, my friend. Not this time."

* * *

Roxel had managed to break the lock on the door. He and Asmuth slipped out, Soriku following closely. They each had their weapons out and ready to fight. All except for Asmuth, who refused to walk about with Lexicon open.

"There is no need to bring such attention to ourselves," Asmuth hissed. "Put your weapons away."

Roxel didn't listen as Soriku dismissed Diamond Dust. "Haji is plotting something. I can feel it. He's been gone for a while. I'm not going to let him steal my heart."

Asmuth rolled his eyes. "It's not Haji I'm worried about right now. It's Leon. There's something about that guy that bothers me."

Soriku looked around the corner. She saw nothing, and crept around the corner. Roxel and Asmuth ran after her as quietly as they could.

"Where are you going?" Asmuth asked. "We need to get out of here before we get caught."

Soriku shrugged and continued forward. "My heart is telling me to go this way."

Roxel scoffed a little louder then he meant. "Your heart is going to get us in trouble one day."

Soriku stopped by an open door. It wasn't open very wide. Just enough so that the conversing voices inside could be spied upon by outside forces. Soriku held her ear as close to the opening as possible, Asmuth and Roxel doing the same.

"I don't think it is necessary to kill him, Leon." It was clearly Yuffie's voice. She sounded concerned. "You're diluting yourself."

"Well, I do think so!" Leon shouted. "This needs to stop. Haji is behind this all. If we just let him die—"

Yuffie banged the table. "You know that wouldn't have made a difference. He's been around much longer than that. Way before Sora even showed up. This goes back much farther."

"Then we could've at least done something to keep him from going on."

Yuffie sobbed. "This is so frustrating. He's our friend."

"Friends don't kill each other." Leon barked. "Friends don't let their friends' worlds fall into oblivion. Friends don't betray each other." He was obviously afraid of something.

Soriku gasped. She tried to cover her mouth before anyone could hear her, but it was too late. Quick footsteps approached the door. Roxel grabbed Soriku and dashed away. Asmuth cast a spell and darted in the opposite direction. He had an idea, but he wasn't sure if it was going to work.

Yuffie raced after Roxel and Soriku. She was much faster than they were and caught up with them in the courtyard of Traverse Town's Second District. She blocked them and threw dozens of shurikin. Roxel immediately summoned Blaze of Glory and protected himself from Yuffie's onslaught.

His single Chakram gave him the appearance of wings guarding his soul, and that threw Yuffie off her game. She tripped, but managed to spin herself into a cartwheel and kick Roxel down, weapon and all. Soriku swung Diamond Dust at her, knocking her over. She helped Roxel to his feet.

"Where'd you get that?" Roxel asked.

"From Haji's training. You like?" Soriku asked. "I learned to fight with my heart. You?"

Roxel smiled and threw Blaze of Glory at Yuffie, who easily dodged it, tossing her own shuriken back at him. Blaze of Glory reappeared in front of him and he grabbed it by its tiny twisted silver handle. "I only managed to catch one. I let my body and soul command it."

Yuffie came in close and cut Roxel's cheek with a hidden kunai. Roxel kicked her back and spun Blaze of Glory in his hands. It created a wind barrier, deflecting any and all of Yuffie's attacks.

Roxel grinned confidently. "This is too easy."

But, he had spoken far too soon. Yuffie had taken advantage of his over confidence and bashed him over the head with a broken piece of wooden post that had been ripped from a building. Roxel broke his connection to Blaze of Glory. It vanished, and Roxel fell to his knees, holding the back of his throbbing head.

"You bitch!" he screamed.

Yuffie smiled and giggled softly. "It had to be done."

Soriku flung herself at Yuffie and nicked her leg with her Keyblade. Yuffie barely made it out of the way. She landed on her injured leg and it crumpled. Soriku thought about hitting her over the head, but decided against it and helped Roxel to his feet.

"You okay?"

Roxel grit his teeth. "No. It hurts like a mother—"

Yuffie squealed in pain as she arched her back, waving her arms about. She was trying to swat a creature that had attached itself to the back of her head. It was the same kind of Birth that had attacked them in New York City with Bolt.

Soriku steadied Roxel before leaping behind Yuffie and chopping at the Birth. Yuffie had stopped the blade with her bare hands. They bled, but she stood up, despite her hurt leg and threw Soriku at Roxel. Roxel was clear enough to catch Soriku, but it sent another wave of pain crashing down on him.

"You are so interesting, Roxel," Yuffie breathed in a sinister voice. "You are uniting species that don't belong."

"Y-Yuffie?" Soriku stammered.

Yuffie motioned to herself. "Me? No. I'm just a vessel. A simple Scout. We are very interested in you."

Roxel forced himself to concentrate. "What are you?"

Yuffie laughed deeply. "We are Births. We are in our most tainted of forms. Burdened by our responsibilities."

Roxel tried to make sense of his constantly changing world. "Burdened?"

Yuffie motioned to the worm like Birth attached to her neck. "I can only speak to you while connected to a weak human. But, you can help me."

Roxel struggled to bring forth Blaze of Glory. But, sure enough, it spun into existence, ready for battle. "Why would I help you?"

Yuffie teetered on her uninjured leg as she took a step forward. The way she walked was creepy and disturbing. "All I want you to do is kill me."

She turned around. The Birth pulsed disgustingly. Roxel was hesitant. But he raked the Birth with his Chakram, and it disappeared, writhing in agony.

Yuffie returned to normal and crumpled in a heap. Roxel ignored her and turned to Soriku.

"That was strange." Roxel said. "But, I think we need to get Haji and Asmuth and get out of here. I've got a bad feeling."

Soriku agreed and dismissed Diamond Dust. "But, where did they go?"

Roxel exited the Second District into the Third. "I'm not sure, but this way seems safer. For now."

* * *

Leon was looking for Haji. They had an obvious score to settle, and he wasn't going to let him leave without a fight. He kept his Gunblade ready for any impending attack. He knew Haji had his own agenda, so he was ready and willing to fight dirty.

"Haji!" Leon screamed.

Haji melted through a wall and turned to Leon. "You called?"

Leon pointed his Gunblade at him and fired. Haji moved out of the way and fazed behind him. Leon spun around and knocked Haji away. "We've gotta talk."

Haji hit the broadside of Leon's weapon with his palm. It vibrated, but Leon kept a firm grip. "I don't see what you and I could possibly talk about."

Leon and Haji threw quick punches and parries, each trying to one up the other. "I can not allow you to live any longer."

Haji snorted. "You could barely call my existence living. I'm taking up space at best."

Leon growled. "Regardless. I can not allow you to leave without a fight. Neither one of us is leaving until the other dies."

Haji laughed softly and his voice took on the other-worldly deepness again. "And who do you think is truly going to win this fight? Surly not you?"

Leon tensed up. "Tell me, Haji. How long has it been since you last stole a heart?"

Haji smiled viciously. "Awhile."

Leon grinned. "Well, prepare for death."

Leon sprinted at Haji, swinging his Gunblade and firing rapid shots at the same time. Haji rolled out of the way of the blade, but was hit several times by the burning bullets. They stung, and he groaned in false pain. He was not really hurt, for the shadows creeping on his skin removed the fragments and healed him before he knew what had hit him. But, for Leon's sake, he had to feign injury.

Haji hurriedly launched himself at Leon, trying to end this fight quickly. He could sense his company approaching, and he had to cover his tracks by any means necessary. He grabbed Leon's Gunblade and slid it out of his hands. He kicked Leon's feet from beneath him and held the blade to his neck.

Leon leaned into the sharp metal, smiling. "Go ahead." He goaded. "Do it. Prove what you are."

Haji dropped the Gunblade and put his hand to Leon's chest. He wanted very badly to rip what he sought most above everything from Leon's body, but he remembered what he was sent to do, and he backed away. The shadows on his skin rippled and disappeared.

Leon frowned. "Do it. Take my heart!"

Haji shook his head. "You are not worth it. I am saving myself for the one who started this all."

Leon gasped. "You…are not responsible?"

Haji scoffed. "Me? No, never. Who else do you know who was that selfish?"

Leon crawled away. "That's impossible. He would never—"

Haji spread his arms out. "And yet here we are. But, it seems you no longer trust me. He told me you would end up like this. Merlin said this would be the last time. No more mistakes."

Leon scrambled to his feet. "You lie!"

Haji snapped his fingers and a group of Soldier Heartless appeared, dancing from side to side, armor clanging. They reached greedily for Leon, who was swiping at them. Haji watched, saddened at what he knew was right.

"Haji!" Leon cried.

Haji turned away. "You have already fallen so far, Leon. It was time for you to rest forever. Time to move on."

Leon screamed as his heart was stolen from his chest. He crumpled and faded away, a lowly Shadow replacing what used to be a valiant and well respected warrior. The Soldier Heartless disappeared after taking what they had been summoned for.

Haji patted the Shadow on the head. "It's over, my friend."

He turned as he heard fast approaching footsteps. He turned as Roxel broke through the doors of a nearby building. Heartless poured out after him as Soriku crushed them with her new found ability. Roxel ran past Haji, Blaze of Glory spinning over the vast numbers of Heartless that continued to pop up.

Haji stood still. Quiet as the wind in summer. He watched Soriku escape, still swinging Diamond Dust with fervor. As he allowed more and more Heartless into the world, he silently cried as Traverse Town's memories began to fade. Apparitions of the thousands of refugees that had past through this world over many years appeared and disappeared, taking little bits of the world away with them. Tidus, Cid, Riku, Pluto…and Merlin.

He waited only a bit longer, dwelling on Merlin's ghost, before he raced after Roxel and Soriku. They passed Asmuth and Stitch on the way to the double wooden doors, grabbing him and dragging him to the Gummi ship. Asmuth held out a Navigation gummi.

"Look what I found."

Haji sprinted ahead and stopped them. He glared at them. Traverse Town crumbled around them, slowly fading into nothing.

Roxel stepped up. "Haji, get out of the way."

Haji shook his head. "No, we have to wait."

Soriku thrust Diamond Dust at Haji, who side-stepped it. "We need to go."

Haji knocked Diamond Dust away. It dismissed itself, leaving Soriku weaponless. "We have to see this. This is important."

Soriku became frantic as the edge of the dead world came closer. Heartless swarmed everywhere, their beady yellow eyes staring greedily at the prize of all prizes. A huge, glowing heart crashed through the bricks that made the water fountain in the middle of the square. It hovered ominously before it shot away.

Haji let his arms fall. The Heart of Traverse Town was lost. His sadness made him tremble ever so slightly, though unnoticed by his party. "Now we may go." He said.

Stitch started the Gummi ship and carried away his crew. They rocketed into the sky and watched in horror as the only refuge for the displaced worlds vanished. Completely torn from the universe.

And another star in the night sky died.

* * *

**Not terribly dramatic, but essential to the story plot. Keeping this short.**

**Has a nice day. :)**


	15. The Mysterious Tower

**Ta da! Another chapter. Not bothering with any formalities. Enjoy. Excuse any OOC-ness. *points to note in first chapter***

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Have not succeeded in stealing it.**

**Enjoys.**

* * *

Haji sat away from his party for a long time. Stitch, who was awaiting his instructions, flew the Gummi ship through space, reminiscing on his own memories. He desperately missed his own world. Deep Space, his world of origin. He knew one day that he would be able to return to his world, and his beloved owner, Lilo, but that time wasn't now. Haji had called upon him, however indirectly.

Asmuth flipped through the pages of the Book of Retribution. A panicked flutter haunted his heart. He had noticed that it was getting harder for him to read his personal treasure. It was starting to take him a little longer than usual to read the tiny text written in the parchment pages. He used to not have to look at all to know what was written. Now, he only had to take a glance. Just a small one. But a glance nonetheless. And that concerned him.

"I was so amazing," Soriku bragged. She smiled gaily, proud of herself for being able to handle herself so well after Haji's training. "I felt on top of the world. Like I could do anything. The universe officially has a hero. And her name is Soriku."

Haji glanced at her. Thoughts raced through his mind. He had just had one of his most trusted friends killed by the Heartless. The very kind if being that he was. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, turning to the last thing they had spoken about. It had been awhile since he had taken a heart. He dwelled on that for only a moment before a grunt from Stitch pulled him from his stupor.

"Haji!" Stitch called.

Haji sat up. "What?

"Where are we going?"

Haji pulled a gummi from his pocket. It was silver and round. He thought about it for a second, but swiftly hid it again. "I believe I saw Asmuth with a Navigation gummi."

Asmuth nodded and pulled it out. "I found it when I had to get Stitch. It was sitting in a broken box. I don't know where it goes."

Haji took it and connected it into the dashboard. "Well, it's our only gummi for now. I bet Merlin left it as a clue."

"Merlin?"

Haji looked away from Asmuth. "Just an old friend. Nothing to worry about."

Asmuth didn't say anything. He just nodded in understanding and sat back down. As the warp hole opened and Stitch guided them in, Asmuth made a small note in his journal. It was nothing too important. Just a note as to how much he seemed to understand Haji, though only knowing him for a short period of time.

* * *

The Gummi ship was cruising through the colorful vortex at a reasonable speed. Suddenly, it rocked from side to side with fierce turbulence and grinded to a halt. The vortex swirled away and opened to a train station. The train station was a golden shade of yellow. The sun was almost setting, but not all the way.

Haji was the first one out. He looked around and folded his arms. Roxel, too, exited the ship. He cocked an eyebrow at the sunset color scheme.

"Did someone break the ship or something?"

Haji shook his head. "Idiot. This is a train station. We need to get on the train to get to where we need to go."

Roxel turned to him defensively. "Which is?"

"Yen Sid."

Roxel was about to ask what he meant, but the cheerful chug of a train rang in the spacious station. A round blue train rolled to the platform. It was so colorful and innocent and it released a great jet of smoke. Everything about this train was friendly. Even the smoke seemed friendly. It smiled gently as it rose to the twilit sky.

Haji hopped on the train. He frowned the whole time as his party soon followed and sat down. They looked ecstatic, like their wildest dreams were coming true as the train chugged away.

It seemed to take forever for them to get to where they were going. Cheerful music rang from the clouds and followed them. Haji sighed deeply as his eyes rested on a tall lopsided castle. A beautiful garden surrounded it, and it seemed to be floating alone in the throes of twilight.

As the train slowed to a stop, Roxel and Soriku jumped out first and sprinted around the garden, screaming and laughing. They were enchanted by this magical world. They seemed almost possessed. Asmuth, too, leapt out and proceeded to frolic, which was quite unlike him.

Haji looked at them, baffled at their sudden change of character. Roxel would never embarrass himself in front of him like that. Something was terribly amiss. Haji grabbed Roxel and shook him.

"What is wrong with you?"

"They are being tested," came an old and wise sounding voice from behind him

Haji turned around. Before him stood Yen Sid, master magician, higher than even Merlin. His stern eyes looked down upon him with revulsion. He pulled his hat from his head and scratched his beard angrily.

"You said you would never come back here." Yen Sid growled.

Haji bowed. "I did, but I request your help. I do not wish you harm this time."

"This time you say." Yen Sid said. "You are no friend of mine. I don't know why Merlin trusted you."

Haji stood back up. "With all due respect, if Merlin trusted me, what do you really have to lose?"

Yen Sid smirked. "True, Heartless. Very true. I will be in my quarters. If your friends managed to pass the test I've set before them, I will speak with them. But I refuse to talk to you."

Haji nodded. "Thank you, Yen Sid."

Yen Sid clapped his hands and disappeared. "That does not mean I will help them."

Haji turned back to his party. He eyed them and sat in the grass, immersing himself in his own thoughts until they woke from their spell. He had a feeling it wouldn't take long before they would be running up the thousands of stairs that awaited them in Yen Sid's tower.

* * *

"Haji?"

Haji ignored the voice calling him. He knew who it was and didn't want to face him. He hadn't, after all, faced him in over a thousand years. Not for real anyway.

"Haji!" the voice cried again. "Wake up!"

"Just leave him, Sora. He'll find us eventually."

"Aww, but it's no fun when Haji isn't there." Sora pleaded.

Haji felt a nudge. Not a real one, but it felt real enough to elicit a response.

"Go away, Sora," Haji groaned. "I'm tired of doing this. Just let me be."

Haji cracked an eye. He knew Sora wasn't going away until he woke up. Sure enough, Sora was leaning over him, pinching his face and smiling.

"Hey, you're up."

Haji sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was still so much older than Sora appeared. But, that didn't seem to bother anyone in the least. Sora pulled on Riku's arm and pestered Haji as he led them to the hidden tunnel.

Haji was so much taller than they were. They must have been five or so. No, he knew they were five. He always had this dream. Or memory. He didn't know anymore. Everything was jumbled together.

"I wonder what cycle this is," Haji mumbled to himself.

Sora laughed and crawled through the hole and into the secret cavern that housed all the cave drawings of them. Haji looked at the tiny, shakily drawn pictures and smiled softly. It had to be the first one.

"You remember this one, Haji?" Sora said, goofily pointing at a picture.

It was of Sora and Riku and what looked like a younger version of Haji, sharing a paopu fruit. Haji hesitated.

"We promised each other that as long as we were alive, we would share a destiny." Sora explained. "We could live forever if we wanted to. I bet Haji will be the one to discover the Fountain of Youth."

Haji shrugged. "Hey, you never know."

Riku lightly punched Sora and laughed. "Yeah, but Haji is too serious. Sharing a destiny forever? That means our adventures would never end. We would do the same thing over and over again forever. Haji is too serious for that."

Soar shrugged. "But, it's just a thought. I mean, you are my best friends."

Haji faded as he saw a younger version of himself, or rather, a seemingly younger version of himself stand up and place both hands on the wall. He was serious. A little haughty, but it was unnoticed by Sora and Riku, who continue to laugh and play.

"If we share a destiny," the younger Haji said. "It will be forever. I'll make sure of that."

Sora and Riku stared at him for a short while before they jumped to their feet and crawled out of the cave. The younger Haji kept his hands placed on the rock, his hands glowing with the power of darkness. He then dusted his hands off and stood near the exit.

Haji watched his younger self turn and look at the wooden door at the other end, then directly at him.

"This is where it all began." Younger Haji said.

Haji smiled wistfully. "I know."

"Obviously you don't or you would have done something about it by now." Young Haji scowled and crawled out.

Haji looked down and stepped up to the wooden door. He knocked on it and it opened willingly, swinging inward. He glanced back at the cave and entered the Door to Darkness. It closed behind him, whispering its sweet nothings.

Then reality hit him.

* * *

"Haji?" Soriku whispered, tapping his cheek lightly. "Are you okay?"

"It seems he has finally lost his mind." Roxel sneered.

Haji sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily. "Shut the hell up, Roxel. You're going to regret that later."

Roxel cringed. "I'm so scared."

Haji ignored him and stood. "How long was I out?"

"We woke from whatever that was supposed to be and found you laying there." Asmuth said. "You kept whispering about Sora and Riku."

Haji immediately turned away, waving his hand at them. You need to go to the top of that tower. Yen Sid is waiting for you. He will help you, but I can't go."

Soriku frowned. "Why not?"

Haji didn't look at her when he spoke. "I remembered that I made a promise not to disturb him unless it was life or death. That was some time ago. Forgive me, but I will stay here."

Soriku furrowed her brow as she, Roxel and Asmuth entered the lopsided tower. They were greeted by a long staircase. Soriku shrugged as she made her way up, Diamond Dust at the ready. Her heart had warned her of impending Heartless.

The thousands of Heartless that attacked them only made her grow stronger. Soriku had seemed to develop a sense of recklessness that made her unafraid of anything that meant her harm. Though the Heartless seemed to come endlessly, she did not tire or back down. In fact, it made her fiercer.

Roxel and Asmuth had split from Soriku to fight off the droves of Shadows and Soldiers that began to flank them from behind. Asmuth whispered spell after spell from The Book of Retribution, decimating the Heartless effortlessly. Fire, ice and wind swirled about in a magical dance that was pleasing to the eye and harmful to the body.

Roxel spun Blaze of Glory intricately, trying new moves and different steps. He figured that if he were going to advance himself, he might as well do it in the company of the weakest Heartless in existence. He jumped over their heads, whacking them with the razor edge of his single Chakram. He seemed to have had a few maneuvers down, but he stumbled and fell over, and the Heartless leapt at him.

Asmuth stopped them with extraordinarily intricate spell weaving. The Heartless were stopped with Stopra, flattened with Gravity, and burned into ice cubes with Fira and Blizzard. He helped Roxel to his feet and thumped him on the back.

"Watch yourself."

Roxel nodded and hurled Blaze of Glory through a teeming mass of Shadows. They disappeared, and were almost instantly replaced by more creatures. It was starting to overwhelm them. They just wouldn't back down.

Soriku's muscles weakened. She still fought, driving her Keyblade into the enemy and releasing all the pent up hearts. She smiled, satisfied at her handy work, but still they came. Still, they swarmed, like a mountain of ants upon a molehill of sugar. Still coming.

Always coming.

"Enough!"

The Heartless faltered, fading into darkness, as an old wizard stood at the top of the staircase, which still seemed so far away. Soriku raced up the stairs with what little strength she had. She bowed before the wizard and pointed Diamond Dust's blade at him.

"Are you Yen Sid?" she asked.

Yen Sid nodded and dismissed Diamond Dust. "Silly girl. Has no one ever told you to respect your elders?"

Soriku looked at her hand stupidly. "How did you?"

"I am a mighty wizard. Do not think that an inexperienced Keybarer can command me." Yen Sid said.

Soriku looked down, lessened by Yen Sid's authority. "I'm sorry."

Yen Sid sighed and motioned for them to follow. He led them to a perfectly circular room with a desk and piles of scrolls. Mirrors lined the walls, though they were half covered by sheets. Soriku peeked underneath of one and backed away as soon as her reflection spooked her.

Yen Sid sat at his desk and folded his hands. He looked his three visitors up and down before he sighed deeply. "So it seems. You three are requesting my assistance, are you not?"

Soriku nodded. "Yes, we need your help. We are trying to find the Heart of Krystahl."

Yen Sid held up a wrinkled hand and Soriku fell silent. "I will deal with you later. I want to hear it from the native."

Roxel looked to Asmuth. "Is he talking about us?"

"I am talking to you, red and blonde child."

Roxel looked down, but then regained his confidence. "I'm searching for the Heart of Krystahl. It was taken by the Heartless, and I want it back."

"Would you do anything for it?"

Roxel nodded. "Yes. Anything. I would even kill."

"I see. And yet this girl is the Keybarer?"

Roxel shrugged. "I had no control over that, but she has decided to help me with my quest."

Yen Sid nodded and turned to Soriku. "So, what is your mission?"

"To help Roxel."

"That is not what you seek." Yen Sid commented. "I asked you what your mission was. Not what your task at hand was."

Soriku thought for a second. "To save the universe."

Yen Sid smiled. He seemed satisfied with that answer. "And do you know what that entails?"

"Going to different worlds and getting to Kingdom Hearts."

Yen Sid clapped his hands slowly. "Very good. You are well versed in the Kingdom Hearts ideology. You must be from Destiny Islands."

Soriku nodded. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"I know many things, child."

Asmuth tucked Lexicon away. "Sir, would you mind if I interrupted you?"

Yen Sid waved a hand. Obviously a sign of permission.

"Unlike my companions, I seek the power of knowledge. I am trying to understand the universe as best as I can. And in order for me to do that, I must learn from the Heretic. I wish to find this person. Could you guide me?"

Yen Sid cocked an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting an answer such as that. "I do not know where this Heretic resides, but I do know the being of which you speak. I am surprised you would try to take on something so…advanced. I can however extend a hand of acceptance. It seems as though you are stopping the cycle. This is indeed a joyous occasion and should be treated as such. I shall reward you."

Soriku smiled and looked excitedly at Roxel, who returned a small smile. He remembered Haji's training and dwelled on that thought. In his dream world, he had known Soriku for a long time. He missed that world. No matter how far-fetched it was.

Yen Sid swept to one of the half cover mirrors and pulled the sheet off. As it fluttered to the floor, a beautiful portrait of Sora in red clothing stared down at them. He held two Keyblades, poised for attack, and he looked like a brave soldier.

Yen Sid waved his arm and a glowing ball of light passed from the mirror to Soriku's hand. She grasped it, and it grew into a second Keyblade. Gullwing. Two red feathers sprouted from the hilt and the single wing of a seagull constructed the blade. It fit Soriku's personality perfectly. Diamond Dust and Gullwing.

Yen Sid drew forth a wand and tapped Soriku lightly. "To you I bestow the gift of Valor form. You are strong, and deserve to have abilities that complement that. You are much stronger now, but what you gain in strength, you lose in magic, as it is no longer available to you. Are you happy?"

Soriku looked over herself. Her previous dingy, bloodstained, and torn clothing was replaced by robes of luxurious reds and aggressive design. She looked powerful and menacing. Soriku in Valor form. Two Keyblades working side by side to destroy the darkness.

"I am very happy!" Soriku shrieked. "Thank you, Yen Sid."

Yen Sid nodded and turned to Asmuth. "You seek knowledge. This pleases me. I shall allow you a bit longer to read what you can before you find the heretic. I wish you luck when you do. He is not one who is easily swayed. You must be adamant. Do not give up your ambitions."

With a wave of his wand, Yen Sid granted Asmuth the supreme power over magic. Something that would allow Asmuth access to The Book of Retribution for a little while more.

"This might just help you." Yen Sid said. "Don't squander it."

Asmuth nodded, but otherwise remained silent. Roxel eagerly awaited for Yen Sid to bestow some sort of fabulous gift upon him so he could succeed with his mission, but Yen Sid passed him. Roxel felt a pang of spite in his heart.

"Yen Sid?" Roxel said in a forced calm.

"Yes, my child?"

"Have I not earned your guidance?"

Yen Side bent over and looked Roxel in the eye. "You have not. No. You are incomplete."

"Incomplete?"

"You lack a certain charm about you." Yen Sid explained softly. "When you are full, you will have earned your gift. But, tread lightly. He will surely put up a fight. Now you may go."

Yen Sid handed a Navigation gummi to Asmuth. "Give this to Haji. Tell him that he has friends in other worlds of darkness. He must utilize his assets. He'll know what that means."

Asmuth nodded and accepted the gummi gratefully. "I'll tell him."

They left the perfectly circular room and descended the stairs. They were not attacked by Heartless. The descent took much longer. They were tired by the time they reached to bottom. Their eyes drooped low, and their heads felt fuzzy.

Haji was waiting for them at the entrance. He seemed preoccupied and haggard. Like he had had a bad dream. He stiffly accepted the message Yen Sid had sent through Asmuth and boarded the train. He wasn't in a good mood.

As the train pulled away, Yen Sid's tower vanished under a veil of magic and disappeared into twilight.

Roxel silently hated Yen Sid. He was incredibly jealous of Soriku and Asmuth. He felt that he deserved some sort of reward for all the trouble he had been through. He felt left out. As they boarded the Gummi ship, Roxel nudged Haji.

"Hey, Haji?"

Haji looked at him. "What?"

"Whare are we going to go?" Roxel asked. "Yen Sid said something about the darkness of other worlds."

Haji installed the Navigation gummi into the dashboard and took the controls. "We are going to Japan."

"Japan?"

Haji nodded. "There's a guy I know who can get us to where we need to be. But, you might not like this world too much."

Roxel puffed out his chest. "And why not?"

Haji grinned. "Because. God is human there."

* * *

**Aww, Roxel doesn't get a present. Boo.**

**Hope you liked it. I'm too lazy to type a long note.**

**But, before I forget. The reference to the 'Heretic' was inspired by DeadShut, the author of Zexion's Memorandum. He gave me permission to use it.**

**Has a nice day. :)**


	16. Deathnote

**Ha! Surprise chapter! Another treat to my readers. Sorry if this isn't what you think it is. I thought I could have fun with a new OC.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Still... I don't own Deathnote either. Boo.**

**Enjoy your Easter egg. :)**

* * *

L stared at them, nibbling on the end of his fingernail, and dipping a small cookie in a tin of honey. "I was under the impression that you were no longer allowed in this world, Haji-san."

"I was banned, yes." Haji said. "But that does not mean that the owner of the world can not grant me access."

L chewed the honey-covered cookie slowly, savoring the sweetness. "I suppose that allowing you into my world would yield similar consequences as the last time you were here." He paused thoughtfully. "Answer me this, Haji-san. Do you still like chocolate milk?"

Haji looked at L. "Would your permission to enter change if I did?"

L stirred a cup of tea and sipped it. "No, but how do I greet a friend if I do not serve him his favorite beverage?"

Haji smiled. "You don't."

L motioned to his side. "Sit, let us compete."

Haji sat across from L and stared at him. "Let the one who softens first deal the deck."

L sighed and drilled his eyes into Haji's. They sat in a silent war. Haji seemed to gain the upper hand as L's lower lid twitched. The battle was almost over. Haji stared unblinkingly at L, not twitching. Not moving. Not breathing. L began to sweat internally as he slowly but surely succumbed to Haji. He blinked.

Haji leaned back and smiled. "Looks like I win."

L rubbed his eyes and pushed the glass of chocolate milk that had been placed before him by a servant. Haji nodded in thanks and swiftly gulped the beverage.

"Thank you."

L did not smile. He merely waved his hand, obviously giving Haji permission to enter his world. Haji stood and bowed. L and Haji did not exchange any more words as Haji exited the building. He then stood on the sidewalk of a busy Tokyo street.

It was night time. The time of evil and despair. The time that Haji felt most comfortable. He allowed the world to transform him as he strode down the block. His clothing wrapped tighter around his body. His hair grew longer and swept about, pure evil raining from the strands. Red-thorned wings grew from his back, and his light-footed step became a sinister glide. A black notebook materialized in his hands, and slightly serrated teeth poked out from under his lips.

Haji was now a Shinigami.

He drifted lazily. He was searching for the telltale red and blonde hair that would pinpoint Roxel and company's party. They had been granted access without the need to go through the owner of the world, L. He had told them that he would find them when and if he was granted permission into the world.

Haji also kept his eyes peeled for other beings that were similar to the one he was occupying. Shinigami were abundant in this world, but not necessarily social creatures. He was looking for one in particular, but he did not see this Shinigami. He didn't feel any presence either. But he knew he was out there.

Soon enough, he saw a faint spot of red. He flew towards it, but was stopped by the mass of red heads and blonde wannabes. There was obviously some sort of convention that called for red and blonde hair. This made Haji's objective much more difficult.

"Roxel?" Haji called. He silently kicked himself as he realized that in this form, humans could not hear him.

"Asmuth, where are we going?"

Haji turned to the unmistakable sound of Roxel's voice. He drifted towards the voice until he came upon his three abandoned companions. Roxel was, as usual trying to be some kind of leader, but was only succeeding in getting himself lost. Haji sighed and floated above them, listening to their conversation.

Asmuth looked in The Book of Retribution, studying it carefully. "It says that we need to find our Shinigami."

"What the hell is a Shinigami?"

Asmuth held up a hand. "A Japanese death god. It is rumored to carry a notebook, called a Deathnote, that has the ability to kill anyone whose name is written within it's pages. That is how it sustains life."

Roxel crossed his arms, again, trying to hide his fear. He was in an unknown world, surrounded by thousands of people who did not share his language, with two people he could barely relate to. His fear was strong, but he kept it well hidden. He, in his mind, had to prove to Yen Sid that he deserved praise. "How to we find one?"

"We need to touch a Deathnote."

Soriku looked around, amazed at all the lights and costumed people. She smiled in the blaze of the neon lights and blinking signs. "That can't be too hard. It looks like we can just ask around. Someone is bound to know."

She stopped the next person she saw. "Excuse me. Do you speak English?"

The stranger shrugged and backed away, holding his hands up in protest. He was stuttering in Japanese. Broken English words were thrown into the mix, but it couldn't be distinguished from the predominantly Japanese tongue.

"No…understand." The stranger forced out. And he left quickly.

Soriku brushed her embarrassing encounter off and stopped the next person. It was a man. He was writing in a notebook, and he had a look of senseless mirth on his face. As soon as he looked up, his face changed from a cocky master to a helpful servant.

"Do you speak English?"

The man smiled and brushed his blonde hair back. "Yes, I do."

"Good," Soriku sighed, smiling again. "I was wondering if you could help me and my friends."

The man nodded. "Sure, but I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Can you tell us how to find a Shinigami?"

The man's eyes widened. "A…A what?"

"A Shinigami." Asmuth said. "A death god? We are in search of one."

The man stuttered similarly to the way the previous stranger had. "Uh, no. I haven't seen one. But, I do really need to go."

Soriku dropped her shoulders. "Oh, sorry…"

"Light." And the man hurried away.

Asmuth sighed. "Well that went rather well. Maybe we shouldn't just go around asking if anyone has seen a death god anywhere. It might not be so wise. Think about what Haji would say."

Roxel turned to him. "You mean how he can't tell us the truth because it would unravel the very fabric of space and time or something like that?"

Asmuth nodded. "Yeah, we don't know what the people of this world know. They could not know about Shinigami. We need to tread carefully."

Roxel turned away, scoffing indifferently. He was searching for a way to help the situation, but so far his mind was coming up blank. Suddenly, a little black notebook landed on his head. The pages were ruffling his hair, seeming to suck on the end of his soul.

He rubbed his head and looked up. Above him, floating lazily was a creature he had never seen before. It was completely yellow. It had large white feathers for wings, and white thorns stuck out of its chest and back. It was absolutely hideous, but it had an air of innocence about it.

Roxel screamed and jumped away. Asmuth and Soriku looked at him, concerned.

"What's wrong?"

Roxel looked at the creature. It held up a hideous white claw to its lips. Roxel calmed down and looked at his friends. "Nothing. I just thought I saw something. It was nothing."

Asmuth and Soriku shrugged and continued to plan a way to achieve their mission. Roxel looked up at the creature. "What are you?"

The creature smiled, shark-like teeth protruding sickly. "I'm Yaboro. I'm a Shinigami. I can help you."

Haji floated next to Yaboro, unseen by Roxel. He tapped his fellow Shinigami. Yaboro turned to him smugly. "What, my friend?"

"You leave him alone." Haji hissed. "He's mine."

Yaboro drifted away. "Don't take offense. I'm just having some fun."

Roxel whispered to Yaboro. "Are you going to lead us to the next clue?"

Yaboro laughed and flitted away. "I'm terribly sorry, my friend. It seems I am unwelcome."

Roxel followed him. "No! You are wanted. I want to prove to my friends that I can be a better guide than Haji. I want it to look like I got praise from Yen Sid."

Yaboro stopped and put a claw on Roxel's forehead. "Yen Sid, huh? Sound important."

Roxel held up the notebook. "You dropped this."

Yaboro took the book and tucked it behind him. It disappeared and reappeared in Roxel's hands. Roxel looked at it and threw it on the ground.

Yaboro raised a non-existent eyebrow. "You don't want it?"

Roxel stuck out his tongue. "I know what it does. And I want no part of it."

Yaboro glanced at Haji, who was trying to shield Roxel from Yaboro's influences. "It seems that Haji doesn't want me to talk to you. For shame. I'm a nice guy. Honest."

"Haji?" Roxel said, looking around frantically. "Where is he?"

Yaboro smiled at pointed at Haji, who was still unseen. "Why, he's right here. He would love to reveal himself to you, but he just simply won't."

"Why not?" Roxel asked, slightly disappointed. He was thinking that Haji deemed him unworthy of his graces whenever the opportunity was available.

"Maybe he doesn't like you." Yaboro offered. "Maybe you are getting in his way."

Roxel fumed. He was getting more and more annoyed with Haji as they traveled farther towards their goal. Haji just seemed bent on distracting them. Diverting them to meaningless tasks and missions. Helping people they had no business helping. Haji was starting to get in the way.

Haji grabbed Yaboro. "You know why I can't reveal myself." He growled. "You tell him the truth."

Yaboro grinned and pushed Haji away. He shook his head and put a claw to his lip. He faded away. Haji followed him, dropping a piece of paper in front of Roxel before disappearing from the human world.

* * *

Haji flew after Yaboro, growling threats and swiping at him whenever he got close enough. Yaboro goaded him, dancing out of the way as they traveled through the Shinigami world.

"You are losing your touch, Haji." Yaboro laughed. They weaved through the skeletons of unknown dark creatures.

Haji grinned and fired a ball of energy at Yaboro, knocking him out of the sky. Other Shinigami watched the spectacle, but did nothing to help or end the fight. They briefly noted the battle and turned back to their subsequent card games and scribbles.

Yaboro landed heavily on the rust colored ground. His body threw up dust. It plumed up and created an ominous cloud of clay. Haji hopped on the other Shinigami and wrapped his hands around his throat.

"Give up." Haji roared.

Yaboro pried Haji's fingers away, still flashing an arrogant grin. "And miss your epic adventure? I think not."

"You don't belong to this world. Go back to where you belong." Haji hissed. "I'm sick of your interference."

Yaboro struggled under Haji's weight. He kicked Haji over and pushed him into the ground. "You are sadly mistaken. I'm here as a mediator. You have my role mixed up with yours. I'm here to instill peace. You are the one who causes chaos."

Haji punched Yaboro. He stood and brushed himself off. "You are that one that's mistaken now. I'm trying to set things right. You are just getting in my way."

Yaboro wagged a finger at him. "You think that disorder is peace? I would have to disagree with you. You are making a bold move. And a trite one at that. I would suggest you go back to whatever world you originated in and try to make sense of your life."

Haji leapt at Yaboro, but instead of hitting him, he opened a Corridor of Darkness. He pushed Yaboro in and followed him. Yaboro screamed. Partially because Haji had been able to rip him from the world he liked so much. And partially because opening a Corridor of Darkness in another world's darkness was against the rules of science.

Haji has just, subsequently ruined the balance of space and time.

As Haji emerged on the other side, he ripped his Deathnote to shreds and let it fall in the vast expanse of open space. Two-foot long letters were collecting in groups and dismantling before anyone could have the chance to read them. The letters hovered and shifted in an orbit. They seemed to be floating into other worlds and floating back nonchalantly.

"We're in the Crossworld now!" Yaboro screamed. His calm, better-than-you attitude was gone. He had only gained that from being a Shinigami for so long.

Haji grinned at the sight before him. He knew that his heart was taking him in the right direction. He squeezed the Navigation gummi in his pocket. He silently hoped that Roxel, Asmuth, and Soriku were doing exactly what that note he had dropped said. He hoped that if anything, Asmuth would be his advocate.

But, he could only pray.

* * *

Roxel had picked up the note that had seemed to come from nowhere. He unfolded the paper and skimmed the note. He folded it again and it smoldered in his hand. He tapped Asmuth on the shoulder.

"Haji sent us a message."

Asmuth nodded, putting Lexicon back into his bag. "Let's hope it involves leaving this world. I'm starting to get this feeling that something catastrophically bad is about to happen."

"What makes you say that?"

Asmuth looked about, concerned. The people looked a little different then when they had first arrived. They seemed to stare at him a little longer. Glancing at them in more than just interest. It was like they were studying them. "Just a feeling."

Roxel led them down the block. He completely disregarded the traffic, and was forcibly reminded that it was there when Soriku pulled him out of the way of an incoming taxi.

"Roxel!" Soriku cried. "Pay attention."

"I agree." Asmuth said. "What Haji needs us to do is important, but if you die, there would be no point, now would there?"

Roxel ignored Asmuth's remark. "You know, you're starting to sound just like him."

Asmuth sighed. "It has nothing to do with sounding like anyone. It's true."

Roxel huffed and started across the multi-lane highway. He looked around for a tall building. Needless to say, there were many tall buildings in Tokyo. Haji had not specified which building to go into. He assumed that Haji was asking him to trust is heart, or instinct, or whatever it was that Haji believed in.

As the blaring neon signs and bustling crowd started to get eerily quiet, Roxel turned down a side street and wound his way through the various alleyways and connecter roads. Asmuth did not seem too concerned with Roxel losing them in a maze. Unlike Roxel, and even Soriku, he completely trusted Haji in everyway. Haji was like a scholar. He had no definitive reason for his actions and requests, but they always worked out.

It was just that sometimes, the pupils needed a little prod in the right direction.

Asmuth stopped in front of a quaint ramen shop. He called to Roxel, who turned around and came back. He looked out of breath and tired. He seemed much more worn, like his mind was being stretched in ten directions.

Asmuth opened the flap to the ramen shop. The light poured out onto the dingy road. "Maybe we should sit in here for a while."

Roxel nodded and gratefully took a seat at the counter. The only chef was busy over a pot of boiling water and softening noodles. Soriku sat next to Roxel, but Asmuth sat one seat over. He instinctively stroked the spine of Lexicon, waiting for something, like he knew it was going to happen.

They sat in silence for a long time. The only sound was the gentle clinks of the glass bowls being stacked, and the splash of water as the chef dipped his ladle into the stew. Asmuth watched the chef, entranced. He opened his journal without looking and scribbled down his notes. It was obvious that he had never seen a ramen chef before.

They didn't have ramen on Krystahl.

After a long while, Asmuth cleared his throat, and the chef turned around. Unbeknownst to them, L was sitting in the far corner, watching them. He was studying them, but not in the way that the citizens of Tokyo were. He seemed almost concerned.

"Excuse me, kind sir." Asmuth said. "Would you mind if we ate at this fine establishment?"

The chef grunted. He turned away, but it wasn't long before he returned his attention to them, three bowls of the noodle stew in hand. He placed the bowls in front of them. Soriku reached for hers and the chef smacked her hand with a wooden spoon.

"Wait."

Soriku rubbed her sore hand tenderly. The chef chopped some vegetables and meat and dumped it into their bowls with the experience and artistry earned from decades of hard work. Asmuth quickly sketched the bowl, and put his journal away as he bowed his head to the chef and cracked the chopsticks.

Like Soriku, he was having difficulty using the two wooden sticks to pick up the noodles. He struggled stupidly before he gave up and spun the sticks so the noodles would wrap around the tips. Surprisingly, Roxel had no problems cracking the chopsticks and using them to carefully pick the meat up and eat it.

Asmuth looked at him. "Where did you learn to use these?"

Roxel slurped the ramen and swallowed it quickly. "My mom taught me—"

Asmuth felt guilty for asking when Roxel looked down. He knew that he had resurfaced the memories of the end of Krystahl. He hadn't meant it, but it seemed that he was bringing Roxel's mood down. He mentally kicked himself and swore he wouldn't do it again.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Soriku ate her ramen happily. She had never eaten something so salty and fresh before. They didn't have ramen on Destiny Islands either. She wondered how much people would like it if she had somehow learned to make this delicious dish. But, she brought her mind back to the task at hand.

"Roxel?" she said.

"Hmm?"

Soriku paused. "What did that note say?"

Roxel sighed. He really didn't want to say, but he couldn't keep a secret from his comrades. "It was rather depressing. It said…'Prepare for the end of the world. Go to the first building your heart takes you and wait for me there. A man named Light will soon follow you. He will try to kill you by request of L. I will get there before that happens. I am in The World of the Unknown. If I do not return, I have died.' And then the paper smoldered in my hand."

L coughed inconspicuously. No one at the counter turned towards the sound. Shortly afterwards, the blonde man that Soriku had talked to entered the ramen shop and sat across from L. It was Light.

"I'm only doing this because I am selfish." Light said. "I encourage evil so I may vanquish it. I realize that I can not do that if our world no longer exists. Even I can be reasonable."

L looked away. "This makes me certain you are Kira."

"Of course it does." Light smiled. "But, who's to say that Haji is not the one you seek? Remember, this happened the last time. Only it brought about the destruction of peace for a long time."

L paused. "And?"

"Why would you let him in if you knew he was going to do this again?" Light growled. He pulled out his Deathnote and carefully dictated what three deaths were about to occur.

L shifted slightly in his seat. "No, this time it will not be the same."

Light continued to scribble in the notebook. "How's that?"

L smirked slightly as Haji faded into the one empty seat that Asmuth had held for him. "Because, we won't remember what happened."

Light smiled and began to chuckle softly. "So, we still have one more go."

"Yes." L sighed. "No more repeats after that."

Light turned around and looked at Haji. He wrote his name in the Deathnote and closed it. "This is good news."

L bit his fingernail after eating a piece of candy. "I always knew you were Kira, Light."

Light stood and walked away. "Maybe you'll catch me…next time."

As he exited the ramen shop, Light glanced at Haji, who shot a dirty look back at him. Haji then turned to Asmuth, he nodded once and beckoned Roxel and Soriku closer.

"It is about to begin." He whispered.

Roxel leaned back. What on earth was he talking about? He pushed his ramen bowl away and folded his arms. Soriku did the same. A strange coldness crept up their legs and squeezed their bodies. They shuddered simultaneously and swallowed the lumps in their throats.

Haji spun around in his chair. He looked at L and mouthed an apology before a vortex ripped through the ceiling of the shop. The same two-foot long letters poured in through the vortex and swirled around. They made high pitched squeals and an alien power pulsed off them.

Haji stood and opened a Corridor of Darkness. The letters flew in and out of the two vortexes, wrapping around them and constricting the very fabric of time. Haji allowed Heartless to emerge into the world, and with that followed Nobodies. By the thousands.

Asmuth looked in The Book of Retribution, the color drained from his face. The words suddenly disappeared. They flew from the pages and transformed into the strange letter creatures. They glowed and then a huge fissure tore through the fabric of space. Everything inverted, twisting around each other in a deadly dance.

Then there was nothing. Silence. The world was fixed. The tables and chairs seemed lighter in appearance. L stood abruptly. His eyes held anger. For this short amount of time, he was not tethered to the persona set by his world.

"What have you done?" He screamed, pointing at him with a shaky finger. He could feel himself fading.

Haji ushered Asmuth, Soriku, and Roxel through a new portal that had opened. "I set things right. When it is over you will come back. You knew that."

L frowned and bit his fingernail thoughtfully. His world's set persona for him regained its hold. "I hope to never see you again, Haji-san."

Haji nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

A huge glowing heart grew from the fading floor and disappeared. Haji bade his last farewell before diving into the portal. L waved good-bye sadly. He could not speak, for his world would no longer allow him to break its Holy Rule.

Don't let your trust get the better of you.

And L's mind was wiped completely clean.

* * *

**Who wants to guess what three names were written in Light's Deathnote? If anyone gets it right, you are a special kind of guy.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed your super special awesome rescue! Has a nice day. :)**


	17. The Unknown World

**Okay. So this is like a super crossover arc with another author's story. The author is Chairman Lonestar. If you read his story, Life of a Knight II: Meeting the Master, you will maybe get a better understanding of the characters I used. I of course got permission, and I appologize for any inconsistencies you may encounter with Chairman Lonestar's characters. I tried my best, but here it goes.**

**I don't own Kingdom hearts, but I do think I could be a kick ass writer for it. I don't own Talis, Xaltis, Kalin, Shania, Carla, Queen Raina, Markos, or anyother character that I have not already introduced you to. They all belong to the Chairman.**

**Don't be afraid to review. Enjoy.**

* * *

For a while they floated. No definitive space had formed. No landscape, no people, not Heartless. Haji had done something terrible, and Roxel, Asmuth, and Soriku had no idea just how severe the situation was. They just…existed.

Neither of them could speak. It was like the entire concept of knowledge and logic was thrown out the window. They merely floated in a mass expanse of nothing. It was mind-boggling to wrap the mind around. Nothing existed, nothing was accounted for. Nothing was simply that. Nothing.

Soon, a small orb rolled down what looked to be the beginning of a hill. It was shiny. Purple in color, and it emitted this feeling of acceptance and diversity. Roxel was the first to notice it. Though, he could do nothing to move himself closer, he had no need to as the orb rolled up towards them.

Roxel smiled. The orb felt familiar, though the memory escaped him. He wasn't even sure if it was a memory, or if it was a dream that he may have had. Flashes of Haji's training raced through his mind. The beach, the islet, the fight. He had remembered he had said something about saving Soriku from the island.

The orb followed them for a long time. Or maybe even for a short time. The concept of time was such a complex thing in a world that was currently so simple. Nevertheless, it kept up with Roxel, glowing brighter as they moved on.

Soon, it expanded into a letter. It looked similar to a hieroglyph that Roxel remembered seeing somewhere before, though he could still not recall when. The letter looked like it was made out of rubber since it bended so many different ways. It seemed friendly enough, but Roxel just couldn't be sure. He used all his strength to reach out and touch the letter.

It disappeared under Roxel's fingertips. Roxel blinked, but did not think too much of it. Suddenly, a huge sprawling landscape made of shadows and dust swooped in from above them, scooping them into its plane and resetting itself right-side up.

Roxel was face down in the dust. He accidently swallowed some debris and coughed roughly. Asmuth and Soriku sat up, rubbing their eyes free of the irritants. When they saw Roxel, they tried to call to him, but no sound came from there throats. Not even a struggled gurgle.

Asmuth was the first to stand, but was instantly knocked down by a gust of powerful energy. A hill grew at their feet, daring them to climb to its peak. Asmuth started towards the crest. He seemed extra determined to get to the top. And even though Roxel was still sitting on the ground, he managed to stay with Asmuth as he made his ascent.

In fact, Asmuth was not getting higher as time moved on, but rather the hill was getting smaller, lowering itself to a level plane again. Asmuth stopped and stamped his foot. He opened his mouth in a yelp of frustration, but there was still no sound.

He looked around. It was only a moment before he instinctively reached for Lexicon, and it wasn't there. His heart skipped a beat then dropped into his stomach. He patted him self down and discovered also that his clothes were not the same. They had changed. To a whimsical blue with darker blue markings. He seemed to have gained new attire when pushed through the portal.

As they traveled farther into nothingness, their footsteps echoed off of non-existent walls. The stretches of white faded into fields of wheat and broken cobblestone roads. Then faded back into white. The landscape varied constantly and little letters floated around them, sometimes taking memories from their heads.

Asmuth welcomed the alien intruders. They seemed to pass a smile to his mind, and the environment changed to a meadow covered in beautiful roses. The roses varied from the darkest blacks to the whitest white. Every shade in between rolled over the petals, but flitted away and was replaced by a new color.

Soriku smiled as soon as she saw the astroprojection of Asmuth's mind. "It's so beautiful!" she mouthed.

Asmuth returned her smile, and the meadow disappeared and was replaced by a hallway. The walls were adorned with works of art. It appeared that the artwork was of that of the elements, but there was a slight skew to the way they were portrayed. The fire seemed to flow down, and the water would furl up. Wind was solid and rock was free flowing. It illustrated countless battles in countless worlds. All of which were never seen by anyone who was in Asmuth's company.

He looked away from the artwork, recognizing it, and wanting to keep it from his companions. He reached for Lexicon, but, still, it was not there. Asmuth sighed silently. He knew it was safe, he just couldn't locate it.

A rumble beneath their feet disturbed them from their contemplations. The footsteps were ear shattering. Just down the hall from them was a great black dragon. It opened its wide maw and blew a jet of green fire towards them. Asmuth didn't move. He was frozen. It was like the alien letters wanted him to see something. Asmuth remained in place while a figure dashed past him, swinging a Keyblade valiantly.

It was Sora, followed closely by Donald and Goofy. They fought the dragon, using every bit of strength and cunning they could muster. The battle was fierce. There were many close calls, but they prevailed. Asmuth smiled. The dragon had been felled, but still something lurked in the shadows.

But all was quiet for a long time.

* * *

Asmuth looked around, and a figure caught his eye. It was hesitant. Not wanting to move in the way it did. It was a Heartless. A pureblood by the look of it. Wide yellow eyes stalked Sora greedily. It was about to lunge from its position, ready and willing to kill Sora, but something stopped it.

A man in a black cloak opened a Corridor of Darkness and stepped out. He was clapping slowly, obviously trying to set some sort of mood before he spoke. Sora turned, Keyblade at the ready. His blue eyes read fire.

"Very good, Sora." The man said. "You are so close to what you seek."

"Where's Kairi?" Sora shouted.

The man lowered his hood. His hair was so strikingly white, Asmuth couldn't tell what color it was. His mouth was slightly open, but it curled upwards as he saw how determined Sora was.

"Kairi is dead." The man whispered. "She called your name as she begged for her life. But, you didn't get to her in time. For shame."

Sora faltered. He was shocked. Kairi? Dead? "You monster!"

Sora leaped at the man, but upon holding his hand up, the man stopped Sora in mid air. The man swallowed slowly and release Sora.

"There is a way you can save her."

Sora let his weapon down, though he still held it as if he were ready to kill. "Oh really?"

The man summoned a poupu fruit. It floated slowly, twinkling with innocence. Sora wasn't sure, but he thought it was the exact same fruit he was going to share with Kairi. "Does this ring a bell?"

Sora slightly, but reluctantly nodded.

The man smirked and held the poupu out. "You just simply did not have enough time to save her. This can easily be rectified."

Donald stepped up, but the man froze him in a bubble of energy. Goofy, too, tried to take a step. He was met with the same fate. Sora was alone.

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

The man pulled his hood up. "Share your destiny with Time." And he took a bite of the poupu fruit. As soon as he did, he disappeared and the fruit glided to Sora's outstretched hands.

"Take a bite, and Kairi will be alive."

Sora nodded, and without thinking, took a bite of the poupu fruit.

* * *

Asmuth returned to his friends when the letter that had attached itself to him broke it grip. He hadn't even noticed that they had gone. When he looked at Roxel and Soriku, they smiled back as if nothing had happened.

And, the silence seemed to gain a slight buzz about it. Asmuth sucked in a shallow breath, and it flowed hollowly. He smiled and thought carefully about what he was going to say. He had an irritated feeling that what he was going to say was going to altar the flow of reality forever.

"Let he who cast the first stone be without sin."

Roxel turned to him. "What?"

Asmuth fell silent. His lip twitched, but he didn't elaborate. "Let's go. I think we need to get out of here."

Soriku nodded. She shooed away the letters. They were starting to collect around her. They seemed eager to touch her, but she danced out of the way. The letters gave up rather easily as Roxel kicked them. They reeled back awkwardly, squeaking softly. They sounded like they were having a conversation. They teetered in midair before regrouping and zooming towards Roxel.

"Get away from me!" Roxel yelled as he batted the alphabet away.

One letter. An R, reached for his head. As the leg connected, the world fell into darkness. But, not for long as a tiny light danced towards them. It was so far away, and Roxel started for it. As he got closer, the light grew farther away.

"Hey!" Roxel screamed. "Come back!"

He looked to his sides, fearing the worst when he saw Asmuth and Soriku fade away. He knew that something was amiss. He hurled himself towards the light, trying to summon Blaze of Glory. To his dismay, his weapon did not appear. Nevertheless, he came upon the light, which was trapped in a lantern.

His picked up the lantern and shook it. He was still moving forward. The darkness stretched away, interlacing with purples and whites. A huge Heartless emblem rolled out from under his feet. A single Neoshadow rose from the floor and swiveled back and forth, inviting Roxel into its arms.

Roxel hesitated. "Mom?"

The Neoshadow nodded and slithered forward, sinking back into the shadows. Roxel reached for its hand, but failed to get a hold of it as he fell to his knees. He pounded the floor, tears welling up and spilling over. He was alone. Utterly and completely alone.

He was failing in his mission. He was no closer to Kingdom Hearts than he was when he saw his mother turn into a Heartless. When he saw King Hawthorne fade away. When he first woke in Destiny Islands. He just couldn't seem to get the ball rolling in his favor. Everything was just getting in the way.

He pounded the floor again, screaming in anger at the top of his lungs. He just couldn't take it anymore. The darkness seemed much more enticing. He began to think that his task would go a lot smoother if he just had a little extra ability. Right now, he had no control over his situation. Haji was so much stronger than he was, and he knew that if he were to ever really pick a fight, he would lose. But, darkness could even the playing field, if only a little.

Roxel was about to let it take him. The shadows were already reaching for him, and he was about to go, but something caught his eye. A pale hand that looked eerily like his waved about in the distance. Roxel jumped to his feet, and raced for it. As soon as he reached it, it darted away and grew longer, forming an arm. It was a little intimidating. Creepy even, but Roxel could most definitely recognize the way the hand moved.

It was his own.

He took a quick look at his arms. Both were intact, glowing like a ghost in the darkness. He furrowed his brow, and followed the floating arm. It generated more and more into a human as it traveled farther, coaxing a curiosity in Roxel that was uncommon. Under normal circumstances, he would be trying to convince the others that it wasn't a good idea to follow a random body part, and Soriku would be the one to go after it, and Roxel would follow her, just to make sure she didn't get hurt. He didn't have to keep up a brave front when Haji wasn't around.

Eventually, what was once a hand was now a fully formed human body. It was completely naked. It had curled up in a fetal position, breathing shallowly. Roxel approached it carefully. He stood over it, thinking about whether he should touch it or not. It had red and blonde hair, just like his. The same facial expression, maybe even a little more innocent looking. The only difference between the Roxel that was standing up, and the Roxel-like human that was lying down, was two small markings just below each eye.

Roxel hyperventilated. "A twin?"

The human twitched. The human. Roxel wasn't entirely sure what he could call what was lying before him. It seemed almost like a huge metaphor. The human twitched again, Goosebumps rising on its flesh. It opened its eyes. They were the same acid green in color, but they spoke in droves of evil. It wasn't obvious. It wasn't even the first thought that crossed the mind. No, the first thought was that of innocence.

The human struggled to get up. It wobbled on its arms weakly. They shook underneath of him. Roxel watched silently. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to help his twin or not. He was shocked that there was even a twin to speak of. Nobody had told him of this. Nobody had even mentioned it. But, he figured that he should help his brother. There was no telling what he had been through.

Roxel bent to help his twin up. As soon as he was low enough, his twin grabbed him and pulled him down, planted a hard kiss on him. Roxel felt the world shatter.

"Gotcha." Roxel's twin whispered, then he disappeared, ripping Roxel's darkness in half and leaving half the landscape white.

Roxel pushed away, though there was nothing there anymore. He wiped his mouth, feeling an insurmountable pain rise. He cried openly, feeling betrayed for no obvious reason. He continued to push himself across the floor, trying to escape an unknown enemy.

His world then returned back to the blank white that he had first encountered in this world. He didn't like it very much anymore. When he scrambled to his feet, Asmuth looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

Roxel pointed in front of him even though there was nothing there. "My twin. He kissed me."

Soriku blushed angrily, but succeeded in hiding it. "What twin?"

Roxel looked at her. "My twin. He looked exactly like me. The hair, the eyes. Everything."

Asmuth patted Roxel on the shoulder. "It's okay. This world is full of metaphors. It was just a dream, or a hallucination. Nothing to worry about. We just need to focus on getting out of here."

Roxel swallowed. "And how do we do that? If I remember correctly, we were pushed into this world."

Asmuth shrugged. "Maybe if we wish for it. I don't know. I haven't got Lexicon."

Roxel's mouth dropped. "I can't summon Blaze of Glory."

Soriku crossed her arms. She didn't say anything, though she had tried to take her new form out for a spin. She didn't want to appear weak. She was supposed to be a Keybarer. She couldn't be stopped by any kind of magic. She looked to the side and noticed a small pathway that was working its way towards a half-painted horizon.

"Hey," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe we should follow this path. I think it might take us to someone who can help."

Roxel nodded absently. "Sounds good to me. Anything to get away from these…whatever they are." He swatted the R that had taken him to his twin. It bounced away, its job finished.

"I think Soriku is right" Asmuth said. He felt the same feeling well in his chest. "Let's go."

And they headed down the path. It spread out the farther they went, painting a new landscape. Desert like in appearance. Hot, but not overly so. It seemed almost pleasant.

Soriku held up her arm, shielding her eyes from the sun. "Where are we?"

"Hikari Lux Lucis." Asmuth said. "I think we are in a Crossworld."

* * *

**So, this chapter is done. I'm like half asleep while I'm doing this, but I'm pretty sure you peeps might like the next chapter. I know I said in chapter eight or nine that Roxas wouldn't be coming back, but I lied. Ideas come to me and when I like it, I keep it.**

**Has a nice day. :)**


	18. Hikari Lux Lucis

**I've fallen in love with this world. This is probably the only world that I'll be spending this much time in. Nothing else really had captured my interest for this long. Chairman Lonestar is my buddy. He owns Hikari Lux Lucis. Not me.**

**I. Still. Don't. Own. Kingdom Hearts. Will somebody get it for my birthday?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Talis and his brother, Kalin were traveling through Kage no Sabaku, the Shadow Desert. A desert with the heat of the sun, but the absence of decent illumination. They were looking for intruders. They had only felt an inkling of what they thought could have been Heartless. They were on their way home, but they couldn't allow darkness to exist in their world if they could do something about it.

Talis C. X. Knight, the middle child of three, swept the desert with green eyes. The sun from his home castle, Arceo, had tanned his skin over time, and he shed his black jacket. The heat of the desert was starting to get to him. Inside his mind, Xaltis slept, but ready for battle if his brother ever called upon him. Talis kept Knight's Absolution at the ready, the neck resting on his shoulder.

"What do you think, Kalin?" Talis said. "Heartless?"

Kalin turned to the horizon. "I don't think so. Maybe one."

Kalin C. Knight, the youngest by only a minute. He donned a blue and white hooded sweatshirt, the Crest of the Royal Knights stitched onto the back. His blue jeans were dusty from the sand, but he ignored it. His face was full of sorrow from an unknown source, but he remained fixated in the horizon. Like his brother, his skin was tanned from living in a world where the sun was brutal.

Talis stopped his hover board. The light jet propulsion kicked up small clouds of sand, but otherwise remained silent. "I think we might need some assistance." He reached into his mind, but Kalin stopped him.

"Don't." He said sternly. "Xaltis is not necessary. Let's just see what happens."

Talis nodded and waited. It wasn't long before three figures rolled over a sand dune. They looked exhausted. Talis ran to them, first recognizing that they were human, then recognizing that they were no threat.

"Hey," Talis said, shaking Soriku. "Are you okay?"

Kalin smirked, then hopped off his motorbike. "Talking to the girl first are we?"

"Shut up."

Kalin brushed his dark brown hair back. Sweat clung to his forehead. He wiped it and shook Asmuth and Roxel. "Hey, are you two okay?"

Talis picked Soriku up. "I think they might be dehydrated. There's no telling how long they've been out here."

Kalin hoisted Roxel into a side car that had folded out as he pushed a button in his control panel. "We've had that feeling that something's been here for a while. Maybe a few hours or so." He pushed Asmuth into the side car as well. "We should probably get them to safety."

Talis nodded, still carrying Soriku. He was strong. His muscles flexed easily under Soriku's weight. He was a seasoned swordsman after all. He's had to deal with a lot more than an unconscious girl who barely weighed a pound.

"Hey, brother?"

Kalin glanced at him as he started his bike up again. "What?"

"Why do you think the Heartless didn't try to take them?"

Kalin sighed. "I don't know. But, they are definitely not from around here."

Talis nodded, glancing at Soriku and smiling before setting off. They had just met a new Keyblader, though he wasn't entirely sure if what he was feeling was true. Lately, things were starting to act funny. Even the Heartless were more straightforward in their methods of heart collecting.

* * *

Haji was lying in an alleyway for a long time. He was awake for most of that time. He was just gathering his thoughts. He had destroyed another world. So selfishly did he destroy it. More for the fact that L and Light knew way too much for them to continue existing in that world the way they did. He just simply reversed everything. Wiped their memories clean. Started the world over again.

He was reluctant in doing so. He knew he was tampering with things he could not control now. Things that were better left alone. Things that needed to be toyed with in order for him to fulfill his self proclaimed mission. Concepts that the human mind could not possibly comprehend. Something that he could barely grasp.

Time.

It was rolling around him, whispering its sweet nothings as it continue forward, forced him back, and rooted him in the present. He sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes and groaning. He had left Roxel, Asmuth, and Soriku in The World of the Unknown. There was no telling what was going to happen to them. He wasn't even sure if they were still alive. Humans rarely came out of such a bewildering universe coherent enough to live on peacefully.

Haji rose to his feet. He dusted himself off. The red bristly trim on his coat felt a little lower to the ground than he remembered. He ignored the nagging feeling that ate at his mind and stepped out onto the road. There was a group of people watching a blonde boy hit a ball into the air.

Haji turned away, but looked back as he realized who it was. Roxas. The crowd cheered as Roxas performed for them, keeping the ball in the air with ease. They threw money and clapped. Roxas landed expertly and bowed.

"Am I in a dream?" Haji said to himself. "I haven't been here in some time."

"Haji?" Roxas called. He pushed his way through the crowd.

"Roxas?"

"Haji!" Roxas hugged Haji tightly. "I thought you would never come back. You sounded so serious when we last spoke."

Haji cast around his mind for the memories that matched his situation. He could find none. "Uhhh…where are we?"

Roxas smiled and thumped him on the back. "You must be confused. I'm taking Sora's place for now. He suffered so greatly from fighting Xemnas. He was about to die, but I saved him."

Haji frowned. "Sora fought Xemnas?"

Roxas rocked on his heels. "Yeah, he won too. I was surprised. I didn't think anyone could beat Superior."

Haji squinted at Roxas. "Uhh…I'm looking for something."

Roxas blinked. "Looking? For what?"

Haji glanced around the small square. "A guy."

"A guy isn't exactly a good description." Roxas muttered. "How about a name?"

Haji rubbed the back of his head. It only just occurred to him that he may be walking into a trap. He wasn't even sure if this was the real Twilight Town, or just a carbon copy. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Haji leaned away. "Actually, I think it might be better if I found this guy on my own. I'm not even sure if he exists."

Roxas's face changed. It was slight, barely noticeable, but still, his aura changed so drastically. He seemed off.

Haji scooted away, leaving what he thought could be a fake Roxas behind. He was searching for someone who could lead him to another clue that could have been left behind.

Roxas watched him, acutely aware of his change. It was internal. Something that he could not feel. It was just from that point on; he was now going to be a problem. He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

"Carla! Shania!" Kalin's voice echoed down the hallways. He knew they were patrolling around somewhere.

Talis paused. He looked at Kalin. "Do you think I should let Xaltis out?"

Kalin waved a hand. "Go ahead. You know he's just going to go to the training grounds anyway."

Talis nodded, and in a flash of light, a third person appeared. Xaltis T. Knight. The oldest of the three boys. His wore a long cloak in a striking shade of green. It was similar to the Organization's cloak, but it wasn't exactly clear how soon before, or after, this world was from the time of the Organization XIII. His grey eyes were experienced in battle, perhaps too experienced, but they held a kindness that seemed shielded by a confident exterior.

Xaltis looked at Talis and punched his arm. "That's for keeping me in the cage."

Talis rubbed his shoulder. "I was preoccupied. In case if you hadn't noticed, we have visitors. But, maybe you're too dense."

Xaltis threw another playful punch. "We share the same mind, jerk."

Talis was about to start a fight. Just a friendly spar. He was sure he could beat Xaltis, but probably not this time. He just about offered the chance, but a shrill squeal broke the feud between them.

"Talis!" A dark haired girl called. "Xaltis! You're back!"

Talis steadied himself as he was tackled by the girl. "Carla! Nice to see you."

Carla nodded and then punched him. "Don't you ever do that to us again, you hear me? Shania and I were worried sick."

Talis shrugged away as Carla hugged Xaltis. "That goes double for you. We were fearing the worst."

Talis nudged Shania, "We were on our way, but then we stumbled upon these strangers."

He picked up Soriku. Her head lolled lazily. "I think they came here from another world. I don't recognize their attire. We want to help them."

Shania took Soriku and dragged her away. "I'll take care of her. Come on, Carla."

Carla pouted and helped Shania carry Soriku to an infirmary. Talis turned to Xaltis, motioning for him to grab either Roxel or Asmuth. As Talis hoisted Roxel on his shoulder, he turned to Xaltis.

"You wanna spar later?"

Xaltis nodded. "Yeah, maybe we could even spar with these strangers. This one looks like he may be skilled in magic." He pulled at the black hood on Asmuth's jacket.

They followed Carla and Shania to the infirmary. They placed them into a bed and pulled the covers up to their chins. Carla fluffed the pillows and put glasses of water next to their beds.

"Just in case they wake up before our next patrol is over."

Carla pushed Talis and Xaltis out. "Sorry, let the girls do their work. No boys."

Talis scoffed. "Ha, that's funny. We just got here, and now you're pushing us out."

Carla wagged a finger in his face. "But we didn't expect dehydrated strangers to be with you. Why don't you help Kalin with Reminiscence?"

Talis grimaced. "You know he hates it when we intrude on his 'I'm thinking right now' time."

Carla giggled. "Then go down to the training grounds. I heard Markos got a whole bunch of new trainees. Maybe you could teach them a thing or two."

Talis was about to protest, but a swift door in the face deterred him. He turned and trudged to the training grounds with Xaltis. He was concerned about Soriku, though he new nothing about her. He just knew she was important to his life. But, all he could do was wait.

* * *

Soriku wallowed in her dreams. The heat of the Shadow Desert had melted her dreams into her reality. She fell into an ocean of despair. She was surrounded by a thousand doves, all fluttering and hovering. Their feathers rained down upon her, twisting in a silent wind and bringing her up. She held her arms out, Gullwing and Diamond Dust appeared. They gleamed in the light that reflected off the white feathers. They pulsed with energy, ready to defend the weak.

Soriku rose through the familiar waters of Destiny Islands. She flipped once before the silent wind placed her on the islet that overlooked the sea. She landed gently and twisted around. She came face to face with Sora, who was smiling sincerely. Soriku's heart dropped.

"Sora!"

Sora held a finger to her lips. "There isn't much time. You have much to learn."

Soriku quieted.

Sora held out his hand. "Take my hand. You must learn to fly."

Soriku dug Diamond Dust and Gullwing into the ground. She reached for Sora's hand, but withdrew it quickly. "I-I can't. I can't use magic in Valor Form."

"It's okay." Sora whispered. "You are safe with me."

Soriku slipped her hand into his and she rose with him, flying over the trees. The sunlight glinted off the waters, refracted rainbows into the sky. Soriku smiled. She had never seen such beauty in all the time she had lived on Destiny Islands. Tears spilled over as she laughed softly. Her dreams were coming true.

Sora smiled with her, keeping a firm grip on her hand. He loved the sight of such a happy and innocent soul. But a darkness crept over his eyes. He just couldn't let Soriku sink into darkness. He had to use what little bit of his soul that remained entwined in the universe save the last innocent person in the world.

"Soriku."

Soriku turned to Sora, still wallowing in the bright sunlight, and the clear water. "Yes?"

"Do you know why you are here?"

"My dreams are coming true." Soriku said. "I'm here to save the universe. I know that. I can do it. I knew you were a hero. A real hero."

Sora swallowed. "I had to make sacrifices to achieve that status, Soriku. It wasn't easy. And it won't be easy for you."

Soriku frowned. "I've always known that it wouldn't be easy."

Soar coasted lower to the water. "I don't think you understand. I had to make the ultimate sacrifice."

Soriku smiled, reciting the books she had read her whole life. "You gave up your own heart to save Kairi from the darkness. You saved the worlds from the Organization XIII. You brought the worlds together."

Sora sighed. "You still do not understand."

Soriku fell silent once again. Sora felt sorry for her. He knew what was to become of the young Keybarer. He couldn't let her go down such a dangerous path without warning her of her impending doom. But, he could see just how happy she was not knowing the truth to such a foreboding extent.

"You are a special person, you know that, right?" Sora said. He dropped even closer to the surface of the gently rippling waters. They were far away from the island. It was just a mere speck on the horizon. He closed is eyes. "You don't seem to understand the severity of your situation."

Soriku shook her head. She felt a little spiteful that Sora was underestimating her. He had never seen her fight. The determination, the justification. The fever. He never saw any of that. "I know what the cost will be. Maybe I don't know the whole truth, but I do know one thing."

Soar looked at her. "What's that?"

Soriku smiled. "You were not a crock."

Sora slowed them. They were hovering just above the water. Their feet grazed the surface. Soar pulled Soriku into a brisk hug. "Maybe you do understand. This makes me happy."

Sora rose, and as he flew higher, he hugged Soriku tighter. "Let me give you a gift. It's something that will help you when you need it most…Just don't tell Haji."

Soriku gasped as the cold ocean crushed her body. She was drowning, but there was something different about her. She was stronger. More capable. In fact, she felt like Sora's soul had settled deep within her heart.

And she had the overbearing feeling that someone was watching her.

* * *

Haji, as clever as he was. As powerful and agile as he was, he could not shake the Roxas that was following him. He tried everything, from teleporting through a Corridor of Darkness, to outright kicking him, he just could not escape the watchful eye of the blonde Nobody.

Roxas had been following him, but he seemed to be able to come up with every kind of excuse imaginable to stay close to Haji. He was just unstoppable. He was even so bold as to summon Oathkeeper and Oblivion and challenge Haji to a friendly spar. Haji humbly declined, not wanting to draw unwanted attention. He new the townsfolk of Twilight Town would not be too keen on seeing a Heartless pop up out of nowhere. And he knew that if he were to oblige Roxas with a fight, he would surely destroy this world. He was tempted, but he knew better.

"Would you stop following me?" Haji screamed at Roxas.

Roxas smiled. "Why would I do that?"

Haji spun around and punched him. Roxas fell, but he jumped to his feet, excited. "Are you going to fight me?"

"No." Haji said. "You are not worth it. You are just a cheap imitation of the real thing."

Roxas flushed. "I am not! I'm real."

Haji was about to open his mouth, but another voice spoke before he could say a word. "Technically, you are not."

Haji spun around. A man stood at the end of the alley. His black cloak furled around his feet. He was carrying a book, but he promptly burned it and let the ashes blow away. Roxas, too, looked at the man and gasped.

"Y-You!" He stammered. "You're supposed to be dead."

The man fell silent. He remained that way for a long time. He was about to lower his hood, but thought better of it. "Do you really think I would allow such a fate to befall me?"

Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion and attacked the man, who easily sidestepped him and knocked him away. "Hold still." Roxas growled as he turned to attack again.

The man sidestepped him and, upon a wave of his hand, Roxas was crushed by an unseen power. "You are not worthy of what you call life. It's time to sleep."

Roxas howled in pain and faded away almost as soon as the man closed his mouth. Haji watched silently. He had a feeling that this was the person he was looking for. He was slow in his approach.

"Why are you looking for me?" the man asked suddenly.

"Are you the Heretic?"

"I am."

"Then you can help me."

The Heretic sighed. "You must find me for real then. This world that you are in now is not real. It's just an illusion constructed of your fears. You are being weak, thinking you could find me so easily. But, I have given you the clue that you seek."

Haji racked his brain. "You mean Roxas."

"I mean you have no reason to seek me out." The Heretic said. "Just stay on your path. I'm not going to do this again."

Haji puffed his chest out. "You don't get a choice, Nobody."

"Nor do you, Heartless."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

"You're a cheater!" Talis cried as Xaltis flew past him, wind flowing from beneath his sleeves.

Xaltis stopped his hover board and jumped off. "It's not cheating, Talis. I am just using my assets. No one ever told you to not use magic. You are perfectly capable."

Talis grumbled under his breath. He turned around when he heard slow footsteps. Asmuth was there, still a little weak looking for the desert. He looked at them quizzically. He obviously had never seen a place like Hikari Lux Lucis. He seemed to be making mental notes.

Talis looked at Xaltis. "Should we?"

Xaltis crossed his arms. "Well, you don't expect me to start it, do you?"

Talis shrugged away and approached Asmuth. "You want to spar?"

Asmuth smiled. "Well, I don't have a weapon."

"Can you use magic?" Xaltis asked.

Asmuth nodded absently. Xaltis grinned. "I'll fight you then."

Talis pushed him. "You can't use a weapon against him. He doesn't have a sword."

Asmuth swallowed. "I don't need a sword to fight. I only use magic."

Xaltis smiled. "This could be interesting. Let's go."

Asmuth took his place across from Xaltis. He brought up that familiar feeling he got when magic would pulse through his veins. He quickly ran down the list of spells he knew and committed them to his memory. Normally, he had The Book of Retribution to read from. This time around, he would have to get creative.

Xaltis didn't wait for any cue. He launched himself towards Asmuth with a fierce yell. He swung his Keyblade, Knight's Evolution with so much power, Asmuth was afraid he would not be able to contain it.

"Eva, destroy him!" Xaltis yelled.

"Yes, Master."

Asmuth was shocked that Xaltis's Keyblade spoke to him. He reacted within seconds. "Reflera."

Eva clashed with a shield of light. The honeycomb shapes were brightest where Knight's Evolution connected with it. Asmuth shrank away from Xaltis, breathing heavily. He hadn't expected so much power to be taken away from him, but he was safe. And that's what was important.

"Oh, he got you, X." Talis laughed from the sidelines.

"Shut up, Talis." Xaltis growled.

He swung back and drove Eva down on Asmuth's shield. The shield cracked, and Asmuth conjured another spell. It sat on the palm of his hand, waiting for its dismissal.

Xaltis hacked away at Asmuth's shield, barely breaking a sweat as it broke down.

Asmuth waited until there was a large enough hole before he released the magic. "Fire."

A small, but powerful jet of blue fire spewed out from the single open gap that Xaltis had cracked open. Xaltis was in mid swing when the fire had spilled out. He barely had enough time to protect himself when he was engulfed in the flames. Talis was amazed. He noted that as a way he could possibly beat Xaltis the next time they fought.

Xaltis spun Eva in his hands, batting the last of the flames away. He was only slightly angered that the bottom of his cloak was singed. He fell into battle position as Asmuth collected his thoughts.

"You see, Talis," Xaltis murmured. "He is skilled in magic. Maybe this is better left to the power of intellectuals."

Xaltis dismissed Eva. He folded his hands and cracked his knuckles. "Let's do this fairly…Areoga."

A sudden and overpowering wind blasted from underneath Xaltis's sleeves. It was almost a tornado, pushed Asmuth back with ease. Asmuth dug his fingers into the dirt, but the wind pushed him farther away. He thought frantically. He couldn't cast any kind of spell now, it would just bounce off the raging wind wall.

Asmuth opened his mouth and roared as loud as he could. "Magnera!"

Xaltis, though he tried to resist, was pulled closer to the dark orb that hovered just above Asmuth's head. His strength was draining. He let Areoga dissipate and he flew towards the magnetic prison. As soon as he was close enough, Asmuth drew up the last of his strength and brought down a thin spire of lightning. It zapped Xaltis with the loud crackle of electricity.

Xaltis fell to his knees. That last bit of intricate spell weaving was clever. He had never thought of using magic in that way. One spell distracting from another. It was flawless. It seemed that he was facing an enemy that had been studying for years. And it slowly dawned on him with a dead beat silence. Asmuth was actually good.

Talis was patient. He knew Asmuth was giving Xaltis a run for his money. He had never seen anyone who actually had a chance against Xaltis for a while. Their trainer, Markos didn't count. He was amazed that they still had so much power and strength as long as the battle had waged. They were still going strong, not faltering, not backing down, not resting. But, soon enough, it was coming down to the bare wire.

They were both out of breath. Asmuth had only one spell left in him. Xaltis was just as tired. They huffed loudly, trying to catch their breath before the other so they could end the fight. The other trainees watched silently. They had not been paying attention previously, but their struggle gained attention rather quickly as Markos, a dark skinned, graying man, turned his gaze upon the fight.

Xaltis and Asmuth both struggled to their feet. They slowly approached each other, limping with difficulty. As they got closer, an aura of magic swirled about both of them, clashing together, tiny tendrils wrapping around each other, creating a beautiful vortex of white and blue. They stood face to face as the auras turned green and restored their strength. Xaltis glared at Asmuth. Asmuth glared back.

Xaltis held out a hand. "Good show."

Asmuth nodded and grasped his hand in a firm shake. "Thank you."

Xaltis smiled. "I've never met anyone as skilled as you before."

Their auras disappeared. Asmuth grinned, still tired. "I've never been challenged like that before. I was almost about to give up."

Xaltis let go of Asmuth's hand. "Good thing you didn't. I think you even impressed our teacher." He turned to the graying man. "Hey, Master Markos, what did you think of the new comer?"

Markos frowned, but not in distaste or loathing. He frowned, deep in thought. He was getting a strange feeling from Asmuth. Nothing to be concerned about. It was just a feeling for now.

"He's impressive." Markos said. "But there is room for improvement."

Talis nudged Asmuth. "He says that to everyone. That's just his motto." He smiled. "By the way, good job. I should take a leaf out of your book."

Asmuth accepted the praise. "Thank you, but I must return to the infirmary. I have to wait for my friends to wake up."

"Okay," Talis said. "Hey, Xaltis, you wanna spar now, or are you too tired?"

Xaltis perked up. "You bet!"

* * *

Asmuth sat in between Soriku and Roxel. They were both still asleep. Asmuth had asked Carla and Shania to leave so he could have time with his friends. He stared blankly, knowing that healing magic would not help them. He heard the door creak open and turned around. Markos stood there. He looked slightly out of breath, like he had just fought one of his students. Obviously, he was the victor.

"I thought I recognized your scent." Markos explained. "But, it seems that I was mistaken."

Asmuth nodded and turned back to his friends. "I'm sorry about that."

Markos craned his neck, trying to get a better look at Asmuth. He was looking for a marking, possibly a tattoo of some kind. "Have you ever heard of a guy named Asemna?"

"No."

Markos frowned. "My mistake. You should leave soon. Your appearance could only mean Haji is on his way."

Asmuth cocked his head, but was not at all surprised to hear that Markos knew about Haji. He seemed wise beyond any indication of his years.

"We will be on our way as soon as Soriku says it's time to go." Asmuth said flatly. "She's the Keybarer for our time."

"Your time?"

Asmuth sighed. "This is obviously not the same time period. Your Keyblades speak with you. Soriku has never once spoken to any Keyspirit. I'm not sure if this is just a formality of this world, or if we really are in a flux so immense, no one can make sense of it."

Markos fell silent.

"I want to leave just as bad as you want us gone." Asmuth said. "I have my own mission. Have you a Heretic here?"

"No."

Asmuth glanced at Markos. "Then we will leave as soon as Soriku is well."

Markos smiled softly. "You care for her very much."

"No," Asmuth corrected. "It is important that she does what she has to as Keybarer. I'm just a third party. No more interference than necessary. As soon as I have fulfilled my purpose, I will leave them."

"How do you know when you are done?"

Asmuth sighed softly. "When I can no longer read The Book of Retribution. That's when I'm not of use any more."

Markos crossed his arms. "Are you so sure about that?"

"Yes."

Markos grinned. "Then Haji has permission to enter my world. I know he'll need that."

Asmuth didn't answer. Markos left him alone. He knew that Haji could bring about the destruction of his world, but he trusted that Asmuth would not let that happen. Asmuth sat quietly as Roxel struggled to open an eye.

"Asmuth?" Roxel whimpered.

Asmuth leaned closer. "What is it?"

"There's going to be a war." Soriku forced out weakly.

Asmuth stood abruptly. "Haji." And he dashed away.

* * *

**See? Isn't this world great? If you want the real deal, then check out Chairman Lonestar's story. He knews the world better than anyone else.**

**Well, I'm tired. I keep writing random stuff in the author notes. I end up leaving them out because they make no sense. Anyways Has a nice day. :)**


	19. The Broken Dream

****

I can't believe I don't have more people reading this. Come on, there is no one else to review? There can't be only six authors in the whole world. Reviews please.

**I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts. T.T *wish denied***

**I don't own Chairman Lonestar's characters. He's letting me borrow them for the weekened.**

**Enjoys. Some of you might actually really like this chapter.**

* * *

A young woman, the Queen of Hikari Lux Lucis, stomped her foot. The ornate white dress she wore seemed to flutter with her shock and anger. "War? What do you mean war?"

Asmuth bowed respectfully. He was accompanied by Roxel and Soriku, who also bowed to show their respect. Kalin eyed them. He had just been fighting with Queen Raina not that long ago, so he could understand her over reaction. But war was not a word used lightly in Hikari Lux Lucis. That usually meant trouble.

"What makes you so sure that a war is coming?" Kalin asked. Talis and Xaltis stood next to him. They, too, looked put off by their actions.

Xaltis stepped up. "War is not a word we like to use unless there is solid proof."

Talis nodded. "We would rather not revisit that if we don't have to. There has been enough war to last us forever."

Queen Raina huffed. "You, strangers to my land, have got some nerve to come here preaching war. Have you no shame."

Soriku pleaded with her. "Please, Your Majesty. I saw it."

Carla and Shania looked at Soriku. They had already formed a solid bond with her, even though they had only spoken with her once in passing, and had tended to her wounds. It was probably because they had such a close connection with Keybarers themselves. They spoke collectively to Soriku's defense.

"Maybe she speaks the truth, Rai." Carla said.

"Yeah," Shania added. "We've had warnings come to us in much more cryptic forms. She is a Keybarer after all. She could not possibly be lying."

Queen Raina crossed her arms. She didn't like how her first few jobs were going since she became Queen. It always seemed that the problems kept mounting. They just wouldn't go away. She glared at Soriku and waved her hand.

"Fine, I'll listen. What did you see?"

Soriku closed her eyes bring up the memory of her dream.

"I was flying. Really fast. Sora was by my side." She started. "He had driven himself into Final Form and I had driven into Valor Form. He was using his magic to keep me afloat. There were thousands of them. They just kept coming. The dragon that had attacked me and Roxel on Destiny Islands was there.

"It was huge, going on and on forever. It was wrapping itself around this world and eating it. Like sucking up your people, and devouring them. And they turned into the monsters. The Births. They just kept coming."

Soriku faltered in her story. She was so scared. Her memories were so vivid, and she just couldn't seem to finish. Roaxel held her up.

He had had the same dream. The exact same one, only he was alone, with Haji, who had fallen ill somehow. He was protecting him. He couldn't even believe his own dream when he was protecting a Heartless. But, nevertheless, he was fighting fiercely. Thoughts swarmed his mind. Thoughts of evil and darkness. And of his twin, or whatever it was.

"Then something terrible happened." Soriku stammered. "We…We…"

Roxel tried to shush her. "Don't talk. I know it's scary. Don't think about it."

"We died!" Soriku screamed. "All of us! It was horrible! He just ripped everything apart. And he tricked Haji. He was laughing. The whole time he was laughing. And singing."

It took Roxel a moment to realize that Soriku was no longer talking about their mutual dream. She was going on to something completely different. Whatever it was, it scared her beyond anything he had ever seen. Even the dream that they had shared didn't terrify her. She was merely startled and intimidated. But not scared. Never scared.

Soriku trembled. "And he sang. One song. Over and over again…I used to rule the world…Seas would rise when I gave the word…Now in the morning I sleep alone…Sweep the streets I used to own…"

Roxel rocked her. "Stop. Stop."

"I used to roll the dice…feel the fear in my enemy's eyes…Listen as the crowd would sing…Now the old king is dead, long live the king…."

Roxel shook Soriku violently. "STOP!"

And Soriku stopped. She looked fearfully into Roxel's eyes. Roxel brimmed with anger, he could barely contain it.

"You look like him," she whispered.

Roxel calmed instantly. He dropped Soriku and fled. Asmuth watched. Roxel was starting to act strange. Maybe it was the twin he had mentioned earlier.

Queen Raina looked at Soriku. "It seems you had a glimpse of the future. Perhaps war is imminent. We should prepare. Bring Markos."

Kalin and Talis nodded. They left. Xaltis stayed behind. Soriku had mentioned something about Drive Forms he had never heard of before. And Sora. He had never heard of him either, but he could feel the power that name had over Soriku. He hunkered close to her.

"Hey," he said softly.

Soriku flinched at his touch.

"Don't be alarmed. I just have a question."

Asmuth pushed Xaltis away. He had become suddenly more defensive. He did not like the way Soriku described her dreams. There was danger now. He couldn't be sure if Xaltis and his brothers were even welcome presences anymore. "Any questions you have for her can be answered by me."

Xaltis stood up. "You are choosing now to become hostile?"

"My hostility has nothing to do with you." Asmuth growled. "My teammate has suffered a trauma."

Xaltis threw his hands out, bringing Knight's Evolution into existence. "It was just a dream."

"I'm not talking about her." Asmuth spat. He helped Soriku to her feet and stormed off, dragging his weakened teammate behind him.

Xaltis growled. He dismissed Eva and turned to Queen Raina. "What do we do now? You want to keep them here?"

Queen Raina sighed. "No, but they know more about this coming war than they are letting on. I want to know more. It seems that the one who acted so forcefully with you is the brains."

Xaltis folded his arms. "You mean that pretentious prick?"

"Make amends with him." Queen Raina commanded. "We will deal with them when whatever this war is going to be is over. They might be useful."

Xaltis nodded. "I don't remember you being so deceitful. What happened?"

"You learn to be tough when you are suddenly handed a whole kingdom. Hikari Lux Lucis is now my responsibility. I must protect it."

Xaltis sighed. "Yes, my Queen." He touched his forehead in respect. "May the Heavens guide you." And he swiftly turned to pursue Asmuth. His cloak swished wildly and the Crest of the Royal Knights on his back wrinkled distastefully. He exited the castle, following the draw of Eva's guiding light.

"I certainly hope so." Queen Raina said.

* * *

"Roxel!"

Roxel kept going. He was reeling. Soriku had seen his twin. And he had terrified her. She even said that he looked like him. The fear in her eyes. The scarce hint of death on her tongue. He kept going. Nothing would stop him.

"Roxel!" Asmuth called again. "Wait!"

Roxel ignored Asmuth's call. He was heading across the training grounds, towards the Shadow Desert. He wanted to get himself lost forever so he could never scare Soriku again. Asmuth stopped on the edge of the desert. He told Soriku to stay there. He rushed after him.

"Roxel." Asmuth grabbed his arm. "Stop!"

Roxel froze briefly and turned on the spot. "Just let me go, Asmuth. Can't you see that I'm a monster?"

Asmuth let his arm go, but he did not run. "You are not a monster. You just reminded Soriku of a bad dream. She knows the difference between you and whoever she saw. You don't even know if what she saw was a real premonition. Remember where we are."

"We are—"

"We are in a world that is separated from our reality…"

Roxel turned away, his morale completely destroyed. Asmuth whipped him around.

"You listen to me! We are here for a reason. You are not going out there. You need to remember what you're here for!"

Roxel groaned. "I…"

"You are trying to get the heart of Krystahl back!" Asmuth screamed. "Remember? 'I'll do anything. Even kill.' Isn't that what you told Yen Sid? Remember?"

Roxel looked away. "I remember." He sighed. "But, it's not worth it anymore. The Births. They are unstoppable. They are going to kill us all."

Asmuth let Roxel go. "Fine. You think you'll be better off out there, be my guest. You are just giving up. Maybe it's better that way."

Roxel stared at Asmuth for a long time. He conveyed every sorrow and broken dream he knew he was leaving behind. He hung his shoulders and dropping his gaze to the shifting sands. Roxel barely made it two steps before he felt a tug on his arm again.

"Asmuth, you need to let me go." He said sternly.

"But, who will I play with back home?" Soriku said.

Roxel turned quickly. He didn't know if he had heard her right. "What did you say?"

Soriku smiled. "I want you to stay with me. We are best friends. Who will save me from a Darkside if you're not there?"

Roxel pulled away quickly, but after thinking for a minute and looking into Soriku's eyes, he changed his mind and regained his determination. He slipped his hand back into Soriku's.

"I'm sorry."

Xaltis watched them. He saw the way they had interacted with each other. They were so close. Not that much unlike the relationship he had with his brothers. They were always there to help him through the low times, and they were always able to rekindle the fire if it was ever lost. He wanted to go to them, but he felt this was Roxel's time. He didn't want to disturb them when they were rediscovering their true bond with each other.

He would wait.

* * *

Haji was running. He jumped over obstacles as they arose. He finally realized where he was and was desperately trying to escape before he was trapped. His memories kept shuffling and reshuffling so he could barely keep up with the constantly changing environment. He had almost lost himself.

He rushed past the empty shops and discarded toys that were left behind by the townspeople that were no more. He was almost to the tower, which was where he knew he'd be able to get onto the Gummi ship. He had told Stitch to wait for him and not leave.

He was almost there, but something unexpected happened. And even though he had tread through this world with the motto 'Expect the unexpected' attached to his right arm, he had not expected to see the deepest dredges of his memories confront him.

He came to the edge of Twilight Town and flew straight through to Radiant Garden. He stopped briefly, only to recollect his thoughts, though they were lying around this world like unwanted garbage. He continued down the path he was on. He struggled to remember where he was in his memories. He was suffocating in them, but he had no time to untangle anything.

The Birth was almost upon him.

He had never gotten a good look at it. He didn't even know if what was after him was big or small. He had just felt this being and about a hundred thousand just like it. The majority of the group seemed to be heading out farther. It was just a few stragglers that Haji was dealing with.

He jumped over a strange feeling balcony onto a conjoining road. It led past a water fountain and a small park. Haji could see the Gummi ship just ahead. He put in an extra burst of speed and tried to keep going. As soon as he passed the water fountain, many things happened at once.

First, Haji suddenly felt extremely unwell. He had a tightening in his chest that was unnatural for a Heartless, let alone someone who was as fit as he was. He clutched his chest and slowed to a walk.

Second, he looked back to see what was behind him and tripped on an out stretched foot. He toppled over and smashed his head on the intricate tiling of the pathway. Blood spurted in all directions, and his head spun. He tried to clear his mind, but a seeping darkness began to take hold.

And last, he looked up to the sky and saw what appeared to be a white dragon, winding its way farther out into the midst of the Unknown World. It was huge. Beyond any form of measurement, beyond any kind of mile length or size comparison. It was just huge.

Haji felt the back of his head. Though the wound had healed almost instantly, he could still feel the wetness of the blood. He rolled over quickly and rose to his feet as fast as his raging migraine would allow.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do."

Haji's eyes widened. "No…it can't be."

He looked up at a boy who looked like he was barely thirteen. His red hair matched his spitfire personality. He smiled and helped Haji to his feet. "You remember we used to do that to you when we were younger? When you were first using your human legs? You would have that same look on your face."

Haji grimaced.

"Yeah! That's the one."

"Lea!"

The spitfire child shrank away from the voice that had called him. "Isa! I'm just playing."

"It's not good to play like that. You're being passive aggressive."

Lea sighed. "Sorry, Isa just doesn't understand. He's a little…" He made a motion like he was crazy.

Isa, who was much taller than Lea smiled wistfully. "We haven't seen you in forever, Haji. Where have you been?"

Haji gripped his sides. He had felt that tightening sensation again.

Isa ran his fingers through his short blue hair, frowning. "Is it time to eat again?"

Haji looked at him. "What?"

Lea smacked his forehead. "You forgot already? Man, he's getting more and more human everyday." He poked Haji in the chest. "You have to eat every once in a while. Or you'll turn back into a Shadow. That's the first thing you told us."

Haji glowered. He just couldn't understand anything anymore. "What?"

Lea pulled out two Frisbees. They each had a fire emblem on the front. The fire appeared to be smiling. "I wonder if you still like to play this game."

"Don't." Isa said, pulled Lea's arm. "Can't you see he's weak?"

Lea shrugged. "So?"

Isa pushed Lea away. "Just leave him alone today. He looks like he's in pain."

Haji took Isa's hand, trying to steady himself. He could see his hands shrinking. They formed claws that had shields over the top of them. He could feel a metal helmet beginning to form around his head. Then he figured out where he was.

"No!" he shouted. "Not this again."

Isa touched Haji's shoulder. "What's wrong?

Lea laughed loudly, mocking Haji with a light sarcasm. "He's going to bite you. You taste like chicken."

Isa looked away. "Will you shut up? Your mouth is going to get you in trouble one day."

"Excuse me, Mr. Moonshine."

Isa growled. "Excuse me? Excuse yourself."

Haji crawled away, crying. He wished this memory away. He couldn't deal with what he was feeling. That empty feeling that he just could not escape. The knot in his stomach grew, driving him closer and closer to the brink of his pure instinct.

"NOOO!"

And Lea and Isa disappeared. They were replaced by a thick fog. Haji stood, returning to normal. He glanced at his hands. They were pale and shaking, but they had their normal fingers and slightly elongated nails.

Haji sighed. "That was close."

"I see you haven't changed much, Haji."

Haji turned. Yaboro stood there with him. He was wearing a white robe. His hair was still white, but it had an air of blonde about it. He looked mad.

"You need to get out of here." He growled.

Haji shuddered. It had suddenly become so cold. "I'll leave when I damn well please."

Yaboro floated up. His robes unfurled, revealing it to actually be wings. Angel wings. The feathers that broke from the quick flaps covered Yaboro's nudity. "I'm not going to guide you anymore."

"You call that rash move, guidance?" Haji snapped.

"OH, getting touchy are we?" Yaboro teased. "You have no rights, Heartless. Remember what you are. You are not human."

"I'm closer to being human than you." Haji spat. "You, who steals people's sanity. You are like a thief, but worse. You turn people into monsters and don't even tell them."

Yaboro smiled. "At least I stay true to myself. You live a lie. And you've been living the same lie for far too long."

Haji turned away. The Gummi ship roared to life in the distance and raced towards them. Stitch jumped on the controls, growling and barking as he prepared to collect Haji.

Yaboro scoffed lazily. "You will have to face your nature one day."

Haji grinned and flipped a finger up. "I think I can handle myself, but let's make a deal."

Yaboro flew alongside the Gummi ship, still keeping himself decent with the flapping of his wings. "I'm listening."

"If we win, you let us out of this world."

Yaboro considered Haji's proposition. "Sure, but you better have enough strength to get your ship there. They can't leave without that protection."

Haji smiled. "You're on. It's a deal."

"It's a deal."

* * *

Many days passed. In the throes of the Crossworld, Haji summoned all the strength he could spare and began to pry open the invisible shield that protected Hikari Lux Lucis from the influences of The Unknown World. He was draining himself, but still he pushed through.

The shield resisted him. It pushed back with a force that was unnatural. It ripped Haji's mind open, using every defense it could conceive to thwart him. It was like the world he was entering had a mind of its own. It didn't want to grant him entrance, even though the world's owner, Markos, had allowed it.

Hikari Lux Lucis knew better than that. It was already trying to beef up its defenses so it could attempt to contain the massive flock of Births that was on its way. It would not compromise its own safety. Unlike the many worlds that surrounded it, the world itself cared very much for its inhabitants. It just couldn't run the risk of tempting a Heartless invasion as well.

Haji, however, could not allow his mission to be compromised. He pushed through, and as the Gummi ship bounced of the shield, he began to grit his teeth, not wanting to physically confront it. But, he was starting to run out of ideas.

"Stitch."

Stitch stood at attention. "Haji."

"I'm going to go out there." Haji explained. "I need you to push the ship forward. No matter what you hear. Just keep moving forward. Don't let it go. Okay?"

"Egh. Stitch, help Haji."

Stitch hopped on Haji's shoulder, willing to go out there with him, but Haji pushed him away. "No. You stay inside. I don't want you to see me when I'm like this. I'll be back. I promise."

Stitch, however reluctantly, sat back in the chair. He reined the controls. Haji climbed out of the top of the Gummi ship. He planted his feet as close to the top rudder and spread his arms out. They pulsed with the power of darkness.

"Okay, Stitch!" Haji roared. "Floor it!"

Stitch punched the ship forward. Haji dug his hands into the very edge of Hikari Lux Lucis. He tensed up and pushed as much of his power into prying open the world. He was tearing the fabric like shield with insurmountable strength. He was starting to change, looking more and more like a Neoshadow. The darkness wrapped around his legs and he roared horrendously as he used the last bit of thrust he had to rip a hole into the atmosphere.

The Gummi ship flew into Hikari Lux Lucis and Haji fell into the cabin. He returned to his normal form, but just barely did he manage to hold it. His coat rippled, holding his human form together with just a thread. Stitch didn't approach him, just called his name repeatedly, while guiding the ship to a huge dark desert.

"Haji!"

* * *

On the training grounds, Soriku was shifting in and out of Valor Form, showing off her ability to all who would watch. Talis stood with her, sparring her in both Standard and Valor Form. While Soriku could not use magic in Valor Form, she was gaining experience in leaps and bounds. She was much more skilled. She was learning from one of the best. Talis was more than happy to help her grow as a swordsman, though he still trounced her in every match.

"You haven't been doing this long, have you?" Talis asked as he helped Soriku up.

"No," Soriku huffed. "I don't know how long it's been, but I'm getting better. Thank you, Talis."

"No problem." Talis pulled at Soriku's red clothing. "By the way, what is this? A drive form?"

"Yeah."

Talis studied her more carefully. "I've never seen this before."

Soriku furrowed her brow. "It's the first drive form Sora was ever given. Don't you know?"

"Sora?"

Asmuth stepped up. "Soriku."

Soriku nodded, looking sheepish. "Sorry, Asmuth. It's just how could they not know?"

Asmuth crossed his arms. "Sora is a fabled hero from our world. Valor Form is one of the drive forms he was able to perform. He had many. And as it would appear, I have gained the Wisdom Form."

Talis scratched his head. "There's no Sora here. If there was, I'd know about it. There isn't much that gets by me."

Talis was suddenly knocked over by an Areo spell from Xaltis. "It's just that you don't pay attention."

Talis jumped to his feet. "That was totally uncalled for. I was talking."

"So, you think this war will be fair to you?"

Talis frowned. "No, but at least it won't be my own brother."

Xaltis scoffed and turned to Asmuth, "We need to talk."

Asmuth nodded and left Soriku and Talis to sparring again. Xaltis walked with him to the edge of the training grounds. They stood in silence for a long time. Xaltis was reluctant to make amends with a stranger who was so stiff.

"So…" Xaltis started.

Asmuth frowned, looking sorry. "I realize that I was a bit harsh a little while ago."

Xaltis nodded. "I was just about to say that. I just didn't want to sound rude, or something."

Asmuth scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry about that. I just…have a job to do. I can get kind of…mean sometimes. I didn't mean it. But, Roxel is better so I'm apologizing."

Xaltis looked to where Soriku was training, she was now fighting Roxel, who had regained his handle on Blaze of Glory again. "Yeah, I saw. I hope that we didn't have anything to do about it. My brothers and me, I mean."

"No," Asmuth sighed. "We've just been having a hard time on our journey. You know, our guide is missing. Haji. I don't know if you ever heard of him."

Xaltis thought for a moment. "It doesn't ring a bell, but it has been pretty hectic around here lately."

"Hmm."

"By the way," Xaltis added. "How sure are you that a war is actually coming?"

Asmuth coughed. "Pretty sure. I think it's after one of us."

"It?"

Asmuth nodded. "Births. They are some kind of Brain Heartless. At least that's what Haji said. They are smart. Very smart. And they know how to strategize. It's wise to just kill them and not wait."

"Xaltis!"

Xalis and Asmuth turned. Kalin was riding up to them on his motorbike, frantic. "Something's here!"

Xaltis gasped. "What? When? Where is it?"

"It just landed in Kage no Sabaku." Kalin said, getting off his bike. "I think it tore our world open. There's a major influx of power coming in."

Xaltis caught the hover board that Kalin had thrown at him. "Should we get Talis?"

Kalin hopped on his motorbike. "No, I don't want the visitors to get involved. Sorry, Asmuth."

"No problem," Asmtuh said. "This is probably an issue better dealt with by you. It's probably something to do with your world anyway. Go on."

Xaltis hesitated, but raced over the hot sands of the Shadow Desert. He had never really been away from Talis when he fought. It was going to feel strange. He was already preparing himself for the empty feeling he was bound to feel when facing a formidable foe alone. He already missed the strong connection he had with his brother as it started to weaken. He had never been this far from Talis.

They moved pretty quickly. They arrived at a crash site. The dust was still settling when they got there. There was a small fire in the pit of the crater, and Kalin was the first to peer over the edge.

"What is it?" Xaltis asked as he, too, peered over the edge. He saw nothing.

"I don't know," Kalin whispered. "But, it's concentrated here. I can feel it."

Xaltis sighed heavily.

_What's wrong?_

Xaltis frowned. "I miss my brother."

"Who are you talking to?" Kalin asked.

Xaltis looked at him. "Didn't you say something?"

"No."

"Oh, I thought you did."

Kalin turned around. "Stay focused."

Xaltis pushed him lightly. "You're definitely one to talk."

Kalin huffed. "I was sure that there was going to be something here."

Xaltis patted his shoulder. "It's okay, it probably burned in the atmosphere. Don't worry about it. I can't feel it."

Kalin looked skyward. "But I can."

* * *

**Ta Da! I'm thinking about doing a side story when I'm done this one, but I'm wondering how many people would be interested. What If I did a story entirely in Haji's point of view from his creation to his 'death'? Would that be something you mike like?**

**Post your answers. I want to know if I'm reaching someone out there.**

**Has a nice day. :) Lea and Isa are the best. I just found out about them today. Though, it will be a few days in the future for you, readers. Oh, I like Ienzo too. GAWD Birth by Sleep is going to be epic. Too bad I won't get to play it. *sadface***


	20. The Keyblade War

**I can't remember if I asked this already. Should I do a story that focuses on Haji's origins?**

**I wish I wish I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts. Chairman Lonestar is the owner of Hikari Lux Lucis.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was here. The war. Thousands and thousands of white creatures swarmed over the barrier of Hikari Lux Lucis. They poked the shield with noses that seemed to change into drill bits. They ravaged the world's barrier, making spooky grunts. A few managed to find the hole that Haji had previously opened, and wormed their way in. They had little crown shaped beacon on their foreheads.

They guided the others as they landed in the dust of the Shadow Desert. As more and more rushed through the hole, the dark sky of Kage no Sabaku grew more illuminated, until the whole sky was red.

The Births ate the barrier clean off. The swirling mass of The Unknown World could be seen from the ground of Hikari Lux Lucis. The guards of the training grounds woke Markos. All the warriors and every able-bodied civilian slept on the training grounds. They had been camping for days, resting enough so they could fight when the time arose.

Soon, the largest creature to ever exist showed upon the horizon. The trainees and the civilians whimpered. The size of this Birth was so indescribable, many of the trainees couldn't hold it together. They were instantly taken by the whim of the Birth, and changed, losing their minds.

Sadly, they had to be slain as soon as their transformation into Births was complete. Talis, Kalin, and Xaltis stood at the forefront, ready. Markos took a step next to him.

"Are you ready?"

The triplets nodded. Roxel, Soriku, and Asmuth came from behind. They held their weapons, steady. There was no fear. No regrets. There was no room for that. It was just them. And the Births.

The Births took a long time to reach them. They seemed to be taking their time, to instill some kind of fear. And it worked primarily. Any civilian or trainee who succumbed to the Birth's influence, was killed and laid in a respectful fashion, hands over their weapons.

Queen Raina stood at the back of her army. She wore ceremonial armor. She grimaced. She wore the armor that was supposed to be worn by the General during war time. She held immense distaste for it, because she thought it would never have to be worn by royalty ever again. She also hefted a Keyblade that matched the armor perfectly.

Rust colored arms and legs. Blue tinted along the body and ridges sprouted from the back, also blue, but laced with red. The helmet had a black visor and protruded up and over the head like horns on a demon. A long red cape flowed from the shoulders. It was torn, but it carried within its threads magic of the highest caliber.

Queen Raina had temporarily dropped her royal title. She was one with her army. She, with her own Keyblade, Royalty. Royalty was simple. A blocky rust colored Keyblade with red and blue lines tracing the outline. The keychain was a robotic looking star. She carried it on her shoulder, using the magic she was granted to make it lighter and easier to wield.

Carla and Shania stood with her. They knew their brothers would be able to handle themselves without the help of their magic. They had to protect Raina, and the rest of the army. They were the best spell weavers Hikari Lux Lucis had to offer.

Raina lifted her Keyblade and pointed it to the huge Birth army. "ON THE READY!"

The entire army prepared. Keyblades of all kinds shifted and clanged, getting ready to fight for the life of their world.

"READY!" the army shouted.

"READY!" the corresponding Keyspirits cried.

The Birth army was upon them. They loomed over the pitiful humans. There were many different kinds. The Births that slithered along the ground. The ones that used poisonous looking tendrils to hover, the ones that crushed the sand and rock beneath their feet. There were some that were ten times bigger than the humans they were fighting. And some looked barely bigger than basketball.

"ATTACK!"

At the same time, both armies clashed. And the fires of Hell opened up.

Talis and Xaltis flew into battle together, mirroring each other's moves exactly, slicing through the Births with ease. They cleared at least ten feet in front of them. As the Births died, they perished in a puff of slow moving white fog.

Talis flew through the battle with Knight's Absolution. It was black, but it had a white outline that made it and indistinguishable blur when it tore through Births with the anger of many centuries. The blade itself was the letters KCK, and it cut the air with swift justice and no mercy. The two wing like extensions from the back end guided the blade to its enemy and seemed to make Talis fly.

Xalits mirrored him in both speed and form. Knight's Evolution swirled about, destroying the Births. However, though the Births had been destroyed, Xaltis could still see them. He swung at them again, but they remained.

"Xaltis!" Kalin and Talis shouted. "Focus!"

Xaltis shook his head and the Births he had killed disappeared. "It was just an illusion."

Xaltis grunted as he was hit by the hooked tail of ne of the flying Births. He fell back, but scrambled to his feet as more Births descended upon him. Talis jumped to Xaltis's aid, killing the Hovering Births. He yelled fiercely and they faded away in the white fog, which was getting thicker.

Xaltis touched his brother lightly. "Thanks." And he leapt over him and cut down another drove of the white monsters.

Asmuth and Soriku stood back to back. Asmuth muttered spells, managing to keep completely calm as the Births for many yards disappeared. Asmuth controlled the fire that erupted from his fingertips, whipping it back and forth as opposed to letting it dissipate when he was finished. He killed many Births, but they just kept coming, falling over each other in their anticipation.

Raina, Carla and Shania helped to heal their fallen warriors before the Birth's influence could change them into monsters. Raina fought off Births and Carla and Shania muttered healing spells, also being able to stay calm. Like Asmuth, they had trained themselves to control their magic and keep it going instead of recasting it. They already had columns of fire and twisters of ice blowing about the battle field, sweeping away the Births.

Soriku, in Valor Form, hopped on the Births, driving Diamond Dust and Gullwing into a Tank Birth. It was many times bigger than she was, and she slid own its front, breaking open its skin and spraying her with white blood. She shook herself off, and the blood dissolved into fog. She turned, dragging Gullwing along the sands and killing the little Wyrm Births as she drove Diamond Dust into a Hovering Birth. The sound they made was horrifying.

A Giant Birth stomped above her, almost crushing her with a huge cleaver. Soriku rolled out of the way, but she lost her footing and fell into the sand. She let go of Gullwing and it rolled just out of her reach. She scrambled after it, but Wyrm Births slithered after her, and Snake Birth reared up to attack.

Soriku still kept going, though she closed her eyes. Her fingers found the handle of Gullwing and she thrust it up. It did not hit its target, for Blaze of Glory ripped through it with ease. The Snake Birth roared and faded. Blaze of Glory ripped through a whole line of Births, allowing Soriku enough room and time to regain her rhythm.

Roxel winked at her as he passed, using his hand to guide Blaze of Glory across the field. He drew up the magic he knew was in him and took off, flying above the battle. Blaze of Glory returned to him, and he swung it like a sword. The longer blades along the single Chakram were long enough to double as a short-range sword, so he had to get pretty close to the Hovering Births to destroy the ones who stayed away. They fell easily and the white fog was growing ticker still. Roxel whooped at his victory. It was returned by swift victory cries from Kalin and Markos.

Markos, an expert in swordsmanship, raced past Wyrm and Snake Births, chopping them down and circling about so the Hovering Births couldn't catch him with their tendrils. Anything that got to close was immediately severed from the body. The separated tendrils wriggled on the ground, but did not disappear. When the Hovering births would not come closer, Markos would shoot them with his Gunblade. It was not unlike the one Leon had used in Traverse Town. Markos was much better with it.

Kalin kept up with Markos, killing his fair share of the eager creatures. He was just as fierce a fighter as Xaltis and just as fast as Talis. He did fight alone, away from his brothers, but not for lack of trying. He knew he could do so much better if he had his brothers to bounce off of if he had ever fallen. He could not attempt to make his way there, for a group of Snake Births collected around him.

They hissed madly, biting at him. Kalin dodged them, but a fang had unexpectedly grown longer and wrapped around his arm, puling him down from his ascent towards a Hovering Birth. Kalin crashed into the sand, calling for help.

"They change!" He cried.

"Kalin!" Xaltis and Talis yelled at the same time.

"Xaltis! We need to Limit." Talis said as he drew upon his store of power specifically used for Limits.

Xaltis nodded and drew upon his power as well.

Talis and Xaltis kicked away from each other as hard as they could. Almost as soon as they hit the ground, they raced towards each other, killing Births along the way. Talis vaulted over Xaltis and dashed towards the end of the clearing that Xaltis had made. Xaltis had slid under Talis and raced in the opposite direction. His Keyblade began to glow, pulsing with power. As they each made it to the opposite side from where they had originated, they plowed their Keyblades into the ground.

They paused for only a moment, and instead of running towards each other tracing the Crest of the Royal Knights, they lifted their Keyblades up and repeatedly drove them into the ground and made a much more intricate pattern of their crest. The holes they made connected with powerful beams of light, and they made their way towards Kalin, who was beginning to drown in the creatures. They drew their symbol around Kalin in a wide arc. When they had met up with each other on the other side, they clashed their blades together, used magic to jump as high as they could and shouted in their loudest voices.

"SALUS IN LUX LUCIS!"

Their crest filled with light, and it rose on a huge column of earth. The light spilled over the entire platform and off the newly formed cliff. It fell to the battlefield and extended for a hundred yards. Every Birth that was caught died. Kalin was saved, but Xaltis and Talis had expended all their energy. They collapsed in front of Kalin.

"Talis! Xaltis!" Kalin cried.

He looked around. He was stuck. He could not get them help, but he couldn't leave them there if he were to drop down and continue to fight. He hefted his sword. The only thing he could do was kill Hovering Births. They came after him with a seemingly renewed determination, for their attacks were much stronger and faster. He flew at them, swinging violently. It was true, he was a much better swordsman when he was close to his brothers. His form greatly improved, but he was still getting overwhelmed fighting alone.

"Carla!" Kalin yelled, hoping to the Heavens that she would be able to hear him. "Shania!"

Carla turned to Shania. They were back to back, fighting off Births with magic. Raina had grown tired, and they were trying to keep the Births far enough away so she could get some kind of rest. Their stores of magic were depleting. They had to find some way to replenish their stores, but they could not seem to find the time to pull out an Elixir.

"Kalin needs us." Carla said, using a jet of fire to push a wall of Wyrms away. "I'll handle this. Get up to him."

Shania nodded. She had been using a wave of ice to block the Hovering Births from descending down on them. She passed her magic to Carla. It would have been too much for Carla to handle if she had to recast that particular spell. Shania used healing magic to attempt to give Carla the strength to handle herself on her own. At least for a little while.

Shania hugged her sister and teleported away. She landed on the column of earth that Xaltis and Talis had created. Roxel was passing above them. He had noticed that Kalin was by himself, and he was cutting the Hovering Births down before they could get close enough to attack Kalin. He threw Blaze of Glory, but kept it relatively close, just in case he were to get overwhelmed, he'd be able to reach his weapon. He had to protect them until Talis and Xaltis were able to fight again.

Shania shook her brothers. "Talis! Xaltis! Wake up!"

Kalin fought off Wyrms that were starting to crawl up the side of the monolith. Shania used healing magic on her brothers, but they did not wake. Tears welled in her eyes and she muttered the strongest healing spell she knew. Still, her brothers did not stir.

"Talis!" She cried. "Xaltis!"

* * *

_Xaltis...Xaltis…Xaltis…_

A voice echoed in the darkness. Xaltis turned. He woke up in the middle of a platform. Stained glass, covered with pictures of his family. Talis, Kalin, Shania, Carla, even Queen Raina and Markos, all with their eyes open.

_Xaltis…_

"Voice!" Xaltis said. "Where's my brother?"

_He could not come with you. Not this time._

Xalits frowned. "What's going on here?"

He looked down, and the last circle, a picture of his face, peacefully sleeping. He looked out into the darkness again. "This can't be real."

_It is, Xaltis._

Xaltis looked at himself again. "Why are my eyes closed?"

_You have yet to learn the truth. Until then, you are still asleep._

Xaltis shuddered. "What are you talking about?"

_Your brothers, they leave you out. They lock you within the mind so you can not grow, can not feel, and can not change. Am I wrong?_

"No, but…"

_Are they not the ones who tell you to rest all the time?_

"Yes, but…"

_Are you not the one who always sits on the sidelines?_

Xaltis thought for a moment and nodded. "But this will change that."

From the shadows came a white feather. It floated wistfully in front of Xaltis.

_Take this if you want to grow. Your brothers will not be able to stop you. You will be the Master. You will be the only one who will be able to survive._

Xaltis took the feather, and it transformed into a single blade. Completely black, with one white pupil. The pupil moved around the blade freely, and Xaltis could see exactly what the eye could see.

_Come to us Xaltis. We are waiting for you…_

* * *

"Xaltis!" Shania cried.

Talis, who had awoken before him, nudged him. "Brother? Are you okay?"

Xaltis cracked an eye, but he shut it as soon as he saw Talis. "I…"

"Shh, don't talk." Shania said, pushing on his chest. She was pumping little spurts of magic into him to help him heal. "Just, lay still."

Xaltis relaxed, but there was an uncomfortable pull in his soul. He had to get up. He could hear the exasperated cries from Roxel, who was still beating off the Births, though he was struggling to keep pace.

Talis sighed. "Xaltis. I need you."

With that, Xaltis's eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet. He glared at both his brothers and his sister with more hate than he ever thought he could muster. Their very skin burned and they fell to their knees crying in pain.

"Xaltis! What are you doing?" Talis yelled.

Xaltis spread his arms. His eyes glossed over in black, and the pupil of his eye turned pearly white. His teeth gnashed together, forming a horrendous version of the warrior Talis had loved his whole life. Xaltis was a Birth now.

Talis rose slowly to his feet, wielding Knight's Absolution. He stepped up to Xaltis, who punched him. The punch threw Talis several feet back.

"Don't you touch me." Xaltis growled.

Talis stood up again and wiped his mouth. "Brother…"

Xaltis smiled and stepped back slowly. "We are not brothers anymore. We are not friends. We are…dead."

Talis raced after Xaltis, but it was too late. Xaltis had stepped off the edge of the cliff. He plummeted to the ground. The Births at the bottom that made their way up moved aside and allowed Xaltis passage. Xaltis flew away. His cloak transformed into huge black smoke-like wings. A huge white eye moved about on the outside, glaring at Talis. Talis knew that meant only one thing.

Xaltis was dead.

"What do we do now?" Talis roared. "Xaltis is gone. And it's all your fault!" He pointed to Asmuth. "If you never came, you would have never brought this upon us! I hate you!"

Kalin pushed Talis. "It is not their fault. You can not blame them for what Xaltis was influenced by. They did not bring these monsters here. They would have come of their own accord. Now is not the time to break rank."

Carla soon appeared, carrying Raina. "I'm done. I can't fight anymore."

Kalin pleaded with the few people who were left. "We can't give up. We are so close."

Asmuth sighed. He grabbed Kalin's arm and dragged him to the edge of the monolith. "Do you see that?"

The battlefield was still crawling with Births. They went on as far as the eye could see. Just a solid mass of white with a few blinking red beacons. Kalin shuttered. He was trying anything he could to bring up his morale, but nothing seemed to be working.

"What are we going to do?" Kalin whispered.

Asmuth thought for just a second before a white tendril shot up, cutting his face. Asmuth threw himself back, screaming in pain. It was the first time Roxel and Soriku had ever heard Asmuth express any kind of startling emotion. The sight of him so weak and out of control scared them. They were so used to being able to look to Asmuth for guidance, but now he was on the same level they were.

They collected together. They were surrounded. Births were climbing over each other to get a taste of the last few warriors of their war. The last few drops of real blood they would ever get until they could move onto the next world.

Roxel and Soriku fought hard. Their strength was starting lag, and it could be seen in the way they were unable to hit the Births, or able to dodge their attacks. They were the last two standing. Asmuth struggled to concentrate enough to cast a spell. Any spell. Talis and Kalin were crushed beneath two Snake Births. They reached out for a hand, but there was no one to lend it to them.

They were sinking. Failing. Dying. It was the last of their lives. The last of their strength. The last of their will. Asmuth closed his eyes and used what he knew was going to be the last spell of his life.

"Graviga."

And he fainted. He didn't even have the strength or the will to open his eyes. He just sighed, allowing his life to leave his body.

And all was silent. For a very long time.

Suddenly, the sky rippled and clouds parted. The only thing seen was a mass of white. The body of the huge Birth that had been sucking the soul out of Hikari Lux Lucis the whole time. But, a single, colorful ship descended. It was crashing down, drawn by the power of Asmuth's last spell.

It plowed into the monolith, completely destroying the top of it. Huge spires of rock cascaded down and crushed the Births who were unfortunate enough to be underneath of it. The door flew off and Haji rolled out, barely recognizable. He looked so much younger.

Roxel crawled to Haji, and on the last legs of his will, he kept the Wyrm Births from eating Haji whole. He hurled Blaze of Glory at them, deflecting them, but his footing faltered. He fell to one knee, still being able to cast weak magic.

"Haji!" Roxel roared. "Get the fuck up!"

Haji twitched. He stood up and grabbed Roxel by his collar. "I hope you know…I did this for you. For Twilight Town."

Haji let him go. He trembled, his features shrinking, and becoming much more youthful. His hair washed over his one eye, and he released all his energy at once. It blasted from him, killing everything in its path. It spread like an explosion, covering the entire land and destroying everything. All the dead humans. Every Birth that had ever existed on that world, and every plant animal and tree. For miles. It covered everything. Not even the tallest mountains on the horizon were visible anymore. It was all gone.

Then, the roar of the undead souls perishing and creating Nobodies deafened every ear. The felled trainees and civilians left their bodies and disappeared into Nonexistence. Their Keyblades and other weaponry flew up into the air, creating a huge waving arm of power. It threw itself skyward, cutting into the belly of the Birth. It had almost eaten the whole world, but it shrieked and white blood rained down.

Haji grew younger still, losing definition in his face, losing the digits on his hands and feet. His eyes bulged to a round iridescent yellow. The Birth fell from the sky. It crashed into the towers of the castle, destroying the city in the shadows of Arceo. It dissolved into the abyss of The Unknown World. The letters than inhabited this world, drew in its power and created a new shield for Hikari Lux Lucis.

But, the Birth had not died. It still squirmed. It was impossible to kill something so massive, even with the amount of power Haji had used. It was only wounded. Nothing more. Temporarily injured until it could heal.

Haji stopped. He fell, crouching close to the ground as a Shadow. His buggy eyes looked at Roxel. The antennae dropped sadly, but he still shrank. He had only stopped shrinking when he was just a tiny ball. No bigger than an apple. He twitched once, but that was about the extent of his physical capability.

Talis, Soriku and Asmuth felt their strength return. They stood, completely refreshed. They had their flexibility and determination back. They had their morale, and upon seeing their comrades in such condition, they saddened.

"We have to go after Xaltis," Talis said to Kalin. "He's not right. I don't want him to die. We have to save him."

Talis took a step towards where he had remembered Xaltis flying away. He trembled at the memory. "He's this way."

Asmuth nodded. "Let's go."

Roxel sat in the dirt. He was exhausted. "I'll stay here. If anything happens, I'll take care of it."

"Here, let me heal you."

"No!" Roxel shouted. "You need your magic. You have no idea how Xaltis will fight. I'll be fine. It builds character."

Asmuth nodded. "As you wish."

Talis looked to the horizon. He could see Xaltis flying around, just waiting for him to confront him. Talis was apprehensive. He had never beaten Xaltis at a fight ever yet normally. Now, he had extra power and more skill, and hatred, which was something he had never really seen before. He was beginning to struggle with the absence in his mind. It felt so wrong to march into another battle without his brother's spiritual connection. But, Xaltis was waiting for them.

The war wasn't over yet.

* * *

**All done this chapter. Can't talk, you need to read the next one. Go on.**

**Has a nice day. :)**


	21. The Leviathan

**Here we go, the last chapter of my fantastic wonderful arc that was so nicely given to me by Chairman Lonestar. This was my favorite part ot write because the fight is totally epic. But, I'm talking too much.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. DAMMIT! Chairman Lonestar was kind enough to let me borrow his characters.**

**Enjoy, my favorite reader.**

* * *

Haji had unleashed untold devastation to the world. The land they trudged along was dead in every sense of the word. The Keyblades that had been used as a weapon against the huge Birth now were driven into the ground, like headstones. It was a graveyard. Nothing more.

Asmuth looked at the fallen warrior's weapons. They had grayed, stripped of color from their lack of connection. They Keyspirits themselves had died, and there was no bringing them back. Soriku could feel their pain, though she could not seem to put it into words. The only ground that was not covered in the dead Keyblades was a path that stretched in the cardinal directions.

To the north, the broken spires of Arceo could be seen, jagged against the sky. The huge coils of the Birth that Haji had wounded shifted, but did nothing more than that. To the south, the remnants of the holes in the world's barrier were swirling about. The barrier itself was pulsing red, trying to stitch itself back together, but there was something wrong. To the east, lay the untouched sanctity of rolling fields leading to the farthest mountains. And to the west, lay the path to Xaltis.

Kalin and Talis supported each other. The lack of connection to their brother affected them greatly. They seemed empty, devoid of life. They did not converse with Asmuth or Soriku. They avoided eye contact and sighed repeatedly.

Soriku leaned into Asmuth. "We need to help them. We have to save Xaltis. This is our fault."

Asmuth turned to her. "It is not our fault. We had no idea that the Births would want us that badly. But, I agree with you. We need to help. Their world was destroyed because of Haji. It would rest heavy on my conscious if we did not help to right what we have wronged."

Soriku nodded. "I just wish we knew about this before hand. Then we probably could have not come to this world. We have done so much harm."

Asmuth hugged her to him. "It's okay. Don't cry."

Soriku wiped the tears away. "I can't help it. We are just destroying everything we see. Traverse Town. Japan. Krystahl…I just…can't help it."

Asmuth hugged her tighter. "We will fix this. Kingdom Hearts will fix everything. We are almost there."

Soriku whimpered. "I wish Sora was here. He would help us."

Asmuth pulled away. "Sora?"

Soriku wiped the last of her tears away. "Yeah, he came to me in a dream. I think he might be alive somewhere."

Asmuth gasped. "When did this happen?"

A loud swoosh interrupted them. A swirling mass of tentacles crashed down, wriggling violently. The stray tendrils trailed behind it and reached for them as soon as the rock debris had settled. They were tipped with a sludge that was purple in color and smelled rancid.

Kalin had pushed Talis out of the way. The tendrils reached for them, but as soon as they were an arms breadth away, they drilled them selves into the ground. Talis could feel the tendrils anchor under his feet. The mass of squirming flesh trembled and released a haze of white fog. The fog thickened into an almost solid form.

Asmuth observed this wide-eyed. "Oh my God." He muttered.

Soriku gasped. "What is it?"

"RUN!"

Asmuth ran as fast as he could as the white fog spread thick along the ground. He grabbed Soriku's arm, jumping over Talis and Kalin. They quickly followed, barely making it a few feet ahead of the fog. Talis summoned Knight's Absolution and took a deep breath.

"Areora!"

A huge column of wind swept across the field of fog, taking it high into the air. As it spun in the windy vortex, it formed into a slender body. A Birth. It was huge, winding it way up. It spread out four thick legs, each ending in a cocoon like hoof. The hoof glowed white and a Xaltis clone fell out. It jumped to its feet and raced after them, a strange sword like claw in place of its hand. Kalin and Talis stopped and turned.

"Brother!" They both cried.

Asmuth used a Magnet spell to pull them out of the way, just as the Xaltis clone smashed into the ground, trying to slice them up. Clone Xaltis picked himself up and leapt after them. Talis deflected its attack and parried a quick jab. Kalin summoned his own weapon, wanting to fight as well, but Talis pushed him away.

"This is my fight." Talis growled. "He wants me. Go find the real Xaltis. He's going to be at the Citadel. I'll meet you there."

Kalin nodded and made his way to the edges of their world. As they progressed, they encountered more and more horrible versions of Xaltis. They were losing limbs and parts of him were being replaced by the body parts of multiple humans. They were stark white. The infections from the reattached limbs were obvious, oozing green and red pus. The cloned Births were snarling beasts, attacking blindly, trying to pass whatever disease it was they carried. Asmuth crushed them with simple magic spells. To him, they were not that smart, for he barely broke a sweat defeating them, though there were so many.

Soriku stayed close to Asmuth, striking down whatever could manage to pass by Asmuth's magic. They fell easily, their bodies decayed quickly, leaving half rotten corpses strewn over the land. Asmuth smiled triumphantly as he took down the weak Births.

"This is too easy," Asmuth said. He stood near the body of the last Xaltis Clone they had encountered. "It was almost as if they…wanted to be…defeated…" He trailed off.

"Asmuth!" Soriku cried. "Watch out!"

Both she and Kalin tried in vain to push Asmuth away from a Birth tendril that had slithered near his foot. It reared behind him and lashed out. Asmuth saw it out of the corner of his eye and rolled out of the way. He made it with only a cut on his arm. The cut healed instantly, but a dark red number remained.

Asmuth grabbed his wound. It burned although there was no physical indication that there was something wrong. Asmuth howled and looked at the number. It had previously been in the upper seven thousands, but it was counting down. Soriku touched the numbers and was shocked.

"What is it?"

Asmuth analyzed the numbers quickly before sighing. "It the number of seconds until I die."

"NO!"

"We can fix it," Kalin said. "When Xaltis is back to normal, we can take a look."

"How long do you have?"

Asmuth glanced at the numbers again. "A little over two hours."

Soriku grit her teeth. "I am so sick of not being able to help my friends."

"It's okay…"

Soriku turned angrily. "No it's not okay. If I could use magic…"

A dark blur rushed past her. Kalin felt Talis's presence. He called his brother and raced after the magic-propelled warrior. Kalin could feel his hurt. He knew the end was near. They were quickly approaching the Shadow Graveyard. Kalin looked at the purposefully placed slabs of rock. They were lighter in color, but projected horrifying images of struggle onto the panel like path leading to the broken Citadel.

Kalin looked around. Fire sprang up, and the embers of battle were hot on his flesh. The hair on his neck rose. He remembered this. It was long ago. Xaltis was behind it. He just wasn't himself back then. He was betraying his people, his country, and his brothers. He destroyed everything that confronted him.

"No!" Kalin cried, sinking to his knees. "Xaltis, stop!"

Then the illusion faded. They were alone. Talis limped from behind an upright panel. Kalin looked up, wiping the stinging tears of his memories away. He almost reached his brother when Soriku stopped him.

"No." she said with blind determination. "I'll fight him. You will get hurt. He's not normal."

Soriku took a step forward. She spun Diamond Dust and Gullwing expertly, suddenly coming over with a crystal blue eye color. Her hair ruffled with an invisible wind, and she slid into a battle stance. Talis smiled maliciously and forgot his limp as he raced forward, crying insanely.

"I will take you!"

Soriku huffed and, with inhuman speed, swung Gullwing to deflect Knight's Absolution. No sooner had Talis reeled back, did he swing around and strike again. Soriku matched his moves exactly. Every step was countered, every strike parried. Soriku demonstrated her best technique, not faltering at all. She had gained much experience during her rigorous training with Talis. Now she was attempting to overcome someone who was twice as experienced.

Talis clashed with Soriku. She reasoned with him. Pleading for him to return to them. When he would remain silent and thrash about, she would roll out of the way. He sent raging jets if fire at her, and she split the column, remembering the same dying feeling she had felt when she had endured Haji's training. She closed her eyes, concentrating on her physical strength. He wished desperately for the ability to use magic. She felt it would have come in handy, especially when a blood curling laughed echoed off the broken panels of the Shadow Graveyard.

"This is funny," Xaltis exclaimed from above. "You have been fighting for all the wrong reasons, Keybarer."

Xaltis was barely recognizable. Though there was no ground for him to stand on, he was hunched over like a snarling beast. Many extra arms protruded from his back. His teeth over extended. They curled up and over, like horns. His eyes were still black with the white pupil, but a round red symbol was glowering at them.

Soriku knocked Talis away. "You will never convert me."

Xaltis laughed. "You would think so. Just look at your friend."

Soriku fought with Talis as she stole quick glances at Asmuth, who appeared much younger. She kicked Talis and jumped to Asmuth. "What's wrong?"

Asmuth looked up at her. His stature had shortened considerably. "I'm getting younger. I can feel it. My brain is losing its thoughts. I can't remember what it is we're doing here."

Soriku noticed the numbers on his arm were much lower then they had been before. "Can't you read the—"

Talis had grabbed her leg before she could finish. He whipped her around and tossed her into the air, where Xaltis slammed her with his smoky wings. She crashed into the panels and lay still. Kalin jumped to his feet, but was swiftly overcome by his two power-hungry brothers. He tried to keep Xaltis away from Talis. He protected Talis with every fiber of his being, though Talis, too, attacked him.

"Snap out of it, Talis." Kalin cried as he weakly deflected Talis's violent outbursts. "Remember me? I'm on your side."

Talis remained silent and collided with Kalin. Kalin, with renewed strength, stopped Talis in his tracks. "Look at me!"

Talis glared at him. For a long time, they didn't move. Soriku sat up groggily, and Asmuth watched her, but did not rush to her aid. Soriku motioned for him to come to her, but Asmuth refused. Instead, she limped over to him.

"Asmuth…"

"Get away from me!" Asmuth screamed. His voice had lost all its wisdom. It was nasally and prepubescent.

Soriku was heartbroken. "Asmuth…"

"I don't know you." And he fled.

"TALIS!" Kalin roared.

Talis pushed against his brother for only a moment longer before he lost faith and collapsed. Kalin knelt beside him.

"Kalin!" Talis screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I…can't…stop it! They have him! He's d-dead!"

Kalin hugged his brother close. "We can save him, Talis. Have faith."

"No!" Talis wailed. "He's gone! They…have his mind…I saw it with my own eyes. He's…gone, Kalin. They took him!"

Soriku stood, struggling with the weight of her weapons. She sorely hoped she would be able to handle Xaltis by herself. This time, there was no Roxel or Asmuth to help her. She was alone. Except for Talis and Kalin.

Soriku closed her eyes. "What would Sora do?"

_Let the light take you._

Soriku opened her eyes. Before her stood Sora, in the flesh. Or in a dream or memory, she didn't really care. Sora winked at her.

_Let the light take you to your final destination. Let it guide you._

Sora then smiled so warmly, Soriku thought her heart would break. He then faded, a white wispy light taking his place. It hovered for only a moment, before covering Soriku in its inviting envelope. Soriku only admired the light feeling she felt, until her mind was torn from her body.

_We are now one, you and I. I will help you, as a last gift to Haji. He had bestowed it upon you._

Soriku's conscious couldn't handle what was happening. Sora had shielded her from the pain. "Why?"

_To redeem himself._

Outside Soriku's fusing state of mind, she had become fully possessed by Sora. She had shed the red clothing of Valor Form, and was then cloaked in the luxurious and angelic robes of silver and white. Gullwing and Diamond Dust floated gently behind her like folded wings and a crown appeared atop her head. Her brown hair grew short and defied gravity, forming into lightly ruffled spikes. Her former eye color had swirled into bright blue, and her firm scowl changed into Sora's.

Sora was ready for battle. In Final Form.

"Time to end this," Sora said. His body hovered above the huge stone slabs.

Xaltis laughed hollowly. "Oh, Sora! How nice of you to return to us."

"I'm not returning." Sora yelled. "Just doing a favor for an old friend."

Xaltis smiled, summoning the black blade with the white pupil. "Let's dance, Leviathan."

Sora launched himself at Xaltis, Gullwing and Diamond Dust opening up behind him. As Sora closed the distance between them, the two Keyblades spun around, dealing deafening blows to Xaltis, who could barely keep. Xaltis clashed with Gullwing, but was knocked out of his cocky hover by Diamond Dust. Sora flew around him and flipped over Xaltis, hitting him with a huge let of white fire that erupted from his palms. Xaltis was forced several feet into the stone, Sora exerting more and more power as he, too, descended, crushed Xaltis farther down. Talis stood and ran to the gouge in the earth as Sora stopped just above the hole.

"You did it," Talis whispered.

"No," Sora said solemnly. "He's only been hit once."

Talis used his magic to float along Sora as the earth rumbled beneath his feet. Xaltis rose from the crater, smoking angrily. He seemed more intimidating as he spread his arms and the coils of the huge Birth stretched out and began to wrap around the Citadel, creating a cage.

"Kalin!" Talis shouted over the roar of the monster. "Protect Asmuth!"

Kalin nodded and raced off. He knew he was not nearly powerful enough to face Xaltis, let alone the bellowing monster that had been invited to the battlefield. He raced up to the threshold of the Citadel, keeping a look out for a young child, as he was sure Asmuth was much younger than the last time he had seen him.

Talis turned back to Xaltis.

Xaltis trembled with whatever power that the Birth was giving him. "Oh, great Leviathan, help me destroy these weaklings. Let me use your power. Give me life!"

Talis floated closer to Sora, fearing the slabs of stone as they rose into a zero gravity sub-world. Xaltis wasted no time in attacking. His power was so immense, it crackled off him in sprouts of fire and bursts of lightning. He snarled, ice swirling from his mouth. He was a force unstoppable by either Sora or Talis. The most Sora could do was cast a spell to attempt to dull the pain.

"Reflega!"

Sora allowed the magic to encompass him and Talis, as well as extending his power to Kalin and Asmuth, no matter where they were. Sora crossed his Keyblades, but he was still thrown back. He spun around, tossing Gullwing at Xaltis and swinging it like whip, successfully connecting with his target.

Xaltis was unfazed. He pulled on Gullwing, drawing Sora closer. Talis cast an Areo spell, but it did nothing to distract Xaltis. Xaltis held his hand out towards Talis and cast a solid chain of ice blocks. They moved with unnatural fluidity. They swiveled out of the way of any attack that Talis attempted.

Sora took this opportunity to deal hundreds of blows on end. He just kept going, not letting up, though his muscles began to ache. He slowed, realizing that he was harming Soriku's body by moving so fast. He pulled back and dropped almost to the ground, healing himself with Cura. Talis skated on the ice blocks as they turned to encase him in a prison. He cracked the blocks with Knight's Absolution, but Xaltis could see the toll his fighting was taking on his Keyblade. Knight's Absolution wasn't going to last much longer.

Talis realized this as well and took to dodging Xaltis's attacks rather than parrying them with his own blade. His Keyblade just couldn't take it. He darted up, hoping that Xaltis would follow. When he didn't, Talis veered around and crashed head on into Xaltis. Xaltis stopped him with Leviathan.

"You will never be able to defeat me, Talis," Xaltis sneered.

"You need to snap out of it, Xaltis!"

Xaltis pushed Talis away, who immediately slammed back into him. "This isn't you, brother."

"You are no brother of mine," Xaltis growled. "Thundaga!"

Talis hid his head as lightning split the stone slabs to get to him. Sora flew into the way, taking in the full spell. He fizzled and fell, succumbing to gravity. Just as he was about to hit the ground, he regained his senses and rose. He twisted, dealing a single bone crushing blow to the back of Xaltis's head.

Xaltis whipped around, casting a Blizzard at Talis and crossing blades with Sora. "You will not control me."

Sora pushed back with as much force as he could muster. "You need to listen to me."

"I'll kill you first." Xaltis hissed. His voice was becoming more and more demonic.

Sora looked up at the Leviathan Birth. "He can not harm you. You can be free. You need to decide for yourself that you want freedom. I know he tricked you."

"Shut up."

"He tricked you, but you don't have to stay with him. You can leave." Sora said. "You need to remember what it is you love most. You need to remember."

Xaltis forced him away. "I know I've been kicked to the sidelines. I've been abandoned. Talis left me!"

Talis hovered near Sora. He was weak. Neither he nor Knight's Absolution could take another attack if Xaltis decided to use magic. Sora looked at him and nodded. Talis nodded back, though he wasn't quite sure what his partner was thinking.

Sora sighed. "Then, we'll just have to make a sacrifice." He held out a hand to Talis.

Talis was reluctant to take it. He thought Sora meant that he would have to sacrifice himself, or worse, Soriku, but he trusted the fierce twinkle in his eye, and took his hand. Sora rocketed up towards the underbelly of the Leviathan Birth. Talis collected the last of his magic. He could feel the magic siphoning off of Sora. They were about to do the unthinkable.

"Asmuth!" Sora cried. "Read your text!"

Asmuth, who had heard Sora call his name, searched for the book he knew he needed. He couldn't remember why he needed it so badly, but he happened upon it. To his horror, a Wyrm Birth slithered from the shadows. Kalin destroyed it, and picked Asmuth up. Asmuth was now the age of a child, just barely learning how to read.

"There isn't much time!" Sora called as he and Talis got closer.

Kalin picked up The Book of Retribution and handed to Asmuth. "Quickly." He muttered.

Asmuth flipped the book open. Most of the words were foreign. He had to find to single page he could still read. He flipped faster as Sora called his name again. Kalin held his blade to the sky. The tip glowed, ready to release the magic. Time slowed. Asmuth finally reached the last page. He cleared his throat and read slowly.

_To the south wind, a great and terrible serpent would arise. The Leviathan, whose blood would heal the broken, and flesh feed the strong. He would be crafted of the torn soul of a warrior whose destiny was tampered with by the first of many. And though he would live forever, he would not be able to resist the one whose very soul constructed his being. And he would fall before the summoning of the Bahamut._

At that moment, all the Keyblades in Hikari Lux Lucis glowed with the brightest light one could describe, and blasted through the darkness cast by the Leviathan, piercing the clouds and dividing them into a lake of blue crystal. Thunder clapped and a chorus of heavenly angels descended.

Then, a head.

A dragon, similar to the size of the twisting Leviathan Birth clawed from the heavens, roaring so loud, the barrier of the world shattered and spread into The Unknown World again. Eyes so angry, the land shivered in fear and cracked in cowardice. The Keyblade Graveyard trembled as the dead blades buried themselves further into the ground. And it began to separate. It tore away from its mother world to form its own.

The Bahamut roared again, dragging itself downward, tearing through the Leviathan with ease. The seas beyond the Citadel churned in horror, too afraid to rest easy. It, too, tore away, taking with it, a great castle with two main towers and high mountains. The sea overflowed into space, creating another world.

The Bahamut squeezed the life from the Leviathan, ripping its flesh and spraying the blood over the broken world. But, still it was not dead. The Bahamut wrestled with it, exerting the power of an otherworldly god, as it tried to kill the massive Birth. The Leviathan resisted, coiling around the dragon and constricting.

The Bahamut roared, using its magic to rip Hikari Lux Lucis from the hands of The Unknown World. It thrashed about, dismantling the Leviathan, but still not killing it. It soon began to fade. It raked its claws for as long as it could until it faded away and the clouds pressed together again.

Asmuth grew younger, now just a crying baby. Sora launched Talis up and vaulted over him, plunging Diamond Dust and Gullwing, using both hands and crying fiercely. Talis landed on Xaltis's back, and drove Knight's Absolution into the small of his back, tearing the smoke like wings from his body. The wings flapped away. The wings, themselves were Births, and they faded away as Sora ripped through them. He orbited around the falling body of The Leviathan, shredding it into barely recognizable pieces.

As they fell, Talis hugged his brother close. "Xaltis!"

Xaltis didn't move. Kalin used his magic to catch his brothers before they crashed into the earth. He lowered them gently, rocking them back and forth as he rocked Asmuth. Sora spread his arms wide, casting the remainder of his immense magic reserve to destroy the Leviathan forever. The whole world was consumed in light. The curdling shriek of the Leviathan echoed across the skies, killing any Births that had survived the war, and restoring the citizens of Hikari Lux Lucis to their former glory. It reached for Xaltis in a last attempt to keep his mind, but it relinquished that as well.

Sora smiled softly.

_Tell Haji…_

Soriku woke from her stupor. Her body ached and she could barely think, but she caught the last words Sora would ever speak to a living being.

_I miss him._

And he was gone.

Soriku cried silently, not having enough strength to really cry. She landed in soft dirt, and heard the far away voices of Roxel. She could hear the shrill calls of Carla and Shania. The laughter of Raina, and the shallow breathing of Xaltis. Then, she heard the familiar tone of Asmuth. She cracked an eye and saw that he was back to normal, but he still rubbed his arm where the numbers had been.

She then fell asleep.

* * *

Xaltis stood on a stained glass platform. It was shrouded in darkness, but it was revealed when a thousand doves flew away, cooing softly.

"Where am I?"

_You are free._

Xaltis growled at the voice. "I don't trust you."

_Do not fear. You are safe. All has been forgiven. You may now start your journey._

Xaltis gasped as three pedestals rose before him. Without Talis.

* * *

**Now, wasn't that a lovely end? Though the arc really doesn't finish until the next chapter, I thought this would be a good drop point. I****just have to tie up a few loose ends before we move on to the Heretic. I'm going to like this one too, but nevertheless, a filler chapter may be next. I feel like I've left you in the dark for long enough.**

**Has a nice day. :)**


	22. Edge

**It's been so long since I put out a chapter. Unfortunately, writer's block has taken my mind. I'm struggling to get out of it, but I'm trying. I have such a difficult part to write here, and I'm not entirely sure how to go about doing it. It's a transition. We all know how hard that can be. But, I'll let out this one chapter. So far...it's the only one I have.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts otherwise this wouldn't be so hard. I don't own Final Fantasy either.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Asmuth." Roxel said quietly.

Asmuth turned in his seat. Stitch was resting in the chair next to him, keeping one ear propped up to hear the conversation.

Asmuth sighed. "I know what you're going to ask. And I have no idea."

Roxel groaned. He held the unresponsive black ball in his hands. It hummed occasionally, but did little else. Roxel had given up on trying to elicit a reaction from Haji. He had remembered Markos had told him that his creator would be able to fix him, but he could not tell them who that was. Asmuth had exchanged brief words with him before they had left, but he didn't tell him what he had learned if he had learned anything.

Asmuth installed a gummi into the control panel.

"Where'd you get that?" Roxel asked.

"It was in Haji's pocket." Asmuth answered. "There were two, but I think this one is the one we need. The other one didn't give off a glow. Therefore, I would assume it is inaccessible without Haji's help."

Roxel nodded. "So, what do we do about him?"

Soriku thought for a short second. "Maybe he needs a heart."

Asmuth and Roxel looked at her, frowning. Though they didn't want to admit it, they thought she was right.

"Where would we even get a heart?" Roxel said. "We can't give him ours."

Soriku smiled. "Why not? We could give him only a little. What's the harm?"

Asmuth paused. "It would make sense, but you can not be the one to do it. It would have to be one of us." He motioned to himself and Roxel. "We can't risk not being able to get into Kingdom Hearts. We would be compromised if you were touched by darkness."

Soriku looked at Roxel. "So, who's going to do it?"

Roxel cringed. He inadvertently squeezed Haji as he shook his head. "Not me. I'm not going to let this…"

Asmuth looked up from his journal, where he was documenting the past few events. "This what?"

"Heartless…" Roxel breathed.

Soriku huffed and took Haji from him. "Why do you hate him so much? You didn't seem to have a problem with him when he first started traveling with us. What gives?"

Roxel turned away. "I don't trust him. He says he can get us to Kingdom Hearts so we can get Krystahl, but we still haven't made any progress. We are no closer to Kingdom Hearts than we were when we first left my world."

Asmuth held up a hand, and Roxel stopped. "This is not true. We have grown, both as friends and as individuals. Though we may not be physically closer to Kingdom Hearts, we are most certainly capable of taking on any challenge that may come our way."

Soriku smiled. "You just said we were friends."

Asmuth looked back down. "Don't get used to it."

"Why not?"

"Haven't you noticed that every friend we've made, we've ended up bringing about some kind of destruction to their world? Has that not occurred to you?"

"But our worlds have already been destroyed."

Asmuth grunted. "Not forever. We still have a chance to save ours, but some don't get that luxury."

Soriku patted Haji, who hummed lightly. "Are you afraid that by us being friends, our worlds would be destroyed forever?"

Asmuth didn't answer. Soriku took the cue, and fell quiet.

Roxel looked at Haji and Soriku. He focused on Haji for a long time. He thought hard, not wanting to give up his heart. He didn't want to end up like his mother. He shuddered at the memory of his mother's Heartless hands around him. He didn't want to end up like that. Ever.

After a long bout of silence, Asmuth turned to them. "I'll do it."

Soriku gasped. "But, you'll be touched by darkness. What if you can't use your magic?"

"That'll be—"

A sudden jerk tossed the trio out of their seats. Haji bounced around the cabin and landed on the windshield with a loud crack. Stitch instantly woke and gripped his seat, tearing the fabric with his claws. The Gummi ship was stuck in the atmosphere of a world. From what they could see, it was desolate. There seemed to be only one city and even that was halfway in ruins.

They were stopped by a massive stream of light. It seemed to be filled with particles. Upon closer inspection, the particles were people. Or at least the souls of people. They darted past at light speed and flew into the atmosphere.

"Wow!"

Asmuth pulled at the controls, bringing the Gummi ship from the beam and flying away from it. Soriku regained her footing and pulled Haji off the windshield. She put her ear to the Heartless, listening for that hum.

"He seems okay," Soriku announced. "Maybe a little shaken. Maybe we can fix him here. I don't think it's a good idea to give him our hearts. Asmuth is right. It could mess us up somewhere."

Asmuth landed the Gummi ship just inside the leering metal walls of the single city. He cautiously opened the door. He peered out and stepped down, helping Soriku and Roxel onto the stiff pavement.

"Where are we?" Roxel asked. Stitch sniffed around his feet and pointed to a crumbling church.

"Haji."

Soriku looked down at Stitch, then to the church. "I think he's telling us Haji can be fixed in that church over there."

Asmuth slowly opened Lexicon. He was starting to have difficulty reading it again. "Uhh…Aerith Gainsborough is there. She is a woman who takes care of the children with Geostigma."

"Geostigma?"

Asmuth nodded. "There's not much in here about what it is. Just that's it's an incurable disease only contracted in this world. I guess it kills. But, who's to say?"

Roxel sucked in a harsh breath. He looked over Asmuth's shoulder. There was a boy standing there. His face was distorted on one side. It crept down his neck, past his elbow. He scratched at the infection, but did little else. His blue eyes were dull, and his short brown hair ruffled in the light wind.

Roxel instantly summoned Blaze of Glory and attacked him.

The boy raised his arms over his face and screamed. "Please don't kill me!"

Soriku dropped Haji and leapt after Blaze of Glory, summoning Diamond Dust and knocking the Chakram to the ground. She stood and turned, furious. "Roxel, what are you doing?"

"I…"

"You were going to kill him!"

Roxel was shocked at his own actions. "I wasn't…"

Soriku ran up to him and punched him as hard as she could. Roxel flew back. He brought Blaze of Glory back to his hand and clashed with her. "Bitch."

"What did you just call me?"

Roxel leaned closer to her, grinning maliciously. "I said, bitch. You think you're so special. Swinging that Keyblade like it's the answer to all your problems."

Soriku forced Roxel away. "What's wrong with you? I haven't even done anything."

Asmuth hurriedly flipped through his book. "Stop it, you two. This is not the time to lose your minds." He looked down, and was surprised to see words writing themselves on the page.

_What you have is not the real thing. You are too weak to read what the truth really is. But, if you so choose, you may attempt to read my literature._

Asmuth gasped, chalking up what he just saw to the same type of reaction to the new world that Roxel and Soriku were having. He was losing his mind. He glanced down again, and whatever was writing in the book, had written a whole page of instructions, starting with—

_Stop your comrades. They are on the wrong path._

Asmuth absently held up a hand. "Stop!"

Soriku and Roxel froze. Asmuth swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat. He looked down again.

_Unsummon your pilot. He is no longer necessary to your cause. He will merely stop you from achieving your goal. Then, go to the church and destroy it. The Heartless will be better off._

Asmuth still couldn't believe he was reading this. The Book of Retribution had never actively told him what it was he was supposed to do. Before, it had only given him snippets of information and jumbled memories. But, now, it was giving him instructions.

"Are you the Heretic?" Asmuth asked the book stupidly.

He waited for a long time. He had already coaxed Stitch back to his Ukulele Charm and set up the church for its destruction. As he was preparing to finish the church, the same boy Roxel had attacked stopped him.

"Please don't," the boy pleaded. "We need this church."

"But—"

"Please."

Asmuth pulled away from the child. He was forcibly reminded of his own world as he looked into his eyes. He squeezed his shut, trying to block his memories. He couldn't ignore what the book had told him, but something just clicked in his mind.

"It's a test."

Asmuth released the Stop spell on Roxel and Soriku. They glared at each other, preparing to fight again. He thought of the most outrageous thing he could say to distract them. Something that would stop them in their tracks. Then something came to mind.

"Sora's still alive!" he blurted.

Soriku relaxed, but Roxel remained tense.

Asmuth searched through his memories, pulling every bit of information he could about Sora. In Krystahl, he spent most of his time reading and doing research. He had discovered many inconsistencies regarding Sora. Something that he knew Roxel would be interested in.

"I know where he is!" That was a lie.

Soriku immediately came back to earth, drawing away from Roxel in surprise. Roxel still did not change.

"Sora was a crock because he wasn't the one who fought the Organization originally."

Roxel blinked. Asmuth could tell he was pretending to not care, so that he could get more information.

"Originally, Sora had been overwhelmed in the Battle of a Thousand Heartless. He had faced it alone. He was being arrogant and stupid, trying to prove himself to his two best friends."

Soriku shook her head. "No no no. He only had one with him at that time. Riku. Kairi was in the castle."

Asmuth stopped her. "No. It was Riku and Haji."

"What?" Soriku exclaimed. "Where did this come from?"

Asmuth wrung his hands together. "I had known about it for a while. I didn't want to tell you because you would think I was lying. I had…"

Roxel smiled smugly. He was enjoying the fact that he had been right all along. He relished in his own arrogance, not noticing how distraught Soriku was. Roxel had known about Asmuth his whole life, though he had never actually met him in Krystahl. Asmuth was called the Librarian. And even though there were no libraries in Krystahl, Librarians were the ones who had the unique ability to learn information regardless of where it was. Asmuth had passed information to their world for years.

"Go on." Roxel said. "Tell us the truth. Tell us how convoluted everyone was. Tell us how Sora was a lie. A fake nonsensical fairy tale used to tell children they could one day be great if they tried really hard. Tell us—"

Roxel was cut short as Soriku pushed past him, sobbing uncontrollably. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her eyes puffed up. She had muttered something to him as she passed, but he couldn't make it out. Asmuth tried to stop her, but she threw Diamond Dust at him. She fled into the depths of the city.

"Soriku!" Asmuth called. "Are you happy now?"

Roxel, who had danced in victory stopped at the sudden realization that he had hurt Soriku's feelings. He turned sheepishly.

"Have you no shame?" Asmuth scolded. "Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, Soriku may be from another time period as us? Did that ever once cross your mind?"

Roxel crossed his arms. "That doesn't matter. Sora was a lie. You just said that."

Asmuth grew red in the face. "Sora was not a total lie. I said originally. He did not defeat the Organization originally. That means he had done it. But not the first time. Listen, boy."

Roxel gasped. "You twisted—"

"I'm not twisted!" Asmuth screamed. "You are! You, who has no respect for anyone other than yourself. I've seen you. You break everyone's hopes. Your King's, your friend's, your mother's! If you had not been so blatantly disrespectful, you would have never started this."

Roxel rushed Asmuth and threw him to the ground. The book slid away. Asmuth reached for it, but Roxel kicked him in the chest. Asmuth pulled Roxel to the ground by his foot, rolled over him and scooped the book up. He flipped it open, and scanned it quickly, casting the first spell that popped into his mind.

_Disturb the flow of time by reading something that does not belong to you. Cast the magic into space and turn on your ally's mind against him. Teach him the truth. Teach him fear. Illusion._

The magic released, and several things happened at once. Roxel had fallen back. A hole opened in his head, and his memories spilled out, wrapping around Asmuth and sucking him in. At the same time, the little brown haired boy, collapsed in fits of agony, and he, too, was drawn into Roxel's mind. And Haji was left unattended on the pavement.

* * *

Asmuth was the only one in a foggy darkness. The fog wrapped around his legs threateningly. There echoes of a voice, but the words spoken were muffled. Like someone was trapped. Asmuth looked for Lexicon, but he could not find it.

"Damn."

Loud footsteps bounced off invisible walls. Asmuth ran forward, but was stopped as he crashed into a window. The window was huge, covering him at every angle, though he could not see it. He backed away, but was stopped by a back wall. It took him a moment to put it together, but he was in an invisible hallway. And it was lined with windows.

He looked through the first window he had encountered. He peered through, instantly recognizing the small child that was sitting on the other side. It was Roxel, and by the look of it, he was only five. Asmuth squinted through the glass. It fogged up form his shallow breathing. He wiped it away and watched the young Roxel.

Young Roxel was playing with his mother. He smiled, not concerned with danger in any way that the current Roxel was. In fact, he seemed happy. Young Roxel stood up after his mother had finished reading him a story. Asmuth recognized the book, too. It was a book of children's tales. The same he had read when he was young.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, my son?"

Young Roxel clung to his mother's dress as she scooped him up into her arms and rocked him. "Where did my name come from? Some of the other kids make fun of me."

"Oh, my baby," Roxel's mother laughed. "They make fun, because they don't understand. You see, you are special. You are one of a kind."

Young Roxel giggled as his mother placed him in his bed and tucked him in. Her smile had shifted from a smile of joy, to one of sorrow. She obviously knew something that Young Roxel didn't.

Young Roxel sighed and bunched his blankets under his chin. "I don't want to go to bed. I want to stay up forever."

Roxel's mother laughed. "One day, you will. You'll stay up and watch all the movies and play with all the kids in the neighborhood. Then you'll tire yourself out and come back home and say 'Mom, I'm tired. I want to go to sleep.' And then you won't be able to."

Yong Roxel giggled again. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Young Roxel closed his eyes. "I won't forget."

Roxel's mother cried silently as she patted her son's hair. "You already have. I love you."

The window suddenly shut with a loud crack. Asmuth moved back, feeling his way along the hallway. He thought about what he had just seen. Whether he was looking at memories, or dreams, or something else completely. He had never remembered Roxel talking about his childhood ever. None of them had. But, it appeared that Roxel didn't remember his childhood at all. He approached another window. He looked through.

Young Roxel sat in his den, reading his children's tales again. He was alone. His eyes were bright, studying every picture carefully. He was whispering to himself, but he was barely audible. His mother came into the den and sat next to him. She smiled, but there was a strange hate glowing off of it.

"What are you doing, honey?"

Young Roxel looked up. "I'm reading. I want to see Sora again. He's my hero."

"Honey, it's time to go to bed."

"Awww. Can I stay up a little bit longer?"

"No, you know what daddy said. Always go to bed on time."

Young Roxel pouted and moved away from his mother. "But I—"

"Roxel! You go to bed this instant. I'll only tell you twice."

Young Roxel shrank away. His mother was scaring him. He glanced at the clock, not really being able to tell the time, but he knew it was always in the same position when his mother would get like this. He huddled close to her. She picked him up and promptly tucked him into his bed. She said nothing as she turned out the light and closed the door. Young Roxel sobbed, but tried his best to stay awake.

"I'm not going to bed." He muttered to himself. "I'm not."

Asmuth moved as the window closed. Young Roxel had fallen asleep, snoring softly. Asmuth felt his way farther down the hallway. He couldn't quite understand what was happening. So far. He had seen Roxel when he was younger, though there was nothing really connecting the two separate events. He looked through another window. Roxel was still the same age, but his surroundings were much different.

"Come on, Soriku!" Young Roxel yelled as he dashed down to the beach.

Young Soriku followed after him, a deep blush on her face. She couldn't keep up. "You cheated, Roxel! That's no fair."

When she had reached him, she pushed him into the sand. Young Roxel stood back up and pushed her back.

"Hey!"

Young Roxel apologized as he helped Young Soriku to her feet. He brushed her off and smiled. They were friends, but they looked like they could have been much more than that. Young Roxel looked wiser than he did in the previous window. Asmuth noted this to himself, though there was no obvious reason why.

"I have to go soon," Young Roxel said sadly. "My mom is moving us away."

Young Soriku hugged him. "No, I don't want you to go. I want you to stay."

Young Roxel sighed. "I have to leave though. We are going to Krystahl. It's very far away, and when we get there, my mom says we'll both forget everything."

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair."

The window closed. Asmuth backed away, but this time, the floor moved beneath him and he was deposited into an oval shaped room. It looked a lot like a laboratory. Asmuth looked around, and he seemed to be integrated into this scenario. It wasn't clear to him if he could be seen by the scientist that moved about the equipment, but he didn't say anything to draw attention.

"This is not a good idea Number IV."

A tall man who looked like he could have been in his early thirties, Number IV, answered him. His green eyes looked disapproving and he brushed his blonde hair behind his ears. "I know what I'm doing, VI. This is what will give us our hearts back. The last one failed, but this one has a heart. And a conscience. He will help us become Somebodies."

"Still, this is not a good idea. He could ruin everything."

Number IV wagged a finger at him. "No. It is ingrained in his DNA. He can not live without trying to find Kingdom Hearts. He can smell our hearts as they originally were. He can retrieve them, and bring them back. And if he fails, I have installed the perfect defense mechanism."

"And what's that?"

"A reset. If he fails, he forgets everything, and starts over. I call them cycles. This is cycle three."

"Why three?"

Number IV looked away. I had reset him manually twice. Just to see if it works. The first time, he died in the Battle of a Thousand Heartless. The second, he used Sora to destroy Kingdom Hearts."

"That doesn't make sense. How did you…"

"I have learned to reset time."

"That is…upsetting."

Number IV scoffed. "Say what you like, but you know as well as I, that you desire your heart above all else. Manipulative little bastard."

"Unfortunately for you, Number IV, I know where my loyalties lie."

Asmuth moved throughout the illusion. He had noticed a book sitting on the table. When he looked down at it, he recognized the text. It was The Book of Retribution. But, a page was missing. Number IV had ripped it out before he had got there and was stuffing it into an open brain cavity. Asmuth cringed at the sight, and Roxel's mind forced him back out.

He felt that feeling as the fog swooped in and cast him out onto the pavement of the broken city. Asmuth sat up. Roxel struggled to sit up, but as soon as he regained his bearings, he jumped on Asmuth, displaying a hostility that he had never seen before.

"You intruded in my mind." Roxel spat. "You better not have messed anything up."

Asmuth stood and helped Roxel to his feet. "You were screwed up long before I got there. Your mind is expansive. I can't believe the wealth of information that's in there. Can you recall anything?"

Roxel rubbed his temples and groaned. "No, but you gave me one hell of a headache."

Asmuth stroked his chin. "It seems that there is something affecting your brain. Something is influencing you. Your current state is the one I remember seeing at the Kingdom Hearts Festival. I think there might be…two of you."

Roxel fell to his knees and crawled away, battling his own thoughts. Was he really this hostile? He couldn't help but feel that Asmuth was getting in his way, just like Haji. But, he couldn't seem to place the sudden change in disposition. And Asmuth said he thought there were two of him. What if that was true? It was true.

"There are two of me." Roxel blurted. "I saw him. He was in that strange world with the floating letters. I saw him. I did. And he kissed me."

Asmuth moved slowly, becoming much more cautious around Roxel. He seemed uneasy, and he wasn't going to chance him becoming violent. He looked around, noticing only then that the little boy who they had first encountered was not there anymore.

"Hey. Where's that kid?"

Roxel looked to where Asmuth was pointing. "You mean Denzel?"

Asmuth nodded. "How do you know his name?"

Roxel rubbed his head again. "I know everything about him."

As he massaged his temples, the same infection that had plagued the, little boy's, Denzel's, face was festering on Roxel's skin. Roxel scratched at it absently. Asmuth jumped back.

"Look at your arm."

Roxel looked at it and shrugged. "I've had it my whole life."

"Roxel?"

Roxel shook his head. "No. My name is Denzel."

Asmuth gasped.

"I think I can help you."

Asmuth stared at Roxel, nodding slowly. "That would be nice."

"It's the least I could do for you for not destroying the church."

"Sure."

Denzel led Asmuth to the inside of the church. Thousands f flowers were growing, swaying happily. There was a half open chest sitting next to a pool of water that looked like it could have been collecting for years. A woman was kneeling next to the pool, praying in a low voice. Her long brown hair was braided, and a pink bow covered most of her features from behind.

"Aerith." Denzel cried.

The woman, Aerith, turned and stood, taken aback by the strange person who had run up to her.

"Who are you?" she asked gently.

"It's me, Denzel."

Asmuth approached slowly. He was watching Roxel's body carefully. "I think my friend has accidently fused himself with Denzel by pulling him into his mind. I ask you to help me."

Aerith smiled. "You must be the ones I've been praying for."

Asmuth frowned, shaking his head. "No, we are not here to answer any prayers. I'm in need of assistance. Nothing is making sense anymore. I fear I may have done something terrible."

A deeper, angry voice came from behind. "Then, maybe you should leave."

Aerith smiled softly. "Cloud, do you know these strangers?"

Cloud stepped from his hiding place. A broken pillar. "These strangers have no business here. They have done enough damage. They must leave."

Asmuth immediately grew defensive. Suddenly, everything and everybody was now an enemy. He could trust no one after seeing what he had in Roxel's mind. He was quickly gaining the feeling that their mission was so much bigger than he was. Than any of them were.

Asmuth growled at Cloud. "I'm here to heal my ally. Then we will leave."

Cloud shook his head once. "No. Haji is not welcome here. You take your friends, or allies, or whatever you want to call them, and see the Heretic. He knows what to do."

"Will he help us?"

Cloud huffed. "The Heretic helps no one but himself. Whether he will help you is entirely up to him. But you are not welcome here. Now leave."

Aerith stopped him. "Perhaps we can help. You see, we have a problem. If you help us with this, we will tell you want you want to know."

Cloud growled. "NO! I will not allow them into my world. They have killed my best friends. I will not."

Aerith turned. "You are not the owner of this world, Cloud. I am. I will grant them permission. We need their help. Whether you want to believe it or not. It is time to break the cycle. By any means necessary. Now, are you with me?"

Cloud looked like he wanted to fight back, but bit his tongue and remained silent, only giving a single nod and averting his eyes. Aerith looked back at Asmuth, smiling again.

"Your friend. He has drawn in Denzel's soul. They are together forever unless you find a way to cure Denzel's Geostigma. Then, they will be forced apart. But, as soon as that happens, you must leave. Our world does not tolerate defiance."

Asmuth nodded. "Okay."

"Denzel can't go with you." Aerith said sadly. "You will have to go alone. But fear not. You are learned in your craft. You will be able to get what you seek."

Asmuth nodded again. "I'll find it."

"Before you go, I will grace you with one bit of information about the Heretic." Aerith said. "He accepts nothing. That will be the price you pay for his assistance. I just want you to know that."

Asmuth sighed. "I will bring back a cure."

Aerith hugged him. Asmuth left the church alone, scooping up Haji as he made his way through the streets of Edge.

* * *

**Ho Hum. I hope you guys liked this one. I had a hard time with this, and I'm trying to keep on typing. I just hope something comes to me soon.**

**Has a nice day. :) Sorry for the wait.**


	23. The Fissure

**This gets a little violent. Not too too much, but you have been warned. I decided to not censor myself. If I did that, I wouldn't be writing the story that I wanted to. **

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would be more like this chapter, only all the time. I don't own any of the songs either. I tried my best to write the songs. My reject sings his songs all the except when he is talking through someone else. Hope you like it.**

**The 'Heretic' wasused with Dead Shut's permission. Nice guy. Writes great stories.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Soriku!" Asmuth called through cupped hands. "Soriku!"

Asmuth picked up Haji and listened. He heard the humming and continued forward. He was looking for Soriku because he did not want to go alone into a world where he had to find the cure to a disease that he knew nothing about. He had flipped open The Book of Retribution, but was unable to read any of the text on the page. The only thing that would pop up is a simple sentence over and over again.

_You are wrong. You are wrong. You are wrong…_

Asmuth had grown frustrated with the book and tossed it aside. He glared at it, trying to will himself into leaving it on the ground. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He apologized to the book as he picked it up, dusted it off and put it back in his bag. He furrowed his brow and turned the corner.

Every where he went, he saw children who were sick with Geostigma. They would pull on the hem of his short vest, begging for him to help them. The most he could do was reassure them that he would do the best he could to cure them, but his words did not mean much. It seemed that word of his venture had spread around rather quickly. The locals were unwilling to help. They were either too scared or too untrusting to help a stranger find the impossible.

Asmuth couldn't get one person to hear him out. They ran from him, and he had no doubts that it was Cloud who was warning them about his task. For some reason, Cloud seemed determined to have Asmuth fail. It was clear that he wasn't welcome. But he couldn't even find a sign to tell him where he was. His eyes soon fell upon a hooded man, who appeared to be shackled to a post.

"Excuse me, kind sir." Asmuth asked in his most gentle voice. It was the same one he had used when he was trying to comfort the children in The Lord of the Flies. He didn't want to scare this person away.

The man looked up, and though his face was completely covered, a single blue eye shone from the depths. It was kind, maybe a little mischievous, but still more inviting than the rest of the city. "What can I help you with?"

Asmuth shrugged. "Could you tell me where we are?"

The man chuckled. "Sure, but let's play a game first. A Fair Game."

"Okay."

The man pulled out a deck of cards. They were gray with a white Nobody symbol printed on the back. "The rules are simple. You pick between fire, time, and nothing. If you guess right, you get to ask one question that I will answer. If you guess wrong, I get to ask you one. Neither of us can lie. If we do lie, we automatically lose."

"How will you know if I'm lying?" Asmuth asked smartly.

"I won't, but this is a Fair Game, remember?"

Asmuth didn't quite get the joke if there was one. He wouldn't have a problem telling the truth. It was just a game after all. The man placed the deck between them. "You first."

Asmuth had no idea what he was going to say. He thought for a quick second before muttering his guess. "Fire." When he flipped the card over, it was blank.

"Well, I get to ask you one question." The man paused for a brief moment. "What is your world of origin?"

Asmuth was taking aback by the question. "My world of origin?"

"Tell the truth now."

Asmuth smiled slyly. "I don't know."

The man smiled. "Really? Interesting. My turn…Blank."

He turned over the next card. And it was blank. "What is your name?"

"Asmuth."

"Go ahead, Asmuth."

Asmuth huffed. "Time." He flipped the card over and was faced with the roman numerals of a clock.

The man smiled. "Go ahead."

Asmuth completely forgot what he was originally going to ask him. The man had distracted him be being so interested in where he was from. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend when the days are blue. And an enemy when the days are green. I strum the strings with a gentle heart, but ravage the world with knives of lightning. I've stolen, lied, cheated, and saved your life multiple times. I'm the first to the second. I'm the owner of a world. I'm the worst thing to ever happen. And I want your friend. I am his universe."

Asmuth was tempted to ask another question, but he closed his mouth quickly. "Your turn."

"Blank." The card bore the fire symbol. "Ask another question."

"What is your name?" Asmuth asked quickly. He had momentarily forgotten what he was supposed to be doing. "No riddles."

"The man shrugged and muttered under his breath a curse so colorful, he could not dare to say it louder. He smiled as he swept his hair from over his one eye that was so clear and blue, to the other, that was such a harrowed green. He grinned and teased the stranger with an attitude indescribable to anyone. He stood and parted, leaving the stranger with nothing but a card."

Asmuth didn't quite understand what was going on. He lamented to himself as he came upon the slow realization that the man was narrating himself. He stood and disappeared, and sure enough, there was a single card left in his place. "Roxel."

Asmuth pocketed the card and moved onward. He had a strange feeling about the stranger. He had remembered that the man had said that he was after a friend of his. He had assumed Roxel for the sole reason that it was his name that was written on the card. Asmuth pushed that thought to the back of his mind and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Soriku!"

Haji shuddered. Asmuth pulled him out of his pocket and looked closely at him. He wasn't quite sure, but he thought he could see a tiny black claw point into an alleyway. He thanked Haji and ran down the alleyway, calling Soriku's name over and over again. He stumbled and fell into a wall, where a small child looked up at him. The child looked like she had Geostigma just like Denzel had. She was crying, and she shrank away from Asmuth.

Asmuth jumped back. He had been taken by surprise. "Oh! I'm so sorry."

The girl sniffled and wiped her eyes, absently scratching at her infection.

"Don't cry," Asmuth said reassuringly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just looking for a cure to your illness."

Asmuth didn't want to leave the girl all alone in such a dangerous place. He picked up the girl and carried her on his back. She hadn't put up a fight, so he thought it would be okay. She looked dirty, a telltale sign that she was an orphan. She sniffled for a long time, but she quieted on her own and hugged Asmuth around his neck.

"What's your name?" Asmuth asked softly.

The girl did not answer him. He waited for a little while and spoke again. "Do you have a name?"

He felt the girl shake her head. She whispered something, but he couldn't tell what it was. He turned the corner and came face to face with a group of tough looking teenage boys. Many of them were suffering from Geostigma as well.

"Hey," one of the boys called. "What are you doing with my sister?"

"Your sister?"

"Yeah," sneered another. "We are all family now. We are all the sick ones. We look out for each other."

Asmuth backed away. "You didn't take very good care of her. You left alone in an alleyway. You call yourselves brothers?"

"Hey, we don't tell you how to live your life."

The boys were starting to gather and come closer. They had an array of different things in their hands. They had the intent to kill, murder roared in their eyes. They tossed a tied up body at him. It hit the ground with a sickening crunch. He looked at it, and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that it was Soriku.

"What did you do to her?"

The boys laughed raucously. Asmuth could only imagine. Soriku looked like she had been through a lot. He wondered where her Keyblades were. She was the one who wouldn't hesitate to use force when trying to protect herself. He couldn't believe that someone would be able to beat her like that unless there was some sort of interference. Maybe the man he had played that game with.

"Soriku!" Asmuth put the little girl on his back down and ran to Soriku. He shook her, but she didn't move. "You are going to pay for this!"

The boys collectively laughed. They slapped their knees and pointed at Asmuth, openly insulting him. Asmuth trembled with anger. He hated people who hurt his friends. That's right. They were friends. No longer just allies or companions. They were friends, best friends. Comrades in arms. He clenched his fist around Haji and hurled him as hard as he could at them.

The boys broke into fresh peals of laughter. "Oh, what is a tiny ball going to do to us?"

Asmuth recalled reading a small snippet in Lexicon about Haji's true potential. He could not remember entirely what the page said, but he trusted that Haji would know exactly what to do. He summoned his magic, and in his fiercest voice, he called upon Haji's true power.

"Haji!" Asmuth snarled. "Take them!"

Haji flew at the boys. He stopped in front of them, floating lazily. A powerful pulsing ripped the air around them. The boys looked at each other, their smug smiles sliding off their faces. Haji pulsed again, and a black hole opened, tearing the bricks from the buildings and sucking in anything that did not enough weight to hold it down. The boys screamed in horror. They turned white and collapsed. Glowing hearts beat out of their ribcages and were immediately drawn into the black hole. The airstream grew more powerful as the small black hole expanded.

And for a brief second. Just a small instance, Asmuth thought he saw Kingdom Hearts in the depths of Haji's portal. Haji broke down, closing his portal and falling out. He was in a human-like form, but he was much smaller, and was covered in Soldier Heartless armor. He stood up, clanging loudly.

"Haji!" Asmuth cried. "Soriku needs help."

Haji stumbled over, dancing from side to side like Soldier Heartless did. He looked down at Soriku, and healed her. He again used up his stores and changed back into a small ball. He hummed again, but he seemed happier. Soriku stirred.

"Soriku!"

The little girl that Asmuth had picked up in the alleyway cautiously approached Soriku, patting her head lightly. She smiled softly, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Asmuth patted her on the back.

"You should probably go home, now."

The little girl shook her head violently and gripped onto Asmuth's arm. She pulled on him, begging silently for him to follow. Asmuth shrugged, untied Soriku, and hoisted her over his shoulder. Though Haji had restored her strength, it didn't seem like it was enough to actually wake her. Asmuth followed the little girl's persistent tugs.

"I should give you a name if you don't have one," Asmuth mused to himself. "How about…Mai?"

The little girl nodded and pulled Asmuth along. Haji had enough strength left over to roll next to Asmuth's feet. Asmuth was glad that Haji was okay. He had even considered Haji a friend now. Mai stopped him at the edge of the city. She pointed to a huge jagged spire that was nestled in a canyon.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?"

Mai nodded.

"Is that where I can find the cure to Geostigma?"

The little girl nodded. Unbeknownst to Asmuth, the stranger he had played a Fair Game with was sitting beside her, whispering things in her ears. He stood and placed his hands on Asmuth's shoulders. Asmuth shuddered at his touch. But still could not see him. The stranger put his head right next to Asmuth's and smiled.

"Please save me she says and looks to the sky…but the sky doesn't answer and the girl doesn't fly…She crosses herself, sits back on the floor…Rocks while she cries. Still believing the stories." He sang into his ear.

And at the same time, he tricked the girl into saying three words that would seal his fate.

"Please save him," Mai muttered.

Asmuth nodded. He placed Soriku on the ground and tapped her face lightly. Soriku stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She groaned at sat up on her own, rubbing her head.

"What happened?" Soriku said. "I was ambushed. I couldn't summon my Keyblades."

Asmuth shushed her. "They hit you pretty hard. You were attacked by a group of boys. For one reason or another, you weren't able to use your weapons, but Haji and I took care of them."

Soriku took Asmuth's hand gratefully and stood up. "Good. Those jerks. I hope this isn't permanent."

Asmuth shook his head. "I don't think it is. You should be able to use them now. We should get going though. Roxel needs us."

Soriku's smile slid off her face. "He's can rot for all I care. He's just jealous of me."

Asmuth frowned. "You weren't there for the whole thing. He misunderstood what I said. Sora was a hero, just not totally on his own."

Soriku smiled again, but it was hesitant. "So, you're taking his side."

"No. I don't take sides." Asmuth said. "I am merely giving facts. We are a part of something that is so much bigger than ourselves. You must trust me. We are friends."

Soriku turned away, arms folded. "You said we weren't friends before."

Asmuth pulled her back to him. "I was wrong. I learned that. We need to trust each other if we are going to make it out okay. We are all we got now. There is nothing to go back to anymore. Not until we get to Kingdom Hearts."

Soriku frowned. "You're right. So, where are we off to?"

Asmuth pointed to the jagged spire in the canyon. "We need to find the cure for Geostigma. Mai implied that it was in that canyon. When we find the cure, we can separate Roxel and Denzel, and get information on the Heretic, who I believe knows the whereabouts of Kingdom Hearts."

Soriku nodded. "Then, let's get going." She picked up Haji and took a step forward.

"Wait!" Asmuth cried. He pulled Soriku from the edge of the wasteland. "We should fly. It'll be faster."

"But I can't use magic."

"No worries." Asmuth cast a spell on Soriku. She lifted off the ground and floated lazily. "Glide."

And they were off. Mai watched them, waving her farewells. She knew they'd be able to find the cure to the illness that was killing her so slowly. She wished them the best of luck, hoping they would return soon. She turned around and headed back to her hiding spot in the city. The stranger that Asmuth had played that game with faded.

He had only been an illusion.

* * *

Asmuth and Soriku peered over the edge of a vast pit. They had had a surprisingly smooth trip. There were no birds, bugs, or monsters approaching them. Soriku, being as trusting as she was, assumed this was a good sign. That maybe they would catch a break for the first time in a long time. She smiled inwardly. However, Asmuth knew much better than Soriku. He knew that when they were not attacked, danger was just around the corner.

Soriku cocked her head. "Hey, do you hear that?"

Asmuth looked at her. "What?"

"That singing."

"What singing?"

"You would not believe your eyes…If ten million fireflies…Lit up the world as I fell asleep…"

The beautiful voice floated up from the bowels of the vast fissure in the earth. It sang to Soriku, inviting her down to meet the owner of such an angelic voice.

"Cause they fill the open air…And leave teardrops everywhere…You'd think me rude, but I…Would just stand and stare…"

"You really don't hear that?" Soriku asked.

"Really, I have no idea what you're talking about." Asmuth answered surely.

"I'd like to make myself believe…That planet Earth turns slowly…It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep…Cause everything is never as it seems."

Soriku, using the last bits of magic that had been cast upon her, flew down to the bottom of the fissure. As she descended, she noticed that there were globs of reddish gel gushing from the sides of the cavern. They molded into shapes that were reminiscent of worlds that Soriku had visited. She smiled as the voice entered her ear again.

"Leave my door open just a crack…Please take me away from here…Cause I feel like such an insomniac…Please take me away from here…Why do I tire of counting sheep? Please take me away from here…When I'm far too tired to fall asleep…"

Asmuth followed Soriku quickly. He had a bad feeling welling in his chest. He couldn't help but feel that they were extremely unwelcome in this fissure. He felt that they were trespassing in territory that was off limits. And it didn't seem that the world itself was very pleased with their presence either.

Soriku was entranced with what she found. There was a boy. He was covered in a black cloak, so his face couldn't be seen. His voice still reverberated off the walls, echoing over itself, creating a beautiful symphony. Soriku turned to Asmuth.

"Do you hear it now?"

"Admittedly, yes." Asmuth said sheepishly. "But, we should leave."

Soriku turned back to the boy sitting in the middle of the cavern. He sighed heavily and finished his song. The tears in his eyes could be heard through his voice. He sang with such passion, it was hard for Asmuth to keep his mind clear. It was hypnotic.

"I'd like to make myself believe…That planet Earth turns slowly…It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep…Because my dreams are bursting at the seams…"

A gentle twinkling ended his song in such a way, that Soriku instantly fell in love, though she didn't know it. She bent over and lifted the boy's head.

"You sing beautifully." She whispered.

The boy smiled, but did not say anything.

Soriku looked to Asmuth. "Could you shed a little more light for me?"

"Fire."

Asmuth concentrated the magic in his palm, and the fissure was thrown into light. The boy was illuminated, and Soriku could see that he was chained to the floor of the fissure with huge chains that wrapped around his body several times. Every time he breathed, the chain links would clink together. Soriku felt instantly bad for him, and wanted to free him, though she did not know why he was like that. She reached for the chains.

"Stop." Asmuth said. He grabbed Soriku's hand and pulled her away. "You have no idea why he's like that."

Soriku struggled against Asmuth's grip. "Let me go. He needs our help."

"We don't know him."

Soriku whimpered pathetically. "But, we must."

Asmuth yanked her back. "We will do no such thing. Stay here. I'll talk to him." He stepped up to the boy and kneeled in front of him. "What are you doing down here?"

The boy stayed silent for a long time. Asmuth was about to ask him again, but he suddenly burst into song. This time, it was loud, and it had an air of comedy about it, like the boy was trying to extend some kind of friendship.

"I like my sitar, I like my sitar, I take my sitar, sitar, wherever I go…"

"That makes no sense," Asmuth said.

Soriku pointed to herself. "Allow me to translate. I think he can communicate telepathically. He got in trouble. He stole a sitar, and he says the Heretic punished him by trapping him down here until he told him where it was. It has been a long time."

Asmuth cocked an eyebrow. "You got all that from a song?"

Soriku nodded. "You were the one who couldn't hear him in the first place. His music speaks to me."

Asmuth frowned. "Whatever. He said the Heretic put him down here. That means he will come to check on him eventually. We should wait for him."

Soriku smiled. "Okay. As long as I get to listen to him sing."

Asmuth waved a hand and sat at the far edge of the cavern. He had conjured wood and let the fire sit in the woodpile. As soon as he touched the ground, he fell asleep. Soriku sat at attention as she allowed herself to be taken by the boy's singing. She didn't know it, but he had fully taken control of her mind.

"WAKE UP!"

Asmuth jumped. He opened his eyes. He was surprised to see the tips of two Keyblades. Gullwing and Diamond Dust. Soriku was standing over him, a glazed look of hatred in her eye. Asmuth rolled over slightly, and could see the boy crouching in place.

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you." Soriku said. Asmuth could hear the boy's voice fused with hers. "You're going to open that book, and release me."

Asmuth shook his head. "That's not going to happen."

Soriku pushed the blade edge up to Asmuth's throat. "I will not hesitate to kill you. You are weak. Give me that book."

When Asmuth refused, Soriku kicked him savagely and bashed him over the head. Asmuth rolled out of the way, pulling Lexicon from his bag and holding up for protection. Soriku immediately changed tactic and swung at him from the side. Asmuth winced as his sleeve was torn off. Gullwing, though it wasn't terribly sharp, still stung and drew blood, staining the white wing.

Asmuth's feet slid on the dusty floor. He struggled to stay out of Soriku's way. She was fast and agile, possessing a sadistic posture as she attacked him. She didn't care what happened to him. She only had eyes for that book. The boy smiled and jingled his chains, and Soriku leapt up. She somersaulted in the air and landed in front of Asmuth.

Asmuth hadn't expected her to be so fast. He silently cursed her training with Talis. She was so much more powerful. And he wasn't going to be able to overtake her without hurting her. And he didn't want to do that.

The boy looked up, his smile was evil, and his eye glinted green. Like acid. Asmuth could feel the demonic presence in his eye. He cowered inwardly, but did not show it on the outside. He could feel his knees getting weak. He wished that Roxel was there. He would be able to distract Soriku while he figured out how to break whatever hold that the boy had on Soriku.

"Soriku! Stop!" Asmuth cried. "Think about what you're doing."

Soriku paid him no mind. She lashed out at him, cutting his arm. Blood spewed everywhere. I landed on the cover of Lexicon. Asmuth wiped the cover. He was horrified to see that along with the blood, the black covering of the book was coming off. The colors underneath were muted, but Asmuth could see that the book that he had was not what he thought it was.

Soriku took advantage of Asmuth's contemplations and cut him down. She grabbed his arm, stomped one foot into the small of is back and pulled. Asmuth screamed, trying to regain some kind of footing, or at least roll over. He couldn't seem to throw Soriku's weight off of him. He begged her to let him go, and cried out sharply as both his arms were torn from their sockets. Soriku let them fall. They wobbled loosely in the joint, grinding together hideously

Soriku laughed loudly in sync with the boy. Soriku took the book from Asmuth and flipped it open. She leafed through the pages, thumbing them curiously. She still had the glazed look in her eye. She brought it to the boy and placed it in front of him.

"Sing to me?" Soriku asked in her normal gentle voice.

The boy nodded. "Even in my heart…I see…You're not being true to me…Deep within my soul, I feel…Nothing's like it used to be…Sometimes I wish I could…Turn back time…Impossible as it may seem…But I wish I could….so bad…Baby-ay….Quit playing games with my heart…"

Soriku smiled wistfully, drowning in her own happiness. She leaned in to hug the boy, but he stopped her, still singing his songs. His voice forced her arms to her sides. Soriku gripped the handle of Gullwing and Diamond Dust. She whipped around and broke the chains. They slid off his body and he stood up to his full height.

Soriku smiled as he lifted her chin up. He was so much taller than she was. He had to lean over her, but he did it in a way t hat made him seductive and controlling. He looked at Asmuth, Soriku following his gaze. She tensed up. The boy put his finger on her lips and shushed her.

"She's a lover, baby, and a fighter. Shoulda seen it coming when it got a little brighter. With a name like Dani California. The day was gonna come when I was gonna mourn ya…A little loaded, she was stealing another breath…I love my baby to death."

Soriku giggled like a girl who was looking into the eyes of her lover. The boy left her alone. She still giggled and twisted her fingers in her hair. Asmuth huffed, trying to squirm away. The boy stepped on his back, crushing him into the dirt. He grinned and lifted Asmuth to his feet with one hand.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Asmuth gasped. He felt the boy's mind entering his, intruding upon his most private thoughts. "How are you-?"

"I have a unique ability to siphon everything I need from the minds of the weak. I easily broke your friend's will. I will do the same to you."

Asmuth backed away. The boy grabbed his dislocated arms, sending another wave of searing pain down his spine. Asmuth gasped, but managed to bite his tongue. He didn't want to give this person any satisfaction.

The boy twisted Asmuth's arms. He pulled him close and licked his face. "I know you know what I want. I believe I have told you already."

The boy released Asmuth and pulled his hood down. A mane of red hair fell around his shoulders. It was slightly matted. Blonde layers laced in and out of his red hair and twisted around his ears. He had two facial markings that were distorted. He looked like he was crying, but the look of disgust said otherwise.

Asmuth yelped as Haji rolled off his shoulder and landed in front of the boy. The boy looked exactly like Roxel. And for a moment, Asmuth thought he was looking at his friend, but Haji's reaction to this person's was different. He seemed more afraid.

"What are you?" Asmuth stuttered.

"The Reject."

Asmuth backed away farther. Haji growled, but could do little else. He was still too weak. He tried in vain to stop the Reject's advances. The Reject smiled and opened Lexicon. He read a few words with a light singsong air about him. He held his hand towards the shy, and a thin light appeared and elongated, forming what Asmuth thought was going to be some kind of sword or scythe, but something interrupted him.

A copy of him, or Roxel, or whoever, Asmuth wasn't sure, appeared next to the Reject and knocked him away. Asmuth turned around, hiding his face from the blinding flash of light that illuminated the cavern completely. When Asmuth turned around, he saw Soriku battling a figure in a black cloak similar to the one that the Reject was wearing. He was carrying a book in his hands. It was black and had white symbols etched across the front of it.

Asmuth made his way towards the figure, but the Reject pulled him back. Asmuth clenched his teeth and did not resist. He could not put any more strain on his arms, or he would no longer be able to use them. So far, he could heal them, but anything more would render him incapable to use magic.

Then it hit him. He could use magic! He tried to summon up his magic reserves, but it seemed that he could not muster up enough energy to cast a spell. He had been thinking about it for a while. He was only acutely aware that he could not use magic. But, now it was obvious.

"Let me go!" Asmuth screamed.

"That's what I wanted to hear." The Reject let Asmuth fall to the ground.

Asmuth burned with fury as he grunted in pain. He could not push himself to his feet, or even to his knees. The pain was too much, and he could not use magic. The Reject turned his attention away from Asmuth to the fight that was still going on between Soriku and the cloaked figure. Soriku was managing to hold her own quite well. But the figure kept confusing her and was tricking her into turning in aimless circles.

"You have decided to join us." The Reject announced. "Finally. I was beginning to think that you had forgotten me."

The figure cast a single spell and knocked Soriku into the wall, where she lay motionless. "How did you escape?"

"It was easy."

The figure shifted from one side to the other. "I'm not going to let you get away."

"And so says the Heretic." The Reject said loudly. "I will not escape because luck is not in my favor. But, I have a plan."

Asmuth gasped. "You!"

The Heretic turned his head to him, but did not move. The Reject took a step back and picked up Haji. He squeezed him and smiled. "Don't be so empty, Heretic. You are the one who knows everything, right? You should be happy. It's your greatest mistake."

The Heretic did not say anything as the Reject whispered to Haji. "Let's make a deal."

There was a moment of silence. The Reject and the Heretic stood still. They were glaring at each other for a long time when suddenly, Haji grew into his normal self, and the Reject was swept away by a fierce current of wind. From the sky came Cloud who was being battered by a man with a single black wing and a sword seven feet long. They broke apart and clashed back together, rippling the very fabric of the world.

Asmuth wailed in pain as the Heretic took his book, tore the cover and ripped the book in two, casting the shredded pages into a fire. He extinguished it and disappeared in an oval of darkness. Asmuth was blasted away by a gust of wind. He slid into the wall of the cavern and Haji landed next to him as the one-winged man dealt a deafening blow to Cloud. Cloud blocked it and drove his wide sword into the man's chest.

The man transformed into a younger version of himself and faded away. Cloud fell to the ground and lay still. He, too, faded shortly afterward and the sky darkened. Asmuth, Haji, and Soriku were lifted out of the fissure by an unknown force and placed gently on the outside of it. It then began to rain, and the huge stream of light that had greeted them when they had arrived, fused with the rain.

Asmuth felt his limbs jam into his joints. He had endured so much pain, this last jolt was the end of it. He closed his eyes and fainted. Haji caught him before his head hit the rock. Haji, too, felt all his previous strength return. The rains were healing. Haji collected Soriku and hoisted Asmuth on his shoulder and headed back to the city of Edge.

* * *

"Oh, thank you for help us." Aerith whispered.

She hugged Asmuth, who winced. His arms were still sore, but they were back in their rightful place. Roxel pushed Denzel away, shivering.

"I can't believe I was Denzel." Roxel said. He seemed to be back to normal. His cockiness and overbearing attitude had dissipated. "I kept thinking about things like friends, and family, and hugs." He shuttered again.

Haji stepped up to him and flicked him on the nose. "If you ever start a war without my permission again, you will regret it."

Asmuth looked at him, the back at Aerith. "I'm sorry Cloud died. I didn't mean for it to happen."

Aerith smiled. "He didn't die, sweetie. You need to leave before we can move on. But, I'll tell you about the Heretic as promised."

Soriku moped in the corner as Aerith explained. No one paid her any mind. She was contemplating what she thought had happened in the fissure. She remembered that a boy, who looked like Roxel, and sang like an angel had been there. She loved him. Loved his voice, loved his smile, loved his eyes. And she had to be with him.

"The Heretic's real name has been hidden from us by time. He resides in a place that we can not get to on our own. He would need to take you there." Aerith said. "But, if you can find him, he will escort you to his world, or what remains of it."

Haji nodded. "I think I know where he might be."

Asmuth smiled. "Then let's get going."

* * *

**I did try my best. Until next time.**

**Has a nice day. :)**


	24. Twilight Town

**DeadShut is the bestest, most wonderful, fantastic person in the whole internet. DeadShut has the best sense of humor. DeadShut is a cool guy. DeadShut has a mind of a superhero. DeadShut is a genius of the highest caliber. DeadShut has so kindly let me use the answer to a question that I had asked him word for word with a few modifications. Thank you so much DeadShut. DeadShut is meh buds. DeadShut had been said a lot of times. DeadShut is my literary hero. DeadShut deserves more credit than I'm giving him. DeadShut is the best.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't own the Heretic as a name for someone else, DeadShut does. And I don't own DeadShut.**

**DeadShut is the author of Zexion's Memorandum. It's really good. READ IT! DeadShut demands it of you. *points* It is in my favorites.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Haji peered around the corner of the closest building to the train station. No one had been there to greet them. As far as they were concerned, they had managed to get into the world without drawing any kind of suspicion. He motioned for Asmuth and pushed him low to the ground.

"Now listen to me closely."

Asmuth nodded. He instinctively reached for his book, but then remembered that the Heretic had destroyed it. He was alone now. And he had to figure out what to do on his own. He was scared, but he thought that he had enough of a memory of the book to keep going.

Haji looked down the road. "I think that the owner of this world is Roxas. The real one."

"Didn't he die?"

"There was no real evidence of that." Haji whispered. "I believe that he knows how to get us to the Heretic."

Asmuth swallowed. "And what about the Reject?"

Haji shuddered. "We'll deal with that when he shows up again, as he undoubtedly will."

Roxel slid under Asmuth and peered around the corner as well, "Who's the Reject?"

Asmuth remained silent as he and Haji snuck around the corner and dashed down the road. Roxel didn't follow them so willingly. He called to them. Told them about his bad feeling, but he was ignored. He huffed and turned back to Soriku.

"They never listen to me." Roxel sighed.

Soriku smiled wistfully. She was still thinking about the Reject. She just couldn't understand what it was that drew her to him. She knew that the light feeling in her chest and the tingling in her stomach was love. She could not deny it. She had to be with him.

"Roxel?" Soriku asked sheepishly.

"What?" Roxel turned to her and blinked.

Soriku replaced him in her mind's eye with the Reject. She imagined him to be more seductive and deliberate. That everything he said would be a song that she had never heard, but spoke to her soul, that he was intruding in her mind and filling it with images that were taboo. She wanted him.

"Never mind." Soriku blushed and looked away quickly. She didn't want Roxel to know about her desires. Roxel still didn't know about the Reject, and she wanted to keep it a secret.

Roxel cocked an eyebrow. "You're acting very strange. Are you okay?"

Soriku nodded. "Yeah. It's just; I feel a presence in this world that is not friendly. I think there might be a Birth here."

Roxel gasped softly. "A Birth?"

Soriku nodded again. "Yeah, and he will be able to get us to the Heretic so Asmuth can talk to him."

Roxel scratched his neck absently. He was still a little out of it. He was trying to regain his bearings. Though he could still function properly, he could feel Denzel in him. He was afraid to continue, even though normally, he would leap at the chance to prove his superiority over Haji.

He still could not shake the feeling that Haji was hiding something from them, and he wanted to know what it was.

"Hey, Roxel." Soriku said suddenly. She backed up against the wall and summoned Diamond Dust.

"Just Diamond Dust?"

Soriku nodded. "Gullwing just won't come to me. I think I may have lost it."

Roxel stayed silent. He was listening for any sign of trouble. He could hear footsteps and a strange sound. It was a hollow something. Dragging along the cobblestone. He was hesitant, he didn't know why, but he was terrified. He summoned his courage, swallowed Denzel's residual fear and turned the corner.

There before him, stood Roxas. He was breathing heavily. He was dragging his Keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper along the ground. Roxel noted the Keyblades and recalled the sound he had heard. They didn't match. The sound he remembered was hollow, and the Keyblades were clearly solid.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas growled. He pointed at Roxel. "I told you to leave."

Roxel clenched his fists. He felt his old self expel the last of Denzel from his mind. "You did no such thing. If you wanna fight…"

Roxas instantly softened, almost to fear. "I'll fight you if you want. You've toyed with my life enough. I will beat you this time." He lifted Oblivion and Oathkeeper. "And I will kill you."

Roxel stepped forward, but Soriku stopped him. "Don't. I'll fight him. I've done it before."

Roxel grabbed her arm. "This isn't Haji's training. This is real."

Soriku stepped forward, pushing Roxel away. "I'll take care of him. You go find Asmuth and Haji. Tell them the find the Reject."

"The Reject?"

Soriku growled at Roxel. "Just do it. They'll know who I'm talking about."

Roxel wanted to fight in Soriku's place, but the venom in her voice was immense. He couldn't believe that she was even capable of such an emotion, but he backed away, summoned Blaze of Glory and flew in the opposite direction. He found it a little odd that Roxas had addressed him like that. He had never even seen him before. He only knew of him from his childhood stories.

He had expected Roxas to give chase, but as soon as he did, Soriku blocked him and preoccupied him with a devastating barrage of violent blows. In fact, it seemed that Roxas was afraid of Soriku. But, he had to concentrate. He had to find Asmuth and Haji.

"Asmuth!" Roxel called.

He had come upon a small group of Heartless. He defeated them and moved onward. Heartless continued to spill out of random stores and out of alleyways. He destroyed them and soon came upon an empty lot. There were no people, but there was a small army of strange figures. They were wielding swords and as soon as Roxel stepped into their territory, they attacked.

Roxel battled them. They were harder to beat than the Heartless had been. He wondered if they were Births. They did not bear the Birth symbol, but they were smart. They lunged and cut Roxel on his side. He did not bleed too much, but they ganged up on him. He hurled Blaze of Glory at them and sliced them in half. They faded away, and were immediately replaced by Heartless.

There were many more this time. They hissed and attacked and surrounded Roxel. He killed them easily enough, but it seemed that they were multiplying faster than he could destroy them. Something was drawing them in. He couldn't figure out what. He figured that if Roxas was the real Roxas, than Heartless wouldn't be drawn to him.

It had taken him a while, but Roxel was soon standing in an empty lot. The Heartless had receded. Probably due to Haji being in the world. That meant that he was close. He turned around to leave the lot when a spunky kid put his hand in his face.

"Just where do you think you're going?" He ran his hands through his blonde hair and brushed dirt off his camouflage pants.

Roxel was taken aback, and reacted faster than he had meant to. He knocked the kid's hand away and punched him in the face. The kid hit the ground, grabbing his face and screaming in a mix of pain and rage. The boy standing next to him backed away, holding his hands up in fear.

Roxel gasped. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. What if I was evil?"

The fat boy who still held his hands up fearfully shook his head. "You're not are you?"

Roxel dismissed Blaze of Glory. "No. Of course not. I'm just…looking for something."

"What are you looking for?"

The blonde jumped to his feet and pushed the fat boy back. He growled at Roxel and curled his fists. "No! We don't help jerks like him. You wait until we get Roxas."

Roxel spun around. "I don't have time for this. I need to go."

The blonde stiffened. He lurched outwards in an awkward position and crawled after Roxel. His voice seemed deeper. "Aww. Leaving so soon? But your friends are gone."

Roxel froze and looked at the blonde, who was now walking with a forced limped. He looked like a zombie, and moved stiffly. Something wasn't right. "What are you talking about?"

"I've taken them, Roxel. I've taken them and hid them so well you'll never find them."

Roxel went to kick the blonde, but thought better of it. Instead, he summoned Blaze of Glory and spun in circles, scanning for whoever was using such a hideous magic. He couldn't see anyone. He got nervous. He was alone, and he knew by the uncomfortable feeling that was forming in his stomach, that whoever had control over the blonde boy was a powerful person.

The blonde was soon released from the magic that had been holding him. He yelped and scurried away with his friend. Their sneakers kicked up dirt. Roxel was tempted to follow them, but he realized that he did not know them well enough to trust them at all. Not even in the slightest. As far as he was concerned, he was better off facing whoever it was.

"Show yourself!"

The blonde turned around suddenly. His body still moved sporadically as if he were still under the control of the sick magic. The fat boy ruffled his hair and ran off.

"You're crazy, Hayner!"

Hayner looked back at his friend, then twisted about. Roxel stood still. Hayner turned white and his eyes glassed over and turned black. The pupil swirled in place and became a starched white. Hayner was a Birth. Roxel didn't wait for Hayner to finish his transformation before he launched into an attack. He summoned Blaze of Glory and slashed Hayner across the face.

Hayner reeled back. He grabbed at his face. It was torn, and little bits of flesh still kept his head together, but he pulled off his skin completely. Underneath was a fresh one. Hayner slid out of his skin like a snake. He gobbled his old skin, and swallowed it so quickly, Roxel couldn't believe that he had been a human only moments before.

Hayner grinned and howled. It sounded like a thousand shards of glass scraping the dust off a tin roof. Roxel clamped his hands over his ears and screamed. He had momentarily lost his hearing, and wasn't aware of it until Hayner was suddenly behind him, punching him repeatedly in the small of his back. Roxel tried to turn to stop him, but he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Hayner stood over him, still making that howling noise. Roxel couldn't concentrate. His vision blurred and his whole world spun around in circles. He became dizzy, and upon trying to stand and fight, he vomited. Hayner laughed and danced around him, making his nausea worse.

Then music began to play. It was soft, and it broke Roxel out of his stupor. Roxel shook his head from side to side, clearing his mind and regaining his balance. He tossed Blaze of Glory at Hayner. It missed, but Roxel willed it to stop in mid flight and fly back. Hayner hadn't been expecting this, so hid did not dodge the attack. He was cut on his side.

Hayner cried out, but his mouth filled with blood, and his abdomen was forced to shed all of its insides. Roxel looked at the horrifying death and vomited again. Hayner fell to his knees. He whimpered hollowly as death took him. He fell on his back, and sighed once, he body deceased forever. Roxel squeezed his eyes shut and cried openly. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

The Birth Hayner faded away and was replaced by the original Hayner's body. Roxel gulped down air as he shivered from his realization. The Birth Hayner wasn't real. It was an illusion.

He had just killed someone.

The fat boy, who had run away, came back with an angry looking Roxas following.

"Hayner wanted to let you know about the…" the fat boy stopped suddenly.

"What is it, Pence?" Roxas, too, stopped.

They both looked at Hayner. Pence fainted instantly. Roxas stared a bit longer at Hayner's maimed body. Roxel didn't say anything. He knew that Roxas was not in a good mood to start with, and he believed that his saying anything would not help the situation in the slightest. Roxas looked at Roxel, looked at Hayner, then back at Roxel. Fury was building in his eyes. Roxel could feel the heat coming off of Roxas.

"You killed him…" he whispered.

Roxel prepared for a fight. He wondered vaguely where Soriku was, since she was supposed to be fighting him. He held Blaze of Glory in front of him, turning it slightly. Roxas sighed softly. He lip trembled and tears welled up behind ice blue eyes. He growled angrily and summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"I didn't mean to." Roxel said quietly.

"It's too late."

* * *

Haji stopped Asmuth from crying out when they found the town square. There was a group of people standing around a stage that was slightly higher than street level. There was a man standing by a podium, announcing his ideas and philosophies. He seemed very intelligent, and was bragging about himself as he humiliated several of the townsfolk.

"He'll be here." Haji hissed.

Asmuth wanted to call to the man about his philosophies. He could not see the logic and reasoning in half the things he said, but he controlled himself and remained silent. Haji let him go and walked casually into the crowd. He motioned for Asmuth to follow. Asmuth trusted Haji. Haji knew a whole lot more than he was letting on half the time, but Asmuth figured that it was probably better that way.

"So," announced the man sarcastically. "I believe that I am the only one who has any brains around here. My word is undeniable. Hark, my loyal subjects as I teach you morals."

Some of the townsfolk gathered closer while others walked away, looking hurt by the man's words. Asmuth snuck closer, only to hear what the man was saying. Haji let him, but warned him to not say anything.

"So, my young intellectuals." The man whispered. "You want to know the truth in life, huh?"

One of the small children nodded and looked up at the man like he was an all powerful deity. "Yes, Mr. Myno. Teach us what we have done wrong."

Mr. Myno puffed out his chest and, in his loudest voice, announced to the whole square, "A man who murders has no feelings. He can not sympathize with anyone or anything. Therefore, he has no morals."

Asmuth couldn't help himself. "That doesn't make any sense."

Haji nudged him from behind. "Quiet, he's almost here."

Mr. Myno frowned. "Oh? A skeptic. Pray tell, how so? Is murder not wrong? Is it not immoral?"

Asmuth sucked in a breath. He looked to Haji, who nodded slightly. "Don't get carried away."

Asmuth smiled and looked back at Mr. Myno. "You just said that a man who murders has no feelings. Which just isn't true. A man who murders for no apparent reason may have a debt to settle, or is a lunatic, so he may feel anxious or even excited. His reason is not apparent. If he murders for profit—"

"Than he feels greedy." Mr. Myno interrupted.

"Greed is not a feeling." Asmuth said just as fast. "Greed is desire. Desires are not feelings. A man who murders for profit feels inclined to do so, so that he may have things that he desires. And there is nothing wrong with that."

"So you think murder is not wrong." Mr. Myno smiled widely. "You must be the Heretic."

Asmuth looked at Haji, who shook his head.

Mr. Myno crouched down. "You have no rights being here, Heretic. You upstaged my friend, Professor Archibald Sissix once before, but you will not upstage me."

Asmuth smirked. "Your ego astounds me. I don't even think the Reject could compare."

Haji pushed him. "Stop."

Mr. Myno huffed angrily. "You are nothing but a—"

"You are nothing but loser." Came a monotone voice.

Haji and Asmuth turned around. A man in a cloak stepped forward. He looked barely older than Asmuth, yet his eyes told thousands of stories. His hair was brushed over his one eye loosely, and was a peculiar shade of dusty blue.

"A simple minded miser who is constantly getting on the nerves of the innocent."

Mr. Myno stood straight up, glowering. "Who are you?"

"The Heretic you wish to speak to."

Mr. Myno looked at Asmuth, then back to the Heretic. "So…will you give your thoughts? Or are you scared to be humiliated?"

"Fear is not a way to gain power, for you will surely lose it."

Mr. Myno stumbled as the Heretic stepped onto the stage. The children had run away. They had learned from their parents that the Heretic was bad. They wouldn't risk the consequences just to see what would happen. Asmuth watched carefully, and was about to address him, but Haji stopped him again.

"Just watch."

Mr. Myno opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again. "Like I stated before…"

"I heard you." The Heretic said smoothly. "I agree with this…child. You make no sense. Morals are concepts that let us determine what is 'right' and what is 'wrong'. Since absolute 'right's and 'wrong's are nonexistent, morals normally come from society's laws. Because we know the consequences. For example, I do not murder because I know the consequences and, frankly, I would not want to live my life in prison or get killed by an electric chair."

Mr. Myno sputtered, but the Heretic held up a hand, silencing him.

"Now, here is where feelings come in. I also am not a serial killer because I sympathize with the victims of the situation. I can imagine myself being murdered, I do not like that feeling, so I do not go out and murder people because I do not want to cause the feeling the image gives me and put it into them."

Again, Mr. Myno sputtered, and the Heretic silenced him. His uncaring glare scared him, so he said nothing while he desperately tried to think of a comeback.

"Feelings and morals are much like collaborators, strings pulling me away from 'unmoral' situations. There is absolutely nothing -NOTHING - standing in my way of going out and killing somebody, or raping somebody, or stealing from somebody, other than morals and humane sympathy."

"So, you're a sociopath."

"A sociopath has no care for the consequences, and therefore acts upon emotion, which he does have: mostly aggressive emotion. Emotion is synonymous with 'feelings', therefore a sociopath, which equals a man without moral standards, can and does have feelings. He just lacks the feelings of sympathy that the sane, like you and I, have and live with."

Mr. Myno stuttered. He could no think of a way to come back. He couldn't even wrap his mind around what the Heretic had explained. But he couldn't let his pride be hurt. He drew in a breath, but the Heretic stopped him before he said anything.

"You have lost. Do not try to prolong your suffering."

"You…MURDERER!"

The Heretic walked away. Mr. Myno pointed at him, still screaming.

"YOU STILL ACCEPT MURDER! YOU SUPPORT IT, BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO SYMPATHY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS, HERETIC! NONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

The Heretic turned to him. "Yes, and so does half of Twilight Town. Now shut your mouth before you get arrested for misconduct. Have a nice day."

Mr. Myno fell quiet. He slouched over on the stage, feeling dejected and wounded too deep to heal. He sobbed into his hands. Haji turned and followed the Heretic.

"We need your help."

"You waited for me with that idiot?"

Haji ran in front of him and stopped him. "You need to help us."

"I will do no such thing."

Haji remained adamant and reached to pull his sleeve, but stopped as a painful memory surged to the front of his mind. He brushed the Heretic's sleeve. Memories from long ago flashed in his mind's eye, but he ignored them. Asmuth pushed past him and grabbed his sleeve.

"I want to study with you."

"No." The Heretic ripped his arm back and continued forward. "I will not waste my time with such an ignorant human."

Asmuth sighed angrily and kept in stride with him. "You can show me how to not be ignorant. I am willing to learn."

"What you are asking for is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible."

The Heretic stopped. "You have no idea."

Asmuth still kept in stride with the Heretic. He couldn't let probably his only opportunity slip away. The book that he had before, if he were to do nothing else with his life, he had to study with the Heretic. And even then it told him that the price would be nothing. He had to get into the Heretic's good graces.

Haji was in deep thought, though he followed Asmuth and the Heretic without bumping into anything. He knew the Heretic, but not in quite the same way as he thought just moments before. He felt a strange connection with him that he could not put into words. One name stuck out from his memories, and felt a strong urge to just say it.

"Ienzo."

The Heretic stopped and turned around. "Using my former name will not help your case. I have done this far too many times to let you fuck it up again, Haji. I don't trust you. I've never trusted you. Get out of my sight before you get your…tool killed."

Asmuth flushed and pursed his lips. "Tool?"

Haji growled and yanked the Heretic back. He shuddered violently and shadows coiled around the Heretic. If he was scared, he didn't show it. He merely squeezed some of the Heartless tendrils and was instantly released.

"Haji." The Heretic whispered. "When was the last time you ate?"

Haji quickly collected himself. He couldn't believe that he had just lost control like that. He had almost killed the Heretic. He drew back his shadow and blinked repeatedly to rid his eyes of their hateful glaze.

"Haji!"

Asmuth looked at Haji and then back at the Heretic. They knew each other. Very well by the looks of it. He wondered that if he could prove his worth to the Heretic, that maybe he could learn from the vast wealth of information that he was sure he possessed. He cleared his throat and tried his best to recall the information that he had read in the book that he no longer owned. Suddenly, Aerith's advice popped into his head.

"Your price is nothing." Asmuth said. "I'm willing to pay that price."

The Heretic cast Haji away. "You know nothing about what that price is. You, who will so willingly give up your most precious asset, just to learn a thing or two. I will not help you. If I do, you will destroy everything I have worked for. You have already released my experiment."

"You mean your prisoner?" Asmuth said snidely.

The Heretic waved his hand, and the Reject appeared before him. He was smiling, but not in the same malicious way. The eye that was visible was a delicate and innocent blue. He was a completely different person.

Asmuth rubbed his shoulder tenderly, remembering the attack that he had lived through not that long ago. He didn't want to go through it again, so he cast a Fire spell that went through the Reject. He was only an illusion.

"You see," the Heretic explained. "He has two different sides. One that is submissive and weak, and another that is charged with sexual energy. I helped in his creation when my colleagues were still…with me. We had designed a creature that could effectively find and destroy the remnants of Heartless that were still soiling the worlds. He could find hearts that we thought were otherwise inaccessible to us, as Nobodies. But, he was a failure. A reject."

The Reject laughed lightly, then, with a small breeze, his hair moved slightly and exposed his other eye, which was an acid green, and his persona shifted drastically. He snarled and reached out at the Heretic, who dismissed his illusion.

"He was too unstable. He could not take direction. He would attack us and then steal things from us. Things that should never be stolen. He has broken my hold on the other members. I had trapped him where he had no power until he told me where he hid the things he stole."

Asmuth soon hatched an idea. "If we get the things he stole. Will you teach me?"

The Heretic blinked. "I may think about it. You will have to either kill him, which is unnecessary, or give him what he wants."

"Why would you not want to kill him?" Asmuth asked. "He is evil."

The Heretic clenched his fist in frustration. "He is not evil. This is why I will not teach you. Evil does not exist. Good does not exist. And until you learn something useful on your own, you have no hopes of learning a thing from me. Good day."

The Heretic teleported away without another word. Asmuth looked at Haji, lost. Haji frowned deeply and noted that empty feeling that he had felt before. It was coupled with a headache, but he ignored it and shook his head.

"What do you think he stole?" Asmuth asked.

"I don't know."

Asmuth furrowed his brow. Haji was acting strange. He was much more distant, like he had been when Roxel first brought him onto the Gumi ship. He wondered if Haji was sick, or hurt. He had uttered a name to the Heretic. He had a bad feeling about what exactly it was that the Heretic was asking. But there was no other way.

"Let's go."

* * *

Roxel and Roxas were locked in combat. Roxas obviously had the upper hand. He continued to cut Roxel down without the slightest change in attitude. He was uncaring and blank, almost emotionless, but it seemed that in Twilight Town, he was able to bend the rules slightly.

Roxel jumped out of the way, dodging an attack for what felt to be the thousandth time. He was running out of energy. He had expended a lot of his skill while fighting the Hayner illusion. Roxas was taking more out of him than he had expected. He rolled to the side, just barely making it out of the way of Oblivion.

"You come here without permission." Roxas snarled. "You stay when I've told you to leave, and you kill my friend. What do you want?"

Roxel snarled back just as fiercely. "I have no idea what you're talking about. If you would just let me explain."

"You don't deserve that luxury."

Roxas cast a spell. Both his Keyblades glowed ominously, unleashing powerful winds and blinding light. Roxel, who could no longer cast magic, spun Blaze of Glory as fast as his cramping arms would let him, trying to deflect some of the gusts. Roxas leapt at him and brought down Oblivion and Oathkeeper, crying out in anger. Roxel jumped up at him, using up the last of his strength to block the devastation that was about to come.

But, time seemed to slow down, and Roxas was completely drained of energy. He dropped his Keyblades and fell to the ground. He landed heavily, coughing up a small cloud of dust. Roxel let his momentum fall. He landed in the ground lightly, utilizing his last bit of Glide magic. He turned around, frowning.

Something was amiss.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Roxel spun on his heels and came face to face with the Reject. The Reject was smiling, twisting a lock of hair in his fingers. He looked much younger than when Soriku had released him in Edge. He cocked his head to the side, and a strange sexual energy ran through Roxel's mind. He instantly didn't like him.

"Who are you?" Roxel said.

"I'm the Reject."

"You're that sick pervert who kissed me."

The Reject laughed. Shivers ran up Roxel's spine and a numbing tingle in his loins stopped him from continuing. The Reject stepped up to him, stroked his chin and nibbled his ear affectionately.

"I had to know what you tasted like before I killed you."

Roxel pushed him away, but the Reject twisted his arm and choked him. "You have no idea what I've been through my friend. I've been waiting a long time to smell you again."

Roxel struggled against the Reject's grip. He could feel the Reject touching him. Feeling him. Squeezing in inappropriate places.

"You are mine."

"NO!"

Roxel kicked back, throwing himself onto the Reject and sending them both sprawling on the ground. The Reject had the wind knocked out of him, but he held fast to Roxel. He had waited so long to see him. He wasn't about to let him go so easily.

Roxel wormed his way out of the Reject's grip. He stood up just in time to see Asmuth and Haji run into the lot. The Reject stood, brushed himself off, and turned to Roxel.

"You want me?" he smirked and turned on his heels. "Come and get me."

And he sprinted away.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked the Reject. DeadShut is cool. I based him off the concept of Seme-Uke from Those Lacking Spines by Organization VI. If you want to read it, it is in my favorites. DeadShut is great. I bet you can't guess who is who in that relationship. DeadShut is the man with the plan. I'm thinking I might have to actually up the rating to M. I think I'll just start a new story and call it a sequel, considering that the Reject is a very sexualized character. I don't know yet. DeadShut is a good fellow. The Reject is not this new character's name. I'm having trouble thinking of a good name. I'm open to suggestions. DeadShut is the bomb-diggity ya'll.**

**To DeadShut: Thank you so much for portraying the Heretic the way you did. You are one cool guy. I hope I credited you enough, but just in case.**

** DeadShut is the most epic of all things epic, and should be rewarded with a free pass to presidency. DeadShut should be given a cookie for all his efforts. A commemorative dance should be done in your honor. *does jig* Ta Da!**

** Lawyer: You, worshipper of DeadShut, are no longer allowed to clutter the internet with the word DeadShut.**

** Me: *does it anyway* DeadShut iz meh homiez! :) DeadShut=smiles. :) :) :) :)**

** Has a nice day everyone. :) Especially you DeadShut. I've said DeadShut exactly thirty times. :)**


	25. The Land of Departure

**Sorry, this took so long. My computer sucked and didn't save the chapters that I spent hours typing and editing. Boo. Anyway, keeping this short.**

**I own nothing. DeadShut has kindly helped out once again. He had originally offered it as a name for the Reject, but I liked it better for a different character. And due to the lawyer in the previous chapter warning me, I'll credit him here. I dontz wantz to get sued! I also don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or so you think...**

**Good neews! Me and DeadShut are planning to do a new story...together! We are in the brainstorm stage, but it will be epic as hell. I'll be publishing it, though we work on it together. And another bit of news. There is an actual test out there that can gauge "Sue-ness". It's called the Litmus Test For Mary-Sues. I took it for each of my main characters and the results are as follows. Roxel: slightly sue (but mostly for his name. It kinda does have a special meaning) Soriku: slightly sue (but less than Roxel, again for the name) Asmuth: not a sue (can do with spicing up though) Haji: slightly sue (but more than Roxel) I feel that the test was pretty accurate. I answered the questions honestly. But, every character will have sue-ness in them. It is the way of fanfiction.**

**Anyways. Enjoy! Excuse any sad attempts at characters I've never even met yet. *ahem* BBS. . And, I'll never meet them. I'm not buying the new game. T.T**

* * *

Roxel looked to Haji and Asmuth. He frowned, thinking hard about what he was going to do. He did not want to abandon them, but he had to find out about his twin, or copy, or whatever it was. Roxel couldn't believe there was another person just like him. He had previously thought that twins were non-existent. A myth, because he had never seen one before.

"Roxel…" Haji warned.

"I'm sorry."

Roxel dashed off after the Reject. Haji called his name, ushering more warnings and growling harshly. He chased after him, leaving Asmuth behind. Roxel seemed determined to catch up with the Reject, though he had no idea of what he was actually getting himself into.

The Reject turned sharply to avoid being seen by Roxel, though he was sure to let him just see him turn the corner so he could give chase. Roxel had lost him, but his fear of what Haji might do to him kept him going at a faster pace than usual. Haji had fallen into his familiar pattern of running. Crouching on all fours, and keeping low to the ground. He actually felt much more comfortable this way, which was unusual for him since he had not run like that in a long time. Not since he was escaping from his home world, and dodging Master Xehanort's attacks.

Roxel had finally caught up with the Reject. He was almost upon him, but something caught his eye. Soriku had appeared out of thin air and was sprinting with him. He was going to say something, but Soriku passed him and ran in step with the Reject. The Reject reached out to her, and Roxel could have sworn that he heard him singing to her.

Suddenly, Soriku crouched on all fours and circled around, coming back at him. She looked feral. Her eyes were not her own. She was more animalistic and she was targeting him. Roxel and Soriku almost collided, but Haji dashed out in front of him and tackled Soriku. They rolled over each other, biting and clawing at each other's necks. Roxel leapt over the pile of bodies and landed on his feet clumsily. He continued onward, though he could feel Soriku and Haji chasing each other while staying close to him.

Roxel prayed that Haji wasn't hurting her, but he thought more about what was actually wrong with Soriku. Why was she fighting Haji? And on behalf of the Reject? Something was terribly wrong. And the Reject was to blame.

But, Roxel was soon running out of breath. He slowed down to a walk. He looked behind him and saw that he was alone. He could hear hideous sounds coming from the shadows, and he thought he could recognize Haji's voice. He stopped, clutching a stitch in his chest.

"Giving up so soon?"

Roxel looked up. The Reject was standing at the end of the alleyway. His back was against the wall, and he smiled callously. Roxel straightened.

"Who are you?"

The Reject looked at the twilit sky. "What is it that you want me to tell you? That I'm your long lost brother?"

"The truth would be nice." Roxel commented.

"Well, the truth hurts." The Reject snarled. "I will tell you one thing. We are not related. But, if it makes you feel better, I'll call you brother…Brother."

Roxel grit his teeth. "You're…"

"What?"

"Not my brother?"

"Good heavens, no!" the Reject laughed. "I wouldn't even dream such a heinous thing. We are the same, but I am much better."

Roxel furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"

"I know the Heretic sent you to get what I've taken from him." The Reject said softly. He reached behind his back and pulled out a deck of cards. "Let's play a Fair Game."

Roxel took this as a cue to fight. He summoned Blaze of Glory and stood at the ready. He could still hear Haji in the background. He sounded different. Strange. Almost like he was, evil. But, Roxel couldn't think about that. He had to concentrate.

The Reject smiled, pulling a card from his deck and looking at it. He clicked his tongue and looked up. "Let's play a game."

Roxel launched himself at the Reject, spinning Blaze of Glory. He didn't dare let it go, for he knew that if he did, the Reject would be upon him again, feeling his body. He inwardly shuddered, and cried out in anger. He didn't know why, but the Reject struck a chord in him that made him vicious.

The Reject stood still. He didn't move until Roxel was right above him, just about to connect with his target. He flipped the card in his hand over. It was blank. Roxel was almost there, when he disappeared. He landed on his feet and turned around, eyes searching for the Reject.

"You missed."

Roxel whipped around, and was met with a punch in the face. He fell back, stumbling over his feet, but not falling. The Reject kept in step with him, ducking whenever Roxel attempted to attack him. He moved to the side of Roxel's punch, looking along his arm at his hand. He turned back to Roxel and grinned. He leaned up close and licked his cheek.

"I win." He whispered.

Roxel arched back, wiping his face and screaming. He couldn't stand the Reject. He just could not look him in the eye and be okay. There was just something so wrong with the both of them being in existence in the same world. He hadn't been aware of it when he and Denzel were fused together. But, it crashed down upon him like a tidal wave.

One of them would have to go.

"You're such a wimp." The Reject said as he pulled his black gloves tighter. He wiggled his fingers. "I can't believe how long I've gone without killing you."

Roxel huffed harshly. He felt his lungs empty, but couldn't seem to bring in enough oxygen. He tried to reply, but the tightness in his chest stopped him. The Reject frowned, then smiled wider as he realized what was going on.

"You can't bare it." The Reject laughed. "You really can't bare it. My existence is too much for you. This is funny."

"It's…not funny." Roxel wheezed. His heart was beating faster. The blood in his veins curdled. He was losing his vision. The Reject pulled him up from his sinking position.

"Tell you what." The Reject said. "I don't want you to die just yet. No, you don't deserve that luxury."

Roxel cringed as he remembered that that was what Roxas had said before. "He was talking about you."

The Reject touched his nose to Roxel's. "Unfortunately, I'm not welcome in most worlds. Just like Haji. I will make a deal with you. You see, all I seek is your destruction. I will not tell you why. You haven't earned it."

Roxel faded into black, but the Reject slammed him on the ground. "NO! You are not going so easily. You listen to me! You must trade something for this information that I will so willingly bestow upon you."

Roxel squirmed under the Reject's weight. The Reject was so unbearably close to him, he could feel the heat coming off his body. He didn't want to look at him.

"I will trade you…your weapon."

Roxel pushed him off. "No." he growled.

The Reject stood up and brushed himself off. "Fine, then I will just take something just as precious from you."

He cocked his head slightly and uttered a sound that could not be described by any other word other than haughty. Soriku rose from the shadows. She was severely beaten. Bleeding from her arms and there were parts of her clothing missing. Her hands were curled into claws and she was growling.

Haji appeared next to him. He, too, was battered, though not as much as Soriku. He seemed much more distant. He obviously had something on his mind. He stood with a hunched back, ready to fight again if it was necessary. Roxel looked at him, then at Soriku.

"What happened?"

Haji didn't answer. He merely breathed heavily. It sounded almost like he was straining. Trying to hold himself back from something. He trembled. Roxel assumed it was because he was tired. The Reject took Soriku into his arms and cooed. She goggled softly, and Roxel burned with jealousy.

"The finish line…is just around the bend…I'll pause this game…so our love will never end…Let's go again."

Roxel couldn't help but feel a slight twinge in his heart, like he may actually have feelings for the monster that tempted Soriku with his voice. He shook his head, clearing the numbness that started to creep into his brain. Haji nudged him.

"What is it?" Roxel barked.

The Reject let Soriku go. "Protect me, Soriku. I need your help. They want to kill me."

Soriku lurched forward, but the Reject grabbed her by what was left of her jacket. He had a surprising amount of strength, considering that Soriku was digging her heels into the ground to get to them.

"You must make a choice, Roxel." The Reject said. "Your weapon or Soriku."

Roxel gasped. Haji pushed him back and leaned forward. He was ready for her attack, which was going to be a challenge. The Reject shrugged.

"I trust you'll make the right choice."

He released Soriku. She ran forward so quickly, she lost her footing and crashed into Haji. Haji hoisted her off the ground and threw her into the wall. She cried out in pain, and Roxel ran to her. Haji trembled harder. He was slowly losing his grip on reality. He was using so much of the darkness that he was losing his humanity. Something that he had been working for so long to build up. He shook his head again. Roxel moved Soriku and called her name repeatedly.

"It's such a waste, isn't it?" The Reject whispered in his ear.

Haji swiped at him halfheartedly.

"Two perfectly good hearts." The Reject continued. "One of a Keybarer no less. How could you resist? So tempting." The Reject kept his hand hovering just above Haji's shoulder. He didn't dare touch him. He was brimming with too much dangerous energy.

"Soriku!" Roxel cried. Soriku did not respond. "Soriku!"

"I'll trade her for something from you." The Reject said, still keeping close to Haji.

Haji shifted his weight. "I'm listening."

"You have knowledge of time don't you?"

Haji nodded.

"If you tell me what happened, I'll let you have her."

Haji shook his head. "I don't remember."

The Reject waved his hand and a portal tore open in the wall. It was light in color. Bluish and it crackled with electricity. Haji could feel a tug at his heart. The portal was calling to him. The Reject went to Roxel, threw him away from Soriku's body and picked it up. He nuzzled her, kissing her gently.

"You will remember, Haji." The Reject said, and he threw Soriku into the portal. "You have no choice."

Roxel jumped to is feet. "Soriku!"

He shoved the Reject out of his way and ran into the portal. Haji remained still. He looked at the Reject.

"If I get this for you, you are going to regret it." Haji said.

The Reject frowned. "You leave that to me. I trust you Haji. I know your kind."

"You don't know us that well."

"Just bring me what I want." The Reject snarled. "The Heretic has no power over me anymore."

* * *

Roxel held his hands over his face, cringing away from a blocky Keyblade that was dangerously close to his throat.

"I'm not who you think I am!" He cried.

The person holding the Keyblade was wearing a full suit of armor. His cape swirled in the gusting winds. He made a sound of disbelief and pushed Roxel closer to the ground. Roxel was frantic. He tried over and over again to reason with this person, but all attempts failed.

"Terra!"

The suit of armor turned away. "Aqua, stay out of this!"

Roxel turned as best he could to the side. Another suit of armor was coming closer. It, too, was carrying a Keyblade, though this one was a little more slender and quick looking. He guessed that this was Aqua, and that the one threatening him was Terra. So far, he liked Aqua more.

Aqua pushed Terra away, yelling at him. Roxel wasn't paying that close attention because two things had hit him simultaneously. He first realized that Soriku wasn't there. He panicked because that had been the only reason for such a reckless dive into a portal made by an enemy. He was beginning to regret that move. The second thing that occurred to him was that Asmuth had not been there when the Reject had opened that portal and he couldn't see Haji. So, he was alone.

Roxel stood up and stumbled away. He had no idea where he was, or what was going on. He was in a world that he had never heard of, or read about in his childhood stories. And though he had hated those stories, he knew that the only reason he could keep calm in his situation was because he had read all of Sora's adventures in books. Now that he was without his knowledge, he was vulnerable. And that scared him.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Terra said as he realized Roxel was trying to escape. He raced after him, but a third suit of armor slid in front of him and blocked what Roxel thought was sure to be an attack. He could hear the clang of metal on metal. He stiffened and turned on his heels.

The third suit of armor was considerably shorter than Terra. Roxel shivered. He wanted to leave.

"Terra, stop!"

Terra relaxed and threw his Keyblade on the ground. It disappeared in a flash of light, and he ripped his helmet off angrily. He threw that to the ground and punched the short suit of armor.

"Ven!" Terra growled. "Do you not see that I'm trying to stop the world from unraveling itself? Will you please stand aside?"

Ven remained adamant. "We'll talk to Master Eraqus."

Terra immediately protested, but upon a thump from Aqua, he dropped his shoulders and nodded. "But we do exactly what he says. And if it involves hurting him, I'll do it."

Aqua sighed and pulled her helmet off. She had beautiful short blue hair. Roxel was entranced by her face, which was stern. She soon relaxed and smiled at Terra. "You always jump the gun, Terra. Can't you see this is not the same person?"

"He sure as hell looks like him."

Aqua pushed past Terra. She patted the third suit of armor, and placed a hand on Roxel's shoulder. "I'm sorry Terra is such a hot head. He's just showing off."

She looked back at Terra, who made a face and looked away. "My name is Aqua. The hot head is Terra, and the short one is Ventus."

"But you can call me Ven for short."

The third suit of armor dismissed its Keyblade and removed its helmet. Ven shook his head and smiled. His blonde hair and blue eyes were familiar. Roxel gasped.

"Roxas!"

"You know, you're the second person to call me that, and like I said before, I'm not Roxas." Ven said. "Though I do feel bad for the guy. It seems he's not very well liked."

Roxel backed away. He was in an unknown world, with three strangers that he did not trust. He had to find a way to escape. He was sure that Terra was going to hurt him if he stuck around too long. He was either going to flee into the barren wasteland or fight Terra. His choice was obvious.

Terra and Ven were still arguing with each other. Terra was in favor of destroying Roxel, and Ven was in favor of at least hearing him out. Aqua looked between them. She looked like she was the oldest, but not much older than Terra. She wiggled in between them and pushed them apart.

"Stop it you two," she scolded. "You are acting like a couple of kids."

"Fine," Terra growled. "We'll take him to Master Eraqus."

Roxel backed away. They wanted to take him somewhere in this world. He didn't want to see whoever this Master Eraqus character was, and he wasn't eager to. There was no way they were taking him anywhere.

He took several steps back and summoned Blaze of Glory, though it didn't come. Instead, several black shadows shot up his arm and he could feel Haji's voice echoing in his ear. He instantly panicked. Even though he was sure that Haji wouldn't harm him, he thought that maybe it could have been the Reject, and that made him panic even more.

Haji formed next to him. His arms were still outstretched from when he had been protecting Roxel from the Reject. Black tendrils were wrapping around Roxel's body, but he retracted them quickly. He had hoped that no one had seen his momentary blunder. It seemed that he had been successful, but he looked away from Aqua's swift glance.

Roxel latched onto Haji. Then, after realizing that Haji had breifly abandoned him, he pushed him to the ground, wrestling him roughly.

"You abandoned me!"

Haji growled at Roxel, "I did no such thing. Traveling through time is tough. It was a simple time delay."

He kicked Roxel off of him, but Roxel continued to wrestle him. He wasn't that bad at it, but Terra and Aqua looked at them like they were foolish for fighting for no apparent reason. Haji pinned Roxel to the ground.

Aqua stared at Haji for a little bit longer. She thought he looked familiar. "Haji!"

Both Haji and Roxel froze. Roxel pushed Haji off him and stood up. "You know him?"

Terra looked at her. "You know him?"

Aqua shook her head. "I don't know him. I know about him. Ienzo asked me to help him look for him."

Terra and Ven looked at each other. "Ienzo?"

Roxel nudged Haji. "Who's Ienzo?" Haji ignored him.

Aqua huffed. "I don't have to tell you everything, you know."

Terra frowned, "But it would have been nice to know."

Ven agreed with him. "You usually tell us everything."

Aqua scowled. "Well, Ienzo asked me to not tell anyone. He had asked me if I had seen Haji around. I said no, but that I would keep an eye out. I promised not to say anything unless I had found him."

Terra glared at her. "Master Eraqus gave you a mission?"

Haji shivered. "We wish to not get in your way. We are here to get our friend."

Ven looked at him. "You mean that girl who showed up before you?"

"You saw her?"

Terra, forgetting his anger, nodded in agreement. "Yeah, there was a girl who got here before you did. She was beaten pretty badly. But, she looked strange. She was completely black. With big yellow eyes. And she moved so fast, we couldn't stop her. She ran away."

Roxel shook his head. That couldn't be Soriku. Soriku had been human when the Reject threw her into the portal. She was fine. Severely beaten, but other than that, she was normal. She was not a Heartless.

Aqua smiled softly, and then frowned. "There was something wrong with her. She wasn't normal. I could sense her mind being intruded by something else. She was just…so evil. I have never seen anything like her before."

Ven whispered to her. "Do you think it's Vanitas?"

Terra shrugged. "Maybe it's Xehanort. He's been skulking around here more often."

They stood together, talking to each other quickly, throwing ideas and concepts that Roxel could not follow. These were people he had never heard of. Not even in the childhood stories that he had read a thousand times.

Aqua looked back at Roxel and Haji. "Let's go talk to Master Eraqus."

Terra led them to a castle that loomed over head. The castle was floating, and Roxel wondered how they were going to get up there. Ven stood still for a while. He felt strange. There was something impeding his body. Master Eraqus had told him that his heart wasn't complete. This feeling that welled in his chest made him feel whole.

"Ven!"

Ven looked up. "What?"

"Are you coming?"

Ven nodded and raced after them. There was something different about him. But, he felt better.

* * *

"No! Absolutely not!"

Terra stopped in front of what looked like a grand office. The doors were tall, almost touching the ceilings and they were slightly ajar. A stern voice floated out, and it was coupled with just as stern protests.

They listened quietly to the conversation, but it was cut short by a loud slam and a shrill yelp. It wasn't long before the door opened and a two people left. The first was a man. He was brown, with pale hair that reached just past his shoulders. He looked livid, like he had lost the one thing that was most precious to him. The second person was a boy, who looked no older than eight years old. The sleeves of his white lab coat were rolled up several times.

The boy glanced at Aqua, and flashed a smile, but he had managed to make it look more like a half hearted scowl. Haji had cloaked himself quickly. He took the form of Asmuth. It was obvious that he didn't want the boy to see him. And he was successful, for the boy did not give a second thought to him.

Terra waited for only a moment before ushering Aqua in. He slammed the door shut as soon as Haji and Roxel were in the office. Master Eraqus was pacing back and forth. He looked like something was bothering him, but it wasn't evident. He had a mean look on his face, but it softened sligtly when he saw Terra.

Master Eraqus looked away and continued his pacing. It was quiet for a long time. Terra watched silently, then after getting impatient, he cleared his throat. Master Eraqus looked up.

"What is it?"

Terra took a deep breath and glared at Roxel. "These two intruders and one other…thing, have entered our world with the intent to destroy it. They claim to be time travelers and this one," he motioned to Roxel, "looks like—"

Master Eraqus held up a hand. "I know who he looks like, there is no need to utter his name."

Terra closed his mouth, angered at the fact that Master Eraqus had interrupted him. He was was embarrassed, but he had way too much respect for the older man to allow himself to protest such a trite occurrence.

Master Erqus sat at his desk. "Terra, I am a little preoccupied with more…complicated matters. I understand that they appear to be a threat to our civilization, but your claims are out-landish. I'm sure they do not wish to cause us any harm. They are welcome here."

"But, Master," Terra said. "They are liars. They claim they can travel through time. That is impossible. They are liars and deserved to be punished!"

"Terra!" Master Eraqus screamed. "You do not talk back to your Master. You have no rights and lack respect for someone who is better than you. Can you not see, based on the way they carry themselves that they are not of this time period?"

Terra stared, open mouthed at his mentor, not saying a word.

"You, will personally escort these two to Radiant Garden. You will take them to the castle, up the stairs, and into Ansem's office. Or you will never learn another fighting technique for as long as I live."

Terra closed his mouth and looked down.

"I expect you to take care of them, and protect them from any danger tha our world will provide. Especially the Unversed. Do you understand me?"

Terra nodded.

Master Eraqus calmed down and smiled at Roxel and Haji. "You are welcome in my world. I would appreciate it if you did not make a fuss while you are here. I understand that you are not of this time, and are just trying to get your friend. I can sympathize, but I do not want you here for long. Terra will take you to Ansem the Wise. He should be able to get you back home."

Terra grit his teeth and scowled deeper if it was possible.

"Terra, take them somewhere where they can blend in a little better." Master Eraqus commanded. "I don't want to alert anyone to their presence."

Terra nodded and rushed out of the office, grumbling to himself. Roxel and Haji followed. Aqua turned on her heels.

"Aqua. You stay."

Aqua stiffened and turned back to her Master. Terra closed the door and sighed. He then whipped around and grabbed Roxel by his collar.

"You better do what I tell you. Or you'll regret it."

Roxel gulped and nodded. Terra let him go and rushed down the hallway.

He guided them down dozens of hallways, through many dor, and up and down several flights of stairs. It was almost like he was trying to get them lost on purpose, but Terra wouldn't dare disobey a direct order from Master Eraqus. He walked so fast, that Roxel could barely keep up. He was just fast enough to see him whip around the corner. He ran to keep up, but still Terra was so much faster.

Terra stopped in front of another tall door. There was a sign hanging on the doorknob, but neither Roxel, nor Haji could read what it said. Terra appeared to have understood it, but his opened the door anyway.

Inside was a vast library. Thousands of books on hundreds of shelves lined the walls. The middle of the floor was set up like a presentation was about to start, though all the chairs were empty. A single voice echoed in the huge space.

Terra headed towards it. He rounded the corner and stopped in front of a large winged chair. In this chair sat and brown man, barely thirty years old, reading to a young boy. He spoke a strange language.

Terra coughed, and the man looked up. He smiled.

"Terra, what brings you here?" the man said.

"Anson, I need you to disguise these two so they look like they belong here."

"So, would it be safe to assume that they don't?"

Terra huffed. "Yeah. I need to take them to Ansem."

"I see." Anson mused. "Well, he won't see you now."

"Why not?"

Anson stood and pulled a book of a shelf. He placed the other book in its place. "He gave me time off. I'm his scribe, you know. He doesn't meet with anyone unless I'm there to document it."

Terra growled softly. "Then will you come with us?"

Anson laughed. "Good God, no. I'm on vacation. You'll be able to see him when I return to the Garden. But, you are more than welcome to go ahead of me. I will return soon. Tell me when to stop."

Terra sighed exasperatedly. "I really don't have time for your cryptic metahors."

Anson smiled, "You catch on pretty quick."

"Stop."

Anson, who had been flipping the pages of the book back and forth quickly, stopped on the page. He looked at it breifly, then tore out the page and crumpled it in his hand. It disintegrated and the fine powder drifted through the air and covered Roxel and Haji in a pale light.

As soon as the dust settled, they looked over themselves. The dust had transformed their clothing into the same white lab coats that the man and the boy had ben wearing when they were outside Master Eraqus's office. Haji remained unfazed, like he transformed more often than he was letting on.

Roxel actually liked the way he looked. He wasn't sure if he could be a man of science, since science was frowned upon in Krystahl. He thought that he could always be a scientist, but had never had the guts, or the smarts to study things in depth. But he thought about it.

"Thank you, Anson." Terra said quickly. "We'll see you in Radiant Garden."

"Bye."

Terra looked at Roxel and Haji, "Let's go."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. :) Moving on to the next chapter. I'm kinda tired. I pretty much typed more than half of this today. *sigh***

**Has a nice day. :)**


	26. Ansem the Wise

**Hello. Sorry this is a crappy chapter. I've been so pressed for time, and I thought I should put up another chapter. I've had major writer's block. I forced out every word of this chapter. But, the end is near. I think a new idea may be forming so I can move on. This was very hard.**

**I own nothing. Too lazy to say more.**

**Enjoy. Tell me what you think.  
**

* * *

Radiant Garden was enormous. Similar in design to the Land of Departure's castle. It seemed to float above a cavern that was constructed of water and light. It was beautiful. Roxel wished that he had a thousand more eyes so he could see it. He knew he would never get another chance to see this again.

"Isn't it wonderful, Haji?" Roxel said. "So unique. I mean, there isn't a world like this in our time."

"Uh huh."

Roxel looked at Haji. He seemed withdrawn. Roxel felt a twinge of sympathy for him. He quickly pushed it aside. He could not start feeling for Haji. Haji was a Heartless. The Heartless were responsible for the destruction of his world. He knew Haji was somehow involved with what had happened, but there was no way he could possibly prove it.

Terra guided them up the doors of the castle. Roxel looked at the massive door and gasped. The symbol etched into the heavy wood was the familiar heart shaped symbol that had burned itself into his mind. It was the Heartless symbol.

He looked at Haji, who held a finger over his lips. He nodded to Terra and shook his head. Terra was grumbling to himself as he hurriedly knocked on the door. They stood together in silence. Terra was getting impatient when nothing happened. He knocked again, but the door opened before his fist hit the wood.

A man with a royal coat and a fierce lance opened the door. His sideburns seemed to bristle with annoyance. Upon seeing Terra, he chuckled.

"Hey, Aeleus, look who's here."

A brutish looking man, with red hair that seemed to bristle with as much annoyance as the man with the sideburns, chuckled at the sight of Terra as well. They appeared to just be laughing, but Roxel could sense their mocking him.

"What brings you here, Terra? And with strangers?"

"Dilan, I don't have time for this." Terra growled. "I just need to get in a talk with Ansem."

Aeleus and Dilan looked at each other. "No."

Terra took a step forward, but stopped himself.

Aeleus frowned. "Ansem is not going to see anybody right now. We are dealing with something important. No strangers." He looked at Roxel and Haji.

Terra scoffed. "Well, you would keep us out, I mean, after I trumped you."

Dilan waved them away. "Your beating us in a simple contest does not give you any rights. You cannot just waltz your way in here and expect us to be to at your beck and call. It doesn't work that way. And beside…we have more important things to do."

Aeleus knew what Dilan was referring to. He glanced sideways and saw two boys. Both in their teens. One with blue hair, who looked rather bothered by the other, who had red hair and a snide smile.

"Come back when Ansem feels like seeing you." Dilan said. "Until then, get lost."

And he swiftly closed the door.

Terra screamed. He turned around and kicked the air. He was just supposed to bring Roxel and Haji to Ansem, not babysit. He cursed Master Eraqus for sending him to do this task. And he cursed Aqua for keeping secrets from him. Roxel watched silently. He didn't want to get in the way of Terra's anger. He had almost paid the price previously.

"Maybe we should stay close by," Haji offered. "It would give us time to get used to our surroundings. I don't think that Dilan and Aeleus will tell us how long we have to wait, but I do believe it will be for a long time."

Terra huffed and stomped away. Haji followed, but stayed back a bit, not wanting to provoke Terra anymore. Roxel stayed back, too, but he wanted to talk to Haji. Without Terra overhearing.

"Hey," Roxel whispered to Haji. "Do you think we will be here for long?"

Haji shook his head, "No, but I do think we are in the middle of a climatic turn of events for this world. Terra is exhibiting strange behavior, and Xehanort has moved from Radiant Garden to The Land of Departure. That cannot be good."

Roxel shivered. "How do you know so much about these worlds?"

Haji sighed and looked around. "I suppose I could tell you."

Roxel leaned in closer.

"This is where I'm from."

"What?" Roxel exclaimed. Haji put his hand over his mouth. Terra looked at them, but didn't say a word.

Haji growled at him. "Shut up!"

"You're from here?"

"Well, I'm from this time." Haji corrected. "I suppose you could say that this is the time I was 'born'. Or rather, this is when I first came into physical existence. Though I'm not entirely sure. My memory has betrayed me a long time ago."

Roxel frowned. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Haji puffed out his chest. "I didn't think that you needed to know at the time. Roxel, believe me, I am very old."

Roxel shivered again, but it wasn't about anything that Haji had said, but more of a sudden realization. If he had traveled back in time, to the point when Haji had first been discovered, then he could mess up the whole world by making one reckless move. He may not have been as smart as Asmuth, or as quick to catch on as Soriku, but he sure was smart enough to know that he could potentially end the world.

"So, who's Ienzo?"

Haji tensed up. "He discovered me. And kept me as a pet."

Roxel smiled. "You were a pet?"

"Not quite," Haji said sourly. His face fell when Terra turned and looked at him again.

"Stop talking." Terra said. "You sound like a couple of foreigners."

"I think we should leave now." Roxel said. "I feel like something is about to happen. And I don't think I want to be here when it does. We shouldn't be involved."

"Actually," Haji said. "The best place for us to be is right with Terra."

Terra suddenly stopped and lurched to the side. His back arched upward, and he began to twitch in pain. His skin curled up, revealing the strong muscle underneath. His eyes turned black, and a single white pupil swirled in place. Terra summoned his blocky Keyblade and whipped it at them.

Haji paused. "Unless he becomes a Birth. Now we can go."

Roxel jumped out of the way. Terra, who had covered himself in armor, whipped his Keyblade back and lashed at them again. It had become like a whip and it slashed Roxel over the shoulder. Roxel and Haji raced away, not looking behind them. Their only concern was that Terra was going to kill them.

Haji let his white lab coat fall off his shoulders. It fluttered in air. Terra cut it down and chased them. He seemed much more vicious. Roxel kept in stride with Haji, summoning Blaze of Glory. It came to him, but it was wavering. It didn't seem to know whether it wanted to stay. Roxel forced it to his hand, and threw it at Terra. Terra, who had lost his agility upon becoming a Birth, tripped around it, and it ricocheted off his armor, cracking it. He roared angrily and whipped his Keyblade at them. Haji blocked it in between his hands.

"Roxel!" Haji yelled. "I need you to promise me something."

Roxel nodded, Blaze of Glory returning to him. It disappeared as soon as his finger grasped the silver handle. "Anything."

"I'm about to do something that I'm going to regret later, but I can't let everything start all over again." Haji said. Terra stood and swung his Keyblade over his head and drove it into the ground. Haji grabbed at it. "You need to get Ienzo for me."

"Okay."

"Quickly!" Haji said. "There isn't much time. Make sure Ansem is with him."

Roxel nodded and dashed away. He could hear the shredding of metal and cry of ripped flesh. He didn't even know what Ienzo looked like, but he figured that he would be able to find him. Somewhere.

He cupped his hands over his mouth. "Ienzo!"

He didn't get an answer, but a swift passing shadow alerted him to a new opponent. Ven stepped from the shadow of a tall building. His arms were crossed, and his eyes looked funny.

"Well, Roxel, I'm quite honestly surprised." Ven said. "You managed to make it through my portal. Not even I could achieve that."

"Who are you?"

Ven shrugged, offended. "You don't remember? I'm your…brother."

"You!"

"Me."

Roxel sputtered. "You said you weren't my brother…"

"But you did ask me to call you that." Ven smirked. "We are closer than brothers, Roxel."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Yes," Ven said. "But not now. Now's not the time."

"Reject…"

"I'm hurt," Ven said. "Was I that obvious?"

Roxel backed away and summoned Blaze of Glory. It still wavered. Roxel pulled it back. It solidified.

"You are breaking every rule that I set in place," Ven said. He summoned his Keyblade. "Lucky I'm not playing with my deck of cards. I've got a rental."

Roxel dismissed Blaze of Glory as soon as he realized that the Reject was right. He wouldn't be hurting him, he would be hurting Ven, and he couldn't do that. "Why don't you fight me yourself?"

Ven smiled. "Good point. Let's fight another day then. I want to rip your arm off to get your lovely Chakram. You win…for now."

The Reject let go of Ven and faded away. Roxel caught Ven as he fell to his knees.

"Are you okay?"

Ven clutched his chest. "I feel so empty now. What happened?"

"You were possessed for a short time by an evil…"

"What?"

Roxel shook his head. "Nothing. Do you know who Ienzo is?"

Ven nodded. "He's in the courtyard. Just over that way. Hurry though, he's going into the castle."

Roxel thanked him and hurried to the courtyard. He jumped down the small flight of steps and stopped in front of the water fountain. He looked both ways, but didn't see anyone.

"But, Ansem, sir, I don't understand."

Roxel looked behind him. A tall man with blond hair and a similar colored beard and a young boy were walking across the courtyard. They both were eating a light blue ice cream bar. The young boy looked annoyed and worried at the same time.

Roxel ran up to them. "Are you Ienzo?"

The boy looked surprised. "Yes, what do you want?"

The man laughed. "Be nice, Ienzo. What can I help you with?"

Roxel looked up at him. "Haji needs him. He says Ansem needs to be there too. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Why, I would be more than happy to help you, young one."

Ienzo's eyes widened. "Haji's here?"

Roxel nodded. They walked back to where Roxel had last seen Haji. Terra was still there. He was fighting a massive pool of shadows. Dozens of tendrils with claws on the ends were grabbing at Terra, completely overwhelming him. Roxel took a step forward to help with the fight, but Ienzo stopped him.

"He's dangerous." He said.

Terra leapt through the air and was caught by a group of tendrils shaped like a hand. Terra seemed to have lost the Birth that had taken control of him. It was squirming away, but it could not escape the massive jaws of the Heartless. It was crushed in a swirl of teeth and eyes.

Ienzo sucked in a breath and cried out in his loudest voice. "Haji!"

The pools of shadows expanded, scooping Ienzo off his feet. It looked like Haji was going to swallow him whole, but upon a gentle scratch and playful punch, Haji dropped him and formed into a strange creature. It was small, with yellow, bulging eyes and a collar made of the same red fur that lined his coat. To Roxel, it looked like a dog, or some kind of four legged animal.

"But, he was so…"

"Big?" Ienzo asked. "Yes, he's the first of his kind. I call them Heartless. Darkness formed around the physical human heart. Quite a discovery, don't you think, Ansem?"

Ansem frowned. "No, he must go. You can't keep him."

Ienzo grabbed Haji into a hug and turned away from Ansem. "No! Please, Ansem! I want to conduct a few more experiments. I promise I won't tell anyone. Just Even."

Ansem remained adamant. "No."

Haji turned back into a human. He hugged Ienzo back, pulling him off the ground. "Enzo, I'm not your Haji."

Ienzo sighed. "I knew you were too well behaved. It's not fair. He's not going to let me keep you."

Haji nestled his face in his hair. "I love you. I miss you dearly." He put Ienzo down and pushed him away. "But, Ansem, you need to help us get home. You are about to have your own problems. We should not be here when they start."

Ansem nodded. "Tell me, what is going to happen?"

"Now, sir, you know he can't tell you that."

Roxel turned around. Anson rushed to them, papers flying everywhere. He pulled out a pen and scribbled down notes. For just a moment, he looked like Asmuth. He shook the thought from his mind.

"I know, Anson. I just thought I'd give it a shot."

Roxel opened his mouth and closed it quickly. "We need to get back to our…time." He was careful with his last word.

Ienzo smiled. "Even will be pleased to know that time travel is possible."

Ansem smiled. "I will help you. I do believe that all you need is my banishment to leave. Am I correct?"

Haji nodded. "Then the world will do the rest. Unfortunately, when we leave, you will not remember us being here."

Anson smiled. "That it something we can live with. It was nice to meet you, Haji and Roxel."

Roxel looked at Haji, then at Anson. "You look like my friend, Asmuth."

"Well he's a fine looking fellow then." Anson smiled, but his joke was not received well. He coughed softly, excusing himself. "Ready, Ansem."

Ansem nodded. "You are no longer welcome in my world, Roxel and Haji. You are to leave at once. I never—"

A shadow crashed into Ansem before he could finish. Roxel instantly recognized the shadow as Soriku. She was completely different. She was a full black shadow, with yellow eyes, and she hissed madly. Roxel leapt at her, but Haji pushed him aside and tackled Soriku to the ground. A portal opened, but it was spindly and broken. Haji and Soriku rolled over each other, snarling. Tendril wrapped around Soriku and Haji pulled her towards him. She instantly smelled fear and struggled against his grip. She managed to wriggle her way out of his grip and into the portal.

Haji jumped after her, pulling Roxel in at the same time. The portal closed while Haji was halfway in. He forced it open with his own energy and slid in. Ienzo jumped in after him.

"I'm not letting you get away this time, Haji." He yelled.

Haji turned in horror as the portal sealed itself. It was too late for him. It was over. He reached out to Ienzo and grabbed his hand. He figured that if he was going to destroy everything he had ever worked for, it might as well be in the arms of his founder.

They were soon pulled out of the flux in time. It rippled dangerously, and the sides strained, tearing in places. Haji desperately tried to open a Corridor of Darkness, but to avail.

They were stuck.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I know it was bad. *shrugs* It'll get better.**

**I'm starting a new story with DeadShut. It is also Kingdom Hearts. It'll be up in the next couple of days.**

**Has a nice day. :)  
**


	27. The Great Library

**Hello everybody. I typed this chapter mega fast. I thought it would be nice because I confused even myself when revising it, but it'll all make sense eventually. Or not. I actually got this idea when listening to a guy give a presentation about black holes. I thought it would add an interesting element to my story. Anyway, it was a way for me to begin to tell the end of my story. The concept is so hard to understand, it makes it hard for me to put into words. I tried my best to at least begin to explain it.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but maybe in a parallel universe, I do! Not!**

**My newest story with DeadShut is up! Hooray! It's called The Nobody Virus, and if you liked this, you will definitely like that. Go read it people.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Asmuth!"

Roxel ran up and hugged his friend. Asmuth wasn't so excited. He looked confused, and he seemed older. Maybe a year or so. He was also frowning, like he was suspicious of every move Roxel and Haji made. He eyed them carefully, not changing his guarded stance.

"What's wrong?"

Asmuth looked around himself quickly. He didn't take his eye off Roxel. He noticed that they were surrounded by books. Thousands of them. Hundreds of thousands of them. He gripped the makeshift weapon that was tucked into his belt. It was a ratty umbrella, but it looked like it had been modified.

Roxel looked at Haji, who ushered Ienzo behind him. "Something's up." He muttered.

"Asmuth frowned. "You better believe it. You lying cowards."

Roxel shed his lab coat. "What are you talking about?"

"You abandoned me!" Asmuth yelled. "You left me alone…with him! I had no idea where you were! And don't even get me started on Soriku."

Roxel shook his head. "We've only been gone for a day or so."

"A day?" Asmuth said disbelievingly. "Try a year!"

Roxel gasped. "A year?"

"You left me. Alone, with no note, no sign, not even a trace." Asmuth explained, still frantic. "It was like you dropped off the face of the earth."

"That's not possible," Roxel said. "It was only a day."

"You've never heard of the concept of time then."

Roxel turned around. There was a man standing there. He wore a black cloak. The hood was down, and his dusty blue hair flowed over his one eye. He was frowning, and Haji froze.

"How did you get in here?"

Asmuth let his guard down. "I just appeared. The Reject was about to kill me. I managed to get away. I'm not sure how."

Haji opened his mouth, speaking in his softest voice. "We were on our way back. Ansem helped us, but we messed up."

"We did not," Roxel said. "We went after Soriku. She's a Heartless. The Reject did that to her. We are on our way to save her."

"But we messed up," Haji said again.

"How so?"

Haji flinched. He was very unlike his usual self. It seemed that the man instilled a fear in him that was unfathomable. It was deep, but it could have been regret. There was something that wasn't fitting right. Ienzo looked from behind Haji and the man gasped.

"You!"

Asmuth looked to Ienzo, then at the man. He was slowly putting two and two together. "Heretic!"

The Heretic looked at Asmuth. He then glared at Haji. "What have you done? Why is he here?"

Haji dropped his shoulders. He no longer was the powerful and terrifying Heartless. No, he was now a weakling, cowering before the Heretic. Almost like he wanted to beg for forgiveness.

"I messed up."

The Heretic took a step forward, but thought better of it. Instead, he took a step to the side and pulled a book off the shelf. He flipped through he pages quickly, his eyes moving back and forth. He was reading. He soon took another book and put the other in its place. He flipped through that book and went to another shelf, replacing books in no particular order. He did this for a long time. Asmuth didn't dare move, though the wealth of knowledge was tempting him.

Asmuth cleared his throat. "I think I have an answer to your…statement."

The Heretic bowed his head. "I'm sure you do. I see you still haven't lost your faith, though you've lost almost everything else. Including your memory." The Heretic paused. "I'll humor you."

Asmuth looked at Roxel, his eyes narrowing. "I've learned quite a bit on my own. It was just me and the Reject for a whole year. I've struck my deals and fought my battles, but I now know why killing him is unnecessary."

The Heretic remained unfazed. He did not change his expression. He merely turned his head a little. A book had captured his attention. And Ienzo was beginning to fidget too much. "I'm listening."

Roxel followed the Heretic's gaze. It landed on a black book that sat on the shelf. He wasn't sure why, but a sudden and overwhelming desire to have it washed over him. He moved slowly, barely sliding his feet. Haji noticed. So did the Heretic, but neither one did anything to stop him.

"The Reject does exactly what you designed him to do, Heretic." Asmuth said. Roxel still moved slowly, nothing was stopping him. "He can reach the hearts that nothing else has been able to access. He can delve into the hearts of the world themselves."

Haji pushed Ienzo back, whispering something in his ear.

"Not the same world heart that the Heartless were after. It was a different one. One that was closer to Kingdom Hearts. In fact, I think he had the ability to get to Kingdom Hearts on his own."

Asmuth was distracted. He was giving an answer to a problem that had been presented to him, and he was becoming like his old self. He was regaining that confidence and self worth that made him such a good tactician. As he drew his answer to a close, several things happened at once.

"And, in order to get you the information I needed…"

Roxel took a couple steps forward.

"I had to promise the Reject one thing…"

Haji hid Ienzo in a pool of shadow.

"I told him that I would tell the truth…"

The Heretic pulled the black book off the shelf and opened it.

"About Roxel."

Everyone froze. They all looked at Asmuth. Asmuth glared at Roxel. He thought for just a second before he threw his hand up and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Fira!"

Roxel rolled out of the way. The Heretic cast a spell at the same time, protecting the numerous volumes of text that had now been disturbed. Roxel jumped to his feet, angry.

"What the Hell did you do that for?"

Asmuth cast another fire spell. Roxel hid behind Blaze of Glory, which whirled into existence. It shuttered in a cloud of fire, but deflected Asmuth's attack. "You are…"

Haji tackled Asmuth. They landed in a heap on the tiled floor. They crashed into a tall shelf of books. The books shifted. Some fell, but most stayed still. The Heretic flipped through his book, reading the text silently. From the pages rose several Heartless. They sat upon books and cast spells randomly. They flew after Roxel, who easily killed them.

"Haji!" Asmuth cried. "What are you doing?"

"Don't say anything." Haji said, tears were welling in his eyes. "I can fix this. I promised Merlin."

"Don't tell me you knew."

Haji shook his head. "Not until just recently. The Heretic made me remember."

Asmuth stood. "How…"

Haji pushed Asmuth out of the way as a blast of ice erupted from the Heretic's open book. It floated around him as he opened another. Asmuth recognized it. It was the book he had been reading from until the Heretic had destroyed it.

"The Book of Retribution!"

The Heretic shook his head. "You know nothing. This book is not The Book of Retribution. No one is allowed to read that. What you had was the Cursed Manual. You so foolishly believed every word of it. It is a book of lies."

Asmuth gasped. Roxel raced towards it, using Blaze of Glory to deflect any attacks or spells. The Heretic was waiting for him. He side stepped every one of Roxel's attempts to hurt him. His hair was cut slightly, but nothing was ever done to him.

"It creates this desire in people who are not who they say they are." The Heretic said. "The Book of Retribution is only meant for me. I am the secret keeper. But, it seems your friend is not who he says he is."

Asmuth held his hand out. "Stop!"

Roxel froze. He was wildly different. There was something that just didn't make sense. Asmuth wracked his brain. There was something missing. Then he looked at Haji.

"What do you know?"

A portal opened up. It crackled with electricity. The first thing to emerge was Soriku. She was completely normal. She looked scared, and she ran into Asmuth, who pushed her behind him. She was trembling visibly. The Reject soon followed. He was smiling and he seemed over satisfied with something.

"Well, it does seem I've come at a bad time." He said hollowly. He looked at the Heretic. Then at Roxel. "A fight? Might I join? I've been looking for some…action."

He grinned and broke the spell on Roxel, who flew forward. The Heretic leaned back, almost getting cut by the sharp spines on Blaze of Glory. Roxel was ruthless. His entire focus was on the book in his hands. It was telling him that he had the get the book to get to Kingdom Hearts, and though his mind was telling him it was a lie, his heart wanted to believe it.

The Reject laughed. He opened his mouth wide, looking at Asmuth and Haji respectively. "I think I know what's going on."

Haji glared at him. He grit his teeth and uttered the deepest, most threatening growl he could muster. The Reject smiled in his face, but felt the evil run up his spine. He tingled and numbed. "Oh, you're good, Haji. I'm so scared."

Asmuth pushed Soriku back as Roxel crashed through the shelf of books. A huge Nobody was leaning out of The Book of Retribution. It kept Roxel away. Asmuth turned around and shook Soriku violently.

"Snap out of it, Soriku." He said. "You are a Keybarer. You must stop this."

"I can't." Soriku cried. "He took them. Gull wing and Diamond Dust. They're gone…unless I…"

Asmuth hushed her as she began to cry. She was so frustrated and angry and sad. She just couldn't pull herself together. She could remember fighting with Haji when she had been a Heartless, though she wasn't sure that she had been. She remembered a flash of light, then total darkness. Diamond Dust had left her, and it felt like she had been in constant battle.

The Reject summoned a weapon to his side. It was a tall blue instrument. He dropped it carelessly. He kicked it up and gripped it by its neck. He put a knife in his mouth and strummed the strings. A sudden burst of energy blasted from him, tearing every book and shattering every shelf in the vast library. The papers flew everywhere and were nothing but small shreds of pulp. They fluttered down beautifully, making it hard to see.

"You really want this?" The Reject said to Asmuth. He had teleported beside him. He strummed the instrument again, sending the rafters in the ceiling into a dance that almost collapsed the whole building upon them.

Asmuth cast a fire spell, but the Reject hosed him down with a jet of water. It was raining now. Even thought the inside of the building was completely destroyed, the Reject made it rain like the worst hurricane. The water swirled about, drowning Asmuth. Haji leapt at him, swiping at him, but he was blasted away but a stream of water that waved about like a twisted snake.

The Heretic kept Roxel at bay with ease, though the mounting distractions were beginning to take a toll on his fighting ability. Roxel had almost hit him. He was reading the whole Book of Retribution from cover to cover. He knew he was missing something, or something had changed. He was trying to figure out what it was before his whole library was nothing but a pile of rubble.

"Something is different." He muttered to himself as he turned a page. "What is it?"

He turned the Cursed Manual upside down. Roxel spun around and crashed into the floor. The Heretic was making his world turn in on itself. He growled angrily, taking a step forward, and finding himself one step back. His brain tried to put everything straight, but he was easily getting frustrated. He soon cast a spell.

He had never done that before. It was a jet of flame that singed the fluttering pieces of paper, and was powerful enough to remain alight despite the rain. The floors were beginning to flood. Roxel directed the jet of fire at the Heretic, who absorbed it on the Cursed Manual.

Everything calmed for a brief moment. Soriku had reached her heart out, trying to reclaim Gullwing and Diamond Dust from the Reject. The Heretic closed the Cursed Manual and turned The Book of Retribution on its axis. The pages flipped on their own, and a blast of fire ripped outwards, burning a hole in the side of the building.

The fire reached upward, and the Reject cast lightning upon them. He was not fighting anybody. He was just adding to the chaos. And then, he saw Soriku had her Keyblades back. Now he had a target.

He stopped in front of her. "Hey, baby."

Soriku lashed out at him, swinging her blades quickly. The Reject easily dodged her. He spun around her, and she copied him. They twirled around in circles, trying to hit each other. The Reject had only been vaguely aware that his control over Soriku was waning. He hadn't realized it until his hold was completely broken.

"You are certainly feisty." He said. He leaned in and licked her cheek. "You still taste like candy."

Soriku hit him with Gullwing. The blade hit the neck of the strange instrument. There was loud cry. Like she had actually hit somebody, but it wasn't the Reject. She backed away quickly.

The Heretic froze. He had recognized the cry. He shook. He had had enough of the constant destruction. He sucked in a deep breath, ripped three pages from The Book of Retribution, and held it up.

Haji punched the Reject. He pulled Ienzo from the depths of his hiding place. He dragged him up to the Heretic and picked him up. "He's here! Take him!"

The Heretic turned his head away. "Enough with the distractions. I need to think!"

Roxel stopped. The Book of Retribution glowed a bright red. Roxel lost his weapon, and he flew into the book's pages. The Reject followed, grabbing a hold of his ankle and forcing his way into the textual prison. This was a new frontier for him. Just because Asmuth and Haji were privy to his secret, would not mean that he could no longer have fun with Roxel.

The Reject turned at the same time, casting a stream of water at Soriku and trapping her in his control again. He brought her into the book as well. It was time to clear up all the inconsistencies.

The Heretic closed his book. The library was in shambles. All his books, and countless volumes of his diaries were destroyed. It fell completely silent. Haji picked himself off the ground, and hugged Ienzo to him. The blinding light had knocked him out. He looked so weak. Haji looked around for Asmuth.

Asmuth had been knocked away. He landed in front of maybe the only book that had survived the destruction. It seemed that the Heretic had hidden the book well, for it was only missing a few corners. The temptation was too great for him to push the book away. He looked over the text, but there was only one paragraph that caught his attention. It was written in neat handwriting.

_It would seem that no matter how hard I have tried, I could not seem to find my heart. Kingdom Hearts was such a wonder to behold. I have learned so much by sacrificing one of the most precious things in all the worlds. A heart that I could never get back. I made this sacrifice, knowing that I would lose everything, but I just had to know. My previous experimentations had proven to be most successful, though I had made the fatal mistake of making the experiment too intelligent. It at first looked like I had created the perfect human. It had a heart, intelligence, a soul, and a body, but it seemed to have gained a part of something that I had not intended. Sora had been present at the "Birth" of this new being. I cannot make any official reports. But, I do believe that I had, with Vexen's supervision, created a being that can make Sora live on forever. It was unintentional. An accident that will not be able to be reversed. I have compromised the Organization's goal. This is my resignation. I no longer have a name._

Asmuth reread the paragraph. He looked up. Haji was standing over him, Ienzo at his side.

"They are the same, aren't they?"

Haji nodded.

"You want to make him whole."

Haji nodded again.

"What is his name?"

Haji shook his head. "I can't say. I have a job to do. I can get you to Kingdom Hearts, but I must do this first."

Asmuth stood up. The Heretic was sweeping around, scooping up ashes, and sodden pages. He placed them on tables that were crooked and leaning. They slid off, but the Heretic did not pay them any mind. He seemed dazed.

"Heretic." Asmuth said. "I am willing to make this sacrifice for you. I realize what I will lose. Nothing is the price you require. Nothing, is what I'm willing to pay."

"Then tell me this." The Heretic said. "Why is it unnecessary to kill the Reject?"

Asmuth looked at Haji, who nodded. "Because, he's not the Reject. Roxel is."

The Heretic nodded. "That is correct."

Haji cleared his throat. "I am going to fix this."

"Haji, you have done enough damage." The Heretic said. "You have unraveled everything I've worked for. There is nothing you can do to fix anything."

Haji glanced at Ienzo. "That's not entirely true. I could give you a heart."

The Heretic shook his head. "You are going to do no such thing. He must leave."

Ienzo ran to the Heretic. "Please, just listen to him."

"You don't understand…"

"I understand plenty." Ienzo screamed. "You're just scared. You just don't want to run the risk of losing everything again."

"Then, you can make that decision, child."

Ienzo smiled at Haji. "I will help you."

Haji gasped. "No!"

"Even and I were doing experiments on the human heart." Ienzo explained. "We discovered that by changing the physical environment that the heart is located in, you could open a doorway to another dimension. I proved this by bringing Haji into existence."

The Heretic smirked.

Ienzo smiled wider. "I also discovered, that by breaking the rules of existence, you can redirect the pathway from one dimension to another, providing you have the right paradox."

Haji shushed Ienzo, but he continued. "If you have the same person in the same place at the same time with another version of him, you can break the fabric of space. Though only briefly. In theory, this could make a window that would reset the space-time continuum. When used properly, you could essentially go back in time. Though I would imagine you would forget how you did it."

The Heretic finished for him. "Unless you could make a small difference in the two people that the paradox is based off of."

Asmuth rubbed his temples. "So, we are in a paradox?"

The Heretic paused. "It would appear so." He opened The Book of Retribution. "It seems that we are in the midst of a paradox, while many other paradoxes are converging. Our universe is layered over another one that is almost exactly the same. My being here with my…other is a paradox that is briefly interrupting the flow of time. That would mean…"

"That Kingdom Hearts is accessible." Asmuth said.

Haji frowned, "But not without a Keybarer."

Asmuth snapped his fingers, "And I bet the Reject knew that."

The Heretic sighed. "Then, we shall sit here until one or both of them come out. Whichever one is victorious will have Soriku with them. Until then, we plan.

Haji looked at Ienzo. "What you're doing is crazy."

Ienzo flushed. "I don't care. You were lost for a very long time. I'm lucky I found you again. Even was beginning to believe that you didn't exist."

Haji frowned. "But, I'm not your Haji."

* * *

**I smell evil afoot. I'm not sure what direction I'm taking this in. I feel like I should have had an epic showdown between the Reject and Roxel, but it appears that not everyone is who they say they are. Roxel is one confused little fellow, not that he knows it. But, I think the Reject will get what he wants, and Roxel will have consequences to deal with.**

**And a very public hello to my newest fans ultima-owner and Nyx. Love you guys. Miss you Lonestar.**

**Has a nice day. :)  
**


	28. The Fourth Wall

**Hey. I wrote another chapter...Hooray! I took my Video Production final today. And I passed. Yay! Now, I have two weeks before the next round of grueling classes. My life rocks. Anyway, enough about me. I wrote this chapter because I got this insane 'let's-write-a-chapter-in-a-few-hours' thing. So I did.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. *sigh***

**By the by, this will have the Fourth wall as a metaphor really. If you can spot the Fourth Wall reference, you are smart. I'll tell you at the end of the chapter.**

**I also feel that I need to knock out a few things before you read this. One, I do cover quite a few things that don't quite make sense. It's okay, you're not really supposed to understand it, but if you do, you get brownie points. And second, I wrote this chapter to kind of explain Haji a little more. I decided that writing a story from Haji's point of view is not at the top of my fanfic to do list.**

**But enough ranting, enjoy.  
**

* * *

Roxel stood up. He had flown into the pages of The Book of Retribution. Its blinding red light made him squint his eyes though it was completely dark. He could hear the faint sound of heavy breathing. He shook his head, the red light still burning his eyes.

"Soriku?" Roxel said. There was no answer.

"Roxel!"

Roxel turned around. The Reject stood about a hundred feet away, choking Soriku with his one arm. He smiled and smelled her hair. He giggled as Soriku passed out.

"You!"

"Me." The Reject said. He dropped Soriku and approached Roxel. He looked back at Soriku. "Don't be alarmed, my charming companion."

Roxel growled at him.

"She will be awake to assist me shortly." The Reject coughed. "Meanwhile, let us chat."

Roxel summoned Blaze of Glory. "We are past words."

The Reject frowned. "You are always jumping the gun. Calm down. Or I'll bite you."

Roxel huffed, but did not lower his weapon. The Reject came closer, using an unknown power to force Blaze of Glory into the ground. Roxel tried to pull it back up, but he wasn't strong enough. The Reject leaned in and touched his nose to Roxel's.

"You are so brave." The Reject whispered. "To risk your life so carelessly. I'm impressed."

Roxel pushed him away. "You give her back!"

The Reject dropped his shoulders. "Fine then."

He snapped his fingers and Soriku leapt to her feet. She was covered in black shadows, and she clawed at Roxel, who managed to duck out of the way.

"Soriku, stop!" Roxel reasoned. "You're not like this."

The Reject snapped his fingers again and Soriku collapsed. Roxel ran to her and tried to shake her awake. The Reject smiled. "You don't take rejection well."

Roxel turned to him. "What do you want?"

The Reject waved his hand, and the blue instrument formed. It splashed water all over the ground, wetting Roxel's clothing. "I told you what I want. You still haven't given it to me."

Roxel looked at his Chakram. "I'm not giving it to you."

The Reject strummed the strings of his instrument. "Do you know what this is called?"

Roxel was thrown off guard by the Reject's sudden change in tone. He eyed him suspiciously. "No."

The Reject smiled. He looked down at the strings. "It's a sitar. An Indian instrument I believe. Slightly modified to give it a more…grungier feel. Note how it sounds stronger and tough. Menacing even."

Roxel couldn't quite catch on to what the Reject was talking about. "I don't understand."

"Arpeggio, my brother."

Roxel grit his teeth at the Reject's use of the word 'brother'. He made it sound like an insult.

The Reject smiled again. The sound from Arpeggio was getting louder, and the ground rumbled. "I'm going to show you something wonderful, my brother."

Roxel picked Soriku up and dragged her away from the Reject. She stirred, and upon opening her eyes, she punched Roxel in the mouth. He dropped her, holding his face as he yelped in pain.

"Soriku!" Roxel screamed. "What did you do that for?"

Soriku didn't answer. She stood on her own, normal. Her torn clothing mended itself and she braced for battle. Diamond Dust formed in a cloud of light. It sparkled and brimmed with pent up energy.

Roxel summoned Blaze of Glory back to his expecting hand. It floated in front of him, guarding him with a fierce jet of flame.

Soriku glared at him. Roxel pleaded with her. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to say to her. The memories from Haji's training resurfaced. He remembered that Soriku had mentioned him not saving her. Maybe this is what she was talking about.

"Soriku," Roxel said softly. "Why are you doing this?"

Soriku glanced at the Reject, who winked at her. "Because. It's my destiny."

She swung Diamond Dust wildly, connecting with Blaze of Glory. Sparks flew everywhere. Roxel grabbed Blaze of Glory's silver handle and fled. The Reject didn't allow him to go very far though, for a wall that reached up indefinitely ripped the world in two.

Roxel skidded to a halt. He touched the wall, and it shocked him. "What is this?" He murmured.

The Reject appeared next to him. "This is the barrier to my world. To your world."

Roxel backed away, but he had forgotten that Soriku was behind him, and received a blow to his back that cracked his ribs. He coughed, losing all the wind in his lungs. His head spun. He was about to fallout, but his mind kicked him into panic mode, and he bolted.

The air in his lungs was gone as soon as he sucked in breath after difficult breath. Soriku was hot on his trail. He couldn't seem to keep himself concentrated enough to keep Blaze of Glory at his side. It flew sporadically, missing Soriku by miles. The Reject, however could keep up with him without a problem.

"She really does like you," The Reject said, smiling. "Why don't you try to reason with her again?"

Roxel ignored him as best as he could. But he couldn't help but listen to him. He ran along the wall. It was never ending, but he would rather run forever then be killed by his best friend. Soriku shot pellets of ice at him. He turned in shock.

"I thought she couldn't use magic!"

The Reject laughed. "What a slave can learn so long as she gives me what I want. You could do with a lesson, Roxel."

The Reject vanished. Roxel was beginning to struggle breathing again. He clutched the stitch in his chest.

"Come on!" He thought. "Do something!"

He closed his eyes, and the first thing that came to him was the same desperation that he had experienced when Axel was about to kill him on Destiny Islands. He concentrated on that feeling as best as he could, and without hesitation, his body flew into the air.

He flushed in the sudden gust of wind that knocked him out of his initial flight. He spun in circles, but he managed to stay a float. Soriku slowed to a walk and eventually stopped. She couldn't keep up. She couldn't fly.

The Reject, too, stood beside her. "Oh no," He said, laughing lightly. "We can't catch him now. What are we going to do?"

Soriku huffed, quickly getting her breath back. "Sora…"

The Reject smiled. "Sora? Sora is dead…isn't he?" he added slyly.

Soriku shook her head. "I can reach him."

The Reject smiled. "Of course you can, love."

* * *

Roxel stopped. He had been traveling along the wall for what felt like an eternity. It showed no signs of ending, but he had noticed that there were many cracks in the brick and mortar. He touched the wall again, and it shocked him harder.

_Look out!_

Roxel spun around, and a ball of light was racing towards him. He couldn't quite make out what it was, but as soon as it was within an arm's reach, he dodged it and rolled away. The ball of light spun around and raced towards him in an instant. Roxel could barely dodge it. It grazed his skin, sending a flame up his arm.

Roxel looked around wildly. He knew something was wrong.

"It seems such a shame," The Reject said, lazily floating on a pillar of water. "You have angered the gods."

Roxel tackled the Reject, but the pillar of water twisted around and swallowed him. He struggled in the stream, trying to find his way back up to the air, but it seemed the closer he got, the water would swirl around him, dragging him deeper into its depths.

The ball of light raced back to him, following him up the pillar. Roxel kicked out with his last bit of air and broke through the top. The ball of light collided with him. He fell, losing control over his ability to fly. The water pillar caught him, and fell as well. It splashed over the ground, pulsing against the wall.

Roxel flopped, sodden and disoriented. He rose to his knees and crawled, gasping for air. He was losing his grip on reality. He couldn't focus anymore. He looked up, and the ball of light was floating in front of him. He squinted at it.

"Sora?" He breathed.

The Reject sat down next to him, "No, but damn close guess." He patted him on the shoulder. "You are one persevering twit, you know. You just won't die."

Roxel pushed him away weakly. "Get away."

The Reject stood, reaching his hand down. "You know, you could make this all end."

Roxel ignored him and continued to crawl away. He barely noticed the temperature dropping. His breath came out in cold spurts.

The Reject sighed and walked away. "Then, Sora will have you."

The ball of light formed into a more complete Sora. His feet did not touch the ground. He was floating, and his white coat fluttered around him. Two Keyblades, Ultima and Fatal Crest, were crossed behind him like wings. He was frowning.

Roxel looked up. There was nothing to protect him. Sora closed his eyes and sighed.

"Please don't kill me," Roxel said. He hung his head. "I did nothing to deserve this."

"Hold on, hold on!" The Reject said. Sora dispersed. Soriku took his place and landed on the ground. She looked disappointed. The Reject looked at Roxel. "You did nothing to deserve this?"

Roxel swallowed and nodded slowly.

The Reject shook his head. He held Arpeggio in one hand. As he walked around Roxel, he dragged it along. It made a heavy sound, and Roxel could see it was damaged.

"You are no innocent child, my brother." The Reject said. He sat on Roxel's back. He strummed a few notes. "What about all the worlds you destroyed?"

Roxel shook his head. He began to shiver. The temperature was dropping more. "I didn't do that. Haji did."

The Reject laughed, "No, no, no. You did. Don't you remember? When you and I were a team?"

Roxel moved under the Reject. The Reject stood. "We never met until you kissed me."

The Reject smirked. "I think not. We've been together for a while. Our whole lives…well until this last time."

Roxel struggled to stand. "What are you talking about?"

The Reject frowned. "So, it is true. You do have a reset button. I'm jealous." He stroked his chin. "I wonder where it is…"

Roxel growled weakly. He knew he wasn't ready for any kind of fight, but he was far too proud to give in.

The Reject stepped up to him. "This is very bad, you know. You get a 'get out of jail free' card. How unfair. I'm sure it's somewhere in your mind. Sora…would you mind?" The Reject giggled at his pun.

Soriku nodded and transformed into Sora. Sora grabbed Fatal Crest and plunged it into the ground. A beam of light connected with Roxel's mind, releasing a wave of sound. Buildings and streets plastered themselves on the landscape. Sora stood there, forcing Roxel's mind onto the visible plane.

The Reject looked around. "It looks like…cycle one. How fun."

Sora wrenched Fatal Crest out of the ground. He looked around and disappeared. Roxel stood up. He was completely dry. He patted himself down. The Reject put his arm around him.

"What does this look like to you?"

Roxel looked at the buildings. "I don't…"

"Think."

Roxel looked a little more carefully at the cityscape. It wasn't coming to him. He just couldn't fight the feeling like he had been there before, but nothing was coming to mind.

Suddenly, a crash leveled a building. It crumbled, and Roxel could see two figures fighting in the sky. One, he recognized was Sora. He was using displays of magic that he had never seen before, expertly weaving through the bridges of fire and spires of ice. He was covered in a shield of light, and both Keyblades were twisting on their own, protecting the fabled Keybarer.

The other figure, though, was unrecognizable. It, too was flying, but displaying magic that was just powerful beyond comprehension. The figure was leveling the city without a second thought.

"You see?" The Reject whispered to him. "You're a monster…"

"That's not me!" Roxel yelled.

The Reject nodded. "Of course it's you, silly. You see, this is your first trial run. I believe this is when you…cracked."

Roxel shook his head. "No…it's not me."

The Reject pushed him away. "You idiot. You destroyed the home of poor Bolt. This New York City. You don't remember. Probably because you have too much Sora in you. Too much magic."

Roxel shook his head again. "I don't believe it."

The Reject comforted him. "You should. What a wonderful display of what a Nobody constructed human can do. You were wonderful. But, you done goofed."

The Roxel in the air fired a blast of energy that hurled Sora into the ground. Then he, too, fell. They were both dead.

"You killed him," The Reject said. "You weren't supposed to do that."

New York City faded away. The Reject smiled as another cityscape formed. Roxel wanted to escape, but there was something holding him there.

"You killed yourself, too, which was a double no-no." The Reject explained. "So, 'They' tried again. You were reborn, through a lucky combination of Number…Ten. And I think Number…Six. You had a second chance."

"Stop…" Roxel whispered.

"But, there was a catch. Time started over again. Back to before Sora was born, and then the cycle repeated."

The Reject smiled. "You…destroyed another world, but you had help this time. Your goof from cycle one made it so you couldn't have a weapon, or use magic…but you managed to make friends with a certain Heartless. And you almost made it to Kingdom Hearts, but then you had a change of heart and sacrificed yourself so Sora could destroy it."

The cityscape, which had been darker, perished at the hands of Sora. A castle rested above the horizon, and Sora made his way to live out his destiny.

"But…Sora died in the Battle of a Thousand Heartless." The Reject said. "So…Haji had to take his place."

Haji formed next to him. He didn't acknowledge his existence, but he cloaked himself in an illusion that resembled Sora, and finished the greatest battle in the history of time.

"Sadly, this is the only account of what happened that was documented. Haji was far too proud to take credit for what Sora did primarily, so he let the world continue to think that Sora was some great hero. Someone who could fight off a thousand Heartless by himself and live." The Reject sighed. "Ridiculous."

The landscape faded. There was nothing but inky blackness.

"The last four times you did this, your childhood was mildly different, but the outcome was always the same." The Reject laughed. "Any questions? I mean, you've done this before, you just probably don't remember."

Roxel's mind folded in on itself. He just couldn't fully grasp what the Reject had explained. It sounded like he was just mocking him. And though his voice had the tone, Roxel could tell that maybe, just maybe, the Reject was telling the truth."

"How can you remember?" Roxel asked.

The Reject danced around him. "I was created just recently. By the ever famous Heretic. Maybe a cycle or two ago. He made me read every book in existence. I just lie outside time's influences. She's a bad girl, almost as bad as Soriku…Oops, did I say that?"

Roxel grit his teeth. "What did you do to her?"

The Reject shrugged. "Well, we certainly weren't having tea while you were away."

Roxel fumed. He knew the Reject was toying with him. It was only a matter of time before he would grow bored and kill him. He searched his thoughts for some sort of plan. Anything that would keep him alive long enough to escape from his paper prison.

The Reject hummed softly. Arpeggio disappeared. In its place were four thin yellow knives. Roxel looked at them carefully. They crackled with electricity. The Reject looked at him.

"Let's play a game," he said. "If you win, you get a free pass. If I win, I get to keep Soriku…forever."

"No!" Roxel said. "Please, just give her back."

"You have a better idea then?"

Roxel looked down. He wasn't strong enough to fight. He wouldn't be able to hold his own, much less beat the Reject at any game he would propose. He thought of only one thing as he sighed heavily.

Soriku.

"I'll trade you." Roxel said.

"Oh?"

"I'll give you Blaze of Glory if you give me Soriku."

"Tempting…"

"I'm not finished." Roxel said angrily. "I want Soriku…and whatever it was that you stole from the Heretic."

The Reject paused. "You can have Soriku. Nothing else. I'll even lift every spell I put on her."

Roxel nodded. "It's a trade."

"It's a trade."

The Reject smiled as he summoned Blaze of Glory. It came to him easily. He gripped it tightly, then extended his other hand. The second Chakram came forth. Roxel gasped.

"You had the second one?"

"A deal's a deal." The Reject said. He disappeared.

Soriku stumbled from the shadows. Roxel ran to her. He hugged her tightly and cried. He had lost his weapon, he had lost his dignity, and he had almost lost his best friend.

"Soriku!"

"Roxel," Soriku said. "Where are we?"

"What did he do to you?" Roxel shouted. "Are you okay?"

Soriku looked up, "He didn't do anything to me."

Roxel burned with anger as he realized that the Reject had tricked him. It was time for him to get revenge.

* * *

**Okay, for those who could not see it, the Fourth Wall breach is when The Reject tells Roxel that the sitar is an Indian instrument. Seeing as India does not exist in the World of Kingdom Hearts, I believe it is considered a breach of the Fourth Wall.**

**Another thing, just to keep this clear. I wouldn't want to confuse anybody, but the Sora is an illusion. Just that. It's the Reject messing with Roxel by using Soriku. Sora only really showed up twice in this story. The first time, when Soriku is havig her dream, and then when he shows up to help with the War.**

**Has a nice day. :)  
**


	29. The Sacrifice

**I'm keeping this short. I was lazy about this chapter, only because I wanted to set this up to be the greatest monument to the lord and master...me.**

**I'll never own Kingdom Hearts. Boo.**

**Enjoy my halfassed-ness.**

* * *

The Heretic sat on the only chair that had not been destroyed by the Reject. He held his face in his hands, his visible eye glaring at Haji. Ienzo was sitting next to Haji, cross-legged, smiling. He had no idea what either person was thinking about him. Haji looked at the Heretic. He opened his mouth, but closed it quickly. He shivered. The Heretic had motioned for his silence.

Asmuth was sifting through the rubble. He managed to find a few books, and could piece together a few works of art. He was saddened by the fact he had worked so hard to get to the Heretic, and it was destroyed before he even got the chance to learn anything. He shook with his anger, but he wouldn't dare say a thing.

"When will they return?" Haji asked. He was being bold.

"They will return when one is victorious." The Heretic breathed. "Until then, we wait."

"You're going to kill them, aren't you?" Haji said defensively.

The Heretic stood. "I will do no such thing. I have no need to rid this world of them. As for you…"

Haji jumped to his feet. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing." The Heretic answered. "I'm merely stating an opinion based on fact."

Haji growled at him. "What fact?"

The Heretic swept away. "You do not want to come close to me. Every time I step closer, you back away. You circle Ienzo too closely. I haven't seen you leave his side. Not once. I can see your desperation. You reek of it."

Haji closed his mouth.

The Heretic picked up his book. "You are waiting for the Keybarer. As soon as she shows up, you will take her heart. You've done it every single time you've come this far. I expect nothing different this time. But, you're in luck. Roxel has lost his weapon to the Reject."

Asmuth froze. He was behind a bookshelf, so he didn't think that the Heretic knew he could hear them. He trembled. If the Heretic knew what was going to happen the whole time, then he knew that they would not make it to Kingdom Hearts. He was setting them up to fail.

Haji turned away. "I have more self control."

The Heretic whispered something Asmuth couldn't hear. He came out from behind the bookshelf. In his arms, a tattered book. He had an idea of what he had to do. He wore a look of pure determination.

"You have a price," Asmuth said. "I am willing to pay it."

The Heretic didn't look at him. "You are so blind."

"I don't care," Asmuth said. "Haji, what is his price? I know you know."

Haji looked at Ienzo, then to the Heretic. "Nothing."

"What is his price?" Asmuth said, a little louder.

"Nothing."

"HAJI!"

Haji whipped around. He was terrifying. "He wants your heart! You must give up everything! Your heart, your feelings, your freedom!"

Asmuth pursed his lips. "But that's nothing. I can do that."

The Heretic sighed softly. "I don't think you understand. 'Nothing' is not an absence of giving things. What I want is your nonexistence. You must lose your heart, be strong enough to overcome that, and live in a shell for all eternity. I would hardly call that 'nothing'. You have no idea what nothing is."

Asmuth huffed. "I don't care. I'll pay."

The Heretic sat back in his chair. "Fine, then. We will prepare for your death."

Asmuth tensed. But, he knew this was something that the Heretic had not foreseen. This was possibly something that could get them to Kingdom Hearts. And he was willing to do anything to get there.

Ienzo pulled on Haji's coat. "What's going to happen to him?"

Haji looked down. "He's going to sleep for a very long time."

"Will he wake up?"

Haji smiled half-heartedly. "I don't know."

* * *

"Roxel?"

Roxel had been walking ahead of Soriku for a long time. He was still suffering from the loss of his weapon. Blaze of Glory had left him so easily. It was like it didn't even want to be with him. He shook with so many different emotions, he couldn't keep himself straight.

Sadness drove him to the edge of depression. His anger ate away at his soul. And his rage gave him the determination he needed to go and do the one thing he knew he had to. He had to kill the Reject.

"Soriku, can you use both your Keyblades?"

Soriku nodded.

"Can I use one?"

Soriku shook her head. "You're not pure of heart."

Roxel looked down. "But, I…"

Soriku patted him. "We can do this. But, I can't let you use the Keyblade. It won't work."

Roxel pushed away from Soriku. It hadn't been so obvious before, but now it was glaring down on him in his time of failure. Even though he could fight, he no longer had a weapon. And he had a friend who was a Keybarer. It was much more evident that he was no longer in control of his own destiny. And that drove a wedge in between him and Soriku.

If it ever came down to it, she was going to be the one to save the day. Not him.

She was going to be the one to save Krystahl. Not him.

And she was going to be the one who was going to get them to Kingdom Hearts. Not him.

"Roxel, look!"

Soriku was pointing into the darkness. They had been milling around for a while, not having any idea where they were, or how they were going to get out. But, a thin road appeared before them. It was winding, heading far out into the distance. Over hills and down valleys.

Roxel puffed his cheat out. "Let's go."

"But, we don't know—"

"The Reject will be there." Roxel said quickly. "I have to find him."

Soriku nodded. "Okay, but you should really arm yourself."

"He took it." Roxel said sourly. "I have no defense."

Soriku sighed as she realized why Roxel had been so cold. She was the only one who had a weapon. She kicked herself for denying him the chance to use a Keyblade. She would have willingly given him Diamond Dust or Gullwing, but she knew as well as he did, that that was an impossibility. She could only lend her support.

"Then, we have work to do," Soriku said.

Roxel took Soriku's hand and raced down the road. He was approaching his destiny. He was scared. He knew that if he wasn't strong enough, he would lose his life, and everything he had worked for would be no more. But he had to take that chance. The Reject left him with so many questions, and he was sure that he would have a chance if he could grab one of the weapons the Reject already had.

Perhaps Arpeggio.

The road was long, but the prison they were trapped in did not seem to have physical laws, nor did it appear to follow any limitations. Roxel and Soriku ran so fast, without losing their breath or slowing down. They traveled such a vast distance without any trouble. Their preoccupied minds did not distract them from their task, as it normally would have.

They were completely untouched by this world.

They shortly came upon a city. It wasn't unlike Twilight Town. It was amber in color, warm in appearance, and lacking in visible townsfolk. The sky was a wistful blue, and the sun was just about to set.

Roxel was immediately suspicious. "Careful."

As they entered the town, night time fell quickly. They looked around, wary of any Heartless that were bound to show up. And, even though he didn't have a weapon, he pushed Soriku behind him.

They arrived at what looked to be a square. It was empty, which was no longer a surprise since not a soul showed itself while Roxel and Soriku made their way through the town.

"There's nobody here," Soriku breathed.

Roxel looked around, "There is always somebody here. It's just a matter of time."

"That's right, Roxel."

Roxel whipped around. He spotted the only other person in the square. He was wearing a black cloak, just like the Reject. Roxel instantly tackled the person, knocking his hood down.

"You!"

The Reject squirmed under Roxel's weight. He looked annoyed that Roxel was crushing him. "Get off me!"

Roxel gasped. He stood up. The Reject's voice was different. Not so deep and condescending. And it lacked the sexual air about it.

"Are you the Reject?"

"No." The boy answered. "You are. I thought we had this discussion already."

Roxel punched him.

"Hitting me is not going to help your cause." The Reject said. "I'm still going to kill you."

Roxel reached back to punch him again. "You lie!"

The Reject frowned. "Listen. Why don't you…leave? As you can see, I'm not in the mood."

"What's wrong with you?"

The Reject sighed and looked behind him at Soriku. "He doesn't take hints to well does he?"

Soriku shook her head and smiled. The red tinge of blush rose to her cheeks. "Sorry, he can be overly suspicious sometimes."

The Reject shrugged. "It's not a problem, but he's gonna get you both killed."

Roxel looked at the Reject, then at Soriku. "I don't understand."

"That hasn't changed," the Reject whispered.

Roxel tackled the Reject again, "Stop messing with me. You let her go, remember?"

The Reject shrugged. "I can't help that she is so madly in love with me. Or you. Who knows anymore?"

"You are purposely being vague." Roxel growled.

The Reject kicked him. "I'm making this painfully clear. Leave…or you die. How hard is that to understand? Am I not being clear? Do I need to kill you?"

"But, you're not the same…You're…"

"Normal?" The Reject offered.

"Yeah."

The Reject relaxed, like he was angry that Roxel did not understand his vagueness.

He sighed. "Okay. I'll try to explain this so even you can understand. I'm you. We are the same…for now. Consider me a mirror image of you. Only better and more put together. We were created to find the hearts of the twelve Organization members."

"Twelve?" Soriku said. "That's not right. There are thirteen."

The Reject looked at her. "Yeah, but Roxas is fine. And Sora is still alive."

"What?"

The Reject sighed again. "I suppose neither one of you talked to Asmuth or Haji that much, did you? He knew. I'm sure you would have noticed Sora skulking around at some point in your ridiculous endeavors. I mean he was everywhere."

Roxel looked at Soriku, then jumped to his feet. "You lie."

The Reject stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants. "Whatever you say, Jack. But, didn't the Births have an unusual interest in you? I mean more than just the killing you thing."

"No."

"Of course not." The Reject said. "Because you're oblivious. Faulty. It seems such a shame that I was coined the nickname. I've done my job."

Roxel tensed. He knew something was wrong. "Where is he?"

The Reject laughed. It sounded haughtier. More like him. "I'll tell you if you play a game with me."

Soriku growled. She was sick of the constant back and forth. The constant vague riddles and answers in the form of questions. She wanted to complete her mission. She didn't have time for games.

Roxel trembled with rage. "I'm sick of this."

The Reject smiled. "I promise to tell you what you want to know if you win. Scout's honor."

Roxel thought for just a moment.

"You don't have much time." The Reject taunted.

"Why are you doing this?"

The Reject snickered. "Because, Blue day is over. Green day is about to begin. Wanna play?"

Roxel looked at Soriku, who nodded. "Let's go."

The Reject clapped his hands together. "Splendid. There are two rules to this game, and only one for this world."

Roxel sucked in a deep breath. This was it. The last time they would ever confront each other. He had to win.

The Reject counted the rules on his fingers. "Rule number one, no touching Soriku. She is not allowed to play."

A cage formed around Soriku. It cut her off from her Keyblades, and she could feel it stinging the edges of her heart.

"Rule number two, no cheating."

Roxel opened his mouth, but closed it quickly. There was no way to cheat if there was only one other rule. But, he had the feeling that this game was much harder than the Reject was letting on.

"As for the world. The only rule is that there are no rules."

The Reject faded. Roxel was utterly alone. No help, no weapon, no hope. How on earth was he going to win this game? He had no idea.

_Good luck._

**I wanted to set up quite a couple things. I wish I had enough time to explain it, but I might do that next chapter. Sorry that it was so short.**

**That's it. Gotta go to bed now.**

**Has a nice day. :)**


	30. Breakable

**Good evening. Haji here. So let me say a qiuck thing before you begin. I suppose this was supposed to be part of the last chapter, but it just didn't flow right to me. I thought it would have been better as a seperate chapter.**

**Another thing. I am sad to say that my epic will be coming to a close soon. You should be able to guess why later. Just a warning. I drop a huge info bomb on you guys. Just want you to be prepared for it. If you don't understand right away, that's okay. It'll hit you.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But, I'm damn near close.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Roxel was searching the city. He was frustrated because it seemed that every time he cleared a square, or a building, the city would expand. He closed a door to a small shop. He turned around, and the street lengthened.

"That's not fair!" He was calling to the Reject, but he was given no answer.

Typical.

"You know, you weren't very clear as to the objective of this game," Roxel said loudly as he cleared another building. He was trying to hold a conversation with the Reject. So far, it was not working too well. "You didn't tell me what I had to do."

He fell silent. Soriku remained in the cage, and he could see her, but when he spoke to her, she shrugged and shook her head. She wasn't able to hear him. Roxel sighed. The Reject was around here somewhere.

He had to be.

Roxel stopped for a moment. The constant emptiness was starting to get to him. He was beginning to feel the edge of his heart sink. His hope was waning. He wasn't even sure if he wanted Krystahl back as badly as he had when his adventure started. He was a joke there anyway. What would happen if his world was restored? He would be made fun of? Would they even remember what happened?

"So many questions."

Roxel clenched his fist. The Reject appeared behind him. Roxel didn't stop him as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders like he was a coat rack. The Reject nuzzled the back of his neck.

"That's what she did to me." The Reject said. "She wanted you, but she has me. Her better son."

Roxel twisted with hatred as he realized the Reject was talking about his mother. He shrugged the Reject away. "You're messing with me."

The Reject pulled him back forcefully. "Tell that to her." He motioned forward.

Roxel's mother appeared, normal. She was not the Neoshadow that Roxel had left her as. She was kneeling, sobbing in her hands, begging the Reject to let Roxel go.

"Please, I'll let you keep me." She cried. "Just let him go."

The Reject sighed heavily. "That's all she says. She would even say 'I love you'. It seems that the Heretic weaved a really good one on her. She's un_break_able. That pisses me off. It really does."

"What do you want?" Roxel said, inching away. "You have my weapon. What more do you want from me?"

The Reject sighed. "Do you know why we are here?"

"No."

"To kill…"

Roxel twisted in the Reject's grip and punched him in the face. The Reject took a few steps back, touching his cheek.

"That hurt," the Reject said. "You're very mean, you know."

Roxel grinned. "I've heard. Now, stop playing games."

The Reject leaned forward. "But, games are fun."

"You said Sora was alive."

"Did I?"

Roxel clenched his fist. "That's it."

He leapt forward with a surprisingly powerful thrust. He couldn't catch himself, and crashed through a semi-formed Reject. He landed forcefully on his knees. The Reject turned around.

"Gotcha!"

Roxel spun in place. "What the…?"

"Isn't it lovely?" The Reject said. "You lost the game."

Roxel sucked in an annoyed breath. "I lost the game?" He frowned. "You didn't even tell me what it was! How could I lose?"

The Reject winked at him. "You lost again." He smiled and clapped his hands, dancing in place. "You lost! You lost! You lost!"

As he moved from side to side, he shrank. And, as he shrank, a turned black, formed a suit of armor, and grew metal claws. His dancing became more sinister, and the clanging of the armor grew louder. He was a Soldier Heartless now.

Roxel backed away, knowing that he had no means of protecting himself. He was vulnerable, and if he let the Heartless touch him, he would lose himself to darkness. He couldn't let that happen. His mission wasn't over yet. But, he had no idea what his mission was anymore.

Still, he was determined.

The Soldier Heartless danced closer, taking casual swipes at him. Roxel dodged out of the way. He growled with pent up anger, but he had no power to stop the Heartless's advancement. He could only duck away.

He had to figure out what it was the Reject wanted. It had to be simple. He had already given up his strength, his weapon, and his dignity. He had nothing else. Nothing at all. But, then it dawned on him.

He wasn't sure how long he had been contemplating his next move. He was in this lethal dance with a Heartless. He was defenseless, and he had no power. The only thing he had left was his determination. His perseverance. No matter what had happened, he had always taken a step forward. Blindly following what everyone had told him.

Asmuth had told them exactly what to do from the start. When to leave. When to stay. When to fight. He had read this all from a book. A book that couldn't have been trusted. A book that brought out the worst in people.

A book of desires.

It was a test. All of it. The Reject, the book, this fight. Krystahl. Somebody, somewhere was pulling all the strings. He didn't know who, but he thought that maybe, just maybe, this person was counting on the fact that he would take the next step forward. The next logical move, the one that had been allotted for him. Written down specifically for him. He was just repeating the same cycle, over and over again. Never getting any farther. Because that was what was planned.

It was all going according to plan.

But, he couldn't do it again. He couldn't let whoever this nameless, cowardly dark figure was control him anymore. He couldn't let everything he had done go to waste. He was so close to Kingdom Hearts, he could feel its might beating down on him. He could taste the sweetness of nirvana waiting for him on the other side of the glass. It was just one step forward.

Or, maybe. It was one step to the side.

Roxel stopped. The Soldier Heartless jumped forward, slashing across, ready to take the shining heart that dwelled within Roxel's chest. Roxel closed his eyes, praying to some higher power that he was making the right decision.

Then, he took one step to the side.

* * *

The light had been so bright, Roxel couldn't quite see what was going on when The Book of Retribution dumped him back into the Heretic's library. As soon as the light faded, he was in complete darkness.

"Guys?"

There were quiet shushing sounds.

"Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Soriku?"

"Shhhhh!"

Roxel fell silent. He looked around, though in vain. He couldn't see a thing. He had no idea what it was he landed in. Maybe it was a new world. Maybe it was a trap. All he knew was that he was no longer in the Heretic's book, because he could not feel the Reject's presence.

Had he killed him?

Suddenly, a loud gust of air past his ear. He whipped around, panicking.

"What was that?"

A gloved hand clamped itself over his mouth. He felt the brush of soft hair, and the monotone whisper that was the Heretic. But he sounded a little different. Scared.

"It's Haji."

Roxel's heart stopped.

Haji?

That scary breeze that was constantly moving about? What had happened? Why was it dark?

"Haji's opening the gateway to Kingdom Hearts." The Heretic whispered. "Right now, we could lose everything."

"But…" Roxel managed, though it was rather muffled.

"You were the last to leave the book," the Heretic said. "Soriku came back long before you did. And…"

"What?"

"Haji stole her heart."

Roxel kicked the Heretic away. "He did what?"

"Roxel!"

"Asmuth!" Roxel screamed. "How could you let that happen?" Asmuth did not respond. "Asmuth?"

The heretic reached out for him, and covered his mouth again. "They are all gone! Now shut up."

Roxel clawed at the Heretic's hand. "Even Ienzo?"

The Heretic relaxed. "How do you think I'm feeling fear right now?"

Roxel blinked, slowly putting two and two together. "You killed him."

The Heretic tensed up. "I didn't. Haji fulfilled his duty."

"Duty…?"

"Haji promised me that he would get me my heart back." The Heretic whispered. "And he did. Ienzo was collateral damage."

Roxel's stomach dropped. He couldn't believe what he had fallen into. He was alone. Completely and utterly alone. Not even the Reject was there anymore. Haji's humanity had probably evaporated when he got what he had wanted the whole time. A Keybarer's heart. Now that he didn't have to pretend anymore, he was a vicious and unbeatable monster.

Though that was not entirely true.

Haji wasn't undefeatable. He could be killed. But Roxel didn't have the weapon, or the heart to do that. He was too weak. And the Heretic was no help. He had a heart now. He wasn't strong enough either.

They were at wit's end.

It was over.

The Heretic kept him in the same position for a long time. At times, Roxel felt tendrils lace up his leg, but they receded quickly. Like they weren't ready to take him. He felt the constant push and pull of the wind. He knew Haji was right there.

Probably staring right at him. Moving around him, waiting for him to move or make a break for it. Stalking. It was terrifying. He couldn't have picked a better time to end everything.

When they were at the end.

Roxel imagined how he did it. His mind reached far back into his memories. Back to when he had first asked Haji for his help. He did it because Stitch had suggested it.

Haji had declined their offer at first, claiming that he couldn't help them. But he had never stated his reason. The battle became stunningly clear. An Angel Star had interrupted him. And he had never brought it back up.

What if Haji knew this was going to happen? What if he knew they would fail?

Roxel tortured himself. He went over every detail. He felt like he was missing something. He just couldn't understand it. Haji had been fine before. Nothing was different about him when they left the past.

Except for Ienzo.

But Haji could have easily pushed him out. Why did he keep him?

To give a heart to the Heretic. But why Ienzo's heart?

It had been consumed by darkness. It was a perfect match. But why was Haji still trying to get to Kingdom Hearts if he had fulfilled his duty? He would only do that if he was still…

Roxel's mind raced, trying to figure out what was missing. He had never really been good at figuring out riddles. He came from a world were Sora's beliefs were the only beliefs. He had never really developed his own problem solving skills. He was still trying to decode this mystery, when a small voice spoke to him.

_Good luck._

There must have been an audible click as everything snapped into place. All his memories slid around each other. Every mention of his inability to remember previous lives swirled into a tornado of understanding and clarity.

He needed a lantern.

Roxel furrowed his brow and threw himself backwards. The Heretic yelped as he lost his footing. Roxel ripped himself free and summoned up everything once of strength he could. He knew this would probably be the last time he would ever control a Heartless. He puffed out his chest, cleared his throat, and bellowed.

"HAJI, TAKE HIM!"

All fell silent. The wind stopped, creating this stagnant, solid wall of sound that made no noise. The darkness became stunningly clear. Everything outlined in faint white brush strokes. Roxel felt a glass cage curl around him. He looked in every direction. Nothing was there but the Reject.

Roxel roared and dashed after him, but no matter how fast he ran, the Reject stayed one step ahead of him. Roxel ran until he couldn't breathe. The Reject slowed as well. Roxel smirked as he realized that they were on the same level.

They had the same rise and fall of tired breathing. The same look of pure and unadulterated hatred for each other. The same snide smirk as they approached each other. Everything was the same. Everything.

Even the sadness. The rage. The hurt. They shared the same loss of hope. The same broken soul. The same…

Roxel sank to his knees as a mirror shattered, he realized, with overwhelming clarity. He and the Reject were the same person.

He banged his fists on the floor, crying. The tears burned the two markings on his cheeks. He touched them, flinching. He had inflicted these wounds on himself, without even realizing that he had done so. Everything was a lie.

_Roxel…_

Roxel squeezed his eyes shut. He had never felt so bad before in his whole life. The voice that spoke to him held out a withered, ghostly hand. Roxel took it. He had nothing more to lose. He had nothing.

He was nothing.

But, there was still a glimmer of light. A tiny one. Just barely enough to follow.

_Come with me, Roxel. It won't hurt._

"Sora?"

* * *

**This chapter pretty much speaks for itself. Now I'm going to stand back because I have no idea how I'm going to end this. I probably need to reread every chapter, and tie up loose ends.**

**Has a nice day. :)**

**I have writer's block.**


	31. Kingdom Hearts

**Here it is. The beginning of the end. I have maybe only four chapters left after this one, and I will keep this note short. I'm tired, and I have so many loose ends to tie up. Most of it will be done in the next chapter, but I think you will love love love this ending that I have planned. I'm so excited.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hello?"

There was no answer. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, he was always met with silence. Even after discovering that he was the Reject, there was nothing to comfort him. He could only remember the sound of his own crying and frustration. But, he remembered one other voice.

Sora

"Sora?"

Light blinded him. He squeezed his eyes shut; not being able to even crack them, for the light was stinging his heart. He felt a light touch on his shoulder.

"I'm here."

Roxel shook his head. "You're a lie."

The voice sounded offended. "I am not!"

Roxel turned on the spot. "Why can't open my eyes?"

Sora floated around him, smiling and laughing softly. Roxel followed the sound of his laughter. "You are consumed by darkness, Roxel. You can't tell anything from anything else right now. It's a little funny."

Roxel growled at him. "No, it's not."

"Yes it is."

Roxel reached out, wanting to hit Sora. "You think you're so perfect. You think you're the ruler of the world because you fought a battle and lost."

Sora stopped moving. Roxel could hear the flutter of his clothing. He was in Final Form. "Now, who told you that?"

"Haji fought the battle of a Thousand Heartless." Roxel said with mounting confidence. "You died, because I killed you."

Sora hummed. "Is that so? Says who?"

"Says…" Roxel paused, remembering that he the Reject were the same. "Me."

You don't sound so sure," Sora chided. "In fact, you sound like you're a little bit confused."

Roxel huffed. "I'm fine."

"Except you've been living a lie."

Roxel tensed. "I have not been living a lie."

Sora laughed again. "Oh, you most certainly have, Roxel. Your world? A Lie. Your mother? A lie. All of it. Lies. Lies. Lies." He sobered after a short burst of giggles. "You've been sinking in your own fantasy for a long time."

Roxel threw his arms out. "I have not been living a lie! I remember everything now. Time's been repeating itself. Over and over. And the chain of events has been the same until this one. I've never gotten this far before. We've never made it to Kingdom Hearts. Until now."

Sora grinned. "Is that where you think you are? Kingdom Hearts?"

Roxel frowned, his confidence faltering. Sora sounded so sure about what he was saying, but Roxel knew he was lying. There was no way all the work he had done was for nothing. There was no way he could just…

"Dream everything?" Sora said slyly. "Make it up?"

Roxel turned away from where he thought Sora was. All attempts at opening his eyes failed. The light was still too bright. "I am in real life."

Sora stood in front of him. He waved his arms, and the light disappeared. The only thing that remained was the glow from the angelic energy that surrounded him. "Open your eyes."

Roxel opened his eyes slowly, doubting Sora's words. Sora looked around. It was black. The shadows moved in waves, creating a ripple that extended far across what was supposed to be the sky.

"You see this?" Sora announced. His voice echoed dramatically. He flew up and around, leaving a trail of light. "This is your heart. There's nothing here."

Roxel squinted in the darkness. He could make out thin outlines of people, but he figured his mind was playing tricks on him again. He blinked stupidly, and the outlines disappeared.

"I…"

Sora hovered above him. "You are at a loss for words. It's possible you just may be living in darkness."

Roxel shook his head. "I'm…I was so…sure. Everything felt so real. Haji, Asmuth, the Heretic…Soriku."

"They don't exist." Sora said finally. "They never did. I'm sorry."

Roxel looked at his hands. "So everything was a test. Even when the Heretic got his heart back? Even when Ienzo jumped through Haji's portal? Even when…we trained?"

Sora nodded. "Haji became a monster, but he wasn't real."

Roxel smirked, but hid it quickly. "Yeah, when he took the form of Roxas, I was pretty scared."

Sora smiled. "As you should have been." He shrugged. "He's terrifying."

Roxel smiled, looking like he believed what Sora said. "And when he was possessed by the Births, he was even worse. I thought I wasn't going to make it."

Sora smiled, satisfied. Roxel looked around, noticing that the darkness seemed to shimmer with too much intellect. It wasn't really sporadic and vicious, like it normally was. It was different.

Sora began to fade, thinking he had convinced Roxel to abandon his mission. Roxel merely stood there, waiting. He wasn't quite sure what exactly it was he was waiting for. But there was no way he had not done everything he did; that he had not gone through every trial and tribulation.

There was just no way.

* * *

"Number Six!"

The Heretic turned. "What is it, Vexen?"

"There's something wrong with the Reject!"

The Heretic turned, the once icy stare swirled to pure anger. "What?"

Vexen stopped, breathing heavily. "He's escaped! Or disappeared. I'm not sure."

The Heretic smoothed his face into a blank stare. He couldn't let Vexen know he had a heart. There was no way he was jeopardizing that. "Call Luxord. If anything, we must restart our experimentation. Do not panic."

"But the Keybarer is at our front door!" Vexen cried. "How are we supposed to keep this quiet? Superior will be so…"

"Superior will never know," the Heretic growled. "I will make sure of that."

The Heretic rushed away, leaving Vexen in the underground lab. As he climbed the stairs, his appearance changed from the Heretic to the Reject. He opened a tall white door and sidled in. Stretched across a metal table was none other than Roxel.

The Reject leaned over him, barely hovering above his lips. "WAKE UP!"

Roxel jolted, but was restrained by an unknown force. As soon as he saw the Reject, his face scrunched up in rage. "You!"

The Reject grinned. "Me."

"Where am I?"

The Reject jumped on the table and sat on his chest. Roxel wheezed at the weight. The Reject stared at him, his single visible eye burning bright. It was blue, but still it gave Roxel a feeling of intense misery.

"Where are we?" The Reject smiled. "That's a good question, Jack."

Roxel strained, but still moved nowhere. "Stop messing with me!"

The Reject snorted. "Please. You're the one with the over active imagination. You are making my job very difficult for me. Holy Hell, you've been almost uncatchable."

Roxel twisted around, but still could not move. His binding almost felt like they weren't really there. Like it was just his mind playing tricks on them. "But, you caught me…"

The Reject caressed his face, but slapped him sharply. "I said almost. I've had one hard time keeping track of you. I'm so sick of Zexion breathing down my neck."

"Zexion?" Roxel said softly. "Who's that?"

The Reject hopped off the table. "Oh, right. You know him as the Heretic. But, it doesn't matter. He's dead."

Roxel squirmed. "What? Did Haji actually kill him?"

The Reject laughed, and a huge rumble from beneath them shook the room. The chains and various other objects hanging from the ceiling jingle ominously. The Reject fell over, but he curled up and laughed louder.

"Did Haji kill him?" The Reject sneered as he stood, wiping the tears from his eyes. "This hasn't even happened yet. As far as everyone else is concerned, Sora is trying to take down the Organization."

Roxel gasped. "What? You mean…"

"Second Cycle, Jack." The Reject said. "Yup. You are supposed to be a dangerous killer, hell-bent on killing Sora and finding Kingdom Hearts. But, this time, you remember everything you did from every other cycle. Though not of it has happened."

"H-How?"

The Reject paused. "I'm not sure. It could have been that you went into the past with Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. Maybe it was when you allowed a Heartless to go to a time where Heartless hadn't been discovered yet. Maybe it was when you allowed Haji to see Ienzo. Or maybe when you brought Ienzo to his Nobody." He shrugged. "I don't know. Which one of those events do you think would spark a time lapse?"

Roxel gasped again, but it was because a horrifying feeling welled in his chest. A feeling of spite and hatred, and an overwhelming desire. It was the same feeling he had when the Heretic, no, Zexion, had opened The Book of Retribution. The Reject could see he was struggling.

"Oh! So you're beginning to feel the effects of time travel, huh?"

Roxel spat at him. "You LIE!"

The Reject smirked. "Do I? Tell me, Roxel? When have I ever lied to you?"

Roxel sputtered, because, in actuality, the Reject had never really lied to him. Even when he taunted him. Made fun of his protectiveness over Soriku, he never said he had hurt her. He never really said anything solid. He only hinted. Roxel felt another feeling well in his chest. Overwhelming stupidity.

"You can't answer that one right now," The Reject whispered. "Take your time. You have all the time in the world."

Roxel growled at him. 'You are nothing but a sneak."

"Clever little sneak!" The Reject roared. "For shame. I've almost done my job. It was fun. But, still, I haven't had enough. Let's go open Kingdom Hearts."

Roxel seized up. An unknown sense kicked in, and he had this need to get up and go. He wanted so badly to kill Sora. It seemed like time was taking him and turning him into a slave, but he couldn't just let everything happen the way it was supposed to. Or the way it had the first time.

"Were you Sora?"

The Reject grinned. "What do you think?"

Roxel looked at him. "Why did you help me? Aren't we…the same?"

The Reject smiled wider. "Whatever you say, Jack. Whatever you say. I just gotta tell you one thing, before I take my leave."

Roxel sighed angrily, but did not struggle against his restraints. "What could you possibly tell me?"

"There is nothing keeping you here."

Roxel relaxed and felt the constricting bonds fade. It was all in his mind. And so was Sora. And the Heretic. And everything else. His thoughts became stunning clear as he turned to the side and sat up. Kingdom Hearts was almost there.

Almost.

* * *

**Well, there it is. If you can think straight enough, the Reject is just a huge jerk, but he speaks the truth. And you will all see what happens next in the next chapter. I promise to make it longer. Scout's Honor.**

**Has a nice day. :)**


	32. Reverse and Rebirth

**Haji, here with another chapter. A little bit of forewarning. I do realize that I'm not naming these chapters based on what is actually going on in the chapter, but more about the central theme for the ending of this epic tale. I spent a lot of time brainstorming what the ending would be like, and it keeps changing on me as time goes by, and the characters speak to me. Fear not, I will tie up any loose ends, and make sure it all makes sense.**

**But, enough of that. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I would be a damn good writer for it. I unfortunately, don't own the original concept for Roxel, as I found out during my research. He was actually created by some guy on Deviantart, and all props go to him. I now feel incredibly bad for not being more original, but I'm sure Roxel's original creator never expected him to become so popular. (I Heart Roxel!)  
**

**By the by...Men will never have children! Axel plus Roxas equals man sex, not babies!**

**Enjoy. (I had to get that off my chest.)  
**

* * *

"Roxel!"

Roxel cracked open an eye. He was lying on the ground, covered in soot. Asmuth stood over him, shooting fire from his hand. A thin cloak was tied around his neck, and was blowing back from the surge the fire was emitting.

"Get up!"

Roxel sat up, mind still foggy. "What happened?"

Soriku jumped in front of him, and cleaved what appeared to be a giant Heartless in two. Both Diamond Dust and Gullwing were glowing fiercely. She looked like a true warrior. Intimidating. Strong. And preoccupied by whatever was happening.

Asmuth helped him to his feet. "We are just on the outside of Kingdom Hearts. Look."

He pointed to the farthest edges of horizon. Hovering just above it was a glowing mass that pulsed apathetically. Heartless were pouring from it like water. Roxel shook his head.

"But, I was just."

Asmuth stopped him. "The Reject is here."

"But, I'm the Reject!" Roxel cried. "You need to kill me!"

Asmuth punched him. "You are not the Reject! Get a hold of yourself."

Roxel's heart dropped. "I'm not?"

"No," Asmuth said. He pushed Roxel to the side and blasted fire at dozens of Shadows that were beginning to creep too close. "We have been transported to the helm of Kingdom Hearts."

Roxel's mouth dropped open.

Asmuth smiled. "We're almost there."

Roxel looked around. "But?"

Asmuth looked down. "But, at the same time. Right now. Sora is on the other side of that ravine. Fighting the Battle of a Thousand Heartless."

Roxel cringed. "We traveled back in time?"

Asmuth nodded, not saying anything. He could barely believe it himself. "And, we are not alone."

Roxel ducked as a Soldier Heartless slashed at him. He had no power whatsoever. He was a little less than useless. Asmuth vanquished it with a quick rush of icy wind.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

Asmuth pushed Roxel again. "You need to get to Kingdom Hearts."

"B-But…"

"But nothing!" Asmuth cried. "You're the only one with the key."

"But, what about Haji?"

Soriku rushed to his side and protected him from another wave of weak Heartless. "Haji is gone. We don't know where he went."

"But, I have no way to protect myself."

Soriku bumped up behind him. She stuck her hand out. "Here."

"Gullwing?" Roxel said, shocked.

Soriku nodded. "Take it. It won't work as well, but it's the only thing I can do to help you. The rest is all on you."

Roxel took Gullwing, and it shuttered in his grasp. "But, if I'm not the Reject. And he's not here. How will I defeat him?"

Soriku managed a weak Cure spell, and continued to swing Diamond Dust like a master swordsmen. "You can do it, Roxel. I believe in you. And I haven't been entirely honest about my intentions."

"What are you talking about?"

Asmuth pushed Roxel towards Kingdom Hearts. "We don't have time. Just go! We'll talk later."

Roxel backed away, not wanting to abandon his friends. But, a wave of Neoshadows separated them. Roxel fought as best as he could with the gift he had been given. Gullwing was not like Blaze of Glory. It felt too light, and he missed his targets often. It was much easier to control a Chakram than it was to get so personal with his enemies.

And Gullwing didn't listen to him. Roxel would find himself sometimes weaponless because Gullwing would vanish in mid-swing. It took at the will he could muster to coax it back. And it would return, but it would flicker uncontrollably.

Roxel made his way to Kingdom Hearts, getting beaten down repeatedly by Heartless. It was just hitting him now how weak he really was. It was almost like Haji's training did nothing for him. Gullwing disappeared. Roxel, who had too much forward momentum to stop himself, fell into a vortex of swirling darkness.

The Neoshadows were taking him.

"Wait!" Roxel cried, reaching upwards. He was beginning to drown. He could feel tiny hands all over his body, dragging him down. And thousand of eyes watched him mercilessly, waiting for him to succumb. "Please! I don't want this!"

"Then, why don't you stop it?"

Roxel looked around as best as he could while his head bobbed just above the surface of the darkness. It was beginning to creep up his face. But, upon seeing the Reject, he growled in rage.

"You!"

The Reject shrugged. "I don't like it when you greet me like that every time I come to help you."

"I hate you!"

The darkness tugged at him.

"Yes!" cried the Reject. "Yes! Please, tell me just how much you hate me. How much you despise me and everything I do."

Roxel opened his mouth. "I'm going to kill you!" Another tug at his body.

The Reject cocked his head back and laughed. It was eerie, and it reminded Roxel of what his childhood stories told him death would be like. The Reject was unstoppable. Doubt and regret were rising to forefront of his thoughts. Just behind panic and before hate. The Reject's laugh even repelled the Heartless.

"You are so brave, little boy," the Reject coughed out. "You're almost there. You see?" He motioned to Kingdom Hearts. "It's just above the horizon. The closest you ever got. I'm proud of you."

Roxel didn't say anything. He wished he could kill the Reject so badly, he almost reached up to choke himself. But, the shadows were constricting him and they forced him to look at his most hated foe.

"You lied to me," Roxel growled. "You made me believe I was you. You lied to me!"

The Reject stepped into the darkness, but he did not sink. He stepped right up to Roxel's head and squatted in front of him. He looked like he was about to break out in another gale of laughter. "Roxel, I'm a heart seeking being, whose sole purpose is to take your heart. By any means necessary. I'm a creature of impulse. What can I say?"

Roxel squirmed, trying to get closer to the Reject. "I can defeat you."

The Reject patted him on the head. "Says who?"

"My friends."

The Reject snickered, and laughed again. "Your friends? Are you serious? What did she say to you?"

The Reject transformed before Roxel's eyes into an exact replica of Soriku. The same ferocity in her eye when she truly believed in something. The same lean in her body, when she was being strong for the group. The Reject clasped his hands sappily and in his most annoying high pitched voice he sang. "Oh, Roxel. I believe in you so much. I think you can save your world, even though I've been lying to you this whole time."

Roxel barked at him. It was almost to the point where he couldn't control himself anymore. He just could not make any other sound than that sharp bark, which drove the Reject over the edge. His illusion dissipated, and he dropped to the ground, wheezing as he continued to laugh. Roxel growled at him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jack." The Reject coughed. Roxel could hear the dryness. "I'm just in such a good mood today. I'm fulfilling my mission, and then I get freedom. And then I get your girlfriend."

Roxel glared at him. The Reject smiled. "Oh, doesn't that just make you so jealous?"

Roxel grit his teeth as the shadows around him formed a cocoon, and lifted him out of the darkening sands. It took him a moment to realize he was bleeding. It was probably from a scratch from a Neoshadow. Or another one of his numerous injuries.

The Reject approached him. "You're almost ready, gorgeous." He caressed Roxel's face. "I've never seen a heart as…resourceful as yours before." He glanced behind him, where a tornado of fire and lightning swirled in the distance. "Except for maybe Sora's. But, he's dead, isn't he?"

Roxel didn't answer. He was out of energy and out of options. Gullwing had completely abandoned him. No matter how much he pleaded with the spirit, it would not come to him. The Reject sensed this.

"The Keyblade abandoned you, did it?" The Reject turned away. "It's a shame. I would have liked one, but you can't support it. It demands too much of your heart. You're just not in tune with it."

Roxel closed his eyes. The shadow cocoon exposed his chest.

"Oh, don't worry though," the Reject assured. "You'll be able to use it one day, I'm sure. You're heart will figure it out."

Roxel managed a weak growl.

"And now," the Reject crooned. "What I came here for. I'm so sorry, Roxel. It was nice knowing you."

Roxel tensed. He just knew he was going to lose his heart. And as soon as he did, he would sink into darkness, and never get out. He would be completely alone, without anyone to care about him or remember him. And he was sure that Haji would be of no help. It was inevitable.

The Reject bumped his forehead to Roxel's. "This is the last time we meet. I'll miss you."

He extended his arm out, and a shimmering light formed a clawed hand not unlike the Shadow Heartless's claw. The Reject tensed and buried his hand in Roxel's chest.

Everything stopped.

Heartless swarmed around them, eagerly waiting to grab the heart as soon as it left the safety of the Roxel's body. The Reject swept the Heartless away without a second thought, and tore the heart from Roxel's chest.

Roxel instantly lost all the air in his lungs. Panic consumed him, and he couldn't believe how painful it was. But, his body tried to keep its heart, and blood spurted from his opening wound. The Reject grinned maliciously as he tore the most powerful weapon in the universe from Roxel's chest.

The Heart. The most powerful weapon in the universe. A single unit of pure energy. The processor for every emotion that rules the human psyche. Without it, you have no hopes or dreams. And the only thing you could have is nothing.

And that's exactly where Roxel was going as he fell into darkness. He felt all the hopelessness ebb away as his body betrayed him. He lost his heart. He could feel nothing. He could hear nothing. He was nothing.

"I've lost."

_Never fear, Roxel._

Roxel hummed. "I know you're not Sora! Leave me alone!"

Sora appeared before him. _I'm not Sora, no, but this is how I appear to you. It's funny actually. You hate him so much, yet you choose his image to place over me._

"Who are you?"

Sora passed through him. _I'm you. Your mind. I have been guiding you throughout your journey, but you just haven't been really listening to me. It makes me not want to help you anymore._

Roxel shrugged. "I've lost my heart. What does it matter? Life is over."

Sora floated around him. _Not necessarily. You still have one more option. _He motioned to the never-ending darkness.

There stood Haji, covered in what looked like black fur or feathers. He stood, watching carefully. Sora floated beside him, smiling.

"What's going on?"

Haji looked behind him, and a beautiful man with wings of gold flew towards them. The man landed lightly, and his wings furled around his body, just barely keeping him decent. He looked familiar, and Roxel searched his memories for that face.

As soon as he remembered, he pointed at him. "I know you. You're that Shinigami! Yaboro."

The man nodded. "But, I am not a Shinigami."

Roxel backed away. "What do you want?"

Haji took a step forward, but as he did, dozens of black tendrils wriggled from his limbs. He remained silent as he faded away.

"Haji," Roxel whispered. "What did you do to him?"

Yaboro turned around. "Haji is confused right now. He doesn't know if he wants to kill you, or help you with this last hurdle. For that's all you have left. One more hurdle."

Roxel looked down. "I'm almost there, aren't I?"

Yaboro nodded, but did not look at him. "You have one very important choice to make. This choice will affect everything you do in the future. Everybody is counting on you. They just don't know it."

Sora smiled and hovered over Roxel. _Allow me to translate. He's telling you that you have three choices. Life. Death. Or Darkness. You must choose what it is you want before you can make it to Kingdom Hearts. After that, you are in control of your own destiny._

Roxel sighed. "How do I know what's the right choice?"

Sora shrugged. _You don't._

Roxel frowned. "Can I ask one more question?"

Yaboro nodded.

"Who is the Reject?"

Yaboro laughed. It sounded much like the sound of ringing bells, but there was something sinister about them. "He is just an experiment. He was created by Zexion to get your heart."

"But why me?"

Yaboro held up a hand. "No more questions. You must make your decision now, or I will make it for you."

Roxel shuttered. Sora patted him on the shoulder, trying to extend some kind of comfort, but it was cool and calculated. It was almost terrifying how logical his motions were. Roxel couldn't let the Reject get away. After everything he's done. Everything he ruined.

At that point, there was really only one true choice.

Roxel puffed out his chest, looked Yaboro in the eye, and smiled. "I choose life."

Sora faded. _Good choice.

* * *

_**I'm not sure if I could have made the next chapter anymore obvious than I already did. You all knew it was bound to happen. It was just a matter of time.**

**I had fun with this idea, and will post the next chapter as soon as I find time to write it. I'm sure it'll be up by the end of this week, but school, man. You know. The usual excuse. :D**

**Any-who...Has a nice day, and you better fly off your seat when you see what I have in store for you. I'm so excited!  
**


	33. Birth

**Hello! Haji here with antoher epic chapter. This one is so special, and I don't really have time because I have this crappy job, but whatever. Read on! I worked so hard on this.**

**The Reject stole Kingdom Hearts for me, but he didn't give it to me. I'm starting to think he lied about it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Soriku and Asmuth sat by Roxel's seemingly lifeless body, trying to figure out what their next move was going to be. Roxel hadn't moved for a long time. And his chest no longer moved up and down. Soriku feared the worst, wishing that she could have told Roxel what it was she was really doing.

"Do you think he's going to make it?"

The Reject appeared behind Asmuth and grinned. "What do you think, love?"

Asmuth turned around, snarling. "What do you want?"

The Reject shrugged. "Well, I have his weapons, his dignity, and his heart. I'm not sure if there is anything else."

"Then leave," Asmuth growled.

The Reject danced around him teasingly. "I don't think so. I need to make sure he's dead. So far, he looks pretty dead to me. But…that's happened before."

He leaned over Soriku and grinned wider. "Maybe I'll finally get to go down on you."

Soriku lashed out with Diamond Dust. The Reject jumped out of the way, but was nicked by the edge of the blade. He gripped his shoulder and tutted angrily. Soriku stood up, falling into a form that was lined with rage. She glared at the Reject.

"I've had enough of you!" She roared.

The Reject smiled and leaned to the side. His shoulder healed instantly, and he flexed it. "Then why don't you show me whose boss?"

Soriku leapt at him, swinging Diamond Dust fiercely. The Reject was quicker, and ducked under her blade with an arrogance that only infuriated Soriku more. It wasn't long before she expended all her energy. She had already been tired from fighting so many Heartless, and the Reject wasn't doing anything to help.

Asmuth was about to jump into the fight when Roxel coughed roughly. He looked down at him, and helped him sit up.

"Roxel," Asmuth asked softly. "Are you okay?"

Roxel wheezed. And upon opening his mouth, a wave of blood splashed all over his front, pooling at his feet. "Give it back."

The fear in his eyes scared even Asmuth, who was usually not intimidated or frightened by anything. He croaked out a few intelligible words and groaned again. Asmuth tried using a Cure spell, but to no avail. Roxel still shook from the loss of blood, and wheezed eerily. The Reject dodged another one of Soriku's attacks and looked over at Asmuth, noticing Roxel instantly.

The Reject hopped over Soriku's head, spinning her around and kicking her right in the face. Soriku fell back, nose bleeding profusely. The Reject landed nimbly on his toes and pushed Asmuth out of the way. He squatted in front of Roxel, who was trying to warn Asmuth of the Reject's approach.

"Oh, so we are still alive are we?" The Reject asked bitterly. Then, he giggled uncontrollably. "You just won't die, will you?"

Roxel coughed again. His crawled slowly, trying to edge past the Reject, but he was stopped. He looked up at the Reject and opened his mouth slightly. "Give it back."

The Reject smiled. "Give back what? Your heart?" He looked at Soriku. "It's too late for that."

Roxel croaked again. He couldn't believe it. His heart was gone. All he had left was his thoughts. No feelings, no soul. Just his body. And his mind.

The Reject laughed as he patted the top of Roxel's head. "You amuse me, puppy. Such confidence and complacency. I'll end your life quickly…"

The Reject closed his eyes, and in his first display of real power, brought forth a ball of sparkling blue energy, that crackled with electricity and burned with a raging heat. He spread his arms out wide, willing all his power to focus into a single point of mass destruction. His laughter echoed over the landscape visibly, conjuring Heartless and Nobodies alike as he brought his mighty fist down upon Roxel in a final bought of darkness.

"Say goodbye, Roxel!" The Reject cried as his fist connected with the weak shell of what was once a great warrior.

Soriku jumped to her feet, swinging Diamond Dust as hard as she could. She wanted to stop the Reject before he could kill her best friend. Asmuth had collided with her, pushing her away with as much force as he could muster. He could feel the evil lurking underneath, and he wanted to get Soriku to safety before the gates of Hell opened.

"ROXEL!"

Silence.

Nothing.

Not even the Reject could be heard.

All was completely and utterly silent.

The Reject looked down with wide eyes, surprised for possibly the only time in his entire existence. Roxel had matched him! Exactly. The Reject's fist was clamped in a grip so treacherous, he couldn't help but feel the pit of his empty soul wither and die.

There. Staring back at him with black eyes and a single white pupil was Roxel, hand gripping the Reject's in a gaze that could melt skin. He was wheezing, still weakened from his trip into darkness. Half his body was buried in the earth, but the dusty gravel trembled with an unknown force.

Soriku stopped resisting Asmuth. "R-Roxel?"

Haji appeared next to her, covered from head to toe in black fur. His neck was lined with a red substance that wasn't his usual fur trim. His body was more feline, long and muscular, and his eyes were a glazed yellow. He was no longer human, but he still kept the basic human form.

"You need to leave." Haji said. "Now."

Soriku pleaded with him. "No, we can't leave him."

Asmuth shook her. "Soriku, it's over! We need to go!"

Roxel huffed audibly. At first it sounded like a whimper, but it quickly grew into a full blown howl. He arched back, crying out in what appeared to be his old voice. The skin on his arms bleached instantly, and black tipped spines forced their way out of his pores, causing blood to spray on the Reject's face.

Roxel was a Birth now.

"I wasn't expecting this," The Reject said, ripping his fist from Roxel's grasp. "Looks like my work here is done."

He turned on his heels and sprinted away, disappearing into an oval of darkness just as he was about to crash into a large rock. Soriku raced after him, Asmuth following closely behind. Haji had forced them away.

Roxel watched them greedily, a thousand new thoughts racing through his mind as he struggled with what was happening to his body. He could see his world was completely black except for the small circle he could see through. The only thing he could see was the Reject's back as he fled.

_But, he had done this to you._ Sora whispered. _You need to let him know how much you hate him._

Roxel swayed from side to side, not feeling his body transform into a monster. For the briefest moment, he felt fear. He felt the evil and hate rising off his body like steam. But, it was extinguished quickly as his mind focused on a single thought.

_The Reject._

Haji watched, not letting the fear that was beginning to plague him get to close to his mind. He shook his head and fell onto all fours, where he had felt most comfortable. Roxel clawed his way out of the ground, his bottom half not yet beginning its transformation.

The rest of his body, however, had already become unrecognizable. His shoulders had arched and twisted apart to form four hideous clawed legs. Each leg ended in an ankle and four black fingers. His head elongated and morphed into a mouthless stump. In place of his teeth were eyes, each one black with a white pupil. They spun around in their makeshift sockets, searching for a target.

Haji bristled and leapt forward, opening his mouth and unleashing as a jet of pure energy that was a black as the darkness itself. It pierced through Roxel easily, shredding his body into tiny pieces, but as soon as Haji landed on the other side, the bits of flesh reformed and the whole of Roxel's body turned. Haji yelped as Roxel's legs merged together then unfurled, revealing a dozen razor sharp tails.

Roxel didn't hesitate. As soon as his transformation had completed, he spun his tails in a whirlwind, sending Haji into a vortex of lashing tendrils and slashing claws. Haji nimbly dodged most of the tails, but was caught off guard as they separated from Roxel's body and wormed around freely.

_He's not your target! _Sora screamed. _Focus!_

Roxel abandoned Haji and crawled along the ground with frightening speed. Soriku and Asmuth, who had managed to make it far into the ravine that separated The Battle of a Thousand Heartless from them, stopped as soon as they heard the deafening roar. Soriku wiped the last of the blood off her face and turned to the source of the sound.

At the mouth of the ravine, Roxel stood, still swaying from side to side. Asmuth stepped in front of Soriku, bringing up his magic reserves. Roxel looked at them briefly before he climbed up the side of the ravine. He passed right over them, not paying them the least bit of attention.

"Asmuth!" Soriku cried. "Do something!"

Asmuth swallowed his fear and threw his hand up. "FIRAGA!"

A swirling jet of fire spurted from his palm, rising up the side of the ravine and scorching Roxel. The flames were so hot, the very stone melted into a seedy glass. Roxel paused and arched his neck towards his former friends.

_Don't dwell! Kill them and leave!_

Roxel made a sound that was similar to the sound of men dying in battle. He crushed his body low to the rock and sprayed endless spines down upon the Keybarer and the magician. Asmuth cast a spell protecting them, but the spines were barely reflected and sat in the shield, trying to wriggle in.

Asmuth let the spell fade was soon as the rings from the spines died. Roxel did not spend any time waiting to see of he had successfully killed his friends, but was instead crawling out of the ravine. Asmuth flew up to him, dragging Soriku with him. When they landed on top of the monolith, they could see the war that Sora was fighting.

A thousand Heartless swarmed around the past Keybarer and his friends, and they killed them easily. The released hearts flew into the sky, heading to their true home, Kingdom Hearts. Soriku was about to jump into the fight, but Asmuth grabbed her arm.

"Don't."

"But…"

Asmuth shook his head. "It's not our fight."

Roxel turned to them, and upon realizing that he wasn't alone, he lashed back, spinning his tails and creating a cyclone of razors. Soriku hefted Diamond Dust up and deflected the first brush with the razorblades, but she didn't realize how powerful Roxel was until she almost fell back into the trench. Asmuth pulled her back using a Magnera spell, but he, too, was being pushed off the cliff.

Roxel swayed to the left and everything slowed down. He slithered underneath of them and arched his back, forcing long spikes to grow fro his shoulder blades. He reared back and sprayed them with a steamy white liquid. Soriku panicked, realizing almost instantly that it was blood.

The blood tore at their skin, burning them severely. Asmuth could barely think as he saw his skin slide off his arms. He opened his mind wider, squeezing out a reversal spell. They teleported behind Roxel, and Soriku sliced one of his tails off. Roxel squirmed in pain, but did not react any more violently than that. The tail thrashed about and disappeared as soon as it bled out.

Roxel whipped around, encasing them in another wave of white blood. They felt the same searing pain, nearly fainting from the potency of the poison. Asmuth was only vaguely aware that it was just a distraction, and that they weren't really getting their skin ripped from their bodies.

Soriku wanted to help Roxel so badly. She couldn't believe that she had let her duties drive her this far into insanity. She was a Keybarer. A symbol of power and respect. She was meant to do great things, but she had only made them worse.

Roxel smashed the rock around them in a strike that broke half the monolith. The boulders tumbled into the battle below, crushing Heartless, but otherwise not drawing unwanted attention. Soriku let her Keyblade fall. The blade buried itself in the rubble. Asmuth called to her.

"Soriku!" he screamed. "What are you doing?"

Soriku looked back at him as she approached Roxel slowly. "I'm ending this. Once and for all."

Roxel watched her, not attacking right away. He didn't keep the truce for long, for he reached out to her, attempting to slash her into tiny ribbons. Asmuth protected her, staying out of Roxel's range.

"Roxel!" Soriku yelled, eyes tearing up. "I'm so sorry I did this to you."

_Don't let her fool you. _Sora warned angrily. _She's trying to stop you._

Soriku opened her arms wide. "I'm sorry I ruined your life. I shouldn't have meddled. I was wrong. Please, stop this."

Roxel ignored her plight, covering her in another wave of blood. Asmuth covered her in a shield and used a powerful Aero spell to cast the spines Roxel had sprayed away. Roxel came closer to Soriku, forming a mouth from the dozen of so eyes that had been there. The white pupils opened exposing teeth that stuck up in all directions.

"Please, take my heart." Soriku begged. "I don't deserve it anymore."

Roxel leaned closer, and the newly formed mouth opened wider, giving way for a human body to fall from it. It was Roxel's human body. It was covered in bodily fluid, like he had been in a womb. He huffed, goosebumps rising from the cold air that Asmuth had created. From his stomach came a bloody umbilical cord that steamed and pulsed lethargically. Soriku nearly vomited, but kept her mouth shut.

"Soriku…"

The hair on the back of Soriku's neck prickled. Roxel sounded so distant. Haughty. Devoid of life.

"Soriku…" Roxel's body wailed. "Help me…"

"Soriku!" Asmuth cried. "Don't listen to him!"

Soriku felt alone at that moment. Like no one could understand what she was going through. No one could understand why she was doing what she was doing. She had ruined someone's life, lost their home, and left the sole survivor of a distant land alone in his time of most need. There was no wonder Roxel had become a Birth. He had been left to fend for himself in a world consumed by darkness.

And it was all her fault. She deserved to have her heart ripped from her chest. She deserved every bit of pain and torture she had endured so far, and every bit of it afterwards. She shouldn't have meddled. She should have told Roxel the truth when Destiny had put them together on Destiny Islands. She shouldn't have lied.

Roxel's shell of a body curled back up, trying to keep its waning heat. Soriku kneeled beside it, taking her jacket off and covering it. She cried openly, wishing that she could take everything back. She hadn't meant for her mission to go so wrong.

"Please, Roxel." Soriku begged softly. "Take it."

Roxel trembled, drawing his body back into his mouth, sewing up the opening and swallowing Soriku whole.

"Soriku!"

The lump that indicated where Soriku was shrank as it traveled farther into Roxel's Birth body. Asmuth shivered uncontrollably. It was just him and Roxel now. He knew he didn't have enough power to overcome such a horrifying Birth. And he wondered why Roxel was so powerful.

"He was normal," Asmuth said to himself. "There was nothing wrong. Until…"

Asmuth snapped his head up. A sudden realization washed over him. He knew what was wrong.

Roxel lashed out. Asmuth was ready for him, and waited until the last possible second to launch himself into the air and Glide over the greatest battle in all of history. The Heartless did not look up as Asmuth and a great white mass passed over them. However, Sora paused for just a moment. His blue eyes followed them, but he was ripped back into his reality as a Neoshadow swiped at him.

Asmuth kept his speed up. He was sure that he had only Glide magic, and possibly one spell after that. He was going to keep it until the moment that he needed it most. As for protecting himself; he was going to have to get creative. He was in search of the reject, for he suspected that maybe the Reject was part of if not the entire problem.

An amazing castle rose before them. It was eerie in color, drab in shading and tone. But, it was magnificent. Asmuth headed for this castle, praying that Roxel was following him exactly, and hoping that Soriku was okay. She was in the belly of the beast, and could possibly be dead. And if that was the case, then Asmuth had failed is mission.

He could only pray.

* * *

"Zexion!"

Zexion looked up from his studies, still keeping as quiet as possible. Xemnas didn't know that he had survived Castle Oblivion. And he supposed that he didn't really care.

"Zexion!"

Vexen ran down the stairs, huffing a puffing. Zexion could have sworn that he had done this before. Almost exactly, but it was just one of the Reject's tricks. He hadn't fallen for it, but Vexen had, and this concerned him.

"Where's Xemnas?"

Zexion looked over The Book of Retribution. "I believe he is planning the destruction of the Keybarer as we speak."

"We must tell him we live." Vexen said. "He must know we have the ability to regain our hearts."

Zexion huffed, but tried to sound stand-offish. He had no idea if anyone was eavesdropping. "We will tell him soon enough. Right now we must wait. Now is not a good time."

Vexen growled. "There is never a good time for you, Zexion. We have been waiting for far too long."

"It isn't set in stone, Vexen," Zexion mused. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Vexen opened his mouth, but closed it quickly.

Zexion closed his book. He remained silent for a long time. Vexen looked at him, waiting for some kind of sign. Zexion sighed and picked up his book. He turned on his heels and left without a word.

Vexen followed him. "Aren't you going to tell me anything?"

Zexion smiled. "We are so close, Even. You've no idea."

Zexion opened a door that was wedged into the wall. On the other side was a small body, floating in a glass tank. Ienzo. Vexen stared at the child's body.

"Wh-What is that?" He looked horrified.

"He hadn't been completely destroyed when Haji had opened a portal to the World That Never Was." Zexion explained, a twisted smile worming its way onto his face. "You see. I can still feel, Vexen. I have his body, and his heart is near. I can feel. Just not wholly."

Vexen stepped away. "You're crazy!"

Zexion closed his eyes and a barraged of fire and ice shards flew from his hand. Vexen guarded himself, but was still pushed back.

"Zexion!" he cried. "What are you doing?"

Zexion smiled. "Vexen died a long time ago, Reject. You're games don't work on me. I made you."

Vexen laughed and shrank into the Reject. "You caught me, love."

Zexion turned away from him. "Did you bring what I asked?"

"You mean demanded." The Reject corrected. "I have it. Torn from the chest, just like you _demanded._"

Zexion took the glowing mass from the Reject's hands. "It's amazing isn't it?"

The Reject shrugged. "I guess so. I've seen plenty of hearts before. It's not special."

Zexion opened the top of the tank with Ienzo's body, and dropped the heart in the fluid. "It most certainly is, Reject. I wouldn't expect something so simple to understand. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." He sighed softly. "and to think he would hide in someone so corrupt."

The Reject huffed, not caring about Zexion's discoveries. "So, do I get my reward?"

Zexion waved his hand. "I'm granting you your freedom. You are no longer allowed in the Great Library. You can, however, do whatever you like. All power has been restored, and I expect you to take your kill somewhere else."

The Reject rubbed his hands together greedily. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

The Reject disappeared in an oval of darkness. Zexion only glanced back, but turned his attention almost at once to the reaction in the tank. Ienzo had accepted the heart without question. It was beginning to fuse with his body. Heartless flew from the tank, but Zexion destroyed them easily.

"It's almost here," he whispered.

* * *

Haji padded about the remains of The Battle of a Thousand Heartless. He sniffed along the ground. He had lost his previous form some time ago. The strength and agility had faded as more and more of his brethren had been slain by the Keyblade Master. He did not resent Sora for killing so many Heartless; he was only doing his job.

"Sora?" Haji called tentatively.

Sora had heard his name as a soft whisper. He, Donald, and Goofy were celebrating their victory, when he turned around. The first thought entered his mind was disbelief. He hadn't seen Haji in a long time. Longer than he could remember, but there was a natural feeling of trust there.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

Haji stood up straight. "Sora. I've come to help you."

"You're a little late for that," Donald huffed angrily. "The battle is over."

"Gawrsh, Donald," Goofy said, scratching his head. "Let's hear him out. It might have to do with Xemnas."

Haji looked at each of them nervously. "I…"

"Come on," Donald said. "Out with it."

"I'm a Heartless."

Sora and Donald reeled back, ready to fight. "What?"

Haji held up his hands in submission. "I'm no threat. Just...please. I have to do this."

The hostility in Sora's eyes saddened Haji. He reached into his pocket slowly, not wanting to incur any wrath from an otherwise pure heart. He pulled out a small gummi and held it out.

Sora looked at it. "What is it?"

Haji smiled. The gummi turned into a small piece of fruit. "I took this from you a long time ago. It's about time I return it. I'm so sorry."

Sora took the gummi from Haji's hand. "Thank you?"

Haji took a few steps back. "You're welcome. I didn't mean for it to go this far, though I'm sure I wasn't the only one with a hand in this. Forget you ever even met me."

Sora looked down at the fruit. "This is a paupou!"

Haji disappeared. The only thing that lingered was a subtle reminder. "You have to save Kairi…"

* * *

**Oh we are almost at the end. What on this earth will happen to our heroes? There was a lot of crazy stuff in here, but it;s way longer than my last couple of chapters. I'm so happy. I actually typed this in two days.**

**Isn't it sweet that Haji gave back the fruit? He shouldn't have stolen it in the first place. That's his fault.**

**Has a nice day. :)**


	34. Ienzo

**Hey, I know this chapter was a long way coming. It took me a while to find enough time to type this between The Nobody Virus, NaNoWriMo, and all the homework, midterms, and other things I have to do. I had finally sat down and finished this chapter, going on a frantic typing spree. I thought I could do this, considering that I met my NaNoWriMo quota for today. Now, that I'm done this, I have a sad anouncement to make.**

**This is the last chapter. I'm done. The story has been told, and I am very happy with it. However, rejoice. There will be an epilogue. But, this is the last chapter.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Over the course of this story, I have attempted to steal it, but I failed. Obviously.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Asmuth had led Roxel's Birth into the giant castle, waiting for it to lash out at him, but it seemed to be trying to capture him more than hurt him. Asmuth dodged the attacks easily, but he was knocked out of the air by another attack. From someone he wasn't expecting.

The Reject stood along a seemingly invisible floor, shooting at anything that would pass by. He tore the air with jets of fire that sparkled blue with malevolence. Asmuth caught himself, and dropped to the same level as the Reject. He glared at him.

"What do you want now?" Asmuth screamed. "Roxel is gone. You took his heart. And you turned him into this monster."

The Reject shrugged. "I guess I just want to kill you now. I don't know what I want anymore."

Asmuth frowned. He rolled out of the way as Roxel's Birth smashed his body on the ground. Its tails unfurled and waved about, making the very sound barrier shudder. The Reject dug his heels into the floor and sucked the energy Roxel's Birth was releasing into a vortex of darkness. He smirked and redirected the stream of energy at the Birth, which blew several hundred feet away.

Asmuth braced himself against the wall of wind, summoning his own magical energy and casting the Reject's spell away. The Reject growled at Asmuth and disappeared into an oval of darkness. He reappeared behind Asmuth and choked him.

"I know so much, Jack," the Reject whispered. Asmuth choked. "You are better off giving up. You'll live peacefully."

Asmuth slowly lost consciousness, but he realized he was dying and expelled at his energy at once. The Reject waved the fire away without a second thought. Asmuth kneeled before him, not having any other options. He wanted to take the Reject out, but he no longer had the energy to fight, or even to survive. It was over for him.

"So sorry," the Reject taunted. "But, you don't get another chance."

The Reject was just about to slice his head off. Asmuth could feel the heat burning his flesh. He could feel the Reject so close to him. But, a sudden thrust upwards caught them both off guard. The Reject gasped, a huge black claw sticking through his chest.

Asmuth crawled away, as more black tendrils slithered along the ground. "Haji! Don't take me!"

Haji appeared next to Asmuth and picked him up. "It's not me this time."

Haji transported Asmuth to safety. They sat atop a platform that had appeared, probably due to some sort of spell that Haji had cast. Or perhaps it was built or darkness, or made of Heartless themselves. Asmuth wasn't sure. He peered over the edge of the platform at the Reject, who had been speared by Roxel's Birth. The Reject was struggling against his captor, casting magic and using Roxel's old weapon to try to free himself.

All attempts failed, for Roxel's Birth was completely unaffected by the Reject's desperation. It carried him away, tearing his limbs off and leaving them scattered about. If the Reject made any kind of scream, or any indication of pain, it wasn't obvious. Asmuth actually felt a pang of sympathy for the Reject.

"He's gone," Asmuth said.

Haji hushed him. "Not quite. Just dismantled. He'll come back."

Asmuth gasped. "What are we supposed to do now? Roxel's gone. Soriku is in that…thing. And I have no energy."

Haji sighed. "You're going to have to make your choice now. You have one thing that could make this all stop. You can break the cycle. But, you have to find Zexion."

Asmuth swallowed. "I don't know where he is. I told him I would pay his price, but he wouldn't listen to me. Even if I did find him, he would reject me again. I don't have any options."

Haji shook him. "You always have options. Here…" He handed Asmuth a gummi. It was silver and round. "When you get the chance, I want you to take Stitch home."

"When…?"

"You'll know." Haji looked up. "I have to go. There's somewhere I have to be now. I'm sure you'll be able to find Zexion on your own. Just, go where you think he is. He'll probably be there."

"Haji…"

"There's not a lot of time left." Haji warned. "Just go. If all goes well, you'll never have to see me again."

Asmuth nodded. "But, I have no energy."

Haji held out his hand, but retracted it. "If I heal you, we'll be connected. I can't be tethered to you anymore. I'm leaving."

"But, you still need to help us!"

"Remember the rules." Haji said. "I can leave whenever I want. Well…I'm leaving now."

Asmuth huffed. But, he stood and pushed Haji. "Fine, then. But you better make this right, or I'll find you and kill you."

Haji smiled. "I hope it doesn't come to that."

Asmuth stood still for a while after Haji had disappeared. His mind was reeling. He was alone, trying to save his friends, and trying to destroy a species that seemed to think three steps ahead of him. He had no other choice but to find Zexion, or die at the hands of his friend's Birth.

It was quiet for a long time. There was nobody else in the room. Roxel's birth had other things on its mind, for it left as well, without giving Asmuth a second thought. Perhaps it was on the hunt for something. Maybe for Zexion.

Asmuth peered over the edge of his platform, noticing that it had tiny footholds down the side. Haji made them specifically for him, but the holes were so small, Asmuth doubted that he would be able to make it all the way down without falling halfway. Asmuth sat back, trying to decide what exactly it was he was going to do.

_Do I go after Zexion? _Asmuth asked himself. _Or do I go after my friends? Are they even alive anymore?_

It didn't even take him a second to decide the last action of his life. He hopped to his feet, slid his legs over the side of the platform, and kicked his foot into the nearest foothold. It gave way without much force and enveloped his foot. As soon as he pushed himself over the edge, the entire platform flipped on its side and merged with the floor. Asmuth wasn't ready for this, and found himself face down on cold marble.

A thud from above shook rafters loose, and they tumbled down, plowing into the marble like it was made of sand. Asmuth rolled out of the way, even though the rafters were no where near him, and stopped near one of the Reject's limbs. An arm that barely moved, but seemed to pulse mechanically.

It lashed out at him, gripping his ankle and pulling him along the floor. The other body parts that Roxel's Birth had left behind crawled towards them, too. As they got closer, a magnetic energy pulled them together. They reformed into the Reject, and the body parts wrapped around Asmuth's body, constricting him.

"Don't think I die so easily," The Reject snarled. "I'm still here."

Asmuth kicked his feet as hard as he could as he tried to escape from the Reject. He truly was alone, since Haji had quit, and he was no longer there to come and save him just in time. The Reject was constraining him tighter and tighter, until Asmuth sucked in a huge breath and clawed at the Reject's face. The Reject loosened from around Asmuth, and Asmuth jumped to his feet and ran.

The Reject was after him in a heartbeat. Asmuth could only steal glances at the half-monster that followed him. The Reject was missing most of his torso, the most obvious hole being right where his heart would have been if he had one. Asmuth raced down random hallways, not really having any kind of plan in mind as he ran. Even though his most pressing concern was finding Zexion, he had no idea how to do that. Zexion was a much more powerful being than he was. He could transport himself anywhere in the blink of an eye, and he probably knew Asmuth was looking for him, so hiding wasn't difficult.

Asmuth jumped up a seemingly, never ending flight of stairs, and more of the castle crumbled around him. He rounded a corner and stopped. He was out of breath, and he had already pushed himself past his breaking point. Even if Roxel's Birth had shown up to kill him, he wouldn't have been able to run more than a few feet. He continued down the hallway, not entirely convinced that the Reject wasn't following him. At the end of the hallway, he was at his wits end.

He leaned against the wall, and slid down, still huffing. He hadn't caught his breath, and the Reject sidled around the corner at the other end. He was moving much slower, but Asmuth could see all the pent up energy oozing out of the holes in his body. He was a demon, more venomous than any Birth. Mindless like a Heartless, and a black soul, like a Nobody. He was the worst of three displaced species of impossibilities.

"You have something for me then?"

Asmuth turned. Zexion stood there, but he wasn't quite the same. He was softer in look, but just as wise, if not wiser, than the last time they had seen each other. Asmuth didn't even notice the black cloak gathering at his feet. He choked out a rough answer.

"Yes," he croaked. "You can take it. I understand the consequences completely."

"So, why can't I kill the Reject?"

Asmuth quieted. He had answered the question before. He opened his mouth.

"I did not pose it as a question before," Zexion said, looking at the Reject. "It was merely a statement of fact. Now, I ask you. Why can't I kill him?"

Asmuth looked at the Reject, wondering why Zexion wasn't stopping his advances. "You can kill him, can't you? Nothing lasts forever. He did what you wanted him to, didn't he? He took Roxel's heart."

Zexion smiled. "That's true."

The Reject was hovering just above Asmuth when Zexion stuck his hand out, and a huge black claw scooped him up. The Reject struggled against Roxel's Birth, but failed as his limbs were torn off again. But, this time, Roxel's Birth ate them, and a black goo poured out of the Reject's body.

"You!" Asmuth cried, as he looked at Zexion. The Reject's poisoned blood dripped on him. "You created them?"

Zexion snapped his fingers, and the Reject's body disintegrated. "I supposed you could say that."

Asmuth wiped the black goo off his face. His heart began to sting, and he could feel it trying to force its way out. He was beginning to feel the effects of his foolish self-sacrifice. Zexion watched him without a single word. Asmuth crawled towards him.

"You've been lying to us this whole time."

Zexion shook his head, eyes burning with a fierce anger. "I did not betray you, Asmuth. We can barely identify with each other. You are smart, no doubt, but you are nowhere _near_ what I am. You are still squirming in the mud. You have not earned my guidance."

Asmuth twitched uncontrollably as his heart broke through his shell of a body and floated towards the ceiling. More debris fell, and Zexion sidestepped massive amounts of dust and rock that collected around them.

"At this very moment, Sora will kill Xemnas." Zexion said. "Riku is with him, and they are going to do exactly what was planned for them."

Asmuth clutched his chest. "What's happening to me?"

"You are dying, Asmuth," Zexion said. "But, you still have your options."

Asmuth looked up at Zexion.

"You can choose to go back to the beginning." Zexion explained. "You could go back to a normal life with your friends. Or you could die right here. It's your choice."

"But, my mission…"

Zexion held up a hand. "You have done what it was you were supposed to. You broke the cycle. Time will continue to move linearly, but all the mistakes you made, and things you changed will not be able to be fixed."

Asmuth cried out in pain as darkness began to consume him.

"Or you could start it all over again, thought you will never be able to do it again." Zexion growled. "I would make sure of that."

Asmuth whimpered. He had succeeded in his mission. According to Zexion, he had fixed what was broken, though he lost almost everything in the process. He had nothing to lose from going on with a peaceful life, but he had nothing to gain either. It was the ultimate Catch 22. He sighed inwardly as he looked at Zexion.

"I'll stay with my friends."

Zexion snapped his fingers again, and Roxel's Birth leaned over Asmuth, opening its mouth wide and sucking Asmuth into the dark depths. At first, the pain in his chest expanded to cover his whole body. His eyes clouded over with understanding and knowledge. And, for just a brief second, he thought he was going to be okay.

But, his reality struck him like a hammer to the brain, and he blacked out.

Zexion stood in the ruins of The Castle That Never Was. Roxel's Birth was protecting him from every danger as he moved through the debris. Shattered glass and broken walls rained down, destroying the last of the greatest threat to humanity.

Zexion passed a room, where he could see the remnants of his fellow members, floating about; waiting to be swallowed by whatever would accept nothingness. Zexion wept at his fallen members, but he smiled outwardly, knowing he could bring them back. His heart's trip to Kingdom Hearts had brought back invaluable knowledge of the human heart. And since he was technically Ienzo again, he had gained everything he wanted before the darkness had taken him so long ago.

He reveled in his fleeting happiness, and collected the data he needed to bring back the Organization. And, at the top of the last remaining tower of the destroyed half-world, Zexion proclaimed his victory and took Kingdom Hearts, and made the single most sought after secret of the universe.

He made a human heart out of nothing.

Roxel's Birth had followed him throughout his studies afterwards. It waited for some kind of recognition. It knew that it was the creation of an overly gifted mind. Created to absorb information from every source it could find. It could access the heart, the mind, the soul. All the data the drifted in the universe with no place to go. It could trick the Heartless into invading worlds. It could tempt the Nobodies into stealing souls. It was the embodiment of Zexion in everyway, only much more powerful and easy to create.

"Roxel," Zexion said after what felt like an eternity.

Roxel's Birth looked up. Even though whatever humanity it had before had disappeared, it would still answer to its human name.

"I want you to wait ten years or so before you become human again." Zexion ordered. "I am only ten myself. Now that I can grow, I want to make sure nothing will hinder my plans. Your heart is still out there. When the Reject took it from you, I use its power, and released it."

Roxel's Birth swayed from side to side. It seemed to like what it was hearing. Zexion had granted it its freedom. But, it could tell that its task was not quite finished. Zexion needed it to do one more thing before it could go find its heart.

"When you find your heart, you will become human again," Zexion explained hurriedly. "Then, you and your two friends will be reborn, and you will live out your life as normal. You will no longer have to worry about anything, because I will ensure that Krystahl stays safe."

Roxel's Birth hummed, and sank into the floor.

"But, you can not leave just yet," Zexion said. "There is still one more thing you must do, before you can leave. There is one thing that will come after you, seeing as he had failed in his mission, so he will try to kill you, to start everything over again."

Zexion flipped open a book, and perused the pages. "I can not allow that. So, before you go on your way. I want you to kill Haji."

Roxel's Birth nodded and sank through the floor, its tails whipping about, flexing for attack. It was on the hunt. Its last hunt. And it couldn't wait to catch its prey.

* * *

Haji was rooting around the only room that was still intact in The Castle That Never Was. Sora and Riku had just defeated Xemnas, and they were supporting each other. They were both severely beaten, just barely being able to stand. Sora noticed Haji skulking around in the corner and called to him.

"Hey!"

Haji turned around and stood up. "Hi, Sora."

Riku looked at Haji, then looked at Sora. "Who's this?"

Haji bowed to Riku. "I am Haji. I just need your help with one thing before you go home."

Riku backed away. He was hurt, but not hurt enough to stand on his own. And even though he swayed slightly, he managed to look angry. "We are done now. Xemnas is gone. We won."

Sora approached Haji. "What do you mean? Help you with what?"

Haji looked around. "It's going to try to kill me. I can't let that happen."

Sora looked at Riku, who shook his head. They looked at each other, waging a silent war. Sora couldn't remember who Haji was. Even though he had previously been best friends with Haji, those days had been long gone. Sora didn't remember who Haji was. But, that overwhelming feeling of trust washed over him again. Riku could see this, and gave in. He didn't want to be separated from Sora again. He had gone through his own trials, and wasn't about to let his best friend go blindly into another battle.

"We are too weak to fight," Riku said. "Sora wants to help you, fine. But we can only do so much."

Haji nodded. His ear twitched, and he turned to the other side of the room, feeling the presence of Roxel's Birth coming closer. He healed Sora and Riku, hoping that they would be able to help him defeat his last foe. He had failed his personal mission, but he could certainly bring down as much as he could before he was ultimately destroyed.

Sora summoned his Keyblade, the original Kingdom Key, and prepared himself for battle. Riku stood next to him, Way To Dawn pointed in the same direction that Haji was so focused on. The floor rumbled and turned black. The shadows crept up the walls and covered the glass ceilings. The moon was eclipsed by shadows, and Sora gasped.

"I remember now!" Sora cried.

Riku pushed Haji. "What did you do?"

Haji stomped on the shadows. He wondered why Roxel's Birth was coming to them as a Heartless, but then realized that Sora and Riku didn't know about Births. But there was something else that was bothering him. Sora and Riku suddenly remembered him. That couldn't be possible. They had known each other from so long ago, there wasn't anything left for them to remember.

Roxel's Birth was toying with them.

Roxel's Birth crawled out of the shadows, bearing the Heartless symbol on its head. It had to blend in with the time period, and it knew that it kind had not yet been discovered by human societies. It roared at them, spreading more darkness and limbs about. It was time for it to finish its job.

The battle was on.

* * *

Asmuth sat in the belly of this beast, trying to pull himself together. He had woken from his forced slumber disoriented and alone. He wondered for just a moment why he had woken up, considering that Roxel and Soriku were with him. They were all naked, curled up in fluid, and three umbilical cords reached up through the Birth. Asmuth panicked, kicking his legs out. But, he didn't get very far.

He opened his mouth to scream, but his lungs were filled with the fluid of the Birth. He could see, just barely, that Roxel and Soriku were sleeping. They looked so peaceful, but Asmuth knew better. He could feel the guts of the Birth moving around them. He just couldn't understand what had possessed him to choose this.

He had wanted to live. And now he was trapped in a womblike sac, waiting for whatever horrors were going to befall them. He was the only one awake in a world that had fallen asleep. He moved his arms around, noticing how uncomfortable he was making Soriku and Roxel. He pulled at the cord that was supplying him life.

It pulsed with every half breath drawn. Asmuth could see the blood flowing through it. He squeezed it, and was instantly thrown into a world of bright lights, and soft choruses. He knew he was an illusion. That the Birth was trying to keep him alive by thwarting his attempts at group suicide. But, an angel appeared before him, motioning for him to stop.

"You can't do that." The angel whispered. "You must go through with your decision."

Asmuth couldn't say anything, but the angel seemed to know what he wanted to ask.

"I am Asemna." The angel cooed. "I am the gatekeeper to Kingdom Hearts."

Asmuth stopped struggling in his now invisible prison. He felt so ashamed to be stuck in such a position, but he wished so badly he could see the angel better. He had remembered that Markos in Hikari Lux Lucis had asked him if he had seen this man. The irony seemed to bite much harder as Asmuth realized that he was dead.

You didn't see angels unless you were dead.

"You were such a brave soul, Asmuth," Asemna said. "When you sacrificed your heart to finish what you had started, it made me extremely interested in what you were doing."

Asmuth smiled briefly, feeling a strange exhaustion wash over him.

"Your heart made it to us safely," Asemna explained. "I find it interesting that your heart was the second that day to make it to Kingdom Hearts and be able to find its way back. The first being Ienzo's. I find you both remarkable."

Asmuth closed his eyes.

"I understand that you have things you need to do," Asemna finished. "But I will grant you one special ability. When you fall asleep, your mind will be erased, and you will be reborn in your world. You will be a new person, with a life that will be free of the responsibilities of your past lives."

Asmuth sighed.

"I will give you the ability to remember everything you have done. But, you must never tall anyone of your power. I want this to never happen again. You will be the one to control that. No one else will remember what had happened. It would be the beginning of the first of everything."

Asmuth was gone. Asemna cast his magic, aided by the power of Kingdom Hearts. He had given Asmuth the most powerful force in the universe next to the heart.

Knowledge.

"Only you and Ienzo will know of your journey." Asemna whispered. "Use it well."

Asmuth fell asleep in happiness, a small smile etched on his face. He, Roxel and Soriku were together for all eternity. Three friends who had changed the world in a time where Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku could not have. They were the heroes of their time, but they would go unnoticed for their deeds, so long as Asmuth kept his secret.

Their journey was over.

* * *

The battle had been fierce. Sora and Riku had been pushed back to Destiny Islands by Roxel's Birth. Their memories of Haji had been torn from their minds completely, just to make sure they would never be able to act upon those memories ever again.

Haji was alone in the last legs of his fight, and he had foolishly attacked blindly. Roxel's Birth was so much more straightforward. It didn't beat around to bush, or try to strategize. It merely went after Haji, and after what was as long a battle as any war, Haji had been captured by Roxel's Birth.

He had lost. He knew it now. He was never going complete anything he had set his mind to. He just got distracted too easily. He was a loser in the eyes of his species, and it was a surprise to both Haji and Roxel's Birth, when a set of buggy yellow eyes appeared in the farthest corner of the room.

Roxel's Birth was about to kill Haji. Was about to destroy him for good, but Wyverns appeared from the high ceiling and swooping upon it. It didn't attack it, but it did pull it away from Haji, as if to protect him. Haji, however, panicked. The sight of his own kind offering him protection scared him.

A portal of Darkness appeared and Master Xehanort appeared, wielding the X-Blade. He smirked and pointed at Haji maliciously.

"I told you not to betray us, Haji."

Haji bristled, ready to attack his own kind. He had become something different entirely. He was a traitor to his race. Roxel's Birth crept away, as Master Xehanort executed Haji in the only way Heartless could understand. Haji didn't beg for mercy. He merely took his punishment as Master Xehanort cut him down, and released his heart.

Haji was dead.

And it was all over now.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this has to end, but all good stories come to a close. Their journey is over, and they have only happiness to look forward to. But, don't be so sure that everything ends well. The epilogue might take a little long to get out, but i do have a lot of things to do.**

**Has a nice day. :) And say farewell to the end of the road.**


End file.
